Don't Lose Control
by ProtegoNox
Summary: [OC]Connections are a dangerous thing. Especially for Mina, a young Canadian witch transferred to Hogwarts. When she befriends thirteen year old Harry Potter, she realizes she has two choices : control herself or hurt others. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.:** _Hello everyone! Welcome to my first fanfic, one that I've been working on for months. This is the first chapter of many chapters to come. To those who have already read this chapter, there have been many changes to this beginning! I would suggest reading at least the top half again. To those that are new to this story, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! _

**Disclaimer:**_ The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted on this website are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. But, of course, the plotline is entirely mine._

* * *

Being friends with Harry Potter isn't easy, as I'm sure you remember me telling you many times. It means being asked the most ridiculous questions by the most ridiculous people, it means breaking rules, it means sacrifices, it means always fighting for what you believe in, it means to understand, it means to love. I'm sure you understand that. When I first moved to England, I was afraid that the students wouldn't be kind or understanding. Don't laugh; you know it's true. By the third year, practically everyone had to have their gang of friends, right? I know you did. Anyway, that meant I would be alone, something my already low self-confidence had a hard time swallowing. I don't care if you don't believe me; I did have a very low opinion of myself. I had a hard time believing anyone who told me I was worth a damn. But that changed when I met Harry at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour before our third year at Hogwarts. 

I'm Adamina Champlain, better known as Mina. I hope you remember me... I certainly haven't forgotten you. It's only been, what? A year or so since you left without a word? Maybe that's why you haven't contacted anyone. Maybe you don't remember us. Anyway, I just turned twenty-one today. I still didn't get what I longed for most. I've started giving up.

England is still nice. I'm starting to miss Ottawa, where I attended the new Queen Maeve School for Witches and Wizards until my father got a job teaching in England for this Muggle boarding school. I know you wouldn't want to talk about him, but Dad would have none of that. He wouldn't want to be forgotten. He was a house-dad (did you know that?) until I grew old enough to take care of myself. Mom owned a small business in Ottawa, selling magical antiques and items, just like the one here. There have been a lot of changes in the store; I wish you could see it now.

I'm still best friends with Ron, Hermione and Harry, the most amazing people I'll ever meet. I've been through so many adventures with them, I can't imagine us apart. I thought the same thing about you and your family, but look where that ended up? Who knows where I'll find myself later.

Ron, Harry, Hermione and I are being forced to visit a shrink regularly (against our will, might I add. Harry was particularly reluctant, but Hermione believes it's for our own good.). Mine suggested I write my story to someone, so that's what I'm doing. It's the only reason I'm even bothering to owl you. Again. Merlin only knows if you'll even get it.

That's that I guess. I'd better get started if I want this to be reasonably short. I want to tell you how I became friends with everyone, how I spent my first few years in England and a whole bunch of other things. But most of all, I want to tell you how I learnt to understand myself through love. Here goes.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

My first year at Hogwarts should have been my third, so I'll be referring to it as such. When my family arrived in England, my parents were shocked to find out that the house they had bought had been infested by Bundimun, greenish fungus with eyes. Their, uh, secretion rots away house foundations. Seeing as getting rid of them is a rather hard task, my folks and I were left with no other choice than to stay at the Leaky Cauldron until the peculiar fungus colony infesting our home could be taken care of. Dad decided he'd take care of the problem, so he wasn't around most of the time, and since Mom's shop was opening in the coming week, she was too busy to hang around with me. So I wandered pretty much all by myself, going from shop to shop and spending the majority of my day at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, hoping to meet another teenager staying at the Leaky Cauldron until the start of school. I'd met a few students, but they always ended up leaving before I could decide whether I liked them or not. I didn't trust others easily, and with good reason.

As I sat reading an interesting article about Gilderoy Lockhart's past endeavours in Witch Weekly one night after supper, Mr Fortescue joined my table with my favourite ice cream flavour: chocolate mint cascade. I reached into my pocket to pay, but he lifted his hand to stop me. "On the house," he smiled. I thanked him and ate a spoonful. It was awesome, as usual.

"Thank you so much, Mr Fortescue," I began. "I guess I spend a lot of time here, don't I?"

He laughed. "Maybe just a little. At least you don't scare away the customers."

"I just hate being around the shop because my mom likes to give me the most disgusting chores. Did I tell you about the decomposing bat I found yesterday?" I shivered at the memory. I didn't like bats much, and the fact that it was worse than dead had churned my stomach. My mom made me clean everything up.

"Your mother told me, and reminded me to watch that you didn't eat too much ice cream at the same time." I rolled my eyes. My mom loved the idea of 'healthy eating', introduced to her by a Muggle friend. I liked my ice cream sugary goodness! I'm a witch, for goodness sake, it's not like I have to eat the fat stuff all the time. "But I thought ice cream'd be a good way for me to be welcome at your table, because I've got something interesting to tell you," he confided. I leaned in, very curious into what he had to say.

"Well? What is it?" I asked impatiently. I had a bad habit of being impatient. It had gotten me in a lot of trouble, especially with my parents, who liked to take their time getting places. When I've got somewhere to go, I want to get there and I want to get there now. _No fooling around, _I thought.

"The Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, is here, staying at the Leaky Cauldron," he whispered.

"Oh, that's nice," I said, a little disappointed. From what I heard about Fudge, he wasn't exactly... worthy of my time.

"Apparently waiting for one thirteen year old Harry Potter to come," Mr. Fortescue continued. I nearly choked on my ice cream.

"What?! Are you sure? Will he be staying here?" I stammered. "Harry Potter, that is." I'd always thought of Harry Potter as some kind of far-off hero, or like some kind of Hollywood superstar. Older girls at Queen Maeve's liked to tease the younger girls, saying he wasn't real. I'd rolled my eyes at them, knowing they were wrong. My mom received the Daily Prophet, the most prestigious English wizard newspaper, to get news about him. She had been friends with Lily Evans, Harry's mom, when she did a student exchange program. They'd lost touch after they went into hiding.

Mom enjoyed showing me old letters with pictures of them. We went to England to visit them once, a few months before the Potters went into hiding. My mom let me keep a picture of Harry and me as babies, happily playing with each other in a tiny playpen. In the picture, he keeps reaching over and pulling on my ear, gurgling in delight. My baby self kept crying and trying to pull his ear in revenge.

I was born on August 22nd in the same year as him, so we were the same age. When my mom heard news of Lily's and James's deaths, she tried to get guardianship for Harry, but it didn't work out. Albus Dumbledore, a really powerful wizard and current Headmaster at Hogwarts, interfered, and my family didn't hear of him until he went to Hogwarts and defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the end of his first year. Then in his second year, there were many articles in the Prophet about him.

That's when it dawned on me that I knew so much about him, but he didn't even know I existed. Unless, of course, he had somehow managed to find scraps of his past, and something about me remained. The chances of that were slim, however, and I really wanted to make sure he knew who I was. _I'll make sure that happens this year,_ I assured myself.

* * *

Making my way to Mom's shop, I tried to formulate a decent plan. _How on Earth am I going to get him to notice me? I can't just say 'OH MY GOD You're Harry Potter!' It would freak him out. Hell, it would freak me out,_ I thought. _Maybe I could casually bump into him, and then we'd have met without me actually haveing to say hi. No, that's even lamer than my first idea._ Lost in my thoughts, I hardly noticed my mom behind the counter, yelling. "Huh?" I managed to get out unceremoniously. "Will you watch where you are going, Mina!" She screamed. "You almost ran into my pair of Vanishing Cabinets!" I blushed and mumbled an apology, knowing she had been working for weeks to find some. "Sorry Mom, but you wouldn't believe what Mr Fortescue just told me! He said that the Minister for Magic is here. But that's not the good part: he's here waiting for Harry Potter to arrive! He's gonna be living at the Leaky Cauldron until the start of term! I might even meet him, Mom!" However, Mom didn't react the way I had imagined. She paled and dropped her quill. "Mom! Are you alright?" I asked, concerned. It wasn't like her to lose control. Well, she had once, but in my family, we never discuss... that. 

She stared into space for a while, and when she did answer me, her voice was barely more than a whisper. "Why is he coming here? He should be at his aunt Petunia's," she stammered. I didn't understand. She had told me that she didn't get any news about Harry, other than what was written in the Daily Prophet. How could she know where he was supposed to be? "Oh, pumpkin, I'm sorry I never told you, but I kept close contact with wizards from the area, mostly from my stays in England," she explained.

"Gee, thanks Mom, for that enlightening insight on your secret life," I said. "Not like I blame you though. But still! You could have told me!" She suddenly had a thoughtful look on her face, and I didn't like it.

"Well, seeing as we're here, and he's going to be here, perhaps we should invite him over for supper. Wouldn't that be nice, Mina?" I, on the other hand, thought that would be awful. I wanted to be friends with Harry Potter, not completely ridiculized because my mom was a hopeless nutcase and my father even worse. I opened my mouth to say something along these lines when my mom pulled me into a hug, showing she understood me. She chuckled. "There are two weeks before school starts. You have one to talk to him, or I'll invite him over." I nodded happily, kissed her cheek and went back to the Leaky Cauldron to finish the fifth Ancient Runes chapter, and maybe I'd start that Transfiguration essay, because I was way behind in my schoolwork. _But hey! Who isn't? _I procrastinated.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

I got up pretty late the next day. I'd stayed up all night finishing my Transfiguration essay. I had a quick bite of breakfast, saluted Tom the inn-keeper and walked out onto Diagon Alley. I was tempted to go see if the Apothecary to see if they had received their new shipment of porcupine quills, but knew I should check if my mom needed any help at the shop or she'd have another one of those famous Champlain fits. I passed Quality Quidditch Supplies and stopped short at the sight in the display window. _No way,_ I gasped to myself.

It was there, the long awaited broom of the century. The Firebolt. The newest, fastest broom on the market. I knew the Canadian international team had already ordered them, as had almost all other national and international teams. I felt my jaw drop a few inches more as I took in its beauty. It was beautiful, it was sleek and it was priced on request. _Ouch,_ I winced. _I guess I won't be getting one of those any time soon._ My old Comet Two-Sixty was getting, well old, and it didn't have the edge it had when I first got it. I groaned. My parents had agreed to consider buying me a new broom, but there was no way they'd let me mention the Firebolt. _Mind you, according to _Which Broomstick_, the Nimbus series is still very advanced, and with the Firebolt out, the price for a Nimbus is sure to drop a bit,_ I reasoned. I tossed my hair over my shoulder, noticing that my normally straight hair had gone quite curly. Unconcerned, I kept making my way to Champlain's Magical Knick-Knacks, dreaming of what it would feel like to just touch a Firebolt. In fact, I was so enthralled by that dream that I wasn't watching where I was going, I bumped head first into a short wizard and we both fell over. "I'm so sorry," I mumbled, embarrassed, feeling my cheeks and even my hair growing red, trying to help him with his things. "It's alright," he answered. "Are you okay?" I looked at him for the first time and my eyes met his green ones, framed by round-rimmed glasses. My eyes quickly dashed to his forehead and saw a thin lightning bolt scar. _Oh God, _I groaned. It was Harry Potter. _There goes my plan of acting cool. I' ve made a complete bafoon out of myself. Maybe I can try to convince my mom to move back to Canada again,_ I thought.

Trying not to show I knew who he was, I kept my eyes fixed on his. He kept staring, and then I realized he'd asked me if I was okay and I hadn't even answered. I blushed even more. "Yeah, I'm ok," I said, smiling. "I'm really sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and last thing I knew..."

"Hey, don't worry about it, nothing's broken," he interrupted, standing and helping me up. He looked through his bag. "Well, except this one quill, but I've got loads more, so no worries."

"Here, let me fix that. _Reparo!_"

He looked at his newly-repaired quill and then back at me. "You're not from here," he stated. "Your accent is weird."

I laughed. "In all honesty, I think it's yours that's weird. And you're right, I'm not from here. I'm from Canada. I just moved here a couple of weeks ago."

"You're not staying at the Leaky Cauldron, then?" he asked, looking slightly disappointed.

"As a matter of fact, I am. With my parents. When we got here, we found our house infested by doxies. Pain in the rear-end, those little beasts. My mom just opened a shop here, it's the one around the corner, so I guess it's better that we're here, so I don't have to constantly travel back and forth," I explained. "She keeps asking me to do house-elf work. And then I tell her, 'If you're going to have me do work, then why do we still have Bobby?' But she never answers. She just laughs. Have you been here long? I haven't seen you around here," I asked as casually as possible, oblivious to my nervous babblings.

"Nah, I arrived last night," Harry replied. "I'm Harry, by the way. Harry Potter."

"It's nice to meet you, Harry Potter," I smiled, holding my hand out, which he shook. "I'm Mina. Adamina Champlain. Have you seen the new Firebolt yet?"

"Yeah, saw it this morning. It's beautiful, isn't it? I mean, it's sleek, it's said to be the best model ever built! It pushes the 150mph mark, and it accelerates within seconds and..."

"...it's got incredible balance and a remarkable braking precision. I know," I finished, completing the description of the perfect broom. I sighed. "What do you fly?" I asked.

"A Nimbus 2000. It's pretty good, it's really reliable and pretty fast," he answered. I pouted in jealousy. "You?"

"A Comet Two-Sixty," I sighed. "I might get something new, and if you're right about the Nimbus 2000, then it might be the one for me." It was nearly noon, the hot sun was burning my neck. I ached for an ice cream. "Want to head to Fortescue's? It's boiling hot out here," I suggested.

"Sounds good to me," he smiled.

I returned his smile. I'd made friends with Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_ The characters and situations you recognize are the legal property of JKR, not me. Unfortunately._

* * *

"There is no way that, in a clean match, the Chudley Cannons would ever win against the Holyhead Harpies," I argued, laughing. 

"I know that, but don't you dare say that in front of my friend Ron. And don't tell him I agree with you," he added quickly. He sighed. "I can't wait for him to come around. And Hermione." I looked down at my sundae, slightly bummed. It had been nearly two weeks since we'd met, and we'd spent a lot of time just wandering about Diagon Alley. I knew I shouldn't have felt jealous when Harry mentioned his friends, but I couldn't help it! It was like a reminder that my time with him was short. I felt my hair losing its volume, drooping unhappily to my waist. "I think you'd get along well with them," he finished. My stomach churned happily and my hair returned to its natural state. I looked up, feeling better that he was considering the possibility we'd still hang out when his friends came. "Ron is a huge Quidditch fan, and Hermione is the one who pushes Ron and I to finish our homework on time. Actually, she just pushes us around," he joked.

"Well, if Ron is a big Chudley Cannons fan, I just might have to decline," I kidded. I fell silent, trying to find the right way to formulate my next question. "Are you sure you'd like me to hang around with you? When school starts and all," I stammered. "I mean I'd understand if you didn't want to, I mean we just met and all, and you don't really know me really well and..."

"And you nearly knocked me unconscious," he completed. "Of course I want you to hang with Ron, Hermione and me. Who else would make sure you don't knock other people down?" I smiled gratefully at this. "Do you know which house you'll be in?"

I had no idea what he was talking about. "I have no idea what you're talking about," I stated.

"All Hogwarts students are divided into four houses, where they share a common room and dorms with those of their age and... well girls and boys are separated," he blushed slightly. "Anyway, this normally happens when we're first years, and how it happens is you put the Sorting Hat on your head and judging by what it sees, it will sort you," he finished. "I'm in Gryffindor," he added proudly.

"Oh," I muttered, sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll still talk to you, even if you're a Slytherin," he comforted me. I had no idea what he meant by that, but I was relieved. I asked him if he'd gotten all of his school supplies yet. He shook his head. "No, I was on my way to Flourish and Blotts when I collided into a brick wall in the form of you," he smirked. "Mind if we head there now? Then we could head back to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and pick up something for your mum," he suggested. I nodded and gathered my things. We walked in silence, until he spoke up. "You know who I am by reputation, don't you?" he asked quietly. I hesitated, knowing I couldn't lie to him.

"Yes. Yes I do. Does that surprise you?" I sighed, unable to look him in the eye. "Some day I'll tell you exactly how I came across your fascinating story, but not today." I paused, trying to think of what to say next. "You know, at my old school, a lot of people thought you were just some make-believe hero the British Ministry created to calm down the Wizarding community," I giggled, nudging him. He laughed and pushed me back.

"Is that so?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Bet that this make-believe hero can beat you to Flourish and Blotts."

"I bet he can't." But he was already gone, running as fast as he could. I followed closely, but my short legs couldn't carry me as fast. I arrived shortly after him all the same, gasping for breath. "I guess... you win huh?" I panted.

"I guess I do," he replied, grinning. We walked in and the man behind the counter helped him get all his third year books, except for the _Monster Book of Monsters_.

"Why didn't you buy the Care of Magical Creatures book?" I asked, puzzled. "I thought you had that class."

"I've already got one," he muttered. "Nearly killed me when I tried to open it too."

I laughed, remembering when I got my copy. It took me a few days until I figured out how to tame it. It was just like the first day I got Arianell, my silver owl. She tried to bite me. _She even managed to get a few scratches on my arms_, I reminisced. I had to grab her, stroke her spine and she's been nice to me ever since, affectionate even. I tried the same with the book and ta-da! It opened easily. "We should go check on Hedwig and Arianell," I told Harry. "I bet they're awake and dying to go on a hunt."

"You're probably right, and knowing your owl, she'll be having a fit right now, knowing you're not around to let her out," he joked.

We made our way back to the Leaky Cauldron and we entered his room first. His snow-white owl had woken up, and he let her out unceremoniously. We then proceeded to my family's room, where Arianell was indeed angry at still being in her cage. To my surprise, my dad was there, tending to some bad scratches and bites. He looked at me when I entered, closely followed by Harry, and smiled, relieved. "It's good you're back, Mina," he said to me. "I tried to let Arianell out, but she wouldn't come near me. That and I can't seem to be able to heal these wounds properly, so if you wouldn't mind helping me out?" I was skilled in healing wounds, having volunteered a lot at the infirmary at Queen Maeve's. I took out some ointment to clean the wounds, and with a flick of my wand, they were gone.

"There we go, Dad," I beamed happily. _Any excuse to show off in front of Harry is a good one,_ I thought. "That's why Harry and me came by anyway. I figured she'd want out by now." I walked over to her cage, gave her an owl treat and let her out the window. In that short amount of time, however, Dad had managed to start a conversation with Harry about Muggle psychology. I sighed, grabbed Harry's elbow and dragged him out the door. "We gotta go Dad! Be back for supper!" I yelled. I looked at Harry and let out a small laugh. "Sorry about that, Harry," I said. "My dad can be a little... weird sometimes. He teaches in Muggle high schools, but somehow feels he isn't in enough contact with Muggles. Not that there's anything wrong with Muggles," I added, sensing him tense up. He relaxed.

"It's ok, Ron's dad, Arthur Weasley, is worse than yours. He tries to grasp the concept of technology, fails miserably by the way, and is absolutely amazed at how Muggles function without magic," he confided. I felt relieved that at least he wasn't afraid of my dad. We were back out onto Diagon Alley by now. I sighed in content, knowing this was the last day before school started. Passing Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, Harry spoke up. "We still haven't had lunch, you know," he commented. "Where should we go?" As I opened my mouth to answer, I heard someone calling his name.

"Harry! HARRY!"

As he ran over smiling broadly to an incredibly freckled, red-haired boy and a tanned bushy haired girl, I stayed behind, unsure of what to do next. _Should I go join them? Should I wait until he introduces me? Maybe I should just leave them to catch-up,_ I thought miserably. The red- haired boy was ranting on about his trip to Egypt while the girl tried to get words in about her trip to France. I felt my eyes turn cold. I turned to leave, when I heard Harry call out to me. "Mina! Where are you going? Come over here!" he exclaimed. Smiling shyly, I walked over to him and his friends. "Ron, Hermione, this is Mina. Adamina Champlain. Mina, this is Ron and Hermione," he introduced us. "Mina's from Canada, she moved here about three weeks ago. She's been staying at the Leaky Cauldron 'cause her house has a Doxy infestation and she'll be in Hogwarts but doesn't know what house yet. I'm thinking she'll be sorted with the rest of the first years. Isn't that odd though? Never had anyone transfer to Hogwarts half way through."

"Geez, Harry, will you tell them my life story too? Or can I do that?" I objected.

The girl named Hermione laughed, and motioned for me to sit down next to her. "It must so exciting for you to move here! Of course you must miss your friends back home terribly,"she added, but then bit her lip, as if regretting her last words. I shrugged them off.

"I never really had friends. Don't get me wrong, I had some, but between volunteering at the infirmary at my school, playing for the school Quidditch team and helping my mom out with the shop, I didn't see them much," I explained.

Ron choked on his ice cream. "You play Quidditch? Are you any good? What's your favourite team?"

"I don't support Chudley Cannons," I smirked. He groaned as Harry and Hermione laughed. "I laughed so hard when our Montreal team kicked their butts, seeing as Montreal is one of the worst teams in Canada. And I guess you could say I'm a decent player."

"Is your mum the one that opened the new store around the corner? Champlain's Antiquities and Magical Nick-Nacks?" Hermione asked. I nodded, inviting them over to the shop sometime as I stood.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go to Ollivander's for a wand check-up. I want to make sure it's up to par so it doesn't damage my performance in school," I excused myself.

"Do you want us to come with you?" offered Ron. I shook my head, telling them I don't want to intrude, and that they had some catching up to do. I smiled and waved goodbye. _I'll see them at supper anyway, they're all staying at the Leaky Cauldron,_ I reasoned. I made my way to Ollivander's and sighed when I passed the Firebolt. _What a broom,_ I thought. _Harry never said if there was Quidditch at Hogwarts. I probably wouldn't make it, there are so many students! Hopefully I'll still be allowed to go for a ride._ I carefully opened the door to Ollivander's and to my relief, I wasn't the only one there. She seemed about my age, dark brown hair cut in a bob style. She turned when she heard me come in. She smiled.

"Hello!" she greeted me. "Coming for a quick check-up before school too?" I nodded, surprised she talked to me. "Me too. But I have no idea where Mr Ollivander is. I've been waiting for five minutes now, and no sign of him." She was a bit taller than me, and had brown eyes.

"Ah, I see. Is he always busy?" I asked.

"I wouldn't know, the last time I was in here I was buying a wand two years ago," she laughed. "You're not from around here. You have an odd accent." I laughed. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Canada," I replied. "Moved here about three weeks ago. I'm Mina. Adamina Champlain." I held out my hand and she shook it.

"I'm Scarlett. Scarlett Havok," she introduced herself. At this point, Mr Ollivander found his way to the from of his shop.

"Here for a check-up, Miss Havok?" he smiled. She nodded and handed her wand to him.

"Ah, yes. I remember this one. 13 inches, pine, dragon scale. Correct?" Unperturbed by his accuracy, she nodded again. "It seems to be functional, Miss Havok, although it could use a waxing. It's a bit out of shape." She thanked him, and handed him a few coins.

"I've got to get going," she said to me. "I'll see you at Hogwarts!" She hurried out the door, not giving me the time to say goodbye. I focussed my attention back to Mr Ollivander. He motioned me forward.

"I didn't sell this wand... Tell me your name, dear," he said, as I gave him my wand for inspection.

"Mina. Adamina Champlain," I repeated out of routine, having met so many new people. "I moved here from Ottawa, the capital of Canada."

"I see. From where is this wand exactly?"

"From a shop in Cliodne's Crossway."

"Yes, yes, I can tell. The handwork is extraordinary, but it's a little different from their usual style. This wasn't made by any normal wand manufacture. Did you know that?" he raised an eyebrow at me questioningly.

"No, sir. I didn't. As a matter of fact, I never questioned the origins of my wand," I replied, annoyed. _I just want my wand checked!_ I thought impatiently.

"Hmm. Seeing as you seem to be in a bit of a hurry, we'll get this over with then, shall we? 10 3/4 inches, yew and... could this be?" He screwed up his eyes and took a closer look He gasped. "No... this couldn't be." He looked up at me. I shifted uneasily, knowing what was to come. I had always avoided telling others what magical item was in my wand. "Thestral hair," he whispered. "Highly unusual, as it is very unstable and said to be a bad omen. Are you sure you got it in Cliodne's Crossway? It's not one of their usual items."

"Yes," I answered. I hesitated on whether to tell him the whole story or not. I sighed and continued. "When I went to buy one, the owners had brought out about a hundred wands or so, all of them starting to burn slightly as I touched them. They were extremely unhappy, as I was ruining a lot of their wands. We figured out a way, after about ten of them, to tell if they were mine or not without me having to touch them. All I had to do is reach for it." I paused, remembering what came next. "I was tired of standing there like a circus freak, having three witches in front of me muttering to themselves. I... lost my temper. And control." I shivered at the memory. "A weird wind picked up from nowhere, and I could hear some far-off chant. I remember reaching out to grab one of the witches, when all of a sudden a box pops out of nowhere and lands right in between the witches and me. They paled when they opened it, but let me reach out for it all the same. I carefully placed my hand over the box. The wand found its way to my hand." I fell silent. No one knew this. Not even my parents, who had grown impatient and had been waiting outside. Not even my friends back home, and I certainly wasn't going to go and shout it from the rooftops here.

"Well," he started, "the most unusual wands choose the most unusual wizards." He handed me my wand, and I noticed he hadn't been holding it with his bare hands, like when he had hold of Scarlett's. He was wearing dragon hide gloves. I looked at him, puzzled, but said nothing. I thanked him for his time, payed him and practically ran out the door. _That was too weird, _I told myself. _I am never -EVER- going back there by myself again._

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

Ollivander watched as the young, pale-skinned, dark blond witch ran out of his store. "She's going to have work to do," he heard an old man whisper behind him.

"Yes, I don't doubt she will. But Thestral hair, Albus? And the story behind the last wand to be made with it? I don't like it," shivered Ollivander.

Albus Dumbledore smiled gently. "I have faith in her. She met Harry Potter, you know." Ollivander stumbled, surprised. "Therefore, I do not doubt she will rise to the occasion."

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

It was getting late, and I needed to get back to the Leaky Cauldron for supper. When I entered, I saw Harry, Hermione and Ron surrounded by an entire clan of red-hair. As I joined them, I heard the one with glasses stiffly greet Harry. At that, two identical boys, twins no doubt, went up to Harry, imitating their brother in exaggerated manners. I giggled, and they all looked at me. I stiffened. Harry beamed at me, grabbed my wrist and brought me towards the pack of people. I felt their eyes on me, and blushed. "Everyone, this is Mina. She's a friend I met during my last two weeks here," he introduced me. "She'll be going to Hogwarts, in her third year, like us."

"Hi," I managed, feeling my cheeks and hairline turn red. _Harry called me his friend, _I thought happily. It was dead silent in the room. _Ok, this is awkward,_ I blushed. Then the short plump witch started talking loudly and brought me into a tight hug.

"You poor dear, you must think we're awfully rude for not introducing ourselves." Letting me go, she rambled on. "I'm Molly Weasley, this is my husband Arthur and Percy over there, he's Head Boy now, second in the family. Oh and the little red-haired girl over there is my only daughter Ginny. You've met Ronald, he's your age. And of course, my twin boys Fred and George. You'd do well to stay clear of them, my dear." She said this very quickly, winking at me when she mentioned Fred and George. _They look like trouble,_ I laughed. Before I know it, they were all over me.

"Friend of Harry Potter's, are you, my dear?" said one.

"It'll do you no good, they're absolute no fun," said the other.

"It could be worse," said the first.

"She could be like Percy," finished the second.

"She's much prettier than Percy, thank heavens," continued the first, which I believed to be Fred.

"Oh, yes, much prettier," blushed the second, which must have been George. "Mind you, it's not really hard. Even Ronniekins here is prettier than Percy!"

All through this little presentation they'd each held one of my hands, and now that it was finished, they let go, although I'd have sworn the one named George gave it a small squeeze. I followed him with my gaze, confused. I wasn't given a chance to dwell on it, however, because at this Mrs Weasley shooed them away and my parents finally came down for supper. Tom graciously joined tables in the parlour so that we could all sit together. Mr Weasley struck up a conversation about Muggles with my father and my mother talked to Mrs Weasley about her shop and her frequent stays here. All the while, Fred and George made fools of themselves and conversation died late in the night. Even when the conversation had turned to Sirius Black, the escaped criminal, it didn't dampen my spirits. As I got under the covers of my bed, I pondered on the events of the day. _I have a good feeling about all this,_ I sighed._ Yep, a really good feeling._

* * *

I woke early the next morning. _Today's the day I go to Hogwarts,_ I stretched lazily in my bed. _And I'm friends with Harry Potter. Could things be any better?_ I got up slowly and went over to the window, where I heard Arianell's taping at the foggy glass. "Hello you," I whispered to her. "We're going to Hogwarts today. Isn't that great? And I've already made friends. Bonus!" 

"Talking to yourself?"

I turned around so fast I nearly lost balance. "Good morning Hermione," I smiled. "Sleep well?"

"Yes I did, thank you. How about you? Nervous about today?" She sat on my bed while saying this, looking more excited than me.

I nodded. "You have no idea."

"Well, I think I have a pretty good idea," she sighed. "I'm Muggle-born, so I didn't even know about the Wizarding world until I was eleven. Both my parents are dentists, so imagine their surprise! I wish I had known about all this though, I feel like I missed out on so much." I didn't know what to say.

"Wow, your parents must have been surprised, to say the least. In Canada, there's a very fine line between the Muggle and magical world. My father chose to work in the Muggle and live in the magical. He loved his Muggle studies class so much, he just had to become a part of it," I explained, laughing. She laughed too. "My mother was exasperated when he actually got an English teaching position in a Muggle high school. It's so odd coming here, and finding that the Muggle world is beyond reach. I'm nervous about how I'll adjust to Hogwarts," I finished, biting my lip, worried that I'd said more than she could handle. She got up and pulled me into a hug. Surprised and happy, I returned it. She pulled away and looked at me.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. It's the sorting that's got you worried, isn't it?"

It's funny how you can have just met someone and have such a good connection with them. Hermione and I had that. I'd only met her yesterday, but felt like it had been forever. I could only nod at her question. "Yesterday Harry mentioned two of the houses, but didn't really explain what it was all about. Could you explain it to me?" I glanced at my watch and motioned that we should go down to breakfast. "On the train, maybe, seeing as we're kinda pressed for time."

"Of course! I hope you're sorted into Gryffindor, not that there's anything wrong with the other houses. It'd be fun to have someone in my dorm I can relate with. My other dorm mates are... not exactly my type of people," she blushed. I smiled, flattered that she thought we were alike. "Finished all your assignments I hope?" she commented. "I'm surprised Ron's done, he never gets any of his work done until the last minute." I chuckled at this and sat down next to her to have some cereal. I glanced at Hermione, who was enjoying porridge. I made a face.

"Ew, how can you eat that?" I said to her. "It looks disgusting." She stuck her tongue out at me and we burst out laughing. Mrs Weasley and Ginny came down and sat with us.

"Good morning girls!" Mrs Weasley beamed cheerfully. "Everyone sleep well?"

"You wouldn't believe how awful I slept!" exclaimed Ginny. "I dreamt I gave Ha... someone a love potion, but it turned him into a Double-Ended Newt! And then it followed me around, trying to give me kisses. It was awful." She let out a groan.

"I used a love potion once," Mrs Weasley said dreamily. "When I was a young girl, I had this thing for our neighbour, and thought I could trick him into taking it. It didn't work out, he suspected something when I offered him a greenish cupcake. Well, he didn't know it was a love potion, he thought I was trying to kill him, which to a little boy, is probably about the same thing." Ginny, Hermione and I giggled loudly.

After breakfast, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione piled into Ministry cars while I waited on Dad to come outside so he could drive me King's Cross train station. My mother, having just opened her shop, couldn't come. I'd just kissed her goodbye before taking the front seat of the family Mini. "Write to me, Mina! Tell me how your teachers are! I want to hear it all!" she sobbed while waving frantically.

"I will Mom! I promise! Say goodbye to Mr Fortescue for me!"

"I love you pumpkin!"

"I love you too Mom!"

Dad drove out of the parking lot, and I lost sight of my mom. It felt awful to know I wouldn't see her again until Christmas but I was excited to finally see Hogwarts. When Mom did her exchange there, she said it was the most magical place she'd ever set foot in. I'm glad I get to experience it for myself. We drove in silence, trying to find the right words to say goodbye. Dad might have been an English teacher, he always was at a loss for words when it came to say something meaningful. We pulled into the parking lot and loaded my trunk and Arianell's cage on a trolley. Thankfully, my friends had waited for me to get there before heading onto the train. I knew Platform 9 3/4 wouldn't be easy to find. They greeted me with a smile. "There you are," Hermione said. "We were afraid you'd gotten lost. Come on, the train leaves in ten minutes and we don't want to be late!" She turned rapidly and Ron, Harry, Dad and I hurried after her. I was certain I heard Ron mumble, "Mental, that one," after Hermione. Harry shot me a look and I stifled a giggle. I was beginning to see what Harry had said about Hermione pushing them around. _This is going to be an interesting year,_ I smiled to myself. Once on the platform, the train let out a long whistle. I saw Mr Weasley pull Harry aside, but I was too busy trying to get my trunk onto the luggage compartment to notice what they were talking about. I followed Ron back out to say goodbye to everyone. Mrs Weasley was acting like everyone's typical mother hen. Hugging each of her children, Harry, Hermione and to my surprise, me, she gave last minute warnings. I felt a slight tug at my shirt, and saw Dad behind me.

"Mina, you will be careful, won't you?" he asked me, concern filling his voice. "I want you to write to your mom and I often." He gave me a gentle hug. I held back my tears, feeling my hair become limp in my ponytail. I pulled away, nodding. He looked at my eyes and wiped some fallen tears, confused. "Pumpkin, were your eyes always this blue?" At that moment, the train let out one final warning. I left a small kiss on his cheek while he rushed me to the train doors. Ron reached out to grab my arm and with Harry's help, they pulled me onto the train. I looked back at my dad.

"Bye Dad! See you at Christmas!" I yelled back to him. He simply waved and smiled. I turned to face Ron and Harry. "Thanks for helping me on, guys," I panted. "I don't know if I would've made it on otherwise."

"Knowing your running speed, it's likely you'd still be on the platform," he chuckled. I punched his arm playfully. Ron laughed.

"Come on, Hermione went ahead to find us a compartment," Ron stated. "We're lucky Percy's Head Boy, he goes to the prefects' compartment, so we won't have him on our backs." We found Hermione at the very end of the train, but not alone. There was an older man, ("Professor R.J. Lupin," Hermione informed us), sitting at the window, apparently sleeping. Ron groaned and Hermione looked up.

"Sorry, but everywhere else was full," she apologized, annoyed at Ron. "What was I supposed to do, kick everyone else out of their own compartment?"

"That would have been rude, but more convenient," replied Harry. "I need to tell you something... in private." I made to get up, but Harry put his hand on mine and shook his head. I sat back down. Ron checked to see how heavy Professor Lupin was sleeping and it was established that he was in a very deep sleep. Harry proceeded to tell Hermione, Ron and I that Sirius Black escaped Azkaban, the wizard prison, to come after him. I wasn't surprised, Hermione and Ron were, but we were all worried none the less. The conversation turned to Hogsmeade, the small wizard village third-years and over are allowed to visit, but it was rudely interrupted by Harry's Sneakoscope going crazy. After it was stuffed back into Harry's trunk, Ron and Hermione continued on the all-wizard community's main attractions. I heard Harry slump, and I joined him. Harry told them his uncle hadn't signed his form and after Ron suggested Harry ask Professor McGonagall, Hermione asked me what I would want to visit first.

"I'd love to say I'd visit the Shrieking Shack, but I won't be heading to Hogsmeade any time soon either," I muttered. Harry seemed a bit happier at this. "My parents wouldn't sign my form."

"What?!" exclaimed Hermione.

"That's awful," agreed Ron. "Why not?" I looked down at my feet, avoiding their gaze.

"It's a long story," I sighed.

"Well, we've got the time," Harry said. "Besides, you're one of us. You can trust us."

"My mother doesn't trust that it's safe for me to go to Hogsmeade right now. Not until Sirius Black is caught and the Azkaban guards are back where they belong," I finished firmly. I could tell they had more questions, but I wasn't in the mood to answer them. Telling them part of the truth about why I couldn't go to Hogsmeade was enough information. _But they're your friends now,_ my conscience reasoned. _Don't you trust them? And more importantly, don't you want them to trust you?_

After unsuccessfully trying to wake Professor Lupin when the plump witch came with her trolley at one o'clock, the compartment door slid open to reveal a pale light blond boy with two bigger boys by his side. _He looks like he's got manure under his nose. He smells like trouble,_ I thought. I found out I was right enough when I heard him make sneering comments towards Harry and Ron, not even acknowledging Hermione. When he insulted Ron's family, Harry and Ron stood up fast. His pale grey eyes landed on me as I gasped. I saw them dart over me and felt my silhouette thin as he moved towards me. "Well, well, well," he grinned. "What have we got here?" He took my hand and brushed his lips on the back of it. "I'm Draco Malfoy," he introduced himself, smiling flirtatiously. Harry's face tensed. "You're quite the beauty. What are you doing with Potty and the Weasel?" I pulled my hand from his, disgusted by his snotty attitude. "Who might you be?" he questioned.

"I'm not interested," I replied coldly. I shot him a disapproving look, which he returned. He looked about to say something but the sleeping teacher let out a snort and Malfoy paled, if that's even possible. He turned and left, quickly followed by his two goons. Hermione and Harry smiled gratefully at me, but Ron just looked at the ground. His head lifted and his eyes met mine.

"My family's not really well-off money-wise," Ron grumbled. "Malfoy's is, and he enjoys flaunting it in front of my nose any chance he gets. He's a prick, he thinks that just because he's a pure-blood he's better than everyone else. He called Hermione a... Mudblood last year, and even wished she'd be the one to be killed by the Basilisk." I gasped in surprise. Mom had told me blood purity was an issue here, but I didn't think it was this bad.

"That's awful!" I exclaimed. "Blood has got nothing to do with magical ability. I can't believe it's such an issue here. In Canada, it's all about talent. If you've got talent, you're going places."

"Not everyone cares about this sort of thing," rationalized Harry. "I'm half-blood, Hermione's Muggle-born and Ron's pure-blood, but we don't care. I certainly don't think I'm inferior to Ron or better than Hermione because of my blood. If anything, Hermione's a better witch than me and Ron put together!" Hermione blushed at his compliment. She smiled at me.

"You'll meet plenty of people that will care about tradition, or blood purity and that sort of thing, but you'll meet as many and perhaps more that don't care," she continued. "I just remembered I was supposed to teach you about the four Hogwarts classes! So Harry's told you there are four. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

"The three of us are Gryffindor," said Ron. "Students from the same house tend to stick together most of the time. It doesn't mean you can't have friends from other houses, it's just easier to be with those in yours. We're sorted into Gryffindor because we possess certain qualities that are alike." They continued to explain it all to me, the founding four, the process, the qualities of each house, the competitions between houses and the detestable Slytherins.

"Slytherins are the worse," Harry muttered. "They enjoy bringing everyone else down to feel superior. Voldemort was a Slytherin." Ron winced uncontrollably at the name. Harry and Hermione seemed surprised I didn't.

"What? My parents told me that by not mentioning his name, we increase the power given to him," I shrugged. Harry nodded, impressed.

"Anyway, with what you just told Malfoy, I doubt you'll be sorted into that house," Hermione commented. "Hopefully you'll be with us.," she winked. I smiled gratefully. Then the train started to slow down. "We can't be there yet, it's much too early," she frowned. The lights went off. There was a lot of confusion as the door opened and in came two people. Ginny and a boy named Neville stumbled in, stepping on everyone and managing to wake Professor Lupin. The door slid open again. The Dementors were on board.

* * *

**A.N.:** _Sorry if anyone got confused. I've been playing around with the chapters, putting the shorter ones together to make fewer but longer chapters._


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N:** _I've tried as best as I could not to take direct quotes from PoA, but it's kinda hard when I'm trying to stay as close as I possibly can to canon lines without quoting. So if you do feel, in some way, that I shouldn't be taking direct quotes, I'm all for it, but you try writing without doing it and then we'll talk. Perhaps over tea?_

**Disclaimer: **_As usual, I don't own much... but I just realized that I not only own the plotline and Mina, but Scarlett as well! Isn't that great?_

* * *

I should have known. I should have felt their presence as soon as they climbed on the train. I still can't explain why I didn't know they were there until it was too late. As the Dementor walked into the compartment, I felt myself search for its mind and the Connection was established. I lost control of myself, but gained so much more on the Dementor standing in the frame of the compartment door. I stood in front of it and saw through its eyes. I saw the students' and teacher's fondest memories and their worst. I leached their happiness and replaced it by my own despair. I reached further to find their past and glimpse their futures. I couldn't stop and I didn't want to. I fed on the power of the dead, ready to unleash something I couldn't understand. Power surged through me and I felt myself lifting until... 

"None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Get out!" commanded Lupin. With my consciousness slipping away, I fell down to the floor, feeling nothing, desperately trying to remember what had just happened, knowing I had lost control, dreading the questions that were sure to come.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

I opened my eyes and was blinded by light. I closed them. _So tired,_ I shivered in cold sweat_, so drained. What happened?_ I shifted and heard many relieved sighs and realized I was still on the train compartment floor. I made to sit up, but a dizzy spell brought me back down. I tried to steady myself to concentrate on my surroundings and figure out what to say. I opened my eyes again and felt more than saw Harry kneeling, letting me rest my head on his lap.

"Here," said Lupin, offering me a piece of chocolate, looking concerned but anxious for answers I didn't want to provide. "It'll make you feel better." I gratefully accepted it and felt warmth spread through my body as I ate the candy.

"Th-thank you, Professor," I mumbled. He nodded and left. The others, mainly Harry and Ron, helped me sit on the seats rather than on the cold floor. Harry sat beside me, looking worse than I felt. Hermione sat on my other side, putting an arm around me. I looked at all of them, knowing I had intruded in their minds even though, thankfully, I didn't remember what I had seen. "I'm so sorry," I cried. "I don't mean to be so much trouble already."

"It's okay, Mina," Harry replied. "I... fainted too." I wasn't surprised. I figured his memories would be harder to bear. Or did I see it?

"We all felt it. Despair, like I'd never be cheerful again," shivered Ron.

"I remembered everything I'd been trying to forget," stammered Neville.

"I had to relive every moment of last year," mumbled Ginny almost inaudibly. Ron put a protective arm around her, and she didn't reject it.

"You looked awful though, Mina, worse than any of us. You were in a kind of trance or something," worried Hermione. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I whispered. "I feel so drained though. How long til we get to Hogwarts?"

"Shouldn't be too long, but you can take a nap if you want. I'll wake you when we arrive," Harry offered, patting my arm. I smiled weakly at him and fell asleep. I woke up startled to the sound of the train whistle. I looked around and stretched lazily. Harry noticed I was awake and smiled, looking a little more cheerful. "We're here, Mina," he grinned. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," I answered. We stepped out onto the platform and I followed Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny to the carriages, where I stopped cold. _The carriages are pulled by Thestrals,_ I groaned to myself. Hermione turned back to face me, concerned.

"Mina, are you absolutely sure you're alright? You look like you're going to be sick," she asked, the panic in her voice increasing. I looked at her, then at Harry, then at Ron, then at everyone else. _They can't see the creatures and the worse part is, they don't even suspect that they pull the carriages,_ I thought. I sighed and we made our way to one of the carriages, until we heard Malfoy laughing at Harry because he fainted. _Oh heck no, _I raged. I turned around and pulled out my wand.

"Give me one reason not to blow your face off, you pretentious git," I threatened. He paled and backed off, slightly smirking.

"I forgot: you fainted too," he shouted, making sure everyone within a two-mile radius could hear. I felt my body burn dangerously. "Your boyfriend Potty took good care of you, didn't he?" It was my turn to pale and I lowered my wand. He took a step forward and glared at me. I shivered and knew I was shrinking. His eyes met mine and I didn't look away. "You're gonna regret turning me down," he whispered.

"I doubt I will," I replied. "You have really bad breath." I inhaled sharply, dreading his reaction. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it and returned to his loyal crowd of admirers. I breathed out. I looked at his followers and saw a familiar face. I smiled and waved to her. "Hey Scarlett!" I yelled. Her eyes met mine, and what I saw there wasn't the kindness I had seen in Ollivander's. It wasn't hate, it wasn't disgust but it wasn't good. It was disapproval. Irritated, I turned back to my friends and without giving them a chance to say anything I stepped into the closest carriage. They entered right after me, their presence buzzing with questions. I looked out the window."Thanks for standing up for me, Mina," Harry whispered almost as quietly.

"I shouldn't have done that," I whispered. He placed a hand on my shoulder. I faced him and smiled weakly.

"If you ask me, Malfoy had it coming," Ron said firmly. "That git's been looking for trouble and I think he's found it." Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I agree with you, Mina. You shouldn't have provoked him," Hermione said.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Hermione? He keeps looking for reasons to be beaten up," raged Ron.

They argued for what seemed like forever. Harry sat quietly next to me, lost in his thoughts, just like I was. I focussed my attention back out the window and what I saw made me gasp. Unlike Hogwarts, Queen Maeve's was pretty much a normal-looking building. Except that it wasn't. It was a massive, four-floors concrete school. The classes were decorated according to the teacher who taught there, and the mood was set accordingly. My Charms teacher, for example, loved to teach at night, but seeing as classes were from 8:30am to 3:30pm, it was never dark enough from natural light. So she blocked her windows with a simple permanent Nox charm, and somehow managed to make fake moonlight shine through. But Hogwarts wasn't any ordinary building. It was a huge castle and there wasn't a sign of civilization for miles and miles. The carriage stopped and I followed Harry out. "You feeling okay, Harry?" I asked him as we made our way up the stairs.

"I'll be fine," he answered. As soon as we entered what was called the Entrance Hall, I heard a crisp voice yell for Harry, Hermione and Ron. Surprised, I followed the trio to face a tall, imposing witch, seeing as I had no idea what to do.

"You must be Miss Champlain," she addressed me. "You will be sorted after the first years, but only make your way to the front of the Great Hall after Professor Dumbledore introduces you. Weasley, you will escort Champlain to the Great Hall and make sure she does not miss her cue. Potter, Granger, follow me." Harry and Hermione waved goodbye and I followed Ron to the Great Hall. I gasped when I entered.

"It's quite the sight, isn't it?" Ron commented, pointing to the starry ceiling. Mom had told me about this, but it's still a shock when you see it for real. "Come on, let's go sit at the Gryffindor table. I see some room in front of Fred and George over there." He led me to one of the four long tables and we sat in front of his twin brothers. "Hello Fred, hello George," greeted Ron.

"It's good to see you, dear brother," said Fred. "It's been a while."

"Please Fred, let's not be rude to Ron in front of Miss Champlain," joked George.

"You're absolutely right George, or she might come to think Ron has better manners than we do," continued Fred. I stifled a laugh at Ron's expression. George beamed at me.

"I see you've got a good sense of humour, Mina," George began. "We could use someone like you around. Maybe you'll help Harry, Hermione and Ron here lighten up."

"I'll try my best George, but I don't guarantee anything. Tell me you'll do something drastic if you see I become as dreadful as Hermione," I kidded. The three Weasleys laughed. They were quickly silenced by an imposing yet soft voice at the front of the hall. I turned and saw Dumbledore for the first time. I saw his eyes flicker in my direction but he quickly looked away. I could no longer feel anger but there was something about this old man. He was speaking now, making a speech, which was quickly followed by a row of short students. _First-years, no doubt,_ I thought. Then the Sorting Hat opened a seam to speak, paused and started reciting, but I only registered the first four lines.

_For once I don't believe my eyes,_

_There's someone here who knows too much._

_Unknown power clouds this person's mind,_

_Memories that shouldn't be and such._

The talking hat continued his poem, explaining the four houses and their founder's qualities, but I wasn't listening. I hardly registered when it stopped and Professor Flitwick, as Ron informed me, called the first-years' names to be sorted. I was lost in my own thoughts. _It knows something,_ I worried. Eventually all the first-years had been sorted and Dumbledore rose again to speak. I knew what was coming and felt my insides churn unhappily.

"Welcome first-years and enjoy the time spent with your house. There is, however, one more student to be sorted. Miss Adamina Champlain, if you would care to join me and sit on the stool," smiled Dumbledore, mysteriously.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God,_ I prayed to myself. _Let nothing go wrong with this._ I sat on the three-legged stool and closed my eyes as Flitwick reached up to put the Sorting Hat on my head. I heard it hum in my head and I felt a presence sifting through my memories. _Please, I just want to be sorted,_ I pleaded.

_I know what you want and I know everything inside your head. It is difficult to sort you, however, because you seem to be biassed between what you have already lived,_ explained the Hat. I tightened my grip on the stool.

_What do you need to see? And were those lines, the ones you said earlier, about me?_

_Those lines were meant for the person who saw meaning in them,_ the Hat responded carefully. _And I can see everything very well. I see you are a very bright witch with more courage and will than I have ever seen. However, there is something dark that lurks deep in your mind that you will need to face and I doubt you have courage alone to face it. Yes, I see where you belong. But is it where you want to be?_

_I don't know. I don't understand the power but I know it's not good. I need to be somewhere where I will learn to control it._

_But what kind of control do you want over it?_

I had to think this over. Do I want to be able to harness it? Did I want to hide it? What would I do with the power I had?

_I don't want to hurt those I love anymore. If anything, I want to be able to control myself when I am exposed to it. I want to be able to show others who I am and I want to them to trust me like I trust them. I don't want to hide anymore, _I whimpered. _I don't want them to fear me. I want them to confide in me and not be afraid I'll use it against them._

_Very well, _answered the Hat. _Just so you know, you would have done just as well in Slytherin. _My heart skipped a beat Did that mean I wasn't in that house? I grinned broadly when I heard...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I took the hat off and looked dreamily at it. It knew more than anyone could suspect. I knew that it understood what I felt and what I hid, deep in my mind. Ron shifted to the side to give me room to sit. "I told you you hadnothing to worry about!" he cheered. "Wait til Harry and Hermione here about this!" I smiled at him and everyone near me. _This is where I belong, no matter what that stupid Sorting Hat thinks, _I told myself. _After all, it is just a hat._ Harry and Hermione joined us as soon as the feast began. Hermione looked quite pleased with herself, but Harry seemed irritated. They sat themselves in Fred's and George's places, both having left to talk to a dark-skinned boy named Lee Jordan. Filling our plates with foodRon looked at both of them and cleared his throat loudly. "Earth to Harry and Hermione! Don't you notice something, or someone, different at the table?" he stated, trying to point out that I had been sorted to Gryffindor. Hermione clapped her hands enthusiastically and made to give me a hug over the table. It was awkward, but it felt good.

"Oh, congratulations Mina!" she exclaimed! "Not that I had any doubts, but it's good to know that you'll be with us all the time. Isn't that great Harry?"

"Of course it is," he smiled. "Now I'll be able to keep an eye on who you're bumping into," he chuckled half-heartedly.

"Harry, are you alright?" I asked. "You seem kinda out of it."

"He's only irritated that McGonagall had Madam Pomfrey make sure Harry was alright," sighed Hermione. "Don't worry about it, she's only concerned about you."

After the feast, Dumbledore cleared the tables of food with a flick of his wand and motioned for the prefects to lead everyone to their common rooms. I followed my three friends as we were guided by Percy to the Gryffindor common room. "The portrait of the Fat Lady guards the entrance to our tower," explained Hermione. "We need to give her the password to gain access. It's not really hard." Percy stood in front of the portrait.

"Fortuna major!" he said, very loudly. Neville whimpered.

"I'll never remember that," he whispered to me. I put my hand on his arm in what I hoped was a comforting gesture. He smiled shyly at me. I stepped inside the portrait hole and took in my surroundings. Everything was a tint of red accented with gold. The armchairs, the carpets, the tapestries, the sofas... There was a roaring fire in a massive fireplace. As the other students went up the dormitory stairs to go to sleep, we slumped on the sofa, exhausted about the day's events. We talked about the feast and Ron told them how it took the Sorting Hat nearly ten minutes to decide where I was going to be sorted. I didn't tell them why it took so long, but rather joked that I had too many good qualities. The trio told me about every teacher and class, and that the Defence Against the Dark Arts position was cursed, because no one ever held it for more than a year. After exhausting- every possible subject, Ron and Harry wished us a goodnight and I followed Hermione up to the girls' dormitories. I wasn't surprised to see that the four-poster beds were draped with deep red curtains.

"Here, this is your bed," said Hermione, where my trunk and Arianell's cage were settled. Arianell looked at me, restless. I opened the window and let her out, hoping she'd come back with a letter from my parents. Hermione jumped happily on her bed, which was next to mine, petting her ginger cat Crookshanks and sighed. "It's good to be back."

I laughed, opened my trunk and put some photo frames on the bedside table. I took out some Muggle clothing for weekends and put it in the drawers. I piled my books on the other side of my bed. I stroked my Nimbus 2001 fondly but left it in my trunk. _I'll go for a ride tomorrow, if I have the time,_ I thought. _I don't want to get behind in my homework._ I put my pyjamas on and was about to slip into the covers when two other girls walked in. I was introduced to Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, and I could see why Hermione didn't feel at ease with these girls. Their bodies were fully developed (if you know what I mean), they were comfortable in their skin and from what I gathered, they didn't share her thirst for knowledge: in magic, that is. They knew more than enough about boys, boys and boys. They were rather giggly, talking about how Seamus Finnigan had grown a few inches. Hermione rolled her eyes at them and I stifled a laugh. I wished her a goodnight before she turned off the light. I cuddled in my bed and fell asleep to their muffled voices and laughs.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke with the sun: too early. But I was so pumped for the day to start I couldn't fall back asleep. I lied there lazily, stretching like Crookshanks on Hermione's bed. I smiled as he pounced onto my bed, beggin to be petted. I put my hand on his head and he purred affectionately. _I don't know why Ron hates this little fellow_, I yawned. Suddenly Crookshanks was up, ran off my bed to the door and meowed at me. Curious, I got dressed and followed it out of the girls' dormitory. I watched him crawl down the stairs to the common room. He licked his paw and began to groom himself until something caught his attention. He shifted his weight and stealthily moved towards the cupboard to the side of the stairs. He waited, waited and waited, eyes murderous, body on edge, ready to pounce on whatever it is he was hunting... Then I saw a rat's tail hanging off the edge.

"Crookshanks, no!" I screamed, catching the orange cat in mid-pounce. "Ron would kill you if he found out." I brought him back to the girls' dorm and threw him in. "You are not leaving this room until I come back." He sat on my bed, seemingly pouting at my words. I went back to down to the common room and found Scabbers shivering in a drawer. I grabbed him and brought him back to the girls' dorm. _This is so much work for nothing,_ I sighed. _Hermione should've just gotten an owl. _I made holes in a random shoe box while Crookshanks clawed occasionally at my pyjama leg, trying to get to the old rat in my chest pocket. Once I managed to place Scabbers inside the box, I let Crookshanks out, who casually strutted down the stairs. I silently closed the door, got dressed and looked at myself in the mirror, admiring what I looked like in a Hogwarts' uniform, with the Gryffindor tie and logo on my chest. _Queen Maeve's uniforms weren't as nice or as comfortable as this, _I thought happily. Checking the time, I decided to try to find the Great Hall for breakfast, seeing as I was starving, just as Hermione got up. "Hello you," I greeted her, sitting on her bed. "I was just getting ready to go down to breakfast." She laughed sleepily and I frowned. "What's so funny about me having breakfast?"

"With your sense of direction, I doubt you'd have made it to breakfast on time, if at all," she cracked up. I playfully pushed her and she giggled some more.

"I'll be in the common room," I laughed quietly, leaving her to change. Parvati and Lavender were slowly waking up. In the common room, I met Ron and Harry. Ron was sulking and Harry was unsuccessfully trying to cheer him up.

"Come on Ron, he's probably sleeping somewhere warm," said Harry. "Scabbers'll be back before you know it." Ron grunted and I sighed.

"I have Scabbers in the girls' dorm," I told them. "I found Croo..." I stopped mid-sentence, knowing I shouldn't mention that Hermione's pet has tried to make breakfast out of Ron's thin rat. "I found him in a corner, sleeping and thought it would be better if he slept somewhere safer." Ron let out a sigh of relief, even though he still looked concerned, and Harry beamed at me. I felt my confidence go up a notch. "I can't wait to get to breakfast, I'm starving."

"I like the way you think," agreed Ron. "Where's Hermione at?" As he said this, she came down the stairs and we headed to breakfast. Filling our plates up with food, we looked at our timetables. The trio looked at theirs and groaned at the double Potions with the Slytherins. My first class was Arithmancy and I couldn't wait to go. Hermione said she had the same class, while the boys said they had divination. I gawked at them.

"You don't believe in that load of crap, do you?" I asked them, disbelieving.

"Well, kinda, I guess," replied Ron, while Harry just shrugged. I rolled my eyes at them.

"If you don't even like it, then why are you taking it?" I pushed.

"Mina, just because you think it's stupid doesn't mean everyone else does," snapped Ron angrily. Startled, I didn't say anything. I lowered my eyes to my plate. I hate having fights with others. I'd rather avoid arguments then have them at all. But divination? _I'm sorry, but that branch of magic is so vague and unreliable,_ I thought. _It's something intelligent wizards and witches came up with to keep the less talented ones occupied. _But I hadn't meant to insult either of them, I just get carried away sometimes. As unhappy thoughts brooded in my mind, I heard McGonagall call for me. I took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Hello, Professor," I greeted her quietly. I felt the trio's eyes on me, but I refused to look at them. They suspected they had ruined my good spirits, and they had. Ron mostly. McGonagall merely nodded in acknowledgement.

"Miss Champlain, Professor Dumbledore would like a word with you in his office, if you are finished breakfast," she said. "You'll be missing your first class and I've already notified your teacher." Nodding, I picked up my things and stood without a single glance at Ron or Harry.

"I'll take notes for you, Mina," said Hermione, as if trying to make amends for Ron's harsh words.

"Thanks Hermione," I said to her. I turned and left without another word. I followed McGonagall, trying desperately to keep up with her long and quick strides. She motioned for me to hurry.

"Hurry, or you will be late," she said. "Now, I'm sure you've heard that I am Professor McGonagall and I am the head of Gryffindor House. If you have any concerns, it is to me you address them. Also, I teach Transfiguration, which you have after Care of Magical Creatures." She stopped abruptly in front of a griffin statue. "Miss Champlain, I heard about the incident on the train, with the Dementors." I shivered, not wanting to talk about it. I avoided her gaze. "Are you alright? Do you need anything from the Hospital Wing?" I shook my head, knowing I was fine. For the most part. She looked suspiciously at me. _Probably because of my silence,_ I groaned. _Forget what Ron said, he's just angry that you're right_. Unconvinced, I gathered my courage to speak.

"I'm fine Professor," I replied. "But do you think I could volunteer there? At the Hospital Wing? I did at Queen Maeve's, and I'd love to continue helping here, if that's possible."

"I'm sorry, but only fourth years and up are allowed to volunteer at the Hospital Wing. You can try next year if you still want to then, although Madam Pomfrey only takes the best. Now, up the stairs to see the Headmaster." With that, crushing my hopes, she left swiftly. With more dark thoughts in my head, I headed to see Dumbledore, not looking forward to it.

I knocked on the wood door and it opened. I stepped in cautiously and seeing as Dumbledore wasn't sitting at his office, I took the liberty of looking around, trying to shake off my bad mood. Luckily enough, there were so many objects that it didn't take long. Until I noticed the Sorting Hat sitting and humming on a shelf. I groaned and he perked up. I felt him enter my mind.

_What do you want now? I asked gloomily._

_Why did you let me in? It replied._

I shrugged at it. _I don't know. In fact, I didn't know I could deny you access_.

_Ah, it said, not many wizards do. But tell me, why are you so unhappy?_

I thought this over. Other than Ron's comment and not being able to volunteer at the Hospital Wing, all was pretty happy. I might be missing Arithmancy, but who cares? It's not like I'd really pay attention anyway. As for the Hospital Wing, there was always next year. Of course, now I was talking to a hat who managed to get itself inside my head.

_I guess there really isn't a reason for me to be unhappy, I told it. But tell me, do you know anything about my... condition? With Dementors?_

_I have an idea. I don't think, however, that I should discuss it with you. Most Connectors find that it is easier to control the Connection if they figure it out for themselves._

_So I'm a Connector? _Whatever that was.

_Yes. But not only that._

_What else?_

Unfortunately, our discussion, if you can call it that, was interrupted by Dumbledore, finally making his appearance. "Hello, Adamina," he greeted me. "Interesting object, isn't it?" He pointed to the Sorting Hat.

"It is, Professor," I agreed. "But I think it enjoys confusing students."

"Why do you believe that?" he chuckled.

"Well," I hesitated, "it likes to tell me things but doesn't explain them when I'm obviously clueless. I mean, why bring it up if you're not going to explain it?"

Dumbledore sat down and motioned for me to do the same. Taking a seat in front of his large desk, I continued.

"Why am I here exactly?" I asked, a little rudely. I blushed at my boldness.

"Why are you here?" he repeated. "I don't pretend to have all the answers to life, Adamina. Perhaps with a Divinations class," he added mysteriously, "you would find what you are looking for. Sometimes a little faith will clear the path." I was confused. This man, whom I had never met, knew exactly how to push my buttons. He knew Divinations was garbage to me. I felt slightly ashamed at his words.

"But how can you trust something as unstable as Divination?" I blurted. "All that stuff is garbage. They call it a gift, I call it lies."

"Are you saying you do not believe in gifts of magic, when you yourself possess two very distinct magical gifts?" he answered. He looked at me and I shifted in my seat, thinking it over. _Two gifts? _I thought. _There's the so-called Connection, according to the Hat. It did say there was something more. _At this point, I was so lost I honestly had no idea what was going on. He sighed. "I believe that is all, Adamina. You may head to Transfigurations with Professor McGonagall right away. If you are lucky, perhaps you will catch a glimpse of today's lesson, which, I might add, always impresses the class." And with that he dismissed me. Confused even more than when I entered but no longer sulking, I headed to Transfigurations, mulling over what I had learned and hoping I'd meet the trio on my way. I had no idea where Transfigurations class was.

Dumbledore followed Mina with his gaze. He had the distinct feeling that she knew more than she let on. "You know, she's the most powerful one I've ever met," said the Sorting Hat from its perch. "Shame she can't see it. Her confidence is too low."

"I know," sighed the tired Headmaster.

"Something must be done, Albus," continued the Hat. "You underestimated her power and her personality. She doesn't believe she could ever possess anything out of the ordinary. She doesn't question what is happening to her, even though she feels that it's not something every witch or wizard experiences. If she falls into the wrong hands before she controls it..."

"I know," repeated Dumbledore quietly. "But she's made friends that will take care of her, unlike before. She'll grow strong with them."

"I hope so," it replied. "She'll need all the strength she can get."

I met the trio somewhere on the third floor. When Hermione spotted me, she waved happily, came over and hugged me. "Don't worry about Ron," she said in my ear. "He's just like that. He gets really on edge for no apparent reason when he's preoccupied with something else. I think it's just Scabbers has got him worried."

"It's okay, Hermione," I answered. "I should have been more careful with my words."

"Bollocks," she dismissed. "You were right. Divination is a soft branch of magic. Professor Trelawney was more theatrical than anything else. Arithmancy, however, was definitely worth the time." She handed me some parchment with Arithmancy notes on them. After checking them over, I looked at her, confused.

"How did you manage to attend Divination if you were in Arithmancy?" I questioned suspiciously. But before she could reply, Ron and Harry had joined us, the redhead avoiding my gaze. "Hey Harry!" I greeted. "Ronald." He grunted in reply. I sighed. _This isn't going to be easy._ "I'm sorry for what I said this morning Ron. About Divination. You're entitled to your opinions, as am I, and I guess that if you think that Divination isn't stupid, and I'm not telling you to think that it is or isn't, then..."

"Forget about it Mina," he interrupted. "I was just on edge because of Scabbers. But the whole class is on edge now because of what happened in Trelawney's class." Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry looked away. "She predicted Harry's death," he confided. I frowned.

"So?" I asked. "You're going to die too, you know. It's kinda normal for human beings." Harry and Hermione laughed, Harry looking relieved. Ron, insulted, was about to say something but I didn't feel like getting into an argument with him. "How about you show us the way to Transfiguration, Ron?" With that, I read over the Arithmancy notes and chatted with Hermione about the class while following Harry and Ron to our next class. After McGonagall's amazing Animagus transformation and the rest of the class's lack of enthusiasm (because Hermione and I had clapped loudly), I was glad to see the wise witch's obvious disdain for Divination. Nothing else exciting happened. We headed to the Forbidden Forest, taking in the fresh autumn air. Trailing behind, reading the Monster Book of Monsters, I was captivated by an interesting passage about dragons. Distracted, I tripped over my long robes and would have fallen into a nearby puddle, had Harry not grabbed my shoulders at the last minute. I managed to lean onto him and regain an upright position. He didn't let go of my shoulders, but his grip loosened and drooped, placing his hands warmly on my elbows. "Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome," he replied quietly, smiling shyly at me. Realizing he still held me, he quickly let go and avoided my gaze, blushing slightly. Unfortunately, I didn't escape the blushing disease either, and felt my entire face flush as I tried to control my heartbeat. _Harry's just a friend. I don't have a crush on him. Or do I? No. Harry is just a friend. Just a friend, _I thought helplessly. However, my thoughts were quickly banished as I heard Malfoy's cruel laughter, joined by the rest of his posse.

"Potty's in love with a blood traitor!" he jeered. I'll never know how he came to know my blood ancestry. "I bet they can't wait to get married and have even more Potheads. I suppose you're going to be the next Weasley family? With more children than you can afford to feed?" We all desperately held Ron back as his face turned the deepest shade of red I'd ever seen.

"Ron, don't make the same mistake as me," I said.

"He's just jealous that he doesn't have a loving family like your own," soothed Hermione.

"He's not worth it," Harry told him. We finally calmed him down. When we reached the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid was already there, waiting anxiously for his first class. He welcomed us, asked that we open our books but he was rudely interrupted by Malfoy, requesting to know how. Dumbfounded, I answered his question before Hagrid could answer.

"You just have to stroke its spine," I fired. "It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." But to my surprise, he wasn't the only one who had bound his book shut. In fact, it seemed that I was the only one who had tamed it. Hagrid beamed at me. The trio, however, looked blankly at me.

"Why didn't you tell us how to open it?" Ron spat.

"I didn't know you hadn't managed to open your books! When Harry mentioned it attacked him, I thought he'd tamed it after. I'm not a mind-reader, how was I supposed to know?" I answered, shrugging off his hurtful tone. Hagrid introduced us to today's creatures, Hippogriffs. In awe, I didn't even noticed when Harry demonstrated how to approach them. Then we had to split up into groups and attempt the same. Harry, Hermione and Ron were practising with a chestnut coloured one, so I decided to try a black-feathered one. As I was cautiously patting its beak, I heard someone behind me.

"You handled Malfoy's comments well earlier," the familiar voice said. "Bravo."

"You know, Scarlett, I don't need your approval to survive," I said, not facing her. I saw the Hippogriff bow, meaning Scarlett now had permission to go near it. I turned to face her. She wasn't much taller than me: only by an inch or so. I clenched my fists and felt my normally dull and short nails dig into my palms. I looked down at my hands, amazed that my nails had just grown a half-inch and had turned a deep shade of red. I fixed my eyes on her expressionless face. "Why are you here, when you could be with your stupid Slytherin buddies?" I said to her.

"Not all Slytherins are as dumb as that," she sighed, pointing at Malfoy and his two goons, clearly fooling around with Buckbeak. I smiled, glad I was wrong about her. "It might amaze you to know that I'm not pure-blood," she said as she walked away. "And I was the one who told him about your family. Or father, to be precise." Mulling over why she had confided that to me, I hardly registered Malfoy's yelps of pain or Hermione grabbing my arm practically dragging me away to the Great Hall for dinner. It was then that she told me about Buckbeak's attack on the pale blond. They decided to visit Hagrid after dinner. I hadn't even met him, but when they told me about his hard life I felt I had to at least go tell him I was sorry about what happened. Once there, we realized he had been drinking. He was in such a bad state I just stood to the side, not knowing what to do while my three friends cheered him up as best as they could. When Hermione took his drink away, he went outside to stick his head in water. He came back and noticed me for the first time.

"Hello Professor Hagrid," I said, trying to keep my voice steady. He was really big and imposing. "I'm Mina Champlain, sir."

"I rem'mber you! You were tha one who'd open'd her book. Shut that Malfoy's mouth real quick it did. Reckon I shoulda given ya some house points fer it. What house you be in?" he asked me.

"Gryffindor, sir," I said.

"I was in Gryffindor too, as a lad, until..." his face went from jolly to sad. "But what's done's done. Five points ta Gryffindor." We felt slightly happier. But then he seemed to realize that we were in his hut and he yelled at us for being out so late.

We didn't see or hear about Malfoy until double Potions Thursday morning. _Not that any of us were complaining, but it was getting very uneasy not knowing how he was doing,_ I thought. Pansy Parkinson was all over him, wanting to know if he was going to be ok. I rolled my eyes and looked around. I noticed Scarlett was sitting at the very back of the class. I smiled discreetly at her and she returned it. Unfortunately, Snape noticed I hadn't been paying attention.

"Miss Champlain, I will let you know that because of your apparent lack of attention span, you will be joining Miss Havok at the back of the class, to leave room for Mister Malfoy at your table. Weasley, you will be helping him out with any cutting due to his injury," Snape sneered. I turned to face Ron, who looked horrified at the prospect of being Malfoy's slave. I tried my best to give him a comforting smile. _I hope Snape doesn't realize that he's not really punishing me,_ I grinned to myself. "Miss Champlain, quit smiling like an idiot and get to your new, perhaps permanent seat, depending on your performance today," he spat menacingly. Even though I really didn't mind Scarlett, I didn't want to be apart from my Gryffindor friends for the rest of the year. I wiped the smile from my face and quickly made my way towards Scarlett's table. I plopped down next to her.

"Hey," I whispered. "Nice to see you."

"I could say the same, but I'd be lying," she grinned. I stifled a laugh. I doubted Snape would like to hear giggles in his dungeon. She looked at Malfoy, who was whispering to my friends. He seemed quite pleased with himself, which dampened my spirits. "He's such a git," I heard her say. "If he could only stop acting like he's a jerk."

"You mean it's all an act?" I asked, shocked.

"Well, yes and no," she hesitated. She stopped clear when Snape made his round. I was pretty good in Potions, seeing as I needed the skill to help in the infirmary at Queen Maeve's. I was hoping to become a Healer someday. Finding there was nothing he could say about my potion, he grunted and left. "I shouldn't really tell you anything. Not here anyway. Look, I'm awful at Potions so I won't be able to talk to you much while you're here."

"I could help you," I offered. She looked at me, surprised.

"Why would you even want to do that?" she questioned, suspicious that perhaps I had my own agenda, which I did.

"For one, you look like you really need the help." I pointed to her Shrinking Solution, which was turning an odd grey colour. When she tried to stir it, she realized it was the consistency of cement. She groaned, defeated. "And I want to know what you know about Draco and how you found out about... my dad, because I don't remember ever telling anyone other than Harry."

"Wouldn't you rather help your Gryffindor buddy, Longbottom?" she said, avoiding my gaze. I looked over to where Neville was sitting to see that Snape was humiliating him about his orange potion. I frowned.

"Neville can get help from Hermione," I said with more confidence than I had. "And if I help you, I have more to gain." She raised her eyebrows and I fell silent.

"You should be in Slytherin," she said. I smiled, looking to my cauldron.

"The Sorting Hat considered it," I replied, not knowing why I had told her the truth. At the end of class, Snape continued his, according to Scarlett, usual humiliation of Neville. I stayed behind with Scarlett, the trio already gone up the stairs. "I'll find a way for us to communicate without being seen, I suppose." She nodded.

"It'd be best if no one knew that we talked... amicably," she agreed. I sighed. Hermione popped out of nowhere, and catching sight of me, she smiled.

"Come on Mina, let's go to lunch, I'm starved," she said, out of breath. I left Scarlett and followed Hermione up the stairs, where Ron gave her an odd look, saying she'd been right behind them one minute and gone the next. Her bag split open and I helped her pick up the loads of books she was carrying. She seemed awfully distracted and I decided I would question her tonight, when the boys were gone to bed. _I wonder what kind of things we're going to learn during Defence against the Dark Arts, _I thought while munching on my sandwich_. Professor Lupin seems to know so much. I guess I'll have to wait and see._


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N:**_ I dedicate this chapter to my awesome buddies Nat, JO and Rae for their beta work. And just cuz they're awesome! And because they love this story and were the ones to push me to post it on. I love yooooooou! Ok enough love. Here's Chapter 7!_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything that JKR does, but I've also come to realize I own not only the plotline, Mina and Scarlett, but Mina's parents, her mom's shop and her owl Arianell._

* * *

We headed to Defence Against the Dark Arts class straight after lunch since Harry couldn't sit still. It was his favourite class, not surprising really, and he was anxious as to how the new teacher would tackle the subject. "They say the position is cursed," whispered Ron. "For years, it's been like this. The teacher only lasts for a year, until he either gets murdered, resigns, disappears or something." Intrigued, I sat on the hallway floor, preparing myself for a long wait. I took out some extra parchment to begin a letter to my parents. _They're probably wondering why I haven't written yet,_ I thought. I looked up at my three friends. They were giving me weird looks. 

"What?" I shrugged. "Don't people sit on the floor here?"

"No, not really," replied Harry. "We always go to the library or the Great Hall if we want to sit down. I think you've had an excellent idea though." He sat down next to me, turning a bit red and avoiding Ron and Hermione's eyes as they looked at each other. They didn't sit. "So what are you doing?" asked Harry.

"I'm writing to my parents," I said to him. "I told them I'd write as soon as I got here, but it slipped my mind, what with everything that went on yesterday."

"Can you thank them for letting me hang around this summer? Especially since I know we got in your mum's way in the shop and I forgot to tell them myself," he added, embarrassed. I smiled.

"Yeah, sure! But trust me, they didn't mind. My mom'd been wanting to talk to you ever since we moved to England."

"How come?" he frowned.

"She knew your mom."

He fell silent and I shifted uncomfortably, partly because my bum was getting numb and because I shouldn't have said that. My mom didn't want Harry to know just yet that she had been really close to Lily. Thankfully, Professor Lupin arrived at that exact moment to open the door. "Wait outside, third years, we are not staying here for class," he said and went in. He came out carrying his briefcase. "Now follow me and do try keeping up, we have a lot to cover today," he hurried. We followed him and laughed hard when he humiliated Peeves the poltergeist. I was still laughing when we arrived at the teachers' lounge, where Snape had been resting until a class of loud third-years walked in.

"Miss Champlain, keep your unusually high-pitched voice down or I will be forced to take more points from Gryffindor today," he sneered. _My voice isn't that high-pitched_, I thought grimly . My urge to laugh vanished. He turned to face Lupin and made some rude allusions to Neville's ineptitude. Lupin, however, smiled and motioned for Neville to be his first volunteer. Behind the worn teacher, the cupboard was thrashing about eerily. He told us a Boggart was inside. I gulped when Hermione explained what it was, something about a creature that took the shape of your fears. Then Lupin asked Harry what the advantages of tackling a Boggart in a large group were. Harry hesitated but answered correctly: in a large group, it would get confused because we all have different fears. _What did I fear? _I wondered._ I hate needles. Stupid Muggle invention. My dad's got to be the weirdest wizard, seeing as he wanted me to get a flu shot and tell him how it felt. Stupid Dad. _Lupin taught us the Riddikulus spell.

"Now Neville, time for that demonstration. Imagine what you fear most. Got it?" asked Lupin. The Gryffindor whimpered and nodded. He whispered to Lupin, who, smiling, whispered something back. Frightened, but determined, Neville turned to face his Boggart.

"Seeing Snape in a ridiculous outfit like that definitely made my day," laughed Ron heartily as we got in line behind Parvati for our turn to tackle the shape-shifter. Seamus and Dean, wiping tears of laughter from their eyes, clapped Neville hard on the back. Neville looked very proud of himself. "Mind you, how am I supposed to make an Acromantula into something funny?" he paled.

"How do you know that's what you're going to face?" I asked. "Do you even know what Acromantulas actually look like?"

"Spiders are my worst fears," he groaned. "And yes, me and Harry know what they look like." Harry told me about last year, when they'd followed a trail of spiders to find out about the Chamber of Secrets and found a colony of Acromantulas. Incredulous, I was silenced. Until it hit me.

"Wait... worst fears?" I stammered. "I thought it was just gonna turn into something mildly scary."

"Oh no, it'll be whatever you fear most," answered Hermione, deep in thought. I began to panic a bit. _I can't let them see what I fear. But what is it that I fear most? _Realization hit me as Ron finished his turn._ I'm terrified of the Connection. It's going to be a Dementor._ I didn't have time to think about the Riddikulus spell as Ron moved to the side. The spider looked at me and started to change. The large hairy abdomen and legs were replaced by a small, crumpled form on the floor. The class fell silent. I studied the shape-shifter. She had long, dark blond hair covering her face and very pale almost translucent skin covered by a simple white gown. She was beautiful. She stood, keeping her head down. I gasped when she lifted her head.

"Merlin's beard," I whispered. She was me. Or I was her. But when our eyes met, her eyes shot daggers at mine and she grinned cruelly. A wind picked up from nowhere and threw me across the room. I yelped in pain as the hurricane kept me pinned. The same chant I'd heard at Cliodne's Crossway when I'd gotten my wand started, but this time the words were coming from the shape-shifter. I couldn't do anything. She was going to kill me, she was taking over me, she was gaining control. Her hair whipped back and she lifted her hands towards me. The other students had already been thrown out of the way. As she approached, I screamed painfully. "Let the pain stop, please oh please let it stop," I sobbed uncontrollably. "Alcina, make it stop, please!" The Boggart kept advancing towards me menacingly. I felt someone grab my hand. I looked over with difficulty and saw Harry next to me through my tears, busy studying the Boggart. The shape-shifting creature hesitated on whether to switch its attention to Harry. Thankfully it did. As it began taking its new form, the wind stopped and we both dropped to the floor. My head hit the stone floor and I saw black spots dancing in my vision. It gave Professor Lupin the chance to stand in front of it. He banished it back to the cupboard as I lost consciousness.

I heard concerned whispers all around me. My head hurt so much I thought it was split open. My entire body was heavier than lead.. I couldn't move. I felt something warm squirm in my left hand. _It's someone's hand,_ I thought. _But who's?_ I tried to open my eyes. I failed miserably. My eyelids were shut tight. I tried to squeeze it. It moved but didn't let go. "Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey! She just moved! She squeezed my hand!" exclaimed Harry's voice. I felt my cheeks burn red. I tried to open my eyes again. No luck.

"Uh Harry? Why were you holding her hand?" asked Ron. "Ow! Hermione, what'd you hit me for?" I tried to laugh, but it got stuck in my throat. I could almost see Hermione rolling her eyes at him. Then the memories of everything that had happened earlier came flooding back in the form of a tidal wave of pain. I gasped and my eyes flew open. Harry quickly let go of my hand, blushing furiously and taking a step back. He avoided my eyes and ruffled his hair absentmindedly. Hermione rushed forwards.

"Oh Mina! You had us so scared!" she said, sitting on the edge of the Hospital Wing bed. "It was horrifying, watching from the sidelines, as that... well that thing walked towards you. I couldn't move, I was paralysed..."

"What was that thing anyway?" asked Ron. "It was awful. Managed to suck the happiness right out of the air. Worse than Dementors."

"Worse than Dementors?" I repeated. "Why's that?"

"'Cause Dementors just steal your happiness. That creature decided that while she was at it, she'd replace it with more bad emotions," said Ron, shivering. Hermione nodded.

"There was so much despair, anger, jealousy, sadness, hate... I couldn't figure out what I was really feeling and what wasn't actually there," she continued for him. I frowned. "Anyways, Ron and I have some things to do." Ron went to say something but she elbowed him. He glared at her silently. "See you later Harry! Bye Mina!" And they left, leaving Harry alone with me. It was really awkward.

"Why... I mean... how.. I-" I started.

"I don't know," he mumbled. "Normally I faint when Dementors go near but with... whatever that was it wasn't so bad. I think it's because it wasn't my memories I was revisiting."

"Thanks," I whispered. "I couldn't have held on much longer." I bowed my head, ashamed that I was so weak.

"There's no way, Mina," he said, coming closer to my bed. "You held on for much longer than anyone else would have. You're braver than you think." My heart skipped a beat. _Me? Brave? _"I haven't known you very long, but there's something about you. Like I've already met you before." He laughed. "I know it sounds ridiculous. But.. I mean... that's how it is, I guess."

"I kinda know what you mean," I smiled shyly. "When I'm with you, Ron and Hermione, it's like I've always been friends with you. But especially you." He stood there, just looking at me, smiling. He went to take a step forward but decided against it. _I'm not bummed that he's keeping his distance though. Of course not. I don't mind at all, _I rationalized. Just as I opened my mouth to say something, a short plump witch came waltzing in.

"Enough, Mr Potter, visiting hours are over and Miss Champlain is not going anywhere until tomorrow morning at the very least. Out! Out!" She shooed him away. He turned and waved. I smiled and returned it. "Good. Now you are going to tell me exactly what happened because I still don't understand how there came to be a gust of wind strong enough to throw you across the room. I'm Madam Pomfrey, by the way." _Ok, so that's why she's fussing over me,_ I thought. I didn't know what to tell her. I was rescued by Professor Lupin, who entered the conversation.

"Madam Pomfrey, I do believe that our Canadian student shouldn't have to answer. She should be resting after today's excitement."

"Of course, of course. How silly of me! When you're ready, drink this. But Remus, you'd better make your visit quick." She left a sleeping potion on the night table. I leaned back into my pillow, sighing. Lupin pulled up a chair.

"How are you feeling, Mina?" he asked.

"I've been better," I answered truthfully. "I bet you regret letting me have a go at the Boggart."

"Not at all. If anything, it's taught me a lot about you," he replied. "Do you know what your Boggart was?" I hesitated.

"I have an idea. But it's not something I've ever shared."

"And why is that?"

"Well, it's hard to explain, for one, because I don't understand it myself." He nodded. "And I wouldn't know where to start. My mom keeps telling me that if I share 'the burden' as she calls it, it won't feel as heavy."

"Your mother has always been very wise," he said. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"You know her?"

"She stayed with Lily's family during her exchange. Lily who was always with James. James and I were friends. It's quite simple," he smiled reassuringly. _I like him, _I decided. _He's not like other teachers. I can trust him._ "Now tell me what you think happened and I'll tell you what I think." I figured he wouldn't be fooled by a subject change. I sighed.

"I can... Connect." I searched his face for a reaction. Seeing none, I continued. "As far as I know, when I'm around Dementors, I connect with their minds and I see through their eyes. I gain control over them, but I'm forced to forfeit my own. Like on the train. When I Connected with the Dementor, I saw everyone's pasts, their happiest and worst memories, things like that. When the Connection breaks, I don't remember what I saw, thank God. I don't know how I'd sleep if I had everyone else's troubles on my mind. The worst part is that I know I don't control myself when I'm connected. That wasn't my first encounter with Dementors."

"I see. Who is Alcina?"

"Who?"

"When the Boggart attacked you, you asked Alcina to make it stop. Who is Alcina?"

"I don't know anyone named Alcina. I've never heard of her either."

"Now that's interesting. Perhaps, if you wanted to know more, you could ask Professor Binns, the History of Magic teacher."

"What about you?" He frowned.

"What about me?"

"You said, and I quote, 'tell me what you think and I'll tell you what I think'. I've told you what I think." He blinked. Then burst out laughing.

"You really are your mother's daughter. I believe the Boggart took the form of yourself in trance. During a Connection. You are afraid of harming others and yourself when you lose control. I believe that your best bet is to find out what you can about your gift before you decide what to do about it."

"You think this is a gift?" I grunted. "Do you know what it makes me? It makes me a monster. I can't control myself and I'll hurt others, I just know it. Like today. I could have hurt someone. I don't want to be a monster." I saw him wince at my words, but I didn't know why. It's not like he could relate to any of them.

"Just think about my suggestion. Now, time to get some rest, alright? Drink up and I'll see you at our next lesson. Tell me when you make any progress in your search." He smiled.

"Yes, Professor. Thank you. For everything." I drank my potion and I drifted to sleep.

Defence Against the Dark Arts with Lupin was a hit. Everyone, except certain Slytherins that will remain nameless, loved it. Potions, though, had never been tougher for me. It was still pretty easy, don't get me wrong. I'd studied at OWL level last year at Queen Maeve's, but I had decided to wait to pass them with the rest of my year. Snape really tested my concentration, but Potions was my strength and there was no way I'd let some slimy git take that from me. _Did I say git? I'm beginning to sound British...eh?_ I laughed to myself at that stereotypical 'eh?'. I'd been tutoring Scarlett as promised. She was a good friend to have around. She knew a lot about the castle's secrets. In fact, we met at least once a week in a secret room on the seventh floor.

"I don't really know exactly what it's called," she had said. "All I know is that when I need somewhere to be, whatever I need, I will it find inside." She proved her story to be right, because when I entered, there was every possible ingredient we could have needed, along with cauldrons all shapes and sizes and various manuals and spell books. She was gradually getting better. It was how she tackled the potion that was wrong. She never read the instructions properly.

"Scarlett! Stir clockwise! Clockwise!" But my warning had come too late and the cauldron had already melted away. After cleaning the mess and wiping our tears of laughter, we picked up another cauldron and started again. Care of Magical Creatures had become so boring after Buckbeak's attack. Hagrid, no confidence left, had us study Flobberworms. I didn't think that a teacher would ever take out Flobberworms for study. I had rather liked Hagrid's Hippogriffs. When Harry told me he'd tried to tame a dragon, I had been so enthusiastic Ron was mortified.

"Do you know how impossible those things are?" he asked.

"Do you know how fascinating dragons are?" I'd replied, not missing a beat.

Then October came, and Quidditch season started. I wanted to try out, but I had a feeling that I wouldn't make it. I decided I wouldn't this year, but watch the practices and games, just to see what it was like here. For one, they wouldn't play in blizzards very often. I'd been a reserve on Queen Maeve's team, which meant I was good, but not that good. I could play all positions though, which had served us well at least once for the year I played. One Thursday evening, after a particularly disastrous session with Scarlett, I decided to take my Nimbus 2001 for a ride, before it got too dark. Straight from the seventh floor to the Quidditch pitch, I hoped that I would be the only one out tonight. With try-outs coming for all team houses, a lot of hopefuls were out practising their skills. As I got to the broom shed, I was happy to see that I was alone. _Finally!_ I thought. I put my riding gloves on and mounted my broom. I kicked off, letting every worry stay on the ground. At first I went as fast as I could. I hadn't ridden my broom since the second weekend of September. That was nearly three weeks ago. _This feels so right,_ I thought as I slowed down then sped, twisted and twirled, dove and pulled up. "Mina!" I heard someone from below shout. "Mina, come down!" As I got closer, I realized it was Harry. Smiling at his angry face, I stopped about a foot above his head, just out of his reach.

"You called?" I played.

"Do you know how long you've been gone?"

"Not really, no."

"It's been five hours! You didn't even tell us where you were going! I looked every where for you! I was worried!"

"Why?"

"Because... well... I don't know, I just was. Now will you please come down?" I sat back on my broom, pretending to be deep in thought.

"No."

"You just wait til I catch you!" he threatened. He ran towards the broom shed as fast as he could. I laughed and took a comfortable position on my Nimbus.

"Yeah right! With your Nimbus 2000, there is no way you're gonna catch me," I yelled to him. I was caught off-guard when he mounted his broom right in front of the broom shed, rather than walking onto the pitch. I yelped and sped to the other side of the field. I looped, he followed. After about fifteen minutes of chase, he finally caught me, putting his arms around me. Laughing, we landed and put our brooms away. "I could have totally beat you," I panted.

"There's no way you could have beaten me, even in a fair match," he replied, almost as out of breath as I was.

"Because it wasn't a fair match," I smirked, sarcastic.

"No, it wasn't," he said.

"And why is that?"

"Because you wanted me to catch you." I punched him playfully on the arm, and he pretended it hurt. We walked silently to the Gryffindor common room. _Had I really wanted him to catch me? No. He caught me because he's an amazing Seeker who's used to following something hard to catch. _Unconvinced, I gave the password to the Fat Lady.

"I did, you know," I whispered, heading up to the girls' dorm.

"You did what?" he asked, confused.

"I did want you to catch me." Afraid of what I had just said and of what he might say, I ran up the remaining stairs and flopped on my bed, where Hermione was sitting, apparently waiting for me. "Don't you have homework to do or something?" I asked her, avoiding her eyes.

"You are not going to avoid this talk, Mina, so you might as well get it over with while Parvati and Lavender aren't around," she pointed out.

"I see your point. I'll make a deal with you: I'll tell you what you want to hear if you tell me what I want to hear." She hesitated.

"Alright. You go first."

"How are you managing to go to all your classes, even those that are at the same time?" Her eyes grew big. _I have my theory, but let's see if she spills,_ I thought.

"A Time-turner," she sighed.

"I knew it!" I exclaimed, triumphant. "But you're going to have to explain it all to Harry and Ron someday too, you know. Ok, your turn."

"Do you have a crush on Harry?"

"Wha-? No. No I don't. No. That's not possible. I don't," I stammered, uneasy.

"I knew it," she grinned. "I'm always right, and you're going to have to tell Harry someday too, you know. But Ron doesn't have to know."

The next day, the date for the first Hogsmeade weekend was posted. It was due for the last weekend of October, on Halloween. Ron was mad at Hermione the whole day, because her cat Crookshanks had attacked Scabbers again, and Harry looked depressed because he wasn't going to the outing. I, too, was in a crabby mood. I wasn't going to Hogsmeade either and Harry was acting like I wasn't a good enough reason to cheer up. Herbology was no fun with both of them sulking and Hermione trying timidly to make amends with Ron. I rolled my eyes. I normally enjoyed Herbology, even if I'm pretty bad at it, because Professor Sprout is always so cheerful. I paired up with Neville, who was amazingly good with plants, to work on a Puffapod. We finished our task way before the trio did, and Professor Sprout let us out early. So we picked up our things and headed outside to wait for them. "Can you believe it's finally time for a Hogsmeade weekend?" sighed Neville. "I've always wanted to see Zonko's, and Honeydukes."

"I'm sure that it'll be a lot of fun," I smiled, trying to sound enthusiastic for him. I must have succeeded because he continued. I groaned to myself, realizing that maybe Harry didn't really care for me.

"What are you going to visit first?" he asked me.

"I can't go to Hogsmeade this year, Neville," I said. "My parents wouldn't sign my form."

"No!" He looked horrified. "Why not?"

"It's a bit complicated." He paled.

"I think I forgot my slip... oh no! Oh no! I have to find it! Gram's going to kill me!" He left in a hurry. I sat down on a nearby bench, feeling the cold fall air chilling me to the bone. Annoyed that they were taking so long, I left to go to the Transfiguration lesson. When I arrived, I was surprised to see McGonagall striding towards me.

"Hey, Professor McGonagall," I greeted her.

"Champlain, I've been looking for you all over," she said. "Follow me, please." I followed her in her classroom, worried. I hadn't done anything wrong, except the whole tutoring thing with Scarlett and that broom ride last night. But I wasn't breaking any rules. "Relax, Miss Champlain. You've got nothing to worry about." I let out a sigh of relief. "Your academic record from Queen Maeve's has finally arrived. I see that all your classes are up to date, although you could use a bit of a push in the Defence Against the Dark Arts department. I believe that can change if you stick with Potter. And of course Herbology will need improving. Your Potions level, however, is very impressive." I beamed at her. "Second, third, fourth and fifth year lessons were passed with flying colours during your second year," she continued. "Why have you not taken your OWLs yet?"

"I wanted to wait with the rest of my classmates, just to make sure I hadn't missed anything," I answered, blushing slightly. I wasn't going to admit to her that it was because I didn't want anyone to know that I had secretly taken three higher levels of Potions. That and I had loved the Potions master had Queen Maeve's. She was amazingly fun.

"No matter, you will stay in the third-year level for now, just to ascertain that you can manage the English curriculum. But the reason I'm discussing this with you is that I need you to do something for Gryffindor." My jaw dropped. She wanted me to step up and honour the house of Gryffindor! "I will need you to tutor our team Keeper, Oliver Wood, in fifth-year Potions." Oliver, the handsome Quidditch captain, shifted uneasily from his position next to McGonagall. I don't know why I hadn't noticed, I'd always thought he was really... well, really hot. "It seems that Wood didn't pass fifth-year OWLs two years ago and he insists that for his chosen career, he needs to pass Potions OWLs with a minimum of 'Acceptable'."

"But Professor, I'm already tutoring! I won't have time for a second student," I stammered.

"Then tutor them at the same time, drop a class, figure something out! Champlain, you're the only one left. Wood," she glared at him when she spoke his name, "has pushed every other seventh, sixth and fifth year that could have possibly helped him over the edge with his rambles about Quidditch. You are the only one that can help him, and you will help him. Now, both of you discuss arrangements elsewhere." She pushed us out of her classroom. I glared at Wood, who looked uneasy. I thought it was rather attractive.

"Right, well, obviously we can't study very often, what with Quidditch practice and homework and Quidditch matches and planning strategies for Quidditch," he said to me. I rolled my eyes at him, but slightly enthralled by his Scottish accent.

"Let's get one thing straight," I said slowly. "I don't really want to do this. So we will be following my schedule, not yours."

"But Quidditch!" he whimpered.

"I love Quidditch, don't you worry. I just want it clear that I make the rules and I won't accommodate you just because of a sport, no matter how fun."

"Alright, I got it. Who's the other student you're tutoring anyway?"

"You'll see," I told him. "You better win the House Cup, Oliver, or I'll be really pissed."

"Not as much as me," he laughed. "So what's your name again?"

"Mina. Adamina Champlain."

"Mina. Got it. Well, gotta run! Tell me when you've made arrangements," he yelled, running off.

"Will do!" I answered loudly.

On Halloween morning, I woke up to find that Hermione was getting dressed rather excitedly in Muggle clothes. _Why would she do that? Oh right. Hogsmeade._ I groaned when she turned to face me. Her smile dropped when she saw my state.

"Mina, I'll bring you back some things if you like," she tried to comfort me. But the thing was, I didn't care that much about Hogsmeade. It was Harry that bothered me. He hadn't spoken to me since that night we went out for a ride, and now he was acting like not being in Hogsmeade was the end of the world.

"Thanks Hermione, but you don't have to," I said quietly. "Actually, no, I take that back. If you could bring me back some chocolate or if they have any Halloween specials, that'd be great." I sat up, looking in my night stand's drawers for my Wizard money. When I got some coins out, Hermione refused them.

"No, it'll be my treat," she smiled to me. "You've got other things to worry about. You keep thrashing and mumbling in your sleep and it's got me really worried. I wish you'd take my advice and go see Madam Pomfrey."

"No, I'm ok," I reassured her. "Now let me get dressed and we'll go down to breakfast."

In the Great Hall, Harry looked thoroughly depressed. I rolled my eyes but said nothing. I'd wait for Ron and Hermione to leave. After breakfast, we headed to the Entrance Hall, where Harry and I had to suffer more cruel insults from Malfoy. I turned away, not in the mood to be provoked by him. "I've got some things to do, so I'll see you later," Harry said to me and left. Disbelieving that he'd just ditched me, I stood there, not knowing what to do. I decided I'd go to the Owlery to send a letter home, but then I remembered that I'd sent Arianell yesterday and she wasn't back yet. I wandered aimlessly around the castle until I met Professor Lupin, levitating an enormous aquarium in front of him.

"Professor, what is that for?" I asked him, curiosity taking over.

"That would be the creature we will be studying next," he answered, smiling.

"Can I see it?" I said, feeling rather bold in my bad mood. Lupin considered it and nodded. I followed him to the class. He set it down carefully on a random desk. The weeds swayed from side to side and my eyes saw something move. I'd seen it before, but couldn't remember the name of it.

"It's a Gryndilow," he said for me. "Interesting creatures. But enough about that. Have you made any progress on your search?"

"Not really, I've been really busy," I answered carefully, ashamed I hadn't even thought about that.

"I see. What's bothering you?" he asked.

"It's complicated," I sighed.

"It always seems to be that way with teenagers," he chuckled. I smiled, embarrassed. "Everything always becomes clearer with time, and with a small one-on-one. You should try it with Harry, I'm sure it will work."

"How did you know it was about him?" I said, too shocked to deny it. He let out a sigh.

"Just a feeling." He paused and looked up at the doorway. "Harry?" Harry came in almost grudgingly but his eyes fell on me and he smiled. But I didn't want to talk to him, no matter what Lupin said. What did he know about me anyway?

"Well, Professor, it was nice talking to you, but I really should leave," I said crisply, standing. Lupin, startled at my decision, waved goodbye and motioned for Harry to sit. I avoided Harry's eyes. He'd hurt me and I needed to get some of my anger out. I headed for the Quidditch pitch, for the fourth time that month. I had decided to see how awful Oliver was at Potions before actually getting him into a classroom. We headed to the pitch, where we played a game about Potions with our brooms. It seemed to push Oliver the right way. He was getting practice and he was learning Potions, so after that success, I'd decided to try it with Scarlett. She didn't take to it with much enthusiasm, seeing as no girls were allowed to play on the Slytherin Quidditch team. Leaving those memories behind, I mounted my broom and sped around the pitch a few times. I saw the students returning from Hogsmeade down below and decided I'd head back to see how Hermione and Ron's day went. Apparently, they'd really enjoyed themselves. They'd been everywhere and showered Harry and I with odd candy from Honeyduke's and tricks from Zonko's. As I ate a Chocolate Frog, I listened to them talk about the Shrieking Shack, the Three Broomsticks and the post office. Then I had to listen to Harry's day and then they asked me about mine. I mumbled something incomprehensible and went straight to the girls' dorm. I got some homework out and decided since I'd wasted the better part of the day, I'd get some done before the feast. I barely registered Hermione sitting on my bed.

"I take it Harry was awful to you today?" she asked.

"He ditched me right after you guys left," I sighed, hurt. "Like I wasn't good enough all of a sudden." She patted my arm.

"Harry's not used to... showing how he feels. Unless, of course, it's anger or frustration, and he's pretty good at it." I smiled a bit. "He wants to talk to you, you know. He just doesn't know how to pull you away from Ron and me." I smiled, feeling a little reckless.

"I guess I could go to the library to bring back a book," I suggested, smiling. She laughed and headed back down. I searched and searched for something to bring back. Finding none, I looked through Hermione's and picked a Divination one, knowing she didn't care about this one. I left her a quick note to tell her I'd borrowed it and checked myself out in the mirror. Taking a deep breath, I headed down to the common room. "I'm just gonna go down to the library and bring this back," I told the trio, lingering my gaze on Harry's face. "I don't even know why I have this book. I'll see you guys at the feast." I left the common room quickly but slowed down once in the corridors. One, because it was nearly time for the feast and I didn't want to be bothered by other students. Two, because if Harry was coming out, I didn't want him to get lost trying to find me, because I had no idea how to get to the library by myself. I heard the portrait swivel and hurried footsteps in my direction. Smiling, I gradually picked up the pace.

"Mina!" I heard him call out. I ignored him. "Mina!" Harry said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" I asked, faking surprise.

"I came because a), you'll get lost trying to find the library and b), because I have the perfect way for either of us to get bothered by... unwanted people. Filch mostly." He pulled something out from his bag. My jaw dropped.

"How'd you get one of those?" I asked, stunned at the sight of an Invisibility Cloak.

"It was my dad's," he shrugged. "Come on, come closer so that we both fit underneath." It was really warm under the cloak, and being so near Harry didn't help. I dropped Hermione's book in the deposit box at the library as quietly as I could and headed back towards the exit, but Harry stopped me. "I'm sorry for the way I acted today," he whispered, looking away, part ashamed, part I-don't-want-to-get-caught-by-Filch-because-we're-supposed-to-be-at-the-feast.

"I was horrible too," I smiled timidly. "Especially in Lupin's office. I should have stayed with you, and maybe I could have seen what kind of potion it was that he drank. You know, if there's ever anything bothering you, you can talk to me about it, ok? Even if it seems, well, stupid." I blushed, cheeks and hair turning red.

"As long as you remember it works both ways," he replied. We headed to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. When he was sure no one was around, he pulled the cloak off and stuffed in his bag. The food was delicious and the decorations amazing. I couldn't believe how awesome the Great Hall looked. After the Hogwarts' ghosts show, we headed back to the common room, where there was a line-up to get in. We saw Percy rush past us and he was soon followed by Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Lupin. We squeezed closer to see what the trouble was. Hermione gasped. The portrait had been cut up severely and the Fat Lady was nowhere to be seen. Peeves told Dumbledore everything. Sirius Black had been here.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: **_Hopefully this will be good enough for everyone for another week or so, because I've got an essay due Friday, an exam on Monday and even more shiznit. And yes, shiznit is an acceptable word. The rating might change a bit now, mostly because of a few curses here and there, and not the magical kind._

**Disclaimer:** _I still don't own much, but I don't honestly have to repeat myself, right? My residence room could use a bit of cleaning up, so maybe I'll do that now. Nah._

* * *

Confused, the Gryffindors were led back to the Great Hall and were soon joined by the rest of the students. Dumbledore announced that they would sleep there for the night while the teachers conducted a search for the hardened criminal. With a wave of his wand, he conjured plush purple sleeping bags. Grabbing one, I followed Harry to a secluded corner, where we, along with Ron and Hermione, discussed Black's attempt to enter Gryffindor tower. Hermione explained that it must have been very hard for him because he couldn't have Apparated. She promised to lend me her _Hogwarts: A History_, where she'd learned all of that. 

When the lights went out, I turned away from my three friends to lie on my back. I stared at the enchanted ceiling, feeling a need to think, and seeing as I wasn't particularly worried about Black, it wasn't him that occupied my thoughts, even if I knew that Harry would be thinking it all over. So I thought about Harry. I wondered what it was like to know that an escaped madman was trying to kill me. I couldn't imagine living with the paranoia that he might be there lurking. That and Voldemort, who hadn't so much as stirred since the Chamber of Secrets episode. _What is it like, Harry, to know that you've been wanted dead all your life?_ I wanted to ask him. _Have you ever thought about it?_ I turned my head to see his face staring at the ceiling too. _What are you thinking about right now, Harry?_ I asked him in my thoughts. _I wish I could ask you that without feeling stupid. _I remembered our conversation just before the feast. I had told him he could tell me anything, and he'd said the same. I closed my eyes, deciding that maybe this wasn't the best time to ask him. I fell asleep almost immediately. I know, I was such a party pooper.

I woke up when I heard footsteps close to me. I turned sleepily and saw Harry, motioning for me to be quiet and then pointing behind him, where Dumbledore and Percy were checking on the students. Dumbledore was telling Percy about the results of the search, and they were soon joined by Snape. _Ew, Snape,_ I thought. _In this light, his hair is even greasier, if that's even possible. _After an almost heated argument between the two professors, they all left without another glance at the not-so-much-sleeping students. Harry looked at me absently and I could see in his eyes that he was trying to figure out the meaning behind Snape's words. I smiled, knowing he was too absorbed with his thoughts to notice that he was staring at me. Then his gaze refocused and, eyes widening, he turned away, blushing. The oddest part was that I was blushing too, but it wasn't even embarassing for me. _Maybe Hermione is right. Maybe I do have a crush on Harry_, I thought, wondering if having a crush on the closest thing I've ever had to a friend was a smart thing to do.

It was obvious that for the next few days, all anyone ever talked about was Sirius Black. Rumours were spread, all of them crazier than the next. The Fat Lady's portrait was replaced, to most of the students' horror, by the loony Sir Cadogan's. The character was a lunatic, always challenging any crossing student to a duel. He stopped badgering me after I charmed his sword, with the subtle help of Ginny, to hit the knight in the rear end if he spoke any other words than "Password please". It was a hard-learnt lesson for him, but Ginny and I laughed really hard the first few times. Harry, on the other hand, was in a terrible mood. He was being closely followed by most of the teachers ever since Black's attack, and Percy too, even if Harry admitted he thought Mrs Weasley had put him up to it. Even McGonagall, who wanted nothing more than the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor, attempted to halt his Quidditch training, but he'd managed to convince her to just have a teacher around during practice. He was weary of all the attention, or baby-sitting as I liked to call it, and I didn't have the courage to confront him about his thoughts on the whole Black's-a-crazy-lunatic-out-to-kill-you-how-do-you-feel subject.

Gryffindor's first Quidditch match was approaching fast and the students were getting excited. But the weather was awful and didn't seem like it was going to get any better. The Slytherins managed to slither out of the game too, something about Malfoy still unable to play. I cursed, making both Ron and Hermione jump. Blushing, I apologised and Harry smiled, which made me smile, and then I blushed some more. _Damn these hormones! _I thought.

To make things worse, Professor Lupin was sick and Snape took over Defence Against the Dark Arts class on the day before the match. Harry hadn't even shown up yet, and I was worried. _What could be taking so long? Black wouldn't be here again, would he? _"What's taking him so long?" I asked Ron and Hermione, concerned.

"He might not show up because he knows it's Snape teaching," whispered Ron, angrily. Snape was, as usual, being really... evil.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Hermione, as silently as she could manage. "I saw Oliver Wood ambush him in the hallway."

"That Quidditch obsessed lunatic!" I muttered. "He's going to get Harry suspended or something. Snape is going to enjoy this too much."

"Miss Champlain, five points from Gryffindor for muttering secrets, unless of course you would like to share with the rest of the class," sneered Snape. I glared at him. "And another five points for the inability to hide your secrets well enough." _The nerve of that slimy ass!_ I wanted to roar. But then Harry walked in, and all my plans to torture and kill Snape vanished, replaced by relief that Harry was okay. But Snape did, as I had predicted, enjoy it too much. The lesson was terrible. He refused to listen to any of us when we tried to tell him where Lupin had left off. He asked questions and wouldn't let Hermione answer them, even though she was practically jumping up and down. He deducted more housepoints when Hermione answered out of turn, calling her an 'insufforable know-it-all' and which, I might add, can only be said by those who care for her. Ron exploded and told him off. Although I knew he went too far, I admired how Ron defended Hermione. Unfortunately, Snape didn't admire him as much and, wearing a smug expression, gave him detention. After giving us an essay on werewolves to do, we waited for Ron to come out. He was really pissed off, and I understood why: he had to clean the Hospital Wing bedpans without magic. I winced for him and we tried to cheer him up.

"Ron..." I began, but had no idea what to say to cheer him up.

"It's not that bad," tried Harry.

"Thanks for standing up for me, Ron," she said, not looking at him and wringing her hands. He merely nodded at her, but if I wasn't mistaken it seemed to bring him out of his gloom. Somewhat anyway. Without another word, he stalked off to the Great Hall and we followed him. After supper, remembering it was Friday and I'd agreed to have a tutoring session with Scarlett and had forced Oliver to come, I left my three friends, telling them I'd be back in the common room before curfew.

"Where are you going?" asked Ron.

"What are you, my mom?" I replied. "I've got some things to take care of. I'll see you later guys."

"Do you want us to come with you? We're almost done anyway," offered Hermione.

"No, it's ok," I said hurriedly. "It's gonna take a while, so you guys should just head on up without me." _Way to not be suspicious there, Mina,_ my conscience complimented.

"Ok, well, bye Mina," said Harry uncertainly.

"Don't stay up too late, Harry. You've got a big game tomorrow," I advised. "Try to relax, will you?"

_He could use a distraction,_ I thought miserably, really not in the mood to have to deal with Oliver's nerves, who could also use a distraction. But to distract Oliver from Quidditch was like trying to get the attention of a Thestral from the smell of blood. Not that I'd had first hand experience or anything. I'd read it.

I had to make both Scarlett and Oliver understand that I had to tutor them at the same time. _Fat chance of that happening. You'll probably be spending the rest of the night cleaning their remains from the classroom floor after they blow each other to smitherins. _Groaning inwardly, I made my way to McGonagall's classroom. I waited for 7 o'clock, dreading my peers' reactions. Both knew I was tutoring another, but both were ignorant as to who the other was. If they didn't already know and hate each other, just the fact that one was Slytherin and the other Gryffindor would be enough. I had set up the cauldrons and charmed ridiculously easy potions instructions onto the chalkboard. When Oliver walked in, he was worse than a ball of nerves. He kept muttering about Quidditch and I had to sit him down.

"But what if this takes too long, and I don't get the recommended eight hours of sleep? Or what if I'm heading back to the dormitory, late, and I slip and fall and break a bone? Or what if..." he stammered until he noticed Scarlett had entered the class.

"If you break a bone, Madam Pomfrey will fix it in less time than it takes to say Puddlemore United. And I doubt that you'll get your eight hours of sleep anyway, you're wound up too tight," she replied, casually leaning in the doorway. He, on the other hand, paled and turned to face me.

"That's who you're tutoring?" he gasped. "A Slytherin?"

"Oliver, look beyond the Slytherin colours," I sighed. Scarlett laughed.

"I bet you had a right bit of fit when you heard you were playing Hufflepuff," she sneered at him. This was not good.

"Damn right I did! You bloody Slytherins can't be trusted to play fair! Or decently! Always trying to wrong-foot us because you know you can't beat us any other way!" he yelled.

"Of course we could! We just think it's much more entertaining to destroy the other team intellectually before we hand them a good can of whoop-ass on the pitch!" she screamed at him. I was caught off guard. _Whoop-ass? Now that was something I hadn't expected her to say,_ I laughed grimly.

"Please, Havok, don't hurt yourself trying to find the words to an impressive come back," he rolled his eyes at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You make me sick Wood! Absolutely revolting what you've become! You used to be nice! You didn't judge people! But then you came here and you lost all your sense of what was right! You weren't the same," Scarlett cried out. "I'd have thought..." She lost her voice and stared decidedly at the ground, refusing to look at anyone. Oliver's eyes were bulging out from their sockets and his arms were limp by his sides. He was staring at her like he was afraid that if he blinked, she'd disappear.

"You... you're the girl from next door," he began. "You used to come over all the time and just stand by the big oak tree, watching me fly my broomstick. You would never talk though. Just watch. And laugh when I did something incredibly stupid." He almost smiled.

"What does it matter to you?" she hissed at him. "I'm sorry Mina, I can't do this. Wood's too thick for his own good and I refuse to co-operate with a log."

I was too stunned by what I'd just witnessed to react. I watched her grab her bag and stalk out of the classroom. Oliver continued to stand there, staring at the spot Scarlett had occupied until a few minutes ago. "I can't believe it," he said, seemingly to himself. "The summer after my first year, I trained like mad to get onto the Quidditch team. She was there every single day, just watching and laughing when I'd do something stupid. But until three years ago, when she just... disappeared. I didn't even know her name." He snapped out of the trance he was in. "But she's a Slytherin! I can't talk to her, or sit with her... or laugh with her," he added sheepishly.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to give it a shot," I suggested. He swivelled and stared. He was doing a lot of staring today.

"Are you mad?" he said disbelieving. "She's a Slytherin! Enemies! Competitors! Rivals!"

"And?" I said angrily. "It doesn't mean anything! Not all Slytherins are vile like Malfoy or Flint or Montague or Parkinson or..."

"Alright, I get the point," he muttered. He ran a hand through his thick brown hair and sighed. "I'm gonna go too. I've got to get my eight recommended hours of sleep for tomorrow's match."

"Good luck with that," I sighed at him as he left. After cleaning up the cauldrons and wiping the chalkboard with a flick of my wand, I slowly wandered back to the Gryffindor common room. I wasn't surprised to see Hermione was still there, working like a madwoman to finish her homework. "You should really get some sleep," I sighed. She didn't even look up. "Well, I just thought you'd like to get my opinion on your sleep amount." I turned to go get my book on werewolves to start that stupid essay by Snape. _Better to get it over with now than trying to do it tomorrow after Gryffindor's vitcory,_ I thought happily.

"Where do you go when you're not here?" she asked to my back. I faced her, startled. It's not that I was a good liar, but I hadn't expected her to find out so fast. "When you're at two places at once, you notice things," she whispered. I smiled, knowing.

"I'm tutoring... in Potions," I confided. She grinned. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"I had a feeling that was it," she nodded. "You're better than me, and you have no idea how much that irritates me. In fact, I don't even know if anyone else is better than you. It's like you know every shortcut, every single little thing to do to make it work without having to follow instructions. A sixth sense. It's infuriating sometimes."

"Well you can't be the best at everything," I said. She frowned.

"Who is it that you're tutoring Mina?" she asked. "It can't be Neville, he hasn't improved at all. Ginny says that everyone in her year is doing alright. As for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, I haven't noticed anything..." Her jaw dropped. "It's that Slytherin girl, isn't it? Scarlett Havok? She's gotten loads better over the past month."

"Look, don't judge me on my choice," I said, sensing my anger flare. "Just because she's a Slytherin doesn't mean that she deserves to fail. She's really kind, when there's no one else around."

"Mina, I'm not even going to bother trying to talk to you out of it. Are you sure though? I mean, it's not that I don't trust your judgement. I'm just so... I admire the courage," she complimented me. "To put your differences aside, to see past the colours and the rivalry... it's not something I could do." She shook her head. Slumping in a nearby chair, I told her about today's attempted lesson with Oliver and Scarlett.

"There's obviously something there," I added. "But both of them, Oliver more than Scarlett, are so wrapped up in the whole rivalry between houses that they don't even see it. And they've got to get along, because I can't handle two separate sessions, on top of all my homework. It's not as much as yours though."

"My load's not that bad," she lied.

"Oh come on Hermione! Look at yourself! You haven't slept properly in days, and all you do is homework!"

"I know," she croaked wearily. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Hey, if you ever need my help, don't hesitate to come see me," I offered, patting her arm. "Although I'm not that great in Herbology or Defence against the Dark Arts." She looked up gratefully.

"Thanks," she whispered. "Want to work on that werewolves essay?"

"Sure," I smiled. "I have this really great book I took out for fun, I've already read it and it's got some great facts about, well creatures for lack of a better word, that have near human capacities, but I think that's absolute shit. Near human? What kind of a standard is that? There's a load of humans that are dumber than trolls. But creatures like house-elves? I mean they might not share the same values as us, but they've got the ability to think, which makes them equal. In my opinion anyway. And centaurs, and other creatures as well."

"I'll need to borrow that," she said excitedly. "For now, go get it so we can finish that essay tonight. And then it'll be off to bed with you... and with me."

I woke surprisingly early the next day. Hermione was already gone to breakfast. The wind was pounding against the window and I suddenly felt worried about today's Quidditch match, knowing it wouldn't get postponed, even in this weather. Pulling the first set of warm clothes I could reach for, I hurried down to the Great Hall. I plopped myself down next to Ron at breakfast and ate as fast as I could. Hermione, doing homework as usual, looked up, slightly taken aback at my eating habits.

"Mina, don't forget to chew before you swallow," Hermione reminded me. I blushed.

"Leave her alone, Hermione, she's just anxious to see some real Quidditch, not like that rubbish from her home," joked Ron, taking a large bite of buttered toast. I scooted closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder as seductively as I could. Which wasn't much, but got the message through to Ron.

"Canadians can do it better," I whispered loudly in his ear, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Ron choked on his bite of toast and Hermione gasped. All I could do was smirk and laugh at their expressions. Eventually they joined in. _Harry would be laughing too I bet! _I thought dreamily, my head supported by my left hand.

Outside, the weather was steadily getting worse. I didn't even bother opening my umbrella, knowing it would just get blown away. Some first and second years weren't as smart. We fought against the wind as best as we could, and I almost lost my temper when I saw Malfoy and his goons pointing and laughing at Harry as the Gryffindor team headed for the changing rooms. I took a deep breath and followed Hermione and Ron into the stands. They knew how to get the good seats. _It'll come with practice, Mina, _I sighed to myslef.We pushed and elbowed our way to the middle of the stands, right in between both sides of the pitch. Students filled the stands despite the crazy storm and I felt their excitement rise as the two teams made their way onto the pitch. I abandoned my previous concerns and joined them in their shouts and cheers.

Gryffindor was in the lead, but barely. Harry was struggling in this weather and it was obvious he couldn't tell where anything was. It looked as though he was going to be blown away. "It's because of his glasses!" screamed Hermione over the howling wind. "We need to do something about it!"

"I've got an idea! I'll go down and wait for a time-out. Oliver's sure to call one soon," I yelled, trying to claw my way to the stairs. As I reached the last step, I heard the whistle blow. Smiling, I knew Madam Hooch had signalled a time-out. I staggered against the harsh wind and rain, desperate to reach the Gryffindor huddle. I pulled my cloak closer to my body, not bothering to put my hood over my already soaking hair. Their captain was shouting hints and tips, gesticulating wildly with his arms. They were drenched and severly windswept. I arrived just as Harry was complaining about his poor vision. "Harry!" I shouted. "Give my your glasses, quick!" He handed them to me, hesitating a little as the rest of the team formed a circle around me. "_Impervius_!" His round glasses shimmered and repelled the large pellets of rain. "There! They can repel water now, giving you normal vision." As I handed Harry his glasses, Oliver did something I never thought anyone would do: he grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me hard. It was really weird and I had no idea how to react. My hair curled and curled, I could feel it. Then, despite the rest of the team's blatant disbelief, he continued to lecture them as if nothing had happened. The team was taken aback by Oliver's action, and I was too. I walked back to my seat in the stands in a daze. Ron and Hermione looked at me strangely when I sat between them. In fact, Ron seemed a little... well, I can't explain it, but it wasn't a good look he was giving me.

"Did Oliver just kiss you?" squealed Hermione excitedly. I could only nod, still in a daze. She laughed her head off.

"I did not anticipate that," I giggled. "No spark though. I'm almost disappointed."

But any feeling of happiness, or giddiness I had possessed vanished in an instant. The sounds of the storm and cheering students disappeared. My hair grew limp and black with panic. _Merlin, they're coming,_ I thought grimly, eyes wide.

"Hermione! Ron! You've got to warn the teachers!" I yelled, tugging on their cloaks, losing any self-control I might have had.

"What? What's wrong, Mina?" Hermione asked, worried. "Your eyes... they're different."

"The Dementors are coming," I whispered, looking at the sky, feeling my consciousness Connect to their presence. "GO!" They left, running as fast as they could. I saw Dumbledore rise from his seat, frowning, watching them elbow their way to the teachers' box. Then his gaze fell on me and his frown was replaced by something close to panic. _Please, let him see, let him know what is going on, what is going to happen, _I prayed desperately. _Let him know they are coming._ A bolt of lightning illuminated the grey skies and they were there. One of them looked down at me, and the Connection was established.

I couldn't help it. I fought it. I knew it was useless. It broke the barrier. I let the power flood my body. It started in my head. It snaked to my fingers and toes. I lifted my arms to the sky. I gestured to them. _I am here, _I told them. I brought my arms to my sides. _What do you want?_

_We want what we need. To satisfy the craving._

_Then take only what you need, and no more._

_Do you pretend to have control over us?_

I cringed. I doubled over with pain. I fought them. I would not let them get to me. Not this time. Not ever again. Too much was at stake. But what was it?

_I do not pretend. I have the control._

They laughed. It was awful. It was vile. It was evil. It pounded in my head. It hurt. I gasped in pain. The pain left. Something protected me. But what?

_You have no control. We will take what we want, whether we need it or not._

_You will not._

_You sense him through us. You know how he would satisfy a single craving. Let us have him._

I was confused. Who is it they were talking about? I could sense something. Someone's presence was giving off a different aura. Different from anything I'd ever felt. Yet strangely familiar. Even if it were Malfoy, they would not kiss a single person here. I wouldn't let them.

_Who? Who do you want?_

_The Boy Who Lived._

_You will not have him! I refuse it!_

_How will you stop us?_

I was enraged. Infuriated. I stared them down. They were circling him. I knew it. I tried to fight them off. Then they did something. I hadn't anticipated it. They attacked me. With memories that weren't mine. They flashed in front of my eyes. I stumbled backwards. I watched these memories. I was intrigued by what they showed. I saw a flash of an emerald-eyed boy. I snapped back to reality. Harry.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM!"

I unleashed all I had. All of it. All the power that had been circling my presence. Perhaps more. I threw it at them. I watched as a large grey shape sped from my limp shape to the sky. A smaller, darker one fell from the clouds. The Connection broke. My world went black.

I gasped. It felt so good to breath. _How long has it been? _My thoughts immediately went to how long I'd been out.

"Mina?"

I heard a small voice whisper my name next to me. The white drawn curtains told me I was obviously in the Hospital Wing.

"Harry? Is that you?" I replied. I sat up in bed, surprised that my entire body ached. I groaned and plopped back down. "I can't get up. My whole body aches. What happened? How long have I been out? How did the match end?"

"Hold on. I'm coming over." I heard him slip out of bed and I saw him pulled the curtains over a bit so he could pass through. Although it was quite dark, I could tell he sat on the edge of my bed. "First off, how are you feeling?"

"I thought it'd be worse. I don't understand why my body aches so much," I mumbled.

"Well," he hesitated. "I didn't see what happened, but I heard that... I heard a lot of things, mind you. But what comes up every time is that all of a sudden you went kinda tense and you started glowing. Rain couldn't touch you, like some kind of magical shield was around you. I dunno. And then there's people that say even your appearance changed. In fact, you still look different. You'll see in the morning. It's not bad," he added hurriedly at my horrified expression, "it's just not like you. Anyway, apparently you sort of yelled something then fell off the railing before anyone could help steady you. And in your fall you broke a leg, an arm, a shoulder blade, sprained a knee and a wrist, as well as suffered a mild concussion. Oh and a few broken ribs too. Probably why everything hurts so much. You've been healing your injuries in your sleep." I closed my eyes. It hurt to keep them open.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"It's Sunday night," he said, avoiding my gaze.

"Sunday night?" I gasped, unbelieving. "I've been asleep for more than a whole day?"

"Yeah, you have. You scared all of us, you know." He looked at me. "I've grown used to having you around. You're a really good friend. Dumbledore... let slip that you tried to help me ward off the Dementors. So thanks." He blushed and looked away.

"Help me sit up, would you?" He took my arm and pulled me up gently. I winced, but managed a sitting position. "Look, I should be honest with you. I've got this... problem with Dementors." I raised a hand to silence him, as did Mom to me, when he tried to say something. "It's not like yours. I don't faint because of them. I faint because of the strain the Connection puts me through." I sighed heavily at his confused expression. "The Connection, as far as I know, allows Dementors to Connect with my mind. I don't know why they would want to do that, or why me. And if anyone can understand the whole 'why me' thing, it's you," I chuckled half-heartedly. "Anyway, I was only a kid the first time it happened. In Ottawa, there's an elementary school for children with magical abilities. So while training here only starts when you're eleven, ours starts earlier than that. As soon as magical abilities are detected, off to magic school with you." I laughed grimly. "My first sign was when a Dementor went crazy and decided to roam our neighbourhood. The magical community had been warned, of course, and locked themselves in their homes. It approached my family's home. It was on our doorstep when, according to my parents, I walked towards the door, reaching for the doorknob to let the creature in. They won't fully explain what happened. But I had somehow escaped my magically warded playpen so it was my first actual magic sign."

I looked at him, and with a nod, let me know he understood. I could tell he wouldn't interrupt me. I didn't want to, but I ploughed on. I had to tell him all of it. "When my father got a job teaching in London, he had originally planned that I would stay in Canada to finish high school there. There's a program that allows students to stay at the school as a sort of boarding school, like here, because Queen Maeve's is actually just a normal school from kindergarten to twelfth grade. It's not a boarding school. Unfortunately, my mom had concerns about the Connection. When she confided to the principal, in my presence too, he went ballistic. 'Your daughter is a hazard to our community! She cannot study here any longer!'" I mimicked crazy Principal Heckley. What a prick he had been. "He refused that I stay. He alerted the Canadian Ministry and I was filed under dangerous half-breeds without trial, unable to continue my education under any Canadian institution. More than concerned, Mom contacted Dumbledore, who invited me to come to Hogwarts, not judging me at all. It's thanks to him that I'm even being educated. And no one will explain to me what the Connection is." I finished, morose. I skipped the part where Mom had hexed Heckley like mad and had to go to a trial for it. She won by simple wit and charm, because Heckley had higher ranked friends. Those who know Mom because of her shop understood that she hexed him for good reason.

"Woah." It was all he could probably manage. "What a git, that Headmaster of yours! I mean, honestly, what was he thinking?"

"The worse part was that he'd always favoured me as a student," I replied unhappily. "He's the one that let me take all those extra Potions classes for extra credit."

"Extra credit Potions?" he repeated, surprised. "What level are you at?"

"Technically speaking, I should have passed OWLs last year." His jaw dropped.

"You're at OWL level? That's really something amazing. Does Snape know?"

"I'm guessing he does. Probably why he's been giving me a much harder time lately. Did Gryffindor win yesterday?"

"No," he mumbled, turning away. "First time I've ever lost a match. According to George, Diggory wanted a rematch, but Wood refused, knowing they'd won fair and square."

"How'd Oliver take it?"

"Not well. Fred reckoned he was trying to drown himself in the showers," he chuckled grimly.

"So the whole team was here, then?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Ron and Hermione too." He shifted uncomfortably. "They were scared for you. We all were. The team, especially Fred and George, wouldn't believe the rumours spread about you at first. Until they saw you."

"Harry, I want to see it. I want to see what I look like now so that it's not so much a shock later." I could tell he was hesitating. He came to a decision and reached for a small mirror on my bedside table.

"George brought this around while you were sleeping. He figured you'd want to take a look," he said, handing me the mirror and turning on the small light. I closed my eyes and brought it in front of my face. Taking a deep breath, my eyes fluttered open and I gasped at my reflection. Harry was right, this was different, but at the same time, it was me. My normally dark blond hair was jet black, though still straight, and reached my waist. My wide green eyes had turned grey. My complexion was almost white. My straight teeth hadn't changed. I put the mirror on my lap, and noticed that my fingers had elongated and at the tip of each was a long, shiny black nail. Curious, I lifted the covers and noticed that my pudgy body had slimmed considerably, but even that didn't help numb the burning feeling at the back of my head.

"I'd best get back to sleep," he said. "I doubt Madam Pomfrey will let you out, but I've got class in the morning. I'll tell everyone you're alright."

"Thanks. Goodnight Harry," I whispered as he slipped back to his bed.

"Goodnight Mina."

As Harry predicted, Madam Pomfrey refused I leave the infirmary the next morning, huffing and puffing something about making sure my bones had healed properly. My appearnce had gone back to normal. I felt slightly defeated at the return of my pudginess, something that had never bothered me until now. _I was so beautiful thin,_ I thought miserably. _What if Harry thinks I'm too fat? What will I do then? _Harry had already gone, leaving a note on my pillow. I had placed it among the other surprisingly numerous notes and cards, most of them from Gryffindor, but a few from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I laughed as I read one from someone called Luna, who had drawn a rather impressive caricature of Snape dressed in Neville's grandmother's outfit, which would randomly pick his nose. I couldn't believe that people I didn't even know were sending me this stuff. Of course, there were a few notes that told me to stay away from them, or even go back to my own country.

I sat up in bed doing homework for most of the day while Madam Pomfrey checked over my bone structure every two or three hours. Hermione had brought my books while I had been asleep, and took the liberty of handing in my werewolves essay. At least I hoped she had, because it was no where to be seen. I received a lot of visitors, although most just wanted to know what had happened. I threatened to curse anyone that asked about it and the badgering stopped, much to the relief of Madam Pomfrey. I talked to her a lot about the volunteer work I did at Queen Maeve's. Impressed, she assured me she'd consider my application next year. She said she hasn't had a volunteer for over five years, and that with Harry Potter's arrival, she could use the extra help.

"That boy and his friends end up in here at the end of every year. Actually, more than once a year," she chuckled. "And each time I'm afraid to see them again, knowing that one day I'll have to do more than regrow bones."

Hermione and Roncame by to let me know that Lupin was teaching again, and he didn't want us to hand in the werewolf essay we had already finished. I groaned because I had spent my Friday night doing that. They asked how I was feeling and were relieved I was ok.

"We tried to get to Dumbledore as fast as we could," explained Hermione.

"We heard you yell and when I turned around, you were already falling off the stands. But Dumbledore hadn't noticed, because you fell straight down, while he had cast some sort of slowing charm on Harry so he hit the ground slowly. How many bones did you brake anyway?" said Ron.

"A lot," I sighed.

"Anyway, when he noticed, he paled and charmed both of you onto stretchers. He brought you straight here while we followed," said Hermione. "He checked you over himself, almost out of guilt. He wouldn't let anyone near you, other than Madam Pomfrey after she'd checked Harry. He was fine, but you..."

"I'm okay now," I assured them. "Thanks for trying to get to Dumbledore anyway." They left handing me the notes from class. Ginny dropped by with a blond haired girl, who turned out to be Luna. I thanked her for the interesting card. The most surprising visitor I had was George. Just George, without Fred. He looked weird without his twin, but I'd never tell him that.

"Hey Mina. How're you feeling?" he asked, sitting next to me.

"I was good, but then you arrived," I replied, faking annoyance. I wanted to show him that I wasn't dreadfully boring.

"I say, you sure know how to put down a fellow!" he said, in mock outrage. We burst in laughter but I winced in pain. One of my ribs was apparently giving me a hard time. "Sorry," he said at my pained expression. "I didn't want to hurt you even more. You have no idea how dead you looked yesterday, just lying there, barely breathing and all." He looked away.

"Don't worry about it," I dismissed with a wave of my hand. "I'm just glad you're here to cheer me up. It's so depressing being here alone. Gives me too much time to think about... what happened."

"You gave me such a scare, lying like death," he muttered. It caught me off guard.

"There you are George!" Fred was at the end of my bed, looking a bit out of breath. "Been looking all over for you. We gotta set up... the surprise." He smirked at me as did George. I raised my eyebrows.

"As long as it's a good one, I won't say a word," I smiled. "I better be out of bed when it goes off."

"Oh, you will," they laughed, leaving. Confused, I realized I really had to go to the washroom. Since Madam Pomfrey had said I could get up and walk a little, I decided to make my way to the washroom at the end of the Hospital Wing, refusing to pee in those bedpans, especially after Ron's detention. I stood and to my horror, heard a click and was suddenly dripping wet from head to toe. I was boiling mad because I knew exactly what had happened.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!! YOU HAD BETTER STAY AWAY FROM ME WHEN I LEAVE THE HOSPITAL WING OR YOUR MOM IS GOING TO BE MOURNING THE LOSS OF HER TWIN SONS!!!"

I was let out the next day on condition that I meet with Professor Lupin immediately. After class that day, I gathered my courage and knocked on his office door.

"Come in, Mina, I wasn't expecting you for another half hour," he greeted me. I noticed many books lying around about famous witches. "I see you don't lose any time analysing your environment. Good. The reason that you are meeting with me tonight is that I requested we have this meeting to hopefully motivate you in your search. As you have noticed, I have taken the liberty of bringing books that might help us find out who this Alcina witch is." He led me to one of the seats. "Have you thought about who this character might be?"

"In all truthfulness, no," I replied. "I have, however, made a plan as to how to find her. I searched as far as I could in my memories, and I'm almost sure that Alcina, whoever she is, has no last name, which leads me to believe that she was born a long time ago, before the use of a last name was common. I'm also one hundred percent sure that it has to do with the Connection, as well as something that affected her because of it, and maybe even with the magical item of my wand," I told him. "Thestral hair," I added.

"Thestral hair?" he repeated, caught off guard. "I didn't even know it could be used in wands. Although, now that I think of it, there was a story... mythology... but which was it? Greek, Roman, Persian, Aboriginal, Chinese, Egyptian?" With that, we started to search for every book on mythological references to witches and wizards, as well as anything that could locate a witch in those times. Finally, in _Witches of Greek Mythology: Behind their Magic _by Vera Keane, there was an entire page dedicated to a powerful witch named Alcina.

"Professor! I've found something!" He closed the book he had been reading and sat next to me. "It says here that Alcina is one of Greece's best kept secrets and for that reason is hardly ever mentioned because none know if she really existed. The reason for this was because she was Achilles' lover, but not the kind that he could possess. She was her own woman but she loved him and he loved her, so this obviously could not fit with their description of the superior male. She helped in the battle of Troy, hoping to find a way to save Achilles from his imminent death, because a Seer had Seen his fate. She fought with the Greeks against the Trojans. According to legend, Alcina could control what they called Angels of Death. On the night before the Trojan horse was pulled in, she called them to her to put the city of Troy into a gloom, which made them too preoccupied in their self-pity and wallowing that none of them thought to check inside. But what she hadn't known was that she would cause Achilles' downfall. The Angels of Death refused to honour the agreement they had come to. They rebelled against Alcina's control. Alcina lost herself to the Angels of Death and they unleashed her power to kill as much as they could. In agony over her lost love, she supposedly sacrificed herself to protect future generations like her against the Angels, which were renamed Dementors after their apparent disrespect for honourable deaths." I paused, looking at him. "It continues to say that this, of course, is simple speculation, because there has not been a Connector in over two hundred years to prove her protection is real."

"Of course," he said. "Which is why you invoked her to help you."

"It's also when Harry came to help," I whispered, blushing madly at my words. Professor Lupin pretended he didn't hear. Thankfully.

"That makes one mystery solved. Although it is still unclear how her protection works, if it exists at all, we have made some improvements. Tell me the events of the Quidditch match where the Dementors attacked." I described with as much detail as I could.

"I don't know how I did it. All I know is that I couldn't let them take Harry, or anyone else for that matter. Being soulless is not something I wish for anyone," I finished, sighing. I thought about how I had even sworn not to let them take Malfoy. _Although on second thought..._ I laughed to myself.

"You are gaining in power and control, Mina, it's something you can be proud of. But even more, it's that you understand what this power means and you understand how it works, to a certain extent. Here, take some chocolate," he said, handing me a piece of delicious milk chocolate. I hesitated. After I had seen what I would like skinny, I didn't know if I wanted to be pudgy anymore. I hadn't minded until now. "It's ok, it's fat-free," he chuckled. Embarrassed, I took it and ate it.

"I heard you promised Harry Anti-Dementor lessons, Professor," I said, making a lame attempt at conversation.

"I did," he sighed. "He's very stubborn, that boy. He knows exactly what buttons to push to get what he wants. But perhaps that is just with me, and the fact that I don't mind. He reminds me so much of his father."

"As much as he hates to admit it, I think he likes to remember that," I whispered, finishing off the last bite of the chocolate.

Christmas was coming soon. Since I had promised my parents I would be going back, I started to slowly but surely pack away some things. Ron and Hermione decided to stay to keep Harry company, even if they tried to make it look otherwise. I felt awful that I couldn't stay as well, but I was really beginning to miss my parents and I hadn't even seen my bedroom yet. My mom refused to describe it to me in her letters, saying it'd be more of a surprise if I didn't know what it looked like. Another Hogsmeade weekend was planned before the Christmas holiday.

I already knew what to get my friends for Christmas. I decided I'd coax Hermione into buying Ron some candy for me at the next Hogsmeade outing and I would knit her a nice set of mittens, scarf and hat in that blue wool Mom had given me. _Well, I'd charm the needles to do the work, but I still had to supervise, didn't I?_ I grinned to myself. Dad was getting some healing potions I'd made and for Mom, an ointment I'd brewed for her sore hands. It's why I had needed the porcupine quills so bad, since the ointment needs to sit for 2 months before it can be used. I was debating whether or not I should get Scarlett something. I considered her my friend, in some odd way. Maybe some chocolate. I dunno, as creative as I was, I couldn't figure out what to get her. Maybe something to help her with Potions. I remembered this beginner's instructional book for Potions Mom had gotten me, so maybe I could owl her to send me another copy for Scarlett.

As for Harry, it was like having to shop for someone who had everything, even if he didn't. I couldn't decide what to give him because everything seemed to give a wrong impression. I settled on telling him about how our mothers had known each other, and giving him the doubles of photographs Mom had let me keep. There were some of Mom and Lily, some of Lily and James, some of Lily, James, Lupin and two others I didn't recognize and some of me and him as babies. I was just going to send the pictures with a small note telling him I needed to talk to him about it. Of course, I'd get him a little something more, depending on how much allowance I had left after everyone else's gifts. Despite my mom's warnings, I thought the pictures were the best gift I could give him. I hoped he would think so too. We were both dreading missing out on Hogsmeade again. Harry had told me about his broomstick disaster, so he would be spending the day looking through the copy of _Which Broomstick_ Oliver had lent him. That meant I had the whole day to myself. _So... what should I do?_


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.:** _Sooo yay! Chapter 9 is finally here! Oh, please, please, the applause is too much. I know this one took a little more time than it normally does for me, and hopefully you're all anxiously awaiting... I bet you've skipped all of this to read the chapter, haven't you? I can't blame you, I know I'm an amazing author...!_

**Disclaimer:** _Do I really have to do this again? As of this chapter, there will be no more disclaiming 'cuz it's getting old._

* * *

A whole day of alone time. Yippee. I was hoping Scarlett would stay behind with me, but she has some shopping to do in Hosgmeade for her family. I'd finished knitting the scarf set for Hermione, who was going to buy Ron some candy because she refused to go into Zonko's for me. She said she had some sort of 'moral opposition' towards the gags they sold. Mom and Dad's presents were already wrapped up in vials, colourful wrapping paper and bows in the traditional way. Mom didn't like doing it with magic, she said it took away from the spirit of sharing and I agreed with her on that. I just needed wrap up Harry's present and write a card. I'd put all the pictures in a neat box in chronological order. I would have put them in an album, but Hermione told me he already had one, from Hagrid. 

On that beautiful Saturday morning, I met Harry, Ron and Hermione in the common room. We hurried to breakfast, then to the Entrance Hall, where the Hogsmeade students were gathering in a flurry of warm mittens, hats and scarves.

"Don't forget my list," I whispered to Hermione. "Do you know what kind of candy you're getting him from me?"

"Probably some Sugar Quills, and some Chocolate frogs," she answered. "Those are his favourites."

"And for Scarlett?"

"Some Honeyduke fudge, as per your request," she smiled. The fudge wasn't for Scarlett though, it was for her. I giggled in my head, because if I had done that out loud, I might have scared Hermione. "Are you done Harry's present yet?" she asked.

"Almost, I just have to wrap it and write the note," I said. "I'm starting to get second thoughts though, so just in case, could you get him some Bertie Bott's please?"

"Alright, but I think he'll love it," she assured me. "Have fun today!" She turned back to join the rest of the leaving students. I spotted a friend of mine, one I hadn't spoken to in a long time.

"Scarlett! Hold on!" I yelled to the third year Slytherin witch. "Long time no talk," I smiled.

"Well, I've been really busy," she mumbled.

"Uh huh." I smiled even more. "I don't believe you. You've been avoiding me since that Oliver incident."

She sighed. "It's... complicated."

"I figured. Have you talked to him? Or tried to?"

"Are you bloody joking?" she seethed. "Of course not! Why on Earth would I want to talk to a Gryffindor?" I raised my eyebrows. "Well, yes, I know you're one, but it's... it's not like... I'm not making any sense, am I?"

"No, not really. Look, I don't like meddling in other people's things, but for goodness sake! You've got to suck it up and be nice to him so that I can still tutor you!"

"Is this what it's all about? Your precious time?"

"Yes! I can't handle two students! I'll go crazy!"

"Fine! Then I quit!" She jabbed my shoulder roughly and stomped off to join Millicent Bulstrode, who gave me a dirty look and a middle finger on the side. A little taken aback by Scarlett's sudden outburst (and, let's be honest, it's not every day an ugly thirteen year old witch gives me the finger), I walked back to Harry, angry with my Slytherin friend. Who did she think she was anyway? I had offered her the help!

"I'm gonna be in the library all day, looking through this," said Harry, showing me the copy of _Which Broomstick_ he borrowed from Oliver. "If you need me, I'll be there."

"Ok then, I'll be in the common room, probably anyway," I replied. In my angry state, I felt bold. "How about we meet up for lunch? Maybe we could... well..." and with that hesitation any trace of boldness felt earlier was gone. "Maybe we could... bring some food elsewhere and have like a kind of picnic or something... you know... if you wanted to, of course. And it's ok if you don't, I understand, it'd be great if you did, but I'm not forcing you, it's only if you want to." I was holding my breath at this point and blushing furiously. My hair was on end, I could sense it, and I was not in a mood to curse at it. I was traumatized that I'd just practically asked Harry out. Not exactly, but almost.

"Sure, that sounds great," he said, looking down, trying to hide a grin. "I'll see you at noon, then? Here?"

"Ok," I answered, smiling from ear to ear. _He said yes! _"See you then!" I turned and fled. I ran to the Gryffindor common room as fast as my chubby short legs could take me. Once in the girls' dorms, I closed the door and leaned back on it, melting at the thought of some alone time with Harry. _Maybe I'll tell him I think I have a crush on him today,_ I giggled happily. _He seemed just as happy and embarrassed as I did._ Grabbing my craft kit, I began wrapping his present and humming Christmas tunes. Scarlett's _Brewing Beginnings: Introduction to Potion-Making_ was already set, but I didn't know if I should give it to her anymore. _I don't know, all this drama gave me a head ache. I'll ask Hermione what she thinks. Do friends who have fights during Christmas hold grudges over it?_

It was quarter to noon soon enough, so I put my things away and headed out of my dorm. The mirror on the back of the door made me pause. _I should do something about how I look today. Mom did give me a small eyeshadow box this summer, and I remember liking the shade of purple. _I turned back to my trunk and began almost expertly putting eye make-up on. A sprinkle of eye shadow, a smudge of eye liner and that was that. I decided to put my hair up today, something I hardly ever do. Satisfied, I hurried down to the Entrance Hall to wait for Harry.

Noon passed and he still hadn't shown up. Confident he'd just gotten caught up with his broomstick browsing, I went into the Great Hall to wait for him.

Another half hour went by. I ate without him, worried something had happened. I headed for the library, but saw no sign of him.

"I'm sorry, my dear, Harry Potter hasn't been here all day," said Madam Pince.

"Oh," I said, defeated. "Thank you anyway."

Worried something horrible had happened to him, I practically ran all over school looking for him. No one had seen him since that very morning. Even Ginny, who had a very accurate Harry Potter radar, had no idea. Back in the Entrance Hall, I knocked into two tall redheaded twins. I landed on my butt.

"You'd think she would spot us, wouldn't you Fred?"

"I would have thought so, but I suppose we don't stand out in a crowd, George," said Fred, gesturing at the empty Entrance Hall. George offered a hand which I accepted. He pulled me up.

"You're wearing purple make-up today," George pointed out. "Not your usual colour, got a date or something?"

"Mina's got a secret boyfriend, does she? Explains her rush."

"Mina's been love-struck. Isn't that adorable Fred?"

"I'm looking for Harry," I cried out. "He was supposed to meet me for lunch at noon, but he never showed, and no one's seen him since this morning." I was on the verge of tears, panicking, thinking something had happened to him. _Oh Merlin, what if Black got to him? I'd never forgive myself for not being at his side!_ I looked up at the twins, who were looking at each other nervously. "Do you know where he is? You have to tell me!"

"Uh, yeah. We do," whispered George.

"We showed him a way to go into Hogsmeade through a secret passage only we know about," explained Fred. He paused, ashamed. They were both avoiding my eyes. "We didn't think of telling you." At first I was relieved he was alright. Then I couldn't believe it. Completely disregarding safety regulations, set up mainly to protect him? And with Black after him! No permission slip! Was he insane? And how could the twins not tell me? Wasn't I part of the circle now? Worse than that, how could Harry not even warn me? Didn't he...

"He didn't even bother telling me," I muttered. "He doesn't care. I've been so stupid." Broken-hearted, I wandered back to the girls' dorm and flopped on my bed. _He doesn't care._

Hermione came waltzing in along with Parvati and Lavender way after the sun had gone down. They were all laughing happily and discussing their friends' and families' gifts. Glad I had drawn my curtains, I flipped onto my back. They stopped talking and started to whisper between themselves. "Mina?"

I didn't want to talk to her. I didn't want to talk to them. I just wanted to be downer Adamina, the fat good-for-nothing Canadian third-year witch. I held back my tears with difficulty. My vision was blurring. _I won't cry again, _I thought miserably. _I won't give him the satisfaction of hurting me. He's a jerk, he's a selfish, cruel..._ "Mina, can I open your curtains?" Why couldn't Hermione be a push-over? I'd tell her to 'bugger off', to borrow one of Ron's expressions, but she'd do it anyway.

"Whatever," I mumbled, rolling onto my other side so she couldn't see my face. When any girl wears make-up, it leaks when she cries. I knew I had large black lines running down my cheeks and I felt suddenly ashamed at my unwashed face. Light poured onto my crumpled form and she sat behind me.

"Mina, what happened?" she asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"He doesn't care, Hermione," I shrugged her hand off. I was angry, I was frustrated and even if I knew she had nothing to do with it, she was going to be on the receiving end of my pent-up emotions.

"Who doesn't care?" I choked back a sob. _She may be intelligent, but her common sense sucks._

"Who do you think?" I faced her and wasn't surprised to see her eyes concerned and knowing. "I asked him to have lunch with me and he said yes, but then he never showed." I looked at her again and I knew she knew he had been in Hogsmeade. _I bet they all had fun, forgetting about me. _I glared at her. "He decided that Hogsmeade was more important than me and to be honest, why shouldn't he? It's not like he owes me anything. It's not like he said we were friends. It's not like... it's not like he cares. So leave me alone, go marvel at whatever story he's telling the whole Gryffindor Tower. I don't care." With that, I turned away.

"I don't think he realizes what he did," soothed Hermione. "He's been feeling really left out, and I suppose he needed to defy the rules or something." I rolled my eyes. It felt good, even if I knew she couldn't see me.

"Oh, I suppose that it's my fault he felt left out? Am I taking up too much of his time?" I snapped. "And you couldn't think of owling me from there, to tell me where he was?"

"Honestly Mina! How was I suppose to know you would ask him out today?"

"I don't know, but it would've been great if someone had actually bothered to tell me what was going on!" She ignored my last comment.

"He... learnt a lot from this trip though, things about his past, you know. I won't tell you because I think he should, but it's really marked him." I sighed.

"Can't you please go away?" I whimpered. I was at the end of my rope and I wanted to be alone. "I promise I'll come down to supper later, just for now, just... leave me alone." She sighed and got up. Parvati and Lavender had already left. "Hermione?" I asked, sitting up. She looked at me with a hand around the doorknob. "Thanks for caring," I whispered and plopped back down.

Long after she had gone, I sighed and stood. _You're going to have to see him sooner or later, _I thought grimly. _Better now than never. Get it over with._ In the girls' washroom, I cleaned my face and redid my ponytail, but after a second thought I let my long dark blond hair flow freely. Using a quick straightening spell, I got rid of the ugly bumps and managed to look decent, but contrary to earlier this morning, I was dissatisfied with what I saw. I turned and noticed the bump of my stomach and my fat legs. I noticed my arms were a little bigger than most, and my cheeks hadn't lost any of that baby fat. Sighing, I went down to the Great Hall for supper. I arrived next to Harry and Ron in the midst of an enthusiastic conversation.

"And Filch doesn't even know about it!" exclaimed Harry happily.

"Do you realize that we could go to Hogsmeade on any given day with that passage?" Ron said eagerly.

"Little brother, did you come up with that all by yourself?" asked Fred, incredulous.

"And here we were doubting your intelligence," continued George, smirking. If looks could kill, they would both be dead, courtesy of the one Ron shot them. But the twins' smiles evaporated when they saw me approach. Hermione was no where to be seen, probably up in the library doing more homework. I had half a mind to go join her, but it'd be pointless seeing as she would be working. Harry and Ron, finally spotting me, motioned to me. Ignoring them, I sat next to Parvati and Lavender, who were surprised to have me there and had almost finished eating anyway. Perplexed, Harry called to me, and again I ignored him. _Who doesn't care now? _I asked myself coldly. He eventually gave up, not that I cared in the least. I picked at my plate, pretending to eat, but not taking a single bite. _Maybe it is because I'm fat,_ I cried silently, but thankfully no tears fell. I pushed my plate and decided that I should try to talk to Harry. _What if this was all some misunderstanding? _I asked myself. I was even more let down when I noticed he'd already left, and only Fred and George were at the end of the Gryffindor table, speaking to each other in hushed tones. I took some parchment out of my bag and began to write to my parents.

_Dear Mom and Dad... _I sighed. _Now what? _I asked myself. _It's been awful today. Harry completely ditched me and then stood me up after I'd finally gotten the courage to ask him to lunch. Oh and then I realized you were entirely right to try and stop me eating all that ice cream this summer because it's true, I am fat._ That wouldn't do at all. I ripped the parchment into little pieces. Mom'd be on my back telling me we can make it through together, 'as a family'. Disgusting. But on second thought, it didn't sound so bad. I could ask to go home early. I missed my mom. I missed her hugs. I missed her concern. I missed her voice. I missed my dad. I missed his rants, his smell, his comfort. Heck, I even missed Bobby our house-elf! It was too much. I was homesick. I broke down in tears, wanting to be with my mom in my new bedroom, with her arms wrapped around me tight, whispering in my ear that everything would be alright. I felt so childish, but I couldn't help myself.

I was startled to feel warm hands on my back. I looked up. Fred and George were on each side of me, each having a hand on my back. "He doesn't realize what he's done, you know," said Fred.

"He's almost as thick as Ron," said George. My sobs slowed and I took a deep breath.

"He'd have to be, if they're good friends," I whispered, half-smiling. The twins had that affect on people. It was almost always impossible to stay down when they were desperate to cheer you up. They laughed quietly. "It's not only him though, I'm just starting to really miss home. Even if I don't even know what home looks like," I continued.

"Home is where the heart is, child," Fred pointed out wisely.

"And my heart, whatever's left of it, isn't here, so I suppose it is homesickness," I sighed.

"You mean Harry was the only one in there? What about us? We're the most loveable people here," gasped George, shocked. I grinned.

"You've broken our hearts, Mina," sobbed Fred. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"By the looks on your faces, it's clear I should be," I answered, pulling them into a tight group hug. "Now walk me to the common room before I tear out the remaining pieces of your hearts and wear them around my neck in a lovely necklace."

"My lady, it would be our pleasure to walk you back," replied George, standing and taking a deep bow in front of me.

"It would be?" said Fred. "Oh, of course it would be!" He winked at George. Then they both launched themselves at me and picked me up.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN YOU TWO!! PUT ME DOWN!"

"But my lady, you look exhausted!"

"Please, please, let us carry you, save your strength!"

"Our lives would mean nothing if you were to perish on this perilous journey!"

"It's an honour to have your posterior on our hands."

"A very lovely one at that." And they carried me all the way to Gryffindor Tower dramatically singing _White Christmas, _with me laughing and joining in on the parts I knew. _Home could wait a little longer._

I woke early the next morning to take the Hogwarts Express back to London. I dropped Hermione's gift in front of her bed, leaving Ron's next to it, with instructions. I hadn't slept much, debating on whether to give Harry the pictures, or just the Bertie Bott's Beans. I'd made my choice by morning. Scarlett's present would be harder to deliver, because I had no idea if she was going home for the holidays. Figuring she did, I sent Arianell away with the large package. Down in Hogsmeade, I wished Hagrid a Merry Christmas. I sat with Ginny, Fred and George on the train.

"Happy to be going home?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah," I replied enthusiastically. "I love Hogwarts and everything, but it doesn't compare to being home. I can't wait to sleep in my own room! No Parvati to snore her way through the night."

"McGonagall didn't give you permission to perform a Silencing Charm, I see?"

"No, she said something about it being rude and that I'd have to live with it," I giggled. "You should have seen the look on her face though, it was half shocked, half amused. Never thought I'd see McGonagall amused."

We talked for a little while, but then I felt myself falling asleep. I figured it was normal, I hadn't slept well at all the night before. Sleepily laughing at something Fred had said, I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, but there wasn't much hope of finding a comfortable position with George taking up most of the seat.

"Honestly, you'd think she wouldn't ignore us like that," said Fred.

"Come off it, she hardly got any sleep last night," snapped Ginny.

"Because of the whole Harry thing?" said George.

"Yes," their sister replied. "She had the most amazing gift for him, and if I read the signs correctly, she tossed and turned all night, trying to figure out if she should still give it to him. I think she decided against it."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," chuckled George.

"According to what I've heard, it's more of 'hell hath no fury like Mrs Weasley'," I joked sleepily, eyes still closed. "Next time you want to discuss my personal affairs, make sure I'm sleeping."

"You know what? You should come over and visit The Burrow this hols," suggested Ginny. "Mum wouldn't mind. You could come over for New Year's Eve, with your parents too."

"That sounds nice," I grinned, sitting up. "I hope my parents won't mind, they normally like to lazy around and watch a Muggle film on New Year's Eve."

"A Muggle film?" repeated George.

"Aren't you pure blood though?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, so?" I said.

"How come you do so much Muggle stuff?" questioned George.

"I dunno, in Canada, there's a real fine line between Muggle and magic worlds, so most wizarding folk do Muggle things too. That and my dad just loves the Muggle world. When he was a kid, he was forbidden to even mention Muggles, much less research them, so when he got to school, he was so surprised that there were Muggle-borns and that he was allowed to actually socialize with them. I know it sounds harsh, but look at it from an eleven year-old boy's point of view."

"So in Canada, there are still blood purity issues," said Ginny.

"Yes, but it's dying down. Everyone has to have some Muggle blood somewhere. We consider pure blood to be after two generations: grand-parents and parents. If all of those are wizards or witches, then the child is technically pure-blood," I explained. "That's how I'm pure-blood, because Mom isn't. Her grandparents were both Muggles. Anyway, all this stuff is so complicated for nothing. It should be either you're a witch or you're not."

"Agreed," the three Weasleys nodded.

On Platform 9 ¾, my parents were happily chatting away with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Apparently, they'd become good friends over the past months. I dropped my trunk and ran to my dad, jumping in his arms. Laughing, he twirled me around before letting my mom give me a tight hug.

"We've missed you so much pumpkin," she cried happily. "You'll have to tell us everything once we get home."

"Talia, let our daughter breath, won't you?" laughed Dad. "There will be plenty of time for that in the car. Arthur, Molly, are we still on for New Year's?"

"Of course Adrian, we wouldn't have it any other way," replied Mrs. Weasley. "I would get awfully offended if you turned our invitation down."

"And of course, we need to discuss more of that Muggle education process," continued Mr. Weasley, "but perhaps another time," he added under his wife's glare.

"Well, I'm glad we didn't have to convince you to do it," giggled Ginny. "We'll see you in about a week then, Mina!" She gave me a quick hug, followed by Mrs. Weasley. The twins each picked me up and twirled me a few times.

"My lady, we'll miss following your orders," sighed Fred.

"Your wonderful posterior will grace our presence no more," sobbed George, wiping a non-existent tear from his eye.

"I wonder what you will do to occupy your time, but by all means, leave Ginny out of it," I laughed, hugging them again. "See you later! Merry Christmas!" I waved good-bye while Dad loaded my trunk onto a cart and pushed it out of the platform. Mom said some quick goodbyes and followed suit. "Well, this should be an interesting Christmas, eh Mom?" I sighed as I settled in the back seat of the family Mini. She laughed.

"I can't believe you're making me put on a blindfold," I pouted.

"It's all part of the surprise Mina, and stop pouting, it's not very pretty on you," laughed Mom.

"Okay, blindfold off in three, two, one!" yelled Dad.

I took off the black cloth that covered my eyes and gasped. This room wasn't much bigger than the one I used to have, but it was so much prettier! The walls were a light shade of blue with different sizes of gold stars painted all over. The ceiling had stayed white, although there were some gold stars here and there. The large window at the end of the room was covered in long, dark blue curtains and I actually had a double bed, with a dark blue duvet, accented by gold trimming. I noticed my bookshelf was fully functional next to an imposing desk and I ran my fingers along the spines of my favourite books, Muggle and wizard alike. I smiled.

"It's so beautiful," I sighed, wrapping my arms around my parents. "Thank you!"

"We did most of it the Muggle way, until your mother tripped over a pot of gold paint," said Dad happily. "From there, it was magic. Here, watch this."

With a flick of his wand (yes, my dad can do magic: quite well too), the curtains covered the window and turned off the lights. When my eyes had adjusted to the dark, he beckoned me over to one of the stars. He tapped it with his wand and to my delight, I saw that all the stars started glowing. Squealing excitedly, I threw myself at him.

"Thank you thank you thank you!!" I repeated over and over.

Soon enough, it was Christmas Eve. In the Champlain family, we celebrated Christmas the twenty-fourth. It had always been done that way. We had a small celebration with a large Christmas meal for the three of us that we had cooked together after an early snowball fight in the backyard. As we sat chatting about Hogwarts and business at Mom's shop in the dining room, the living room clock, which functioned as a clock and like the Weasley one (you know, the one that shows the status of each Weasley family member). Three hands pointed to 'home', while the other two indicated that it was finally midnight, which meant the finest part of Christmas had arrived:

"Presents!" I squealed like a three year-old and ran over to the living room, where, under the enormous tree, were piles of Christmas gifts. My parents had bought me an Advanced Potions handbook along with some cosmetic products and magazines. I was surprised by the Broom Servicing Kit they gave to me, seeing as I hadn't even ridden my broom in a long time. They loved the potion and ointment I'd made them, saying that it had been, like I had predicted, high time that they bought some. "Looks like I've saved you the trouble then! Yay for me," I winked. Just then, I heard familiar tapping on the living room window, but to my surprise, Arianell had not only come back with three other owls carrying packages, but she too had a package.

"Looks like your friends knew when you celebrated Christmas," said Dad sleepily. Mom was already asleep with Dad's arm around her shoulders. "I'll get Mom to bed and then we'll clean up this mess together," he yawned.

"Nah, it's okay Dad, I'll do it," I offered, secretly wanting to open my friends' presents without him snooping around. "Off to bed with you."

"Good night pumpkin, and Merry Christmas," he kissed the top of my head before lifting Mom to their room upstairs. "Oh, and no magic!"

"Good night Dad, sleep tight," I replied absent-mindedly, eagerly taking Arianell's package, then undid the two obviously Hogwarts owls as they went to drink from the owl perch in the corner of the living room. The last owl was busy grooming its grey feathers, and to my utter shock, my normally aggressive owl was helping it out! Getting closer to take away its burden, what I thought had been a grey owl was, in fact, a snow white owl covered in soot.

"Hedwig!" I whispered. "How'd you get so dirty?" The school owls had already left, and Harry's owl decided to stay behind. _Harry... I guess he... No! Don't go there! Just relax. Breath in, breath out,_ I reminded myself. _It's Christmas. Happy thoughts. _Smiling, I placed my four packages on the coffee table, already littered with large amounts of wrapping paper. _Dad said no magic, but he's not around, is he?_

Grinning broadly, I took my wand in my right hand and muttered a quick cleaning spell. To my horror, the amount of paper doubled, then tripled. I turned around to face the magic chalkboard on the living room wall only to find that a piece of white chalk was scribbling hurriedly. I almost laughed at what was written: 'I SAID NO MAGIC'. I tried to erase it, but Dad, being the underestimated wizard that he is, managed to make it impossible. Sighing, I grabbed a large garbage bag from under the kitchen sink and stuffed it with the Christmas wrappings. Then I sat on the sofa, contemplating which of the four gifts I should open first. I decided to open Scarlett's first, which revealed a small note hastily tapped to a green and silver wrapped box. "Typical," I laughed quietly at her choice of colours. I unfolded the small note.

_Mina, I'm sorry for what happened Saturday, including Mill's... umm reaction to me talking to you. I've been kinda distant since Snape's been on my back lately. He noticed my Potions grades went up and then back down. He's being a downright arse about it. Anyway, happy Christmas and see you back at Hogwarts. -Scarlett._

I ripped open the present and was surprised to see she'd bought me a silver headband, and with it another note. _It's not a normal headband, _she wrote,_ if you tap it twice with your wand, it'll change to whatever colour you want it to be. And it adapts to fit your head perfectly. Have fun with it!_ Intrigued, I picked it up and pictured black with white polkadots and tapped the headband. I giggled happily when the headband became black with polkadots. I slipped it into my hair and was surprised at how comfy it was. _Hopefully she liked my gift, although it's more of a useful gift than a cool one, _I thought to myself.

_Now time for gift number two! _I picked up Ron's gift and wasn't surprised to find it had been awkwardly wrapped and had a huge (kind of ugly) bow around it. He'd scribbled a 'happy Christmas' on a spare piece of parchment and taped it on. Laughing at how unorganized that boy was, I ripped the wrapping and found some Honeydukes fudge. I happily set it aside, as I hadn't had any since that time at Halloween when Hermione bought me some. _Gift number three! You're up! _

It was Hermione's present, and not very surprising, she had written practically a whole roll of parchment with Christmas wishes. She had wrapped the rectangular gift in shimmery blue with white ribbon. _I bet she did it with magic, _I chuckled to myself. _And she'd get so mad if I so much as suggested it!_ Carefully unwrapping the obvious book because I wanted to keep the beautiful wrapping paper, I smiled at my own copy of _Hogwarts: A History._ Only Hermione would think a book was a good idea. _Wait, I gave Scarlett a book, _I laughed out loud. Putting it next to Ron's present, I faced the last package. _Gift number four. Harry's._

Somewhat nervous about what he had gotten me, I stared at it for a while. Feeling incredibly stupid all of a sudden, I grabbed the package and undid the brown packing paper.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.:**_ I'm back! I know you're all surprised. Heck, even I'm surprised. I thought with all these crazy exams around, I'd never have time! And of course, I kept running out of inspiration. But luckily, being the procrastinator that I am has led me to put off writing the take home exam and typing this marvellous chapter. Think of it as... a not-so-much early Christmas present. Or birthday, if your birthday is any time around mine. December 28th. Sucks, doesn't it?_

**Disclaimer: **_Oh, right, I forgot. I said I wasn't going to do disclaimers anymore. My bad._

* * *

_Harry's gift. _I flipped it over, examining the package from every possible angle. _Staring at it won't give you X-ray vision, _I scolded myself, remembering a conversation with Dad about Muggle medicinal technology. I carefully undid the brown protective paper and put the gold box with purple bows onto my lap. _I'm not sure I want to open this. I'll probably end up being disappointed anyway,_ I continued grimly.

_Don't you think that Adamina Champlain! Harry cares about you, you know he does! _said a small voice, strangely resembling Hermione's, to counteract on my low self-esteem. _Open it, you could be pleasantly surprised!_

_Or not, _I added. Sighing, I took the heavy box in my hands. _You're out of time, Champlain, open it up,_ I ordered myself. Closing my eyes, I undid the bows and looked down at the gift in my trembling hands. I lifted the gold lid eagerly. I let my eyes flutter open and look down at a stunning silver watch. It was simple and elegant, with a small clock and thin wristband. As I tied it around my left wrist (with much difficulty, might I add) and gasping at the feel of the cold metal on my warm skin, I realized it was self-adjustable. After shrinking and growing, it finally fit perfectly around my wrist. The clock part of the watch suddenly started to change colours. Frowning, I brought my face closer to the circle and amazed, noted it became a dark shade of blue. I tapped it curiously. I shifted my attention back to the gold box, hoping to find some clue as to why it changed colour. On a small piece of parchment, I recognized Harry's handwriting and gulped audibly as I picked it up to read it.

_Mina, _

_Sorry about today. I hope you'll forgive me. _

_-Harry_

_Ps: It's a mood watch. It changes colour to show your mood. According to Hermione, it's not like the Muggle rubbish. The watch really reflects your true mood. Anyway, I hope you like it._

It was so like Harry to doubt himself. _Of course I like it, you idiot, _I sighed fondly. I shook my head._ Hold on, I'm not forgiving him that easily. He hurt me bad, and I'm willing to bet the watch that Hermione put him up to this. _Having enough of my angst for the day, I gathered my presents and brought them upstairs to my bedroom. I piled them haphazardly on my desk, slipping the watch off my wrist to place onto my night table. I plopped on my bed sleepily and turned the lights off. _Hmm, I should take advantage of the stars,_ I thought. I reached lazily for my wand in my night table drawer and grabbed it unceremoniously. I tapped the closest golden star and to my contented sigh, the numerous stars began to shimmer. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, eagerly awaiting New Year's Eve at the Burrow.

I was nervous. I'll admit to that. I was chewing my nails, something I hadn't done since fifth grade. I had spent the majority of the day trying on different clothes, different outfits, finally deciding on a pair of black pants and a blue long sleeve fitted shirt, with my black dress shoes. I slipped the mood watch on and seeing as I didn't own much jewellery (I kept losing it), I hastily put on my only necklace, a string of pearls. All together, it was the only outfit that didn't make me look fat or whore-ish, which, when I thought about it, was a real damper. _All the clothes I have, and only one outfit satisfies my eyes. It's pathetic, _I sighed. Deciding I'd do some major purging during summer vacation, I put my hair up in a ponytail, which exasperated Mom.

"Honestly, Mina, can't you do something other than a ponytail?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Mom, even if I could, my hair would still be in a ponytail. I like it that way, alright?" I replied angrily. When she turned to face me and respond in her don't-push-me-Adamina-I'm-stressing-out-here tone, she frowned and not a peep escaped her painted lips. Thank goodness too, because I was not in a good mood after trying out an impossible amount of clothes and redoing my make-up over and over again because I kept screwing up.

"Your hair looks nice in a curled ponytail like that, Mina, you should do it more often," she smiled affectionately, tugging on a loose curl.

"Huh? I didn't even curl it," I said to myself. I jumped when Dad slammed the bathroom door open.

"Could you girls take any more time getting ready? We have to get going! We're already late. You should be glad we're Flooing there," he spat angrily. Dad hates it when we're not ready on time, a problem he says I inherited from my 'unique' aunt Line. "Let's go Mina!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Hold on to your unicorns," I grumbled. I hurried downstairs to the living room fireplace where my parents were already tapping their feet impatiently. Avoiding their accusing eyes, I grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace. "The Burrow!" I yelled. I considered myself lucky to having used Floo Powder regularly in my life, because it made me used to its sickening spin. Once my feet were planted firmly into the ground again, I was pulled away from a huge fireplace and was instantly pulled into a tight hug. Unfortunately, the fact that the person holding me had flaming red hair didn't help me out in this household.

"It's so good to see you again, dear! Step aside to leave room for your parents, come on now, stand over here," she ushered me in the middle of a comfy, cozy living room, where most of the Weasley family stood wearing broad grins. Fred and George, to my disappointment, were nowhere to be found. Ginny scurried over from behind her mom to give me a quick hug.

"Thank Merlin you're here," she whispered in my ear. "I'd forgotten how I become the easiest prey for my twin brothers' pranks when Ron's not around."

"I don't know if coming was a good idea then," I laughed. "I don't want to be the butt of their jokes tonight."

"Ah, yes, Adamina, I see you've accompanied your parents," Percy greeted me awkwardly with a shake of hands.

"Call me Mina, for crying out loud, Percy, unless you want me strutting around calling you Percival, which I would do. Trust me," I warned him.

"Well, alright then, I suppose Mina it is," he laughed nervously. "I'd best greet your parents as well, I wouldn't want them to think that I have bad manners." With that, he hurried off to Mom and Dad who were conversing animatedly with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Why don't you like being called Adamina?" Ginny asked as we headed over to the kitchen for some snacks.

"Why don't you like being called Ginevra?" I replied. She looked down at her feet and grumbled. "Uh huh, that's what I thought. It's not that Adamina isn't a pretty name, but... it's Greek for 'daughter of the earth', and I just don't feel comfortable with that definition of myself. I suck at Herbology," I said sheepishly.

"It can't be worst than being Ginevra because of some long lost aunt or relative that has no significance whatsoever," she nudged me. "Besides, what's in a name?"

"Nothing and everything, depending on the person to answer the question," I said thoughtfully. _Like Voldemort,_ I theorized to myself. _Voldemort would agree that everything is in a name, seeing as he relishes the power of fear that grips any witch or wizard that hears or uses his._

"Hear, hear," she agreed, lifting her glass of ginger ale and taking a huge swig. "There you two are! Where have you been? The Champlains are here."

"Oh, we've been preparing a little New Year's Eve fun, little sis," said Fred.

"More like putting the finishing touches on our planned fun," said George.

"Touches is right, George."

"Should we tell them, or keep them on the edge of their seats for the rest of the night?"

"Not quite sure, we hadn't discussed that part of the plan."

"Well, I believe there's a time for everything, dear brother."

"And now is the time for secrecy and surprise."

"If you're not going to tell us, then get out of here, you annoying idiots!" hissed Ginny, frustrated at her inability to wiggle information out of them.

"Ginny, do I detect a hint of curiosity in your voice?" asked George.

"Perhaps, if you'll do us a favour..."

"... we'll tell you what we've got planned."

She considered the offer for a moment. I thought she'd gone mad. From what I've experienced with the twins, which was more than enough, she'd be daft to agree to anything. But her natural curiosity soon overtook any sense of judgement that she possessed.

"Ok. You've got me. Tell me what you want done and then I'll see if it's feasible and whether or not it's worth it."

"Oh, I don't know Fred."

"Seems like a long shot."

"How about this: we'll tell you right off what the plan is. Then we ask you to perform a little favour for us."

"Nothing big."

"Just a favour."

"Alright! I just have to know what you're up to," she sighed, frustrated.

"Ginny, I've got a feeling you're going to regret this," I informed her.

"Probably," she pouted, shrugging. "But I've got to know, or it's going to bother me and I won't be able to enjoy myself at all."

"Glad you see it our way, Ginny," grinned Fred mischievously. I shivered, my bad feelings only subsiding when George put his arm around my shoulders.

"Unlike this one here, who seems to think we can't be trusted," mocked George. "I'm appalled, really, I am."

"You'd better get used to it George, because I doubt there will be a day when I trust you. Or your twin," I replied, pushing his arm off. I shivered again, trying to rid my skin of its goose bumps, but they couldn't have been from the cold as it was quite hot in the kitchen.

"Right, well, I suppose we'd better tell Ginny our secret then Fred. It seems this one is not to be bargained with," he shrugged. "Now, remember, you can't tell anyone our plan and you have to do us that one favour." They leaned in and whispered gingerly in her ear. By the end, Ginny was laughing so hard she was crying. When she had recovered, still trying to catch her breath, Fred and George consulted each other briefly with a nod of their respective heads as they both agreed on the favour. Fred leaned back towards Ginny's ear, cupping his hand to prevent me from reading his lips. Ginny's smile fell and her eyes widened in shock or horror, one of those, I couldn't really tell. Then she looked straight at me.

_Oh this can't be good._

I didn't like the way she had looked at me. I made a point to avoid her at all costs, even talking with an unsufferable, boring Percy for a good half hour. It might not sound like much, but it was intolerable talking to him. It was like trying to stay awake during History of Magic: I can do it, but I would much rather not. Half an hour though, and I was done. _Nothing is worse than talking to Percy. _I was saved by Fred and George, although on second thought, it was more like jumping from one burning bridge to another.

"Can't believe you didn't ask what our plan was, Mina," Fred stated.

"We had you down as a curious one, just like Harry," said George.

"Oh I'm curious. But I'm not stupid," I replied. "I know when to trust my gut feeling and when not to."

"Your gut feeling will deceive you one day. Trust me." A little taken aback at George's statement, I could think of nothing more than to stick my tongue out at him. He laughed heartily and I smiled. "Oh, would you look at the time. Eleven forty. Time to get ready, don't you think so, Fred?"

"George, I do believe you're right. My lady, excuse us. We have business to attend to."

"People to prank."

"And the likes."

"By all means, get out of my face," I declared, smirking. "I'm not stopping you."

"Your... permission is all we seek, and since we have it-"

"-my brother and I will be on our way."

"Perhaps, my lady, our absence will grieve you?"

"I wouldn't count on it," I huffed. "Ladies such as myself do not miss mere peasants such as yourselves, even if you are both, by far, the most... entertaining peasants around. Now go!"

"Your coldness grieves us, my lady."

"But your wish is our command."

"Therefore we take our leave from your graceful presence-" A comment to which I snorted quite unladylike, seeing as I thought myself far from graceful.

"-and head to our quarters." They bowed extravagantly and I stifled a giggle. I turned and stumbled right into Mrs. Weasley, who was heading into the kitchen.

"Ah! Mina, dear, where have you been? Come on now, pull up a chair and tell me all about your school year so far. Do you like it? When your mum told me you'd been sorted into Gryffindor, I immediately owled Ron to make sure he kept an eye out for you. Told him to take care of you like he would a sister, though I have no doubt he'd do so anyway. He's got such a big heart, my Ronniekins," babbled Mrs. Weasley happily.

"School has been interesting, to say the least," I said. "It's so different from Queen Maeve's, for one thing. I'm still getting used to not having any contact with the Muggle world."

"It's not for long, dear. After Hogwarts, you can chose not to isolate yourself in the wizarding community."

"I hoped as much, but I guess it'll all depend on how my life plan turns out," I said. "I'm hoping to train as a Healer, but from there, it all depends on where I want to Heal. And whether or not I'll have the brains for it."

"A Healer? Really? That's quite a goal. What with all the classes you have to take at Hogwarts, and then extra studies after you graduate... well, I don't doubt your abilities, my dear. Ginny tells me you have a natural intelligence, even though your working habits are a little... out of hand," she lectured, although the small smile on her lips told me she was more amused than anything.

"Molly? Are you in here?" said Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, Arthur, just catching up with Mina," she replied.

"It's almost midnight, you two, get in the living room. We're counting down," he exclaimed happily. "It's a Muggle thing, according to Adrian, to count down." Molly let out an exasperated sigh while I laughed. "Have you seen Fred and George by any chance?"

"They were heading up to their room to prepare for some kind of prank," I informed him.

"As long as they don't try pulling the same stunt as last year," she said. "They made a disco ball, and right at midnight, it exploded and covered the entire living room, and our guests, in a berry smelling goo. I suppose I should be thankful it was berry smelling, and not... well, anything more foul than that."

We hurried into the living room where many more guests, other than my family, were sitting and chatting. I noticed Ginny on the sofa talking to Luna Lovegood half-heartedly. I made my way over to them and sat next to Luna. "Hey, Luna, Ginny," I greeted them. "Couldn't bother to come say hi earlier eh, Luna?"

"I could have, but you seemed distracted by the Likafard in the fireplace. I thought it best not to disturb your observations," she replied dreamily. Despite Ginny's quiet warning from Luna's other side, I asked the wide eyed witch what on Earth was a Likafard. "I'm surprised you don't know what they are, you were looking at one moments ago. They're mice that eat up fire, especially domestic ones, but they're a real hazard if they get hiccups because they spit out fire everywhere," she explained. I raised my eyebrows questioningly, but held my tongue. I understood why they called her Loony Lovegood, even if I didn't think it was a very nice thing to do. Mr. Weasley tapped his glass gently with his wand just as Fred and George bursted in to the living room, grinning broadly. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming here today to celebrate New Year's Eve with us. Now, as I'm sure you've noticed, there are quite a few of us here, so I'll make this quick and we can continue our conversations until the time comes to count down from ten, after which we all shout out 'Happy New Year!'. All in good Muggle fun, according to Adrian Champlain, who's sitting right over there," pointed Mr. Weasley. Dad stood and bowed down dramatically, raising his glass towards his friend. Chuckles followed Dad's performance. Mr. Weasley continued his little speech. "Right, well that's all I had to say. And now if Talia would please show us the amount of time left?" Mom stood smiling, and with a graceful flick of her wand, a timer appeared above the fireplace. It read 80 seconds.

"Goodness, time does fly by when you're surrounded by family," piped a little wizard from a corner.

"That's my father," whispered Luna, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh," was all I could manage. They didn't look alike. Not much, anyway. Ginny had told me Mrs. Lovegood had passed away, so I figured Luna had inherited much more of her mother's genes.

"Alright everyone, get ready," said Mr. Weasley eagerly.

"10, 9,8, 7, 6,5, 4, 3,2,1..."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" Yells of those three cheerful words bursted happily from everywhere in the room. Fred and George were dancing a jig, Luna hugged her father and Ginny was squished between her parents. Percy was laughing at the twins and to my disgust and horror, my parents were kissing a little too passionately in the corner across the room. I relaxed and fell back onto the sofa, watching everyone's joyful faces, happy that I was here to witness them.

"All alone, my lady?" asked Fred, plopping down on my left.

"We can remedy that," said George, practically sitting on my right leg. I shoved him off. "Sorry, didn't mean to do that," he apologised, smirking.

"Happy New Year to both of you," I smiled. "I'm almost disappointed at your lack of mischief this evening. Notice the 'almost'."

"Oh the night is young," said Fred, snuggling closer. I froze on the spot. _What are they doing?_

"The party's just begun," continued George, mimicking his brother.

"We've got much more planned."

"Much more," both whispered in my ears and I repressed a shudder.

"I'm not sure I want to know," I said, pushing them away. "Besides, I think it's time for me to go home, and take my parents with me before they embarrass me anymore than that." I gestured to my love-filled parents with mild disgust at their openness.

"There you are, Mina! I just talked to Mum! You can sleep over tonight, your parents agreed. They'll pick you up tomorrow after supper," said Ginny.

"Isn't this wonderful, Mina?" asked Fred, smiling.

"Now you can spend an entire day in our company," said George, wearing an identical smile.

"And you've got Ginny to thank for that," said Fred, as both twins stood and left.

"Much more fun awaits you, my lady, in the morrow!"

"Until then, fair lady!" I waved a half-hearted goodbye and then swiftly brought my attention back to the youngest Weasley.

"Look, I had no choice! Besides, this could be fun," she said. "A sleep-over between us girls, isn't that exciting?"

"Oh I don't doubt that will be fun," I glared at her. "But I'm worried about your brothers over there. I guess you still can't say anything, can you?"

"No, I can't," she sighed. "It was so funny, but they hadn't told me who it was going to be on! I imagine it's you now. I can promise you it won't hurt though, and of course, that was their favour, so I'm free!"

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel all that much better, but I appreciate the effort. I'd better send my parents home then, before they embarrass themselves more."

"Good idea. I'm not sure I ever want to see anyone do those kinds of things. Ever."

"I was told our opinions of 'tongue wrestling' would change in a few years," I responded grimly.

"I'll go set up the extra cot in my room."

"Alright, I'll see you up there. Do you have Exploding Snap?"

"That I do! Want me to prepare a game?"

"Yes please. I'll meet you up there," I said. I walked over to my parents. Mom was giggling like a teenager and Dad was tickling her and kissing her nose. _Ugh. Not that I want my parents to hate each other, but I really wished they could keep the PDA at a minimum,_ I thought as they resumed their previous kissing. "Hey, Mom, Dad," I said, eyebrows raised to show my disapproval. I crossed my arms to show them I wasn't kidding around. Not that it has ever worked, but it felt like a good idea at the time.

"YO! MINA! What is up, my friend?" slurred Dad.

"The Chudley Cannons chances of losing the Cup again. Look, I think it's time you went home."

"Oh my, she's right Adrian, we should get going, I have to open the store tomorrow," Mom agreed.

"Whatever you want, Lady Talia, you shall get," Dad hiccuped.

"We'll be here around 7pm tomorrow to bring you home, pumpkin."

"Ok, Mom, I'll see you tomorrow then." She kissed my cheek and dragged Dad behind her. He pulled back.

"I ain't leavin' til I've givin' my daughter a goodnight hug," he bellowed. He stumbled towards me and picked me up in a tight bear hug.

"Dad.. .can't... breathe," I gasped.

"I love you too pumpkin," he said, letting me drop back to the ground. My body felt like jelly. Mom grabbed hold of Dad and held onto his wrists firmly before Apparating with him in tow. Ginny came back down into the living room just as the Lovegoods were leaving. Luna and Ginny hugged, and Luna nodded to me. I wasn't insulted, it's not like I was 'best pals' with Luna. _Still. You like hugs,_ said that annoying Hermione voice at the back of my head. _And it's not like it would have killed her._ Shaking my head, I waved goodbye as her and her father left through the front door.

"They live pretty close to here," explained Ginny. "They always walk."

"Oh, I see." It was all there was to say, really.

"Come on, let's go upstairs! I've got so much to ask you about Harry! But you can't tell him, or Ron for that matter, that I'm still... crushing on him."

We wished her parents and Percy good night, since the twins had apparently disappeared to their bedroom. Percy seemed very chill compared to his usual pompous self and his parents were relaxing on the sofa.

"Don't stay up too late, girls," chided her mother. "I don't want you two sleepy all day, especially if we're to have that snow walk we were talking about."

"Mum, do we have to?" Ginny groaned. "It's so cold out there."

"I agree with Ginny," Percy said, in a much kinder voice. "Can't we do without it this year?"

"I'll have none of that. It's a family tradition, ever since Charlie and Bill were born, we've done this walk. Fred and George love it, they'd be devastated," Mrs. Weasley argued.

"Besides, Mr. Champlain tells me it's much colder in Canada, isn't Mina?" added Mr. Weasley. _I did not want to be brought into this family argument. I mean, I don't want to be impolite but heck, I know Fred and George are planning to do whatever it is that they're planning to do then._

"Yes it is, Mr. Weasley," I admitted reluctantly. "In fact, I made sure I had plenty of warming hand packs when I'd go anywhere. I made them myself, it's pretty simple if you have peppermint and Fluxweed. The main idea is to crush the peppermint and Fluxweed into a fine powder together rather than one at a time. Of course textbooks suggest you crush them separately, but I've come to notice the effects, even though not as strong, last much longer if both main ingredients are... I can make warming hand packs for tomorrow."

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley as Percy and Ginny sulked. "Goodnight girls!"

Ginny stomped off to her room and I followed quickly because I had never been up the stairs. We passed many bedrooms before finally coming to one that had a 'Ginny's Room' sign on the door. She opened it and sat on her bed. "Welcome to my humble room," she said. "It's not much, but I've made it my own with a few spells. For one thing, my doorknob has a security device to keep unwanted family members out."

"Like your mom on Saturday mornings?" I joked.

"Merlin no, if she knew I had that spell on the knob, she'd jinx me into oblivion."

"You wouldn't happen to have pyjamas I could borrow?" I asked. "Anything that's too big for you, I doubt I'd fit into any of your clothes."

As it turned out, she didn't. All her nightgowns were rather small and I didn't feel comfortable in them. Sighing, she left and came back with a long orange shirt.

"Here," she said as she tossed me the shirt. "It's Ron's, he won't mind. If he doesn't find out that is. Which he won't."

"Chudley Cannons? You can't expect me to wear this," I laughed as I pulled it over my head. I got undressed underneath the unexpectedly knee long shirt. _Ginny might be twelve, but she's skinny, something I'm not,_ I sighed to myself.

We played a few games of Exploding Snap, but quickly got bored. Ginny pulled out a stack of witch magazines and we began reading many articles about magical cosmetics and hot wizards. In the particular ancient edition we were reading, lying on our stomachs on her bed, contained a list of the most famous wizards of our time. Gilderoy Lockhart, of course, could be seen smiling and winking to the camera. Dumbledore was also mentioned and Sirius Black had a small paragraph. What surprised me was Harry's rather large paragraph decorated with hearts. Loads of them of different shapes and sizes, some of them magically enhanced to glitter or to beat. I looked at Ginny and she blushed.

"It's ridiculous, really," she muttered. "I've been crushing on Harry for a while. Ever since I realized I was entering teenage-hood, I think. It's been awful. It used to be to the point where I couldn't be in the same room as him without blushing. I still can't talk to him without my cheeks turning pink, but it's getting better. Hermione says if I want him to notice me, I just need to be myself, you know? Loosen up a bit." She bit her lip and sighed.

"Seems like Hermione gives a lot of advice around here," I smiled. _Ginny likes him too? Should I tell her how I feel about Harry, or just let it die down? _"He's definitely a very likeable guy. I... sometimes I think I have a crush on him too," I whispered. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Really?"

"Is it that hard to believe?" I laughed sarcastically.

"Well, no, I just had you down as a Ron kind of girl," she shrugged.

"Ron's... nice," I struggled. "But Harry is so much more. He worries about me, he talks to me, he's patient with me, he doesn't get angry with me, he doesn't forget a-... well I thought he didn't forget about me."

"I heard about that from Fred and George," she said. "Seems kind of harsh of him, to just not tell you he wasn't going to show up for your date."

"It wasn't really a date. Just a friendly picnic between friends," I mumbled, looking away.

"Look, if Harry likes you, he'll tell you. And as much as I hate to admit it, he looks at you differently than he does... Hermione, let's say."

"Thanks Ginny. Guess we had better go to bed, before your mom comes up saying we need to 'rise and shine'," I giggled, heading over to the cot. I slipped in the covers just as Ginny turned off the lights. "Good night Ginny."

"Goodnight, Mina."

"Rise and shine, my dears," said Mrs. Weasley as she opened the curtains to let the sunshine pour in. Ginny groaned and pulled the covers over her head as I did the same.

"Mum, five minutes, please?" grumble Ginny. I nodded lazily. _You've got to be kidding me. It's way too early for me to get up,_ I thought.

"No, it's already eight o'clock, I've got breakfast ready as well as peppermint and Fluxweed ready for Mina to make some warming hand packs," replied Mrs. Weasley. "Fred and George are up already, that tells you something. They'll help you with the hand packs, Mina, they said they know a bit about them, although I'd be careful if I were you."

Yawning, I threw the covers off of me and pulled on Ginny's. "You wouldn't happen to have some clothes I could borrow, would you?" I asked her.

"I don't know if anything I have will fit you," she yawned. "But I'll look anyway." She got up and stumbled to her wardrobe. After a few minutes, she came up with a rather hideous pair of brown pants and a large maroon knitted sweater with an 'R' on the front. I raised my eyebrows. "Yes, it was Ron's," she admitted. "It's really warm though, and really big. Here, put this shirt underneath so it doesn't itch." She threw me the long sleeve white shirt she had been holding and with much difficulty (it wasn't the biggest shirt she had) I managed to slip it on. The pants had apparently been her brother Bill's and were extremely big, but not too long. I only had to roll them a few times before they were short enough. She lent me a big brown belt to help keep the pants up, since they were a bit big.

"Got socks?" I asked.

"Yup, here." She handed me a pair of white socks with pink lace. I giggled.

"I definitely don't match today," I sighed.

"No, probably not, but at least you'll be warm. And dressed."

After Ginny got dressed, she insisted on brushing my hair and putting it in a ponytail to match hers. We hurried down to breakfast just as Mrs. Weasley was heading back up the stairs to make sure we were coming down. I sat in between Ginny and Percy and loaded my plate with buttered toast and eggs. I ate quietly, curiously watching the Weasley's morning routine. Fred and George were seated across from me and were smirking while their mother was busily running about, cleaning dishes and lecturing her children on their morning habits. Mr. Weasley was reading the Daily Prophet, sipping coffee, oblivious to his wife's rambles. Noticing my plate was empty, Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand absent-mindedly and my plate flew over to the sink to wash itself in the soapy water.

"If you're all finished, Mina, why don't you start on those warming packs? The ingredients are on the counter next to the sink, Fred and George will show you where the equipment is while Ginny helps out with the kitchen," she ordered.

"Can't Percy help out with the kitchen?" whined Ginny.

"Percy has some homework to finish up before we head on the snow walk," said Mrs Weasley.

"Oh, in that case, I have homework too," Ginny said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I'll have none of that attitude, Ginevra Weasley," scolded her mother. "Come on now Mina, the boys told me it shouldn't take any longer than an hour to prepare, so hop to it."

"An hour and seven minutes if brewed properly," I whispered to myself, but the twins must've heard because they snickered. I blushed as I followed them into the living room to prepare the warming packs. In no time, Fred and George had the peppermint and Fluxweed crushed into a very fine powder that I added to the boiling cauldron along with the lacewing flies. _Three turns clockwise, three turns counter-clockwise and now to let it sit on a small fire for thirty minutes and then five turns clockwise after adding the nettles,_ I remembered.

"Now we can sit back-"

"-and relax." Fred and George sat on the sofa and placed their hands behind their heads as they placed their feet up on the coffee table. I rolled my eyes.

"Is that all you two do?" I asked. "Honestly, I never see you guys doing homework. You're always causing trouble."

"That's because we don't do the school work," answered George.

"We do research though, that's for sure," continued Fred. "Most of the stuff they try to teach us in class is pretty pointless. At least, we think so."

"Aren't you scared that one day something's going to happen and you'll think 'Dangit, I guess I should've listened to what Professor Sprout was saying about Devil's Snare', or something like that?" I said.

"Nope."

"Not really. We listen in class."

"All the time."

"We have what they call 'selective hearing'. We only remember what is useful to us."

I snorted. "Yeah, that must work marvellously on tests. But hey, I'm not your mother and I don't really care what you guys do. I do know one thing, and that is that I don't ever want to be on the receiving end of your pranks."

"I'm afraid you don't have that much power over us, my lady," said George, smirking.

"How about we play a quick round of chess?" suggested Fred.

"No thanks, I suck at chess," I replied. "How about Exploding Snap?"

"Sounds good to me," said Fred while George shook his head.

"That's all right, you two play and I'll keep an eye on the potion," said George. I frowned. "Mina, why don't you go get the pack?"

"No, I don't trust you alone with the potion. Fred, how about you go? It's in Ginny's room," I said, keeping an eye on George. Fred shrugged and left. George was still smirking and I was getting mad. "Whatever you have planned, don't."

"Look, not even Lee Jordan dares get in the way of our pranks, so don't think you can just come in here and change the way Fred and I function."

"I don't care. If you piss me off in any way, I know enough potions that make boils appear in uncomfortable areas, and most of them are odourless and tasteless and can easily be slipped in pumpkin juice," I threatened.

"Really? I'll make a point to avoid pumpkin juice from now on. We act in the name of greater fun. Sometimes people just need to relax and now I see you're one of them. It's all in the name of good fun, so just laugh it off, alright?"

"George, you can be so irritating!"

"Ah, but you like it that way." I shook my head and crossed my arms, failing to hide my smile. Fred came back down cursing under his breath. "What's wrong Fred?"

"It's Ginny! She's still got that security lock on her bedroom door, I can't get in!" he said, irritated. I laughed at the sight of his burnt hand and motioned for him to let me see it. I flipped his hand palm up and muttered a quick healing spell and although the burn didn't disappear, it subsided. Fred let out a sigh of relief.

"Soo sorry Fred. I must've forgotten about that," I said, grinning. He muttered something incomprehensible and George and I laughed at his angry face.

Half an hour later, I added the nettles and stirred the potion five times clockwise. "For the next thirty minutes, it needs to cool down and then we stir it counter clockwise once, restarting the fire. It will become like a jelly, and start absorbing the heat for seven minutes. It will then harden into rocks and we just slip them into our gloves. It should provide heat for at least two hours, if it was brewed properly," I said, attempting to sound as smart as Hermione when she was explaining a rather difficult charm to me. Fred and George, however, looked besides themselves with laughter. "What? What's so funny? Do I have something on my nose?"

"No, it's just-"

"You sounded so much like Hermione, I could almost see her there in your place, bushy hair and all," wheezed Fred.

"There's nothing wrong with Hermione!" I said angrily.

"Of course not, it's that you sounded exactly like her. It was a really good impression," said George, wiping some tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, even your hair looks a bit like hers, wouldn't you say so, George?" said Fred.

"It's true," agreed George. "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?" asked Ginny, walking into the living room.

"Mina just did the best Hermione impression I've ever seen," replied George.

"It was even better than the one you do of Mum," said Fred. "And that's saying something, because that's an amazing impression."

"Really?" questioned Ginny. "Can you do it again?" I shook my head.

"I don't even know how I did it in the first place," I said. "Sorry."

"Ginny! Mina! In the kitchen now, please!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. I got up and headed for the kitchen with Ginny. "Good, there you are. Ginny, help Mina find some snow gear she can wear for the walk. Your mum dropped your coat off, but didn't think of bringing boots or anything like that, so you'll need a scarf, hat, mittens, boots, and snow pants, just in case. Go look in the closet, I'm sure you'll find everything you'll need." Ginny and I marched over to the closet and there was indeed enough snow gear to dress an army of any size. An hour or so later, I was dressed in neon yellow snow pants that clashed terribly with my new pine green coat. Not to mention the polkadotted hat, the hideous orange mittens with little cats knitted on them and the brown and purple boots. The scarf was the focal point: brown, maroon and orange yarn had been rapidly knitted together to create a long piece of fabric that closely resembled a scarf. Oh, and everything was too big. For once, I felt small and not impossibly large. The snow pants had a built-in belt, and I was thankful for that. I already had one on from Bill's pants!

I stumbled towards the living room, sweating while Ginny rolled around laughing at how ridiculous I looked in my attire. _Looks like I won't need hand packs! _I thought happily. Then I gasped. _The hand packs! Did Fred and George remember what I told them?_ Apparently they had, because they started handing out little grey rocks to Percy and Mr. Weasley. I frowned.

"The rocks are supposed to be black," I said, looking specifically at George.

"Well the peppermint was a bit stale to start with, and the lacewing flies were too fresh," explained Fred. "Don't worry, we looked into it. We were concerned by its colour as well."

I reached out for a rock and noticed that it was, in fact, very much like it was supposed to be, other than for the colour. It was hard, smooth and glittered a little in the light. I smiled at the twins.

"Seems like you two did a good job," I said. "Thanks for your help."

"Alright everyone, get dressed, we're leaving in a few minutes! Make sure you have everything," said Mrs. Weasley.

_No matter what Fred says, I still think something is up. And I'm afraid I'll get blamed for it,_ I sighed to myself, determined to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Little did I know, their plan had already begun.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.:**_My goodness gracious, you should all be bowing at my feet at how amazingly good I am to you. HAHA! Nah, I'm just kidding. I'm surprised that I actually wrote all this. Anyway, enjoy it, because after this, I'm taking a break for a while. Merry Christmas, happy birthday to me and Happy New Years!_

**Disclaimer: **_I think I can stop doing these now. Nah, they're fun!_

* * *

Out the back door and threw the woods, I followed the redheaded family, all the while talking with Ginny.

"Are you sure there's no loophole to that deal you made with Fred and George?" I whispered, having caught the twins looking back at me and snickering quietly for the hundredth time that day.

"Sorry, there's nothing I can do," Ginny smiled. "Don't worry so much."

"How can I do anything but worry? Your brothers are out to get me!"

"Look, just relax, would you? Enjoy the fresh air," she sighed. She glanced at me and started to chuckle. Shaking her head, she picked up speed to join her parents. Fred and George slowed down when they noticed I had trouble keeping up.

"Feeling alright, Mina? You look a little flushed," said Fred.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine. I'm fine," I yelled, gesturing to them that I was fine.

"Merlin, what's got you in such a fine state?" asked George. I stopped and glared at them.

"Both of you! I know you're up to something!"

"Who? Us? Nooooooo."

"We'd never do anything like that."

"That's a bunch of bullshit and you know it."

"Did you just curse?"

"George, I think she did."

"Mum would have a right fit if she heard you."

"I never imagined you'd be the cursing type, really."

"WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET?" I screamed. "It doesn't matter what you think or thought! I don't care! Just leave me alone!"

"Touchy, aren't we?"

"I suppose we could leave."

"Percy's looking ripe for the pranking, wouldn't you say so, Fred?"

"Couldn't agree more."

They left me alone, boiling with rage. _I could just murder them!_ I thought angrily. _Why couldn't Ginny just not want to find out what they were up to? _To say that I hadn't wanted to, though, would be a lie. I was curious and now, I was growing steadily impatient. And paranoid because I knew that their seemingly hilarious plan was meant for me.

"ARGH!"

"Boys! Can't you leave Percy alone?" scolded Mrs. Weasley.

"But he looked so hot!"

"One snowball can't hurt: it seems to have cooled him down!"

"Arthur!"

"Boys, listen to your mother," replied Mr. Weasley absent-mindedly. He was too busy admiring the landscape to really care what Fred and George had done this time. He was brought out of his trance when a snowball caught him square in the back. Stunned, he turned around only to see that it had been his wife's snowball. She grinned. "Oh, is this how it's going to be? Boys, with me!"

"Ginny, watch out!" I warned, seeing Fred and George aiming for her. She ducked, but that only brought the twins' attention to me. "Merlin help me," I prayed. I began to ran as fast as I could (which wasn't really fast, it's hard to run in snow and huge boots) for Mrs. Weasley, who was rapidly enchanting the snow to form a fort. I jumped and lost a boot.

"Oh, dear, I suppose those were a bit big, weren't they?" worried Mrs. Weasley as she cast the lost boot towards me.

"Thanks, I'll be needing that," I said, pulling the boot back on. "Ginny! Where are you?"

"Over here, keeping an eye out for the boys. They've disappeared," she answered from outside the fort.

"Never mind them, get in here!" said her mom. Ginny's head soon appeared, followed by the rest of her. "We need a game plan. If I know Arthur and the boys, then they're planning on surrounding us and somehow breaking down the fort's walls. Any ideas?"

"Hermione told me about a hot-air charm once, but I can't remember it," said Ginny.

"The warming stones," I said. "I made enough for at least fifteen people and we're only seven. If they took the left-overs, which they probably did, the stones should be warm enough to melt anything cold."

"Anything cold?" repeated Ginny.

"Anything except magical snow or ice," I smirked evilly. "Oh, I'm a genius. Cover me, I'm going out there." I stepped out cautiously from the fort. I took out my wand from my coat pocket and waved it in a half-circle motion, aiming for the walls of the fort. "_Aqua eructo," _I muttered. A stream of sparkling water erupted from the tip of my wand and covered the fort walls. Grinning, I looked around, making sure no one was around. "_Glacius,_" I whispered. The water froze, protecting the fort and its surroundings by a thin layer of slippery ice. I carefully slipped my way back to the entrance. Once inside, I repeated the two spells to block the entrance.

"Brilliant Mina! They won't win this year," said Mrs. Weasley.

"We do this practically every year, except that Ron normally comes with us," explained Ginny.

"The only problem with my plan is that we've locked them out, but locked ourselves in," I said apologetically. "I hope we won't have to wait too long for them to decide to attack us."

"The boys have no patience, they'll be here in no time. While we wait, let's stock up on snowballs, we'll be needing them," suggested Mrs. Weasley. We had a huge pile when one landed right in the middle of the fort. I popped my head over the wall to see what was going on. I was just on time to see all four Weasley boys slip and fall on the ice. I laughed extra loud so they could hear me.

"That would be my brilliant idea," I said loudly. "Do you like it?"

"Champlain, you're going down," said George.

That's when all hell broke loose.

"I still can't believe it," muttered Mr. Weasley for the hundredth time since us girls won the snowball fight.

"We should've won. No question about it," said George.

"I agree. It's all thanks to Mina that we lost," said Fred.

"Next year, she sits out and Ron plays. He's awful," said Percy.

"You're one to talk, you're worse than he is," laughed Ginny, in high spirits since our victory. Percy huffed indignantly. I joined Ginny in her contagious laughter while Mrs. Weasley prepared hot chocolate for everyone.

"I still can't believe it," repeated Mr. Weasley.

"We know, Arthur, we know," chuckled Mrs. Weasley. "Here you go, dears, drink up while I prepare lunch."

Apparently, the girls and Ron hadn't won a single match, except for the time Charlie had come down from Romania and helped them. I felt comfortable with the Weasleys now, although I still found myself in awkward situations. I sighed, content. But I sat up straight again when I noticed the twins smirking at me from across the table.

They still hadn't acted. It was the waiting that had me on edge. I was jumpy and paranoid. _I wish they'd just get it over with,_ I thought, exasperated. I looked at my watch and noticed its orange colour. _Nervousness, anxiety. You're waiting for something to happen. _That's what the colour chart had said anyway. It was nearing one o'clock, which meant I just had to survive six hours. A small tapping noise at the window brought me out of my reverie. Ginny stood to let the barn owl in. She undid the two letters on its leg and it was on its way back from... wherever it came from.

"School owl," Percy informed me. "Who are those for, Ginny?"

"Not for you. They're from Hermione. One for me and one for Mina." She handed me my letter. "Come on, let's go read them up in my room." Once in her room, I eagerly opened the envelope, curious as to why Hermione was writing. Vacation was almost over, unless she wanted to nag us about that unfinished homework I should really get started on.

_Mina,_

_Happy New Year's! I don't know when this letter will reach you, but hopefully you'll get it before you're back at Hogwarts. Did you have a nice Christmas? Mine was alright. Thank you so much for the scarf and mittens, by the way! They're really warm, all the time, thanks to what I believe is a Hot Air Charm? I must say, your Charm work is getting much better._

_As you probably guessed, I've got something on my mind. Harry got a Firebolt for Christmas, anonymously, and well, I told Professor McGonagall about it and how I thought it might have been sent by Sirius Black. She agreed of course and confiscated it so that Professor Flitwick and her could check it over. But now, Harry and Ron are both angry with me and don't understand why I told McGonagall. Neither of them will talk to me and I feel terrible. Do you think I did the right thing? Telling McGonagall? I don't know, I'm so confused. The broom could have been enchanted to throw him off or something, it could have killed him! What else was I to do?_

_Love, Hermione_

"Wow," I said as I finished reading.

"Those idiots! How dare they! She's only got Harry's best interest at heart!" fumed Ginny. I nodded.

"Should we write back to her or just wait 'til we get back?" I asked.

"We'll have to wait. If we write, she'll only get it after we get back. I can't believe Harry! Ron, well, his reaction is understandable. But Harry!"

"I know, you'd think he would at least be thankful that his friend has got his back."

"Girls! Lunch!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. We headed back down to the kitchen where the rest of the Weasleys were already digging into sandwiches. "What did Hermione have to say, dear?" she asked.

"Harry got a Firebolt for Christmas," Ginny answered. The kitchen fell silent. The twins' jaws fell open, along with Percy's. Mr. Weasley looked at us with wide eyes.

"Anonymously," I said. "Hermione wrote to say she alerted Professor McGonagall, thinking it probably came from Sirius Black, so McGonagall confiscated it. Of course, now Harry... won't talk to her." I decided not to mention Ron in there because it would anger Mrs. Weasley. And I could use it against him at a later date.

"Oh my poor Hermione," she sighed. "Always having the best intentions at heart. She was right to do what she did. I hope you two feel the same way?" She glared at us, as if daring us to say the opposite.

"Of course," Ginny said. "I can't believe Harry's being that way."

"Oh! Before I forget, Mina, your father owled and said he'll be picking you up at three this afternoon," said Mr. Weasley. "You should go get your things ready. Since George is finished eating, he'll get you a bag to put your clothes from last night in." George stood and left while I headed back to Ginny's room. I had just finished folding everything when George came in.

"Here," he said.

"Thanks," I said. We stood there looking at each other. Finally I turned away and began packing my things in the bag. I caught a glimpse of myself in Ginny's mirror and blushed. I looked like such a kid! The big baggy clothes and my out of shape ponytail made me seem so much younger than I was. I began unabashedly looking at myself, turning and twisting to catch sight of my body in the mirror. George chuckled and I blushed even more. I had forgotten he was still there. "What do you want George?" I said, annoyed.

"I'm just watching you. Have a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. So stop it."

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing! I'm fine!" But I wasn't. I missed Harry, Ron and Hermione, but especially Harry. I had left Hogwarts without having fixed the hole in our friendship and now I didn't know how to go about fixing it. And now he was acting like such a jerk with Hermione! I sighed and sat on the cot. "I don't know, I'm just feeling odd," I said in a small voice. He sat next to me and put an arm on my back, rubbing large circles. Neither of us spoke for a while, until I laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing... it's just every time I'm feeling horrible you're always around to make things better. Thanks."

"No problem. It's what big brothers do, I guess." Somehow that wasn't what I wanted to hear. _What did I want to hear?_ I asked myself.

"I wouldn't know. But if it is, then you must be doing a good job," I smiled at him.

"Me? Doing a good job twice in one day? It's got to be a record," he joked, referring to the compliment I had given him earlier. I elbowed him playfully. "We'd better get back down. Maybe Fred, Ginny and Percy will want to join us in a game of Exploding Snap."

"Go ahead, I've got to take care of a few things," I said. He shrugged and left. I sighed and got up. I looked at myself in the mirror again, twisting and turning, and something on my back caught my eye. I turned around to have a better look. My eyes widened in horror as I realized George had stuck a paper on my back that read in bright purple letters the following words:

POTTER LOVER 4 EVER

Yelling with rage, I stomped down the stairs and into the living room. "GEORGE WEASLEY, GET THIS THING OFF MY BACK!!"

"Sorry, I can't," he said, trying to hide his grin. Ginny and Fred were laughing unabashedly. "Only the one whose name is on there can take it off." I screamed in frustration again.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! YOU'RE A GOOD FOR NOTHING JERK!"

Molly Weasley came running in. "What's going on here? Mina, are you alright?" she asked, concerned. I muttered an unintelligent response, not wanting her to see the embarrassing sign permanently glued to my back. Permanent because there was no way I would ever show Harry. "Fred! George! What have you done now?" she said, exasperated.

"Us? Nothing!"

"Mina just admitted that she has a crush on Harry, that's all," smirked Fred. "She put a sign on her back to make sure the world finds out."

"I did NOT put this thing on myself! George did that! And now I can't take it off!"

"Oh, dear, how about you take the sweater off, then, and I'll see what I can do?" suggested Mrs. Weasley. Fred, George and Ginny burst into even more laughter. "What now?"

"I'm afraid Mina's in a bit of a pickle," said George, wiping tears of joy from the corner of his eyes.

"She won't be able to take the sweater off, as the neck hole will get smaller," continued Fred. Ginny was sniggering next to Fred, her arm on his for support. She could hardly stand.

"You mean... I'm stuck in this sweater until I go back to Hogwarts?" I asked, horrified. They could only nod. "But... this is Ron's sweater!" They laughed even more. "I'm doomed," I whispered, staring out the window.

Mrs. Weasley could only nod her head sadly.

Dad was here earlier than predicted. At 2:30, he Apparated over and began talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about the night before. I sat on the sofa, glaring at Fred and George while Percy was failing at making me feel any better.

"It's not all that bad, they've done worse. Of course it will be rather embarrassing, seeing as you can't take off Ron's hideous shirt, and that Harry will think you have a crush on him. And the rest of the students will probably tease you about it. But it's not all that bad, people will forget by the end of the month."

I groaned and continued glaring, although I avoided watching the Weasley children because I knew they were laughing. Finally, Dad stepped into the living room. He looked really tired.

"Ready to go, Mina?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "Thank you for having me over, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"It was our pleasure, dear. Be safe at Hogwarts," said Mrs. Weasley as she hugged me goodbye. She motioned for her children to get up and say goodbye. I glared at them as they moved closer.

"We'll see you at Hogwarts then," said Ginny awkwardly.

"I guess," I said coldly. "Bye." With that, Dad shrugged at the Weasley parents and grabbed my arm to Apparate back home.

"What was that about?" said Dad, frowning. "I've never seen you so rude to friends before. This had better not be a new trend you're establishing." I gaped at him.

"You're so typical! Always thinking it's my fault, that I'm the one who's wrong!" I said angrily. "They played a cruel prank on me, and now I'm stuck with this on my back until school starts!" I gestured to the sign on my back, seething with rage. And then he laughed. Laughed at something that would make it near impossible for me to shower. Laughed at something that was going to get me ridiculed in school. Laughed at my insecurities.

"Is that all they did?" he asked between fits of laughter. "Come on, Mina, at least it's true."

"WHAT?! You actually think that this is funny?" I screamed at him. "This isn't funny!"

"Adamina Champlain, don't you dare raise your voice at me!" he yelled back, jabbing my shoulder hard. "I'm your father and I deserve respect!"

"I deserve respect too!" I was crying now.

_I hate this, I hate it when he yells, I hate it._

"Stop that! Stop crying right now! You have nothing to cry about!" he continues to yell and I cry even harder.

_Can't he see it's his fault? Doesn't he understand?_

I sob uncontrollably. "Look at me. Look at me Mina." I raise my eyes to meet his, glaring at him for making me cry but not wiping my tears. I let them fall freely.

_No. Look at me. Look at how you make me cry. Look at how you don't understand anything. Look at how you hurt me with your words._

"You're going to go up to your room and think about all this. Think about how rude you were to the Weasleys and to me. We'll talk this over when Mom gets home." I hurried to my room and slammed the door behind me. I jumped on my bed and cried even harder into my pillow.

"Stupid... George and his stupid... prank! Stupid... Dad! He's just angry he didn't have a son to play Quidditch for him! Well that's too damn bad!" I throw my pillow across the room, still crying. "I'm not a son! I read instead of practising a sport! Got that?!" I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths, trying to calm my increasing sobs. "Maybe he's angry with me because I'm fat. Because I'm not as beautiful as Mom. It's why Harry doesn't want me, isn't it? Why George played that prank on me and not on someone else." I let out a few more sobs before deciding that it was enough. Whether I deserved a good cry or not, it was enough. I sighed and foolishly attempted to take off Ron's sweater, to no avail. I fell asleep, fully dressed in Bill's old pants, Ginny's white long sleeve and Ron's huge sweater.

"Mina, your father told me you were rude to the Weasleys," said Mom. "Is this true?" Sighing, I nodded, looking away. "Oh, Mina, how could you! Just because of a prank?" I nodded, determined to not say a word to them.

_Just let them hear what they want to hear and they won't be disappointed in you_.

Sitting across from me at the dinner table, my parents looked so formal. Like I was on trial for something I believed in. I don't want to be ridiculed, and George just made my worst nightmare reality. "I'm so disappointed in you." She shook her head. "I thought we had raised you to have good manners." She sighed. "Since we have you here, we should discuss the Dementors at school. And your affair with the Boggart." I looked at her then, afraid of what she would say.

"Your mother and I agree that it would be best if the whole thing was just forgotten," said Dad. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Professor Dumbledore has contacted us on the subject, and although we're thankful for all he's done for you, and for us, we don't think that you have a problem."

"Of course I don't have a problem! Being a Connector is not a problem!" I retorted.

"Pumpkin, we have your best interest at heart, and we think you should just ignore the problem," answered Dad, ignoring the words that spilled from my mouth.

"The Connection is not a problem! It's a magical gift!" I yelled back, remembering Dumbledore's reassurance that I did, in fact, possess at least one magical gift. "You want me to pretend that I'm not a Connector? That I've got no magical gift?" I couldn't believe it. My own parents didn't want to deal with me!

"Mina, watch yourself! Yes, pumpkin. We want you to be normal and we think that if you ignore it, it will go away. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Being normal is alright. You don't have to change to make Harry like you," soothed my mother in a disgustingly sweet voice. I was seething with anger.

_She's twisting this! She's making it seem like this is just some teen angst, a problem that I'll outgrow! But I won't! Will I?_

"I can't do that because I don't control my genes. I can't even control the Connection yet, much less ignore it exists! I'm sorry I'm not what you wanted, but I'm not exchangeable! I'm not normal, so deal with it," I replied venomously.

"I told you to watch your tongue young lady! We want you to give up any assumptions about you being a Connector. End of discussion. Now go finish your school work, I know you're always at the last minute," dismissed Dad. "You had better keep your Potions level up to par. I don't want anything bringing down your grades, do you understand?"

_Oh, I understand. You don't. But I do._

I nodded. "Good. Off you go."

Back in my room, I sat at the desk and began homework as if nothing had happened. But something had: my own parents refused to see that I was a Connector! I had thought that at least they would understand. _Why? Why can't they understand? This is worse than puberty! It's like I'm going through two different kinds of changes! But the Connection has always been part of me. I've just learned to accept it. _Looking back on my past, however, brought the memory of the only time Mom ever lost control of herself and hexed Principal Heckley. She had hexed him because he had discriminated against me for being a Connector. I couldn't see then why it angered him so, and now, I wanted to know why my mom had a sudden change of heart. _She was all for protecting me then, what changed?_ A soft knocking on my door interrupted my train of thought. "Come in," I muttered, bringing my eyes down to the barely started essay in front of me.

"How's the homework coming along?" said Mom sheepishly.

"Oh it's just fantastic Mom," I said, incredulous that it was the best thing she could come up with. "Just fantastic." She sat on my bed and I dutifully rose from my desk to join her. She placed her arms around my shoulders. "I just don't see why all of a sudden you guys think the Connection is a problem."

"It's... complicated," she replied, hesitant. Then she sighed. "Mina, this isn't easy for your father. You know his mother is just waiting for an excuse to bring you back home to be raised as a pure-blood, and this Connection would give her the leverage that she needs to prove that we are... incapable parents."

"But you're not! You made sure I was getting educated! You brought me with you instead of abandoning me at Queen Maeve's!"

"Mina, look at me. Your grandmother is not a nice woman. She is strict, she is vile, she is harsh and she is not used to being rebelled against. When Adrian and I started dating, he was immediately disowned and lost his job at Queen Maeve's because of his own mother. Just because I was half-blood. It's the main reason he began teaching in the Muggle world, he had no other choice. He was a blood-traitor, almost worse to his mother than Muggle borns, because he chose to be that way. But you, you have two generations of magic behind you, which immediately makes you pure-blood and to her, it's her legacy, and she wants it."

"I'm a blood-traitor too, though, aren't I?" I asked timidly. "I mean, I love Muggles! And Hermione's a Muggle born, and Harry's half-blood and Ron's a blood traitor himself!"

"Children don't know better than to do as their parents do. Grandmother Champlain believes that we have corrupted you. Your father received an owl informing us that she has put a complaint to the Canadian and British Ministry of Magic, stating that we are corrupting you to the Dark Arts, mainly through my antiquities' shop," she finished bitterly.

"What?" I had always known Grandmother Champlain was a nasty piece of work, but to say that she was a racist pure blooded witch was obviously cutting it short. She was trying to break up my family. She was worse than racist. She was stone hearted. "This is all because of the Connection?"

"She heard wind of the happenings at Hogwarts and she's thrilled," Mom admitted grimly. Her hazel eyes contained none of its usual spark. A spark that had been replaced by genuine fear. "A Connector for her would mean immense power and recognition to the family name. Remember Mina, Dementors are Dark magic, and being in touch with them... it's something that she can probably put to good use. She's planning on moving here, to England, to help plead her case, but I think there's more." Mom looked hesitant, debating whether or not to continue.

"Like what?" I pushed after a few moments of silence.

"There are many who believe that Voldemort was not entirely vanquished when he attempted to kill Harry," said Dad from the doorway. Mom looked downright indignant. Her curly brown hair thrashed about angrily.

"Adrian! We agreed to not bring our daughter into this," she scolded.

"Bless Mom for trying to make sure she was right in the action. It doesn't surprise me in the least, but it's not a comforting thought."

"That's enough, Adrian. Enough. Mina, this is family business. No one outside of this family must know where your father and I stand politically. Do you understand? You were privileged to a lot of information tonight, information I would have gladly kept from you." She glared at Dad, who rolled his eyes in an attempt to lighten the mood. It didn't help. "You mustn't tell anyone until you are hundred percent sure that you could trust them with our lives. Yours, your fathers and mine."

"I won't," I nodded.

"Good," she smiled warmly. "You should get some sleep and tomorrow you could join me at the shop, how's that? We could go and see Mr. Fortescue, he keeps asking how you're liking Hogwarts."

"I'd like that. Mom, could we... well... could we go shopping for some make-up and things like that? Like you offered before I started school?" I blushed a deep shade of red, rivalling the Weasley blush.

"We'll see. Good night, pumpkin." She kissed my forehead as I snuggled under the covers, still dressed in Ron's large knit sweater. Thankfully, Mom hadn't asked about it or the sign on my back, but something tells me Mrs. Weasley must have owled her about it. Mom was not one to pass up an opportunity to gossip.

"Sleep tight," said Dad as he tucked me in, something he hadn't done since I was ten. "We love you very much. Don't you forget that."

"I love you too. And I won't," I yawned. Today had been a tiring day, to say the least.

"Have you dusted the oak desk?" asked Mom from behind the counter, where she was finishing up some paper work.

"I have to dust the oak one too?" I groaned. "I must dusted every single bit of furniture you have in here!" Mom looked up from the parchment, eyes wide.

"Do I hear something about a daughter of mine that refuses to do her time?" she said, laughter apparent in her still wide eyes.

"Of course not, Mother dearest," I sighed.

"Good, because if you don't do the time, you won't get the reward," she replied, lips twitching into a mysterious smile. I grinned, the promise of a reward for my hard work gave me the energy to face the oak desk with determination. I wiped the rich brown surface with a cloth and added some solution to really make it shine. Soon enough, the desk was spotless and looked better than new.

"There," I said, wiping beads of sweat off my forehead. "All done. So, about this reward you mentioned..."

"Now, now, patience is a virtue," laughed Mom. "Hang your apron and grab your cloak, we're going out to eat. Florean's waiting for us." Outside, large flurries of snow were falling happily on the many magical families that were out and about on such a beautiful day. "Florean said his second cousin's daughter or something like that is visiting him, so he's brought her with him. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not really," I answered. "It'll be good to have another girl there, and not just me with adults." Mom laughed and linked arms with me. We strutted to Florean's parlour, still open even though it was freezing out. We pushed the door open and Mr. Fortescue was vividly talking with a customer.

"Books make terrible Christmas gifts, you know," said a cool voice behind me, making me jump. I turned around to see Scarlett, her short brown hair curly and dark brown eyes sparkling with mischief and amusement. I considered giving her a quick hug, but decided against it. She didn't seem the hugging type. Apparently I was right, because she went straight to grabbing her cloak from a nearby coatrack and Mr. Fortescue motioned for us to follow him back out of his parlour. While Mom talked animatedly with her uncle twice removed or whatever, Scarlett and I spoke of our respective Christmas holidays that were unfortunately to finish tomorrow.

"Thanks for the headband, by the way," I said, absent-mindedly touching it. I had decided it would be a fluorescent blue today. It clashed horrible with Ron's sweater, but I loved the effect. "It's freaking awesome. Where'd you get it?"

"It's a little woman's shop all the way at the end of the alley. They've got everything girly and you seemed like the girly type," she shrugged.

"I'm not that girly," I said, frowning.

"Yes, you are," she laughed.

"No, I'm not!"

"Alright, fine. Are you wearing make-up?"

"Just a dab of eyeshadow."

"Are your nails painted to match that hideous sweater?"

"I resent that! I'm not wearing this shirt by choice, you know!"

"But are your nails painted?" I shifted uncomfortably. They were painted, but only because I noticed they were starting to match my mood watch: they shifted colour without warning and I did not want to bring attention to them so I painted them maroon. But the main point was hiding the colour shifting, not matching! Of course, as luck would have it, she grabs my gloved hand and pulls the mitten off to reveal my perfectly painted short flat nails.

"I knew it," she smirked and walked off. I was left speechless, opening and closing my mouth, looking awfully like a gaping fish.

"Scarlett! That wasn't fair," I said, catching up with her just as Mom entered the Leaky Cauldron behind Mr. Fortescue.

"If we're going to be friends, call me Scar," she said. "Mum calls me Scarlett when she's about to lecture me on my bad manners or something of the sort."

Lunch was brought soon after we ordered. Scarlett kept smirking at me and I stuck my tongue out at her. We laughed throughout most of lunch, making fun of Ron's sweater, but my laughter died out when she asked me why I was wearing it.

"Not by choice. I went over to the Weasleys' place for New Year's and the twins played a prank on me. I can't take this thing off," I said.

"The Weasleys?" she asked, confused. "I heard that they were awful. Draco talks about them like they're the filthiest scum in England." I stabbed at my food.

"Well he would, wouldn't he? He's such a prick. The Weasleys are the most generous and caring family, Malfoy just hates them because they're blood traitors to him. I don't know why you even talk to him, he's not worth a tenth of you," I replied angrily. "I can't believe you would even believe him."She didn't say anything for a while and I was afraid I had struck a nerve.

"Draco's been brought up differently from you and me, but that doesn't mean he's as cold-hearted as his father," she whispered, more to herself than to me. "So the Weasleys are nice people?"

"As nice as they come," I smiled. "But watch out for the twins, they're trouble." She offered a genuine smile, something she doesn't do very often.

"You know, I'm surprised at how well you two are getting along," said Mr. Fortescue from across the table.

"Why's that?" asked Mom. "Mina, although shy, is quite straightforward and extremely kind."

"Oh, I don't doubt that, but Gryffindors and Slytherins normally hex each other any chance they get," he said. Scarlett and I both shifted in our seats, refusing to look at Mom.

"I don't understand. What does that have to do with anything?" continued Mom, oblivious.

"Mom, I'm a Gryffindor and Scar's a Slytherin," I admitted. Realization dawned in her eyes.

"Oh," she said, nodding. "I see things haven't changed since I did my exchange there."

"Exactly. In fact, we don't talk to each other much in a civilized manner, or else we'd both be shunned by our houses, or worse. I only really see her when she tutors me in Potions," said Scarlett. "It's complicated."

"I was a Ravenclaw myself and I must admit I didn't like many Slytherins back in the day. I sound so old when I say that," giggle Mom. "Florean, which house were you sorted in?"

"Hufflepuff," he said. "The only thing I was ever good at was the culinary arts, and seeing as that wasn't a subject in school... let's just say many teachers weren't impressed." The table became surrounded by silence, everyone deep in their own thoughts. Soon enough, my attention was brought back to a ticking clock on the wall.

"Mom, we should get back to the store," I said, standing.

"Oh, dear, I'm afraid Mina's right. We have to go open again. It was nice meeting you, Scarlett. I hope we see more of you," said Mom. "What did you say your last name was?"

"Havok. Scarlett Havok."

"A Havok? Really? Well, I remember your father from school, if I'm correct, didn't he marry a Muggle?"

"Yes he did. Came as a shock to everyone around him, not that my father was a very influential person," she shrugged. Mom smiled one of her I-know-something-you-don't-know smiles.

"Ask him and see if he remembers a Talia Donovan from Hogwarts. Tell him she says hi, won't you?"

"I will, Mrs. Champlain," said Scarlett, looking a little confused.

"I guess I'll see you back at Hogwarts then," I said, deflated that we couldn't keep hanging out like this.

"Yeah, I guess. Could we... well... go on with the Potions tutoring? Even if..." She sighed. "Even if Oli- Wood is going to be there. I really need the help, and at this point, that git can eat my shorts for all I care."

"Alright. Oliver's been pestering me about it anyway, so the tutoring will resume on the Wednesday after we get back," I laughed. "Maybe you could sit with the Weasleys and me on the train back. They wouldn't mind. Well, they wouldn't trust you at first, but I know they trust my judgement."

"Maybe," she hesitated. "See you later, Mina."

"Bye!"

_I knew she wouldn't have said yes, but I had to try, right?_

Mom seemed to read my thoughts because she put an arm over my shoulders and brought me closer.

"Don't worry so much. Things always turn out for the best," she whispered in my ear.

I smiled and looked forward to heading back to Hogwarts tomorrow to see Harry. And Hermione and Ron, of course.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.:** _Happy New Year everyone! YAY! 2007 is here and it's time to read my newest chapter! Now, as much as this sounds like promotion, you should know that since you're already here, there's no need to promote this chapter! So without further ado, here is Chapter 12 where... well you'll just have to read it, won't you?_

**Disclaimer:** _What? Of course I don't enjoy adding disclaimers because they are a source of my daily dose of randomness! Hey, ever go back to chapter one and read all the disclaimers? It's pretty entertaining._

* * *

"Hurry Mina!" yelled Dad, running ahead of me while I pulled my trunk and Arianell's cage along. She was hooting unhappily and trying to pick the lock. I kept having to give her treats through the bronze-coloured bars to keep her somewhat calm. "You're going to miss the train!" My vision blurred as my eyes watered from the cold wind. We ran through the barrier at five minutes to eleven, the red train engine whistling for the before-last time before its departure. I hurried over to the train, thankful it hadn't left yet. Harry had told me about what happened last year when him and Ron missed the Hogwarts Express and highjacked Mr. Weasley's car. I didn't want to be in the same situation. I dropped my luggage and leaned against it, trying to catch my breath. Dad was already there waiting for me, bent over and also out of breath from all that running. "I'm getting out of shape," he joked. "Ah, I see the Weasleys are arriving just now."

Sure enough, Mrs. Weasley, followed by her husband, was hovering loudly over her four children. "Don't forget to write often," she said. "And you two stay out of trouble, understand? Poor Mina was traumatized by your pranks, she isn't used to being picked on. Be her big brothers and watch over her, won't you dears?"

"Mother, I'll watch over her," replied Percy, shoulders back and nose up in the air. "I'll make sure to be an excellent role model."

"Thanks Percy, but no thanks. I'll be alright," I laughed. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." The train let out its final warning. "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" I laughed as I pulled my trunk towards the train. I hugged Dad and he wrapped his arms around me tight.

"Remember what we discussed," he whispered in my hair. "I love you pumpkin, stay safe."

"Me too, and I will," I choked, pulling away. "Keep me informed, I want to know everything,"

"In due time, Mina, but not right now," he waved. "Bye!"

"Bye!"

I boarded the train behind Ginny. I followed her, not knowing where we should sit. Soon we reached a compartment where the other Gryffindors in my year were chatting happily. I opened the door and stepped in. Dean and Seamus scooted on their seat to leave room for me, while Ginny sat next to Neville and Lavender.

"Where's Parvati?" I asked Lavender.

"With her twin sister Padma," she answered.

"I didn't know she had a sister," I said.

"Not many people do, they don't really look alike. Plus, Padma's not in Gryffindor," said Lavender.

"Are you wearing a Weasley sweater?" asked Neville in a small voice as I took off my coat. I glared at him then at Ginny, who had burst into a fit of giggles.

"Is that... Ron's Weasley sweater?" laughed Dean.

"It is! It's got an 'R' on it!" wheezed Lavender.

"Are you and Ron going out?" smirked Seamus.

"Of course not!" I screamed, becoming steadily angrier by the minute. "Not that Ron's a bad person, I just don't like him like that!" Ginny was slowly composing herself, but the broad grin could not be wiped from her face and the occasional giggle escaped her mouth.

"Then... why are you wearing his sweater?" asked Dean, confused. My face burned with embarrassment. I fiddled absentmindedly with a loose curl but frowned when I realized what I was doing. _Again with the magical curls? What is going on? I really need to figure this out,_ I thought desperately.

"Mina spent New Year's at the Burrow," stated Ginny, in matter-of-fact kind of way. _As if that explains anything,_ I sighed to myself. There was a general 'oh' of understanding and Ginny nodded.

"What prank did Fred and George play on you then?" asked Lavender.

"Huh?" was my intelligent response.

"Everyone here's been pranked at least once by those two at some point," explained Seamus. "Especially when you're a first or second year. Look at it like some kind of initiation or something."

"I must have been pranked at least a dozen times last year alone," whimpered Neville. "Why me?" Ginny patted his arm.

"The only person never to have been pranked is Hermione, but no one is stupid enough to even try," laughed Seamus.

"Hell no, if they even touched a single hair on her horrible bushy wig, she'd hex them into oblivion. She's so touchy, she's hard to bare," whined Lavender.

"Especially lately. Honestly, what is wrong with her?" said Dean.

"I dunno. Not enough homework?" guessed Neville.

"Probable them hormones finally starting to kick in," snickered Seamus. "I bet she's trying to find a way to fight them off."

"Get off her case, will you? She just happens to be really stressed out with all her schoolwork. She's bitten off more than she can chew," I defended.

"Right, we forgot about you," said Dean. _Uh oh. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. But Hermione's my friend, and they had no right to talk about her like that,_ I sighed.

"Go on, tell us about the prank," giggled Lavender. When I blatantly refused, Ginny proceeded with my public humiliation.

"...so now Mina's stuck wearing Ron's sweater with the sign on her back until Harry takes it off," she laughed.

"Which will be never," I said.

"Show it to us Mina," said Seamus, laughing. At this point, it couldn't get much worse, so I stood and began modelling the beautiful Weasley sweater and prank sign.

"Champlain, you've clearly got no class," sneered a cold voice behind me. "In love with Potter and wearing the Weasel's sweater? That's really low, even for a blood traitor like you."

I turned around only to be practically nose to nose with Malfoy. We glared at each other until I smiled unnervingly.

"Happy New Year's Draco Malfoy," I grinned. "How was your Christmas? Horrible, I hope. I don't think idiots like your family understand the concept of amazing. Looking at you is the number one proof." He grimaced and pulled out his wand.

"Shut up blood traitor," he growled.

"Let me think about that," I pondered dramatically. "No." I shoved past him and sat back down next to Dean. I began fiddling and playing with my wand. "What are you going to do about it?" Malfoy and his goons lunged forward but were pulled back abruptly.

"Look what we've got here lads," said Fred playfully, looming over the third year Slytherins even though him and George weren't all that tall. But they were intimidating, to say the least.

"Trash that needs taking out," continued George, eyes and face darker and much more serious than his companions.

"Please, allow us to rid you of this undesirable garbage," laughed Lee Jordan. Oliver Wood was smirking behind him.

Malfoy shook off George's hands, which immediately curled into fists. His jaw was clenched tight and his face set in determined anger. I'd heard about the Weasley anger (actually, I had experienced it a few times, being friends with Ron and Ginny). Well, it's more of how the Weasleys have awfully strong reactions to practically everything, but I was worried about George. He was taking this way too seriously.

The Slytherins immediately left and scattered, and I noticed Scarlett leaning on the compartment window. She turned and winked at me discreetly before following her friends, if you could call them that.

"How did you know they were here?" asked Ginny after she reassured her brothers and their friends we were alright.

"That quiet, cold Slytherin girl came and started banging on the door and making faces in the window," said Lee.

"You know, the one with the light skin and the dark brown eyes and hair," added Fred.

"Scarlett," said Oliver. "Her name's Scarlett Havok."

"Whatever," dismissed Fred. "So we get kinda ticked off so we get up to straighten her out and she runs away, still making rude faces."

"Then she stops here and what do we find? Her gang of idiots trying to pick a fight. Honestly, what was she thinking? Of course we were going to stop it."

"I'd almost say she knew we would stop it," frowned Oliver. "Maybe she wanted us to stop them."

"That's shite," said Seamus. "More like Malfoy was scared Mina'd rip them apart. You shoulda seen it mates, she had them on their toes. It was bloody hilarious, watching Malfoy get mad."

"So you were looking for trouble?" spat George, finally saying something.

"What?" I yelled back, indignant.

"You heard me!"

"Of course I wasn't looking for trouble! Well, I might have provoked him a little... but what does that matter to you? We all know Malfoy deserves it, and you and Fred are always pranking and hexing Slytherins!"

"That's different!" he bellowed, while Fred and Oliver tried to calm him down. I cowered in my seat as I felt a familiar prickling in my eyes. _Ugh, what is wrong with him? If he doesn't calm down soon, I'm going to burst! And then I really won't talk to him. Ever._ His three friends, along with everyone else in the compartment, seemed confused as to why George, a usually calm and easygoing fellow, was screaming at a friend. _What happened to his big brother role? Is this what big brothers do? Now that I think about it, it's how Ron would act with Ginny_, I thought to myself. _But it's not how George would act towards Ginny._

"How is it different George Weasley?" I hissed at him. He shook off his friends' hands.

"Because one, we can take care of ourselves and two, you're just an out-of-control teen girl who's frustrated because she's got a pathetic crush on Harry Potter," he replied coldly. I gaped at him, trying to get his words to sink in without hurting me. It wasn't working. Ginny and Lavender gasped and Neville whimpered inaudibly from his corner. Dean and Seamus stopped snickering and looked nervously from me to George. I was bubbling with anger, betrayal, hurt and humiliation, but I couldn't find the right words to tell him how much he hurt me without actually getting up and kicking him where the sun doesn't shine very often. So I settled on taking out my wand and pointing it at him. His angry expression was gone, replaced like something close to regret, but he had said those words and there wasn't a way he could take them back. They kept repeating themselves in my head and there was nothing he could do now to make them go away. They'd just keep on stinging.

"I dare you to say it again, you uncaring, self-centered attention seeker!" I threatened, standing up to my full height, which wasn't very tall. The top of my head reached his nose. "Go on! Say it!" I screamed in rage. He stared at me blankly, but no word escaped his lips. He simply shook his head and left. I stood there in disbelief, staring at the spot he had been occupying. _He just... left. Without a word. He didn't even apologize. Does that mean he really meant what he said?_ I thought. I slowly dropped back onto my seat and brought my knees up to my chest. I leaned against the compartment wall and realized I had shed tears when I had threatened George. I didn't bother to wipe them.

"We'd... better go check on him," said Fred uneasily, breaking the awful silence that had occupied the room after George left.

"Yeah," I spoke quietly. _I shouldn't have threatened him. He's a friend, he never threatened me! But I did, and now I feel terrible._

At one, the kind trolley lady came by and I bought two Licorice Wands and a Cauldron Cake. Dean and Seamus, along with Neville, were finishing their homework and Ginny was quietly reading Witch Weekly with Lavender. Everyone was preoccupied with their own thing and I was no different. Under the guise of writing to my parents, I kept replaying my fight with George. I still couldn't believe I had actually raised my wand at him. It was like pointing a gun, that killing machine Muggles use, at him. I didn't care that Ginny said he deserved it after what he said. _It doesn't matter if he deserved it. You feel awful so go apologize already, _suggested a little voice in the back of my head. _Besides, he's had nearly two whole hours to clear his head. Maybe he's come to his senses and wants to apologize too._ Nodding to myself, I got up and opened the door. Once in the hallway, I realized I had no idea where he could be.

"Looking for something? Or someone?"

"Hey Scar. Yeah, I'm looking for someone, but I have no idea where to look first," I sighed. "It's amazing how you manage to just appear out of nowhere. Even on a train."

"It is quite a feat, I know," she laughed. "As for the someone, perhaps I can point you in the right direction."

"Uh huh," I said. "That'd be helpful. I'm looking for George Weasley."

"I thought that would be it. He's been walking around aimlessly since your fight, but I know where he is now," she replied. "I found their compartment before you and Draco shredded each other to pieces."

"So you were trying to stop the fight? Why not alert a responsible prefect instead of them?"

"Are you off your rocker? You'd both be in detention for a while. Besides, ever heard of a Slytherin snitching to a prefect?"

"No, I guess not. Oliver suspects what you were up to."

"Oh? That's a good thing though, right? I mean, not that I care or anything, but it's good that he suspects that I'm good, right?"

"Of course it is! That way, he knows you're not just some cold-hearted Slytherin, that you've got some... noble intentions in you."

"Noble intentions, yeah right. Anyway, that Weasley you're looking for is in the twelfth compartment from here," she said, pointing right. "I doubt you'll miss it, they're being rather loud."

"Thanks. I'll... talk to you later, I guess. We'll have to find a way to talk without being seen."

"I'll find a way. Oh, and for the record, you're right about the Weasleys. They aren't too bad," she smiled, as she headed the opposite way. I smiled to myself and began walking, counting the compartment doors as I tried to think of a proper apology. _How about... sorry you're a jerk now apologize to me? Nah, that would only make things worse, _I reasoned. Eventually, I stopped counting doors because I could hear the loud ruckus Scarlett was talking about. Sighing, I knocked bravely on the door, determined to get this whole fight behind me. The loud whatever was going on stopped and the door slid open with Lee, Fred, Oliver and George sitting peacefully. I suddenly became very shy and felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. I looked at the floor.

"Hi," I muttered. I lifted my gaze to the interesting ceiling.

"Hello Mina. Wanna come in?" invited Oliver.

"Umm, no, that's ok. I was... hmm... just hoping to speak with George for a sec." I gathered whatever self-esteem, courage, bravery and whatnot I had left and looked him in the eye. He seemed surprised and he was half-smiling at me. I returned a half-smile. Fred nudged him and George got up to follow my into the hall. I took a deep breath and faced him. "Look, about earlier..."

"It's my fault. I'm sorry," he said, looking away from me.

"Well, you started it, yes, but I want to say I'm sorry for threatening you. I had no right to do that, no matter how much..." I hesitated.

"So I did hit a rather sensitive nerve then." He bit his lip and sighed. "I don't know what got over me. At first I was beyond angry Malfoy was there, then I... well, let's just say I shifted my anger on to you, and that was... not something I've ever done, or want to experience ever again. And I know you could take Malfoy, and Merlin knows I'd love nothing better than to see Malfoy get his arse kicked." He ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry about those things I said. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I didn't think anyone would ever... manage to sting me with words so much. You hit my most sensitive nerves dead on." He made to put a hand on my shoulder, but withdrew it. I felt very numb inside and wanted nothing more than a comforting gesture.

"I know and I'm really, really sorry."

"Thanks. I am too." _Awkward silence,_ I thought.

"Awkward silence," said George, voicing my thought. I laughed a little.

"I'm just in awe that you apologized. Hermione said that Weasleys never say they're sorry unless Mrs. Weasley tells them to."

"That's just Ron. Us Weasley **men** are very chivalrous," he said, bowing.

"Well, I'm glad," I laughed. Remembering the Licorice Wand I'd kept for him, I took it out and clumsily handed it to him. "Here. I was going to use it as a peace offering in case you didn't want to talk to me."

"Your would-have-been peace offering has been gratefully accepted by the ever-handsome George Weasley," he said. I laughed again, but soon fell silent. Again. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, he was interrupted by Oliver.

"Hey you two," he said. "Everything cool between you?"

"Yeah, really cool," George replied, not taking his eyes away from me. Whatever he had been about to say, he had decided against it. I shifted my gaze to the floor, uncomfortable. "Well, I'll see you around, Mina."

"Yeah, see you around," I waved as he left. "Had a good holiday Oliver?"

"It was pretty good. Me mum's kept busy by sorting out the offers from different Quidditch teams I got since I became of age a month ago."

"Good for you! Have you chosen one yet?"

"There's a really good offer from Puddlemore United I'm interested in, but they require and Acceptable in Potions O.W.L level, and all I got was a Dreadful, so I won't be able to take them up on it," he replied sadly.

"Isn't that why I'm your tutor?" I grinned.

"Well, that's why you were my tutor, yes."

"Aren't I still? Or have you replaced me?"

"You know no one else wanted to. I thought you'd given up though." He looked confused. Kinda like a puppy when you're trying to teach it to fetch and it's not working.

"I thought so too. But that wouldn't be very... oh, how shall I put it? It wouldn't be owning up to that Gryffindor courage I've heard so much about if I just gave up. Besides, Scar still needs tutoring."

"So... that means you'll still tutor me?"

"Yeah, of course! Now I know you're not very fond of Scar, but..."

"No, no, it's alright. Scarlett's not a bad person, so I get it. I'm just grateful you haven't given up on me."

"I guess I have some of that Gryffindor courage after all. I'll be in touch about when our next session will be. I'll get Harry to give me the Quidditch schedule."

"Thanks! I owe you big time."

"That you do. And don't think I'll forget it!"

"I didn't think so. If you don't mind me asking, what's with the Weasley sweater?"

"Ask Fred and George, they'll gladly fill you in," I said as I turned to head back to my compartment. "And yes, I know there's a sign on my back."

The train slowed at the Hogsmeade station just as I finished planning the second tutoring session with Scarlett and Oliver. I packed all my parchment into my bag and grabbed my trunk and loyal owl's cage. The Thestral-pulled carriages were waiting peacefully to bring the tired Hogwarts students up to the castle. Those things were so skinny it was disgusting. _Curiosity killed the cat, but not the careful witch,_ I told myself. _Why can I see them when I haven't seen anyone die?_ Checking to see if anyone was around, I softly dropped my luggage and approached the black creatures. Arianell hooted indignantly, not wanting to be left behind. The closest Thestral turned its dragon-like head towards me and our eyes locked together. It batted its wings without taking its eyes off me. It looked at me with such intensity I felt threatened so I took a step back. It shifted its eyes to the pocket where sat my wand and it did something I hadn't expected it to: it bended its knees and bowed to me. Completely freaked out, I hurried back to my luggage and waited for Ginny impatiently. When she finally spotted me, I waved to her and Luna, who was chatting with her, but Ginny seemed a little annoyed by the incessant chatter. Neville joined us too, which was a good thing, seeing as each carriage carried four students and we were only three. I wouldn't want to have some idiot I didn't know sitting with us.

"Well, I've got this carriage reserved. Shall we get going?" I suggested. We stepped into the dark carriage and I sat next to Neville. As I talked with him about the holidays and classes, I felt Luna's stare burning holes in my head. Eventually I had enough. I was emotionally drained. "Do you have something against my nose?"

"You have a lovely nose. I like the fact that it's not flat, but nice and pointy. And there's no bump on it either, I like that it's straight. But I wasn't really looking at your nose. I was looking at your face as a whole," she replied softly in her strange voice. I raised my eyes at her blunt honesty.

"Why were you doing that?" I sighed.

"I saw you with the Thestral," she said dreamily. "Interesting reaction. Hagrid told me he had trained them, but I didn't know they bowed like that. I was merely pondering on what caused it to do that."

"What's a Thestral?" Ginny asked, clearly confused as to what we were discussing. Neville kept unusually quiet.

"They pull the carriages," explained Luna. Ginny looked from me to Luna. Knowing Luna's knack for believing in strange creatures, I doubted Ginny even believed her. I came to Luna's rescue.

"They're rather depressing beasts. Trust me, you don't want to be able to see them," I said, not wanting to be the one to explain the nature of Thestrals to her. She simply rolled her eyes, not believing a word we were saying.

"Perhaps it is because of the Connection that you hold in your nature," pondered Luna.

"Maybe. I think it's because of my wand," I sighed. "Its magical component is... unusual." _Phew, that was close. I think it's probably best if I tried not to publicize what that magical item is,_ I thought.

We stayed quiet for the rest of the short trip to the castle. As I made my way to the castle steps, each Thestral turned its head in my direction, so I picked up the pace, severely freaked out. I decided I had to figure all this out and fast. I headed for the Great Hall, where I hoped to find Ron, Hermione and Harry at supper so I could eat with them. _Luck has finally taken my side,_ I smiled to myself as I spotted them at the Gryffindor table. But my luck wasn't enough to have them sitting with each other. So I hurried over to Hermione, grabbed her arm and brought her to sit with Ron, Harry and me.

"Hey! Happy New Year!" I greeted them. "Now I don't care about all this business about the Firebolt, I'm hungry and missed all three of you over the break. We can discuss the broom issue later." After a long silence, Harry and Ron thanked me for the candy I bought them for Christmas, which brought forth a nudge and glare from Hermione.

"Why didn't you send him the pictures?" she whispered angrily.

"I'll tell you later," I sighed quietly to her. "By the way, Harry, this watch is amazing! Where did you get it?"

"I got it in Hogsmeade right before Christmas break. When I... you know... forgot," he said sheepishly. "I really didn't think about it, Mina. When the twins gave me the map and a way into Hogsmeade, I... well, it's that... I... I was just really excited that I didn't have to stay behind." Ron and Hermione remained quiet, which I was thankful for. I had to think this over. He seemed sorry enough, more even, and after all, I'd had two weeks to just forget about it. I sighed. _There's nothing I more can really do. I've got to trust that he's really sorry and that he knows it really hurt to be left behind. I don't want to ruin our friendship and... well, maybe more than that._

"Yeah, I know it's hard to have to stay behind," I mumbled sadly.

"I just want you to know that... well, that I didn't want to hurt your feelings," he said.

"Well, at least you listen to Hermione at any point," I laughed softly. Harry looked away and Hermione blushed slightly. I laughed a little harder. "Guess I was right."

"Mum owled me and told me you were at the Burrow for New Year's," said Ron conversationally.

"Aren't you hot in your coat, Mina?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, Mina, aren't you hot in your coat?" laughed Fred and Ginny from a little further down. George was trying to hide his laughter.

"Laugh all you want," I said to them. George burst out in hearty laughter.

"So you were the butt of their joke this year?" said Ron.

"You know it," I muttered. "But this time, three of us kinda got dragged into it."

"Three of... us?" said Ron, horrified. "I wasn't even home this time!"

"Miss Champlain, why are you not wearing your obligatory uniform?" sneered Snape from behind me.

"Professor, I would but I..." I started to explain but Snape lifted his hand sharply to interrupt me.

"Detention to be scheduled. And ten points from Gryffindor!"

"Professor, at least let her explain!" said Harry loudly. "She probably has a good reason!"

"Potter, I'll have no disrespect from you, am I clear? You may join your precious Miss Champlain in detention." My face glowed red from anger and from the terrible heat in the Great Hall, but I wanted to get Harry alone to show him the prank sign and get him to get it off.

"Mina, you've got to take that coat off! You're burning up," said Hermione, concerned.

"Look, I'll take it off in the common room, but not here."

"It's got to do with the prank, doesn't it? And who does it concern?" asked Harry.

"Well... you, me and Ron. But if we plan correctly, no one else will know. Other than most of Gryffindor and some Slytherins that already know."

"How come some Slytherins know?" asked Ron.

"Because they saw it on the train when I was showing it off to Seamus, Dean, Lavender and Neville." I proceeded to telling them the whole story, omitting the bad fight with George that I would discuss with Hermione later and Scarlett's part in it. That was staying with me.

"Wow. That's one big soap opera," said Hermione. Ron looked at her oddly. "It's a Muggle thing."

"Whatever. Let's head to the common room and get this all done and over with," said Harry. We hurried up to the Gryffindor portrait and gave the password. Inside, only a few first years were sitting by the fireplace.

"They stole our usual spot!" said Ron.

"Who cares Ron? We need a corner where no one will notice us anyway," said Hermione.

"No need to get touchy," grumbled Ron.

Harry and Ron sat down at the table while I stood with Hermione pacing around me like I was some sort of puzzle.

"Look, I know how to get this over with, it's just... embarrassing," I said.

"Oh. Well in that case, please, enlighten us," answered Hermione.

"Ok. Well, I slept over at the Burrow, as you know, but it wasn't planned, so I didn't have a change of clothes. Nothing Ginny had fit me, so she... let me borrow one of Ron's old Weasley sweaters." Ron gasped and muttered under his breath that he was going to hunt his sister down. "Anyway, then when I was about to leave, George somehow stuck a sign on my back that can only be taken off by the person who's name is on it. Which is why I'm still wearing Ron's sweater. But the main reason I'm still wearing my coat is the sign." I took off my coat and with a deep, somewhat reassuring breath, I turned and let them see the bright purple letters.

"So I just have to take it off?" asked Harry. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"Easy for you to say. I had to walk around for nearly five days with this embarrassing sign on my back, not to mention this hideous- I mean... oh shut up Ron, you know it's ugly- sweater, that everyone seems to know was hand-knitted by Mrs. Weasley. Trust me when I say practically all of Diagon Alley has seen me like this, so I would appreciate it if you could take it off as soon as possible. I've suffered enough ridicule to last me for a long time."

"Yeah, sure," said Harry. "I bet they were hoping that we wouldn't be speaking after I... you know... forgot."

"Look, I forgive you, so don't worry about it," I said to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled his contagious smile. I smiled back, wondering if it would be completely weird for me to bring my hand down and take his. I shook my head. _Woah, get those hormones under control, sweetheart,_ I scolded myself. _Maybe you should talk your... urges over with him first. Make sure he's on the same page, you know?_

"Alright, let's see Gred and Forge's master piece then," said Ron, clapping his hands together.

"Gred and Forge?" I asked, confused.

"Some joke they made about their Weasley sweaters. You know, the 'F' and the 'G'? They said something like, 'We know very well we're named Gred and Forge'. It was funny."

"Right," I said, taking my coat off.

"Well, you definitely rock the sweater," laughed Ron.

"Thanks, but you're getting this back after," I replied.

"Nah, keep it, it doesn't fit me anymore. Anyway, it fits you and it's really comfy," he dismissed.

"Why thank you, I'll treasure it forever and ever." I rolled my eyes at him. "Now, if Harry would do his part and get this," I paused, "masterpiece off, I'll finally be able to change into my own clothes. And take a shower! I've been taking bathes for a week." Harry got up and instead of walking around me or letting me turn around, he reached around me with his right hand and grabbed the sign that I'd been tugging at for days without any trouble. What really confused me though, and made my blood race, was when he didn't pull his arm away and kept staring at me. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his and I didn't want him to leave me. Even if he wasn't really touching my waist, I could feel his warmth. Saying it wasn't uncomfortable was the least I could say. I think the worse part, though, was when he stepped back and took his warmth with him.

"Well, I guess we'd better get to bed," said Hermione, pulling me back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm really tired," I added. "We'll see you guys tomorrow morning then."

"Goodnight," called Ron. "Harry, up for a game of chess?"

"Sure," said Harry, smiling. "Goodnight Mina. And you too, Hermione."

"Thanks Harry." She rolled her eyes. "Goodnight! And don't stay up too late."

"Yes, ma'am," said Ron.

I followed Hermione up to the girls' dorm to tell her about the train. All of it. But first, a shower was scheduled. _Merlin, how I want to take a shower, _I thought lazily, smiling at the chance happening of Harry's proximity. I couldn't stop playing the scene in my head. The way his eyes had shifted from my eyes to my lips like he was going to kiss me. I sighed happily.

"Harry got pretty close to you, didn't he?" nudged Hermione once upstairs. I made sure neither Parvati nor Lavender was around. Those girls loved to gossip too much.

"Yes he did," I giggled, plopping down on my four poster bed.

"I'd even say he wanted to... how do Parvati and Lavender say it? Get cozy with you," she grinned.

"I hope he does, Hermione," I said. "I mean, I get butterflies every time I see him and when he's not around, it's just... not the same. Do you know what I mean? It's more than a friends thing."

"I think I know what you mean... sort of," she whispered, looking away. I sat up quickly and felt a little dizzy, but I shook it off. _Hermione's got a crush? Interesting. But then again, why wouldn't she? She is a girl,_ I thought.

"Really? Who?"

"Well, I don't want to say anything, just in case it turns out to be... nothing. But I promise to tell you all about it. It's not like I can talk about these things with Harry and Ron. Sometimes it's like they don't even see I'm a girl."

"What about Ginny? You two seem close."

"You become well acquainted with the only other decent girl fairly quickly, you know. She's a good girl, and I like her, but she's a year younger and she's already very concerned about her image. We're very different. I know she could do so well in her schoolwork, but she just works hard on how she looks."

"Hermione, do you think Ginny will hate me if anything does happen? Between Harry and me? If anything does happen, that is." She stayed quiet then bit her lip. _She's hesitating,_ I thought miserably. _I know Ginny and me aren't close, but I don't want her to hate me. That would put a hole between our families. _Hermione seemed to come to a decision as she straightened out her posture.

"You want to know what I think?"

"Duh! It's why I asked you in the first place!"

"There's no need to get sarcastic. Anyway, I think you shouldn't worry about Ginny. She might be hurt if she doesn't know you like Harry in that way, though. So first step would be to tell her."

"I did that already, when I slept over at the Burrow."

"Oh good! That way, she can't blame you, because she knows. Either way, I keep telling her she needs to loosen up around him." I got up and stretched. I felt totally relaxed and it felt good.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower. I've been aching for one," I laughed.

"Alright. Have you done all your schoolwork?"

"Yes I have, although I'm not entirely sure if I got those Charms exercises right." I gave her the best puppy eyed look I could manage.

"Let me re-read it, I'm sure it can't be too bad," she sighed, a little smile tugging at her lips. "Can't be worse than Ron's."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hugged her and grabbed my shower things. "I'll be back in less time than it takes for Harry to catch a Snitch." I hurried over to my bag and handed her my Charms work. "You wouldn't mind also looking at my History of Magic essay? I normally take good notes, but I must've gotten distracted because I'm missing an entire section in the goblin revolution." She sighed even louder but smiled.

"It's somewhat revolting, but I love looking over your work. It's flattering, really. But don't tell Ron and Harry! I don't want them to know I enjoy looking over their work as well. Although your work is normally of much better quality and effort."

"My lips are sealed. Be back in a minute!"

I left her with a heap of parchment rolls to look over. I felt kind of bad for making her correct my work, but seeing as she enjoyed it, I wouldn't dare take that away from her. I crossed the hall into the washrooms. I chose a shower, turned it on and undressed rapidly. I stepped into the hot water and took my time getting clean. I scrubbed my skin and washed my long hair. If there was one thing I was entirely satisfied with, it was my hair. I loved feeling it brush against my back. I loved when it was windy and it would get blown back. I turned the shower off and grabbed my towel. I stepped out and wiped the foggy mirror. I liked my eyebrows too, with their mountain peaks. I got those from Dad. My nose was straight, thankfully never broken. I didn't have high cheekbones and my mouth was small. My teeth were straight, something not uncommon in the Wizarding world. Mom used a spell once all my teeth grew in to make it so. I suspected Mrs. Weasley used it on her children as well.

Either way, that day I was satisfied with my looks. _Perhaps you are a little on the big side, but who wants to be stick thin anyway? You're a healthy girl, that's what. Overdeveloped for your age though,_ that little voice told me. I brushed my hair and quickly placed it in a bun, hoping that once it dried, it would have that natural wave I really liked. _I bet there's lots of beauty spells you could try out. You should ask Ginny about it, I'm sure she knows,_ continued that voice. It was getting rather annoying. I put my pyjamas on and joined Hermione back in our room. Parvati and Lavender were back and were still gossiping.

"There you are, Mina! We've been trying to get Hermione to tell us, but she won't say a word," giggled Lavender.

"By the way, awesome job on taunting Malfoy. I heard all about it," gushed Parvati.

"Anyway, so I hear you're really close to Oliver Wood," continued Lavender.

"So we hear," corrected Parvati.

"Whatever," I sighed. "What's your point?"

"We want to know how close you really are to him."

"Cozy close or just-friends close?" My jaw dropped to the floor. _What kind of rumours have been spreading? Oh no! What if Harry hears about them?_

"Why? What did you hear?"

"Oh my goodness! So it's true!" gasped Parvati.

"She's reacting like she's got something to hide!" nodded Lavender, excitedly.

"Hey! Hey! There is nothing going on between Oliver Wood and me!" I said.

"Then why is he always talking with you?"

"It's not like you're a Quidditch player or anything like that."

"Look, it doesn't concern you two, so just drop it, ok?" I said.

"Someone's touchy," grumbled Lavender.

"Anyway, we just want you to know we totally support your decision to crush on Oliver Wood. He's too dreamy," sighed Parvati.

"Right. We're just friends, ok? Get it in your heads."

"So if you're just friends, does that mean he's eligible?"

"I would love to get my hands on that..."

"OK! Enough!" yelled out Hermione, who'd been making subtle gagging until now. "Before I gag for real," she whispered to me. I giggled. _Either way, I don't think he'd be interested in either of them. I've got a feeling he's set his eyes for a certain out-of-reach Slytherin._


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.:** _Hello everyone! I bet you're all on the edge of your seats in anticipation over this chapter. I'm warning you now, I'm not really fond of this chapter and I'm hoping things will get better with the next one. Anyway, here's to hoping to at least you enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer:** _There will be no disclaimer tod-... damn. I'm really no good at this._

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, Snape approached the Gryffindor table in his disgustingly sneaky manner to remind Harry and I about the detention he handed to us last night.

"Wednesday. My office. Seven. Be there or be prepared to face terrible consequences," he hissed. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," we both muttered. When he was gone, Harry exploded in a long string of curses which I heartily agreed with.

"I know, Harry, but we're just going to have to deal with it," I sighed.

"I still think you should have tried to explain yourself," he replied.

"And tell him what? 'Sorry, sir, I'm not wearing my uniform because of this embarrassing prank sign Fred and George planted on my back.' First off, he would have made me take off my coat so that every student would see it, then he would've somehow made you unable to take the sign off for the humiliation to last longer," I explained, hoping he'd see my reasoning. "Besides, you wouldn't have detention if you would've kept quiet."

"Mina, you're my friend and I'll always defend you against creeps like him," he smiled, scooting a little closer. I smiled shyly and Ron choked on his third helping of eggs. Hermione nudged him in the ribs painfully.

"Oi! What did you do that for?" asked Ron angrily. She merely rolled her eyes at him and winked at me. I looked back at Harry who was red in the face and avoiding my gaze. I blushed and kept my eyes on my plate for the rest of the meal.

Care of Magical Creatures was surprisingly interesting. It was freezing cold January day and Hagrid was thoughtful enough to plan a lesson on salamanders. I paired up with Harry collecting dry branches and such to keep the fire going. Once we were done, we sat by the creatures and started taking notes. Well, Hermione and I took notes while Ron was still looking from Harry to me, gaping. Harry kept trying to steal subtle glances at me but it wasn't working because I was trying to do the same. Every time I would look up at him, he'd be looking at me and we'd both look away. By the end of class, my notes were only half way done because I had been so distracted by Harry.

"So, mind if I borrow your notes? I didn't manage to complete mine," Harry smirked as we headed back to the castle.

"You know, if you weren't staring at me the whole time, you might have done the work," I whispered as Ron followed us, keeping a suspiciously close tab on us. Hermione kept trying to pull him back, but Ron's a pretty strong guy. She wasn't getting anywhere. "Can I help you with something Ronald?" I asked him icily.

"What's going on here?" he said, eyes narrowed.

"What ever do you mean by that question?" I replied, just as icily as before, except that now Harry was snickering next to me.

"What's going on between you two? Why are you so... chummy?"

"Ever heard of something called flirting Ronald?" said Hermione before I could get a word in. Harry and I stopped in our tracks without turning around. Slowly, I faced Hermione to send her the most terrifying death glare I could muster. Realization dawned on Ron's face.

"You mean...?"

"Yes. That's what they're doing. They're f-l-i-r-t-i-n-g." Ron paled and looked at Harry.

"But... but she's your mate!" he exclaimed. I gasped, grossed out.

"Ew! No I'm not! I'm just his friend! That's disgusting, Ron! We haven't even kissed, much less..."

"Mate in England means friend, chum, buddy," interrupted Hermione quietly. Harry coughed nervously beside me and I turned beet red. I knew with the burning of my hair roots that my hair had just curled into loose ringlets. Sure enough, reaching for a strand, I was looking at hair that definitely wasn't straight.

"Oh," I said. "Well Hermione and I have Arithmancy. We'd better get going."

"No she doesn't. She has Divination with us," replied Ron, still touchy. "Right Hermione?"

"Right," she answered, shifting uncomfortably. "Divination." She glanced at me quickly and I remembered about the Time Turner.

"Silly me," I said. "I must've gotten her confused with someone else. I'll see you after class then. Bye!" I waved to them as I headed towards the Arithmancy class, all the while thinking of how close I had been to spill Hermione's secret. _That would be awful. She would get so mad! Can you even imagine what that'd be like? Get a grip on yourself,_ I scolded. I headed over to a dark corner on the second floor where Hermione would meet me once she used the Time Turner. She tried to explain to me how it worked once, but I was so confused she eventually gave up. I leaned on the cold stone wall as I heard familiar footsteps coming this way.

"Come off it Harry," said Ron as they approached my hiding place. "Are you... in love with her or something?" The footsteps stopped and I figured this was thanks to Harry. I was proved wrong when Hermione spoke.

"Ron! What is your problem? You can't go around asking people if they're in love!"

"And why the bloody hell not?"

"Don't you swear at me! Because it's insensible! It's tactless! Do you really think that you'll get a clear answer if you just jab at them, rather than be sensitive to their feelings?"

"When did you start becoming an expert in feelings, Hermione? You can't possibly learn all this from books!" I heard Hermione suck in breath to get in one of her lengthy rants about how books really can teach you everything but she never spoke a word.

"Enough!" yelled Harry. "For goodness sake, just... stop." Silence fell upon the three friends. "Why are you two always fighting?" he sighed. "Can't you agree to disagree or something like that?"

"Huh?" said Ron.

"Something Mina used once," Harry muttered.

"See? She's got a spell on you, mate, and I don't like it."

"Mina would not do such a thing, Ron! How dare you even suggest it!"

"There's no other explanation, Hermione! It's got to be a love potion! You know how good she is at Potions."

"IT'S NOT A BLOODY LOVE POTION YOU IDIOT!" Both Hermione and Ron (and me, from my hiding place) were taken aback by Harry's sudden outburst. "Didn't it ever occur to you that maybe I just like being around her? I don't see you accusing Hermione of being in love with her."

"That's not the same, Harry, Hermione and Mina are girls, they can't be in love," half-laughed Ron. "Right?" Hermione scoffed.

"And why not?" she responded. Ron merely gasped.

"Look, Ron, Hermione's not in love with Mina and neither am I," Harry sighed. I dropped to the floor. _So he doesn't love me... what am I supposed to do now? _I was on the verge of tears when I heard him sigh again, much more quietly. "Well, I dunno what kind of feelings I've got for Mina, alright? When I'm around her, it's like I'm not alone, that I'll always have her there."

"You'll always have us too, Harry," said Hermione softly.

"I know, and I'm so grateful," I heard Harry say. "But it's different with her. I get nervous around her, but it's a good nervous, you know?" I stole a quick peak to see my friends not too far away. Hermione was half-smiling and nodding, while Ron looked a bit disgusted and shook his head. _This is the proof that Ron really isn't all that mature,_ I laughed silently, feeling much better that Harry was feeling exactly the same way as I was. "I just... I need to figure out exactly how I feel before I do anything, if I do anything at all."

"You had better do something about it, Harry Potter," smiled Hermione and I felt eternally grateful for what she said. I felt more than I heard future Hermione arrive and I smiled without turning around. "We're going to be late if we don't hurry up," she panted.

"You mean you don't know whether or not we were late?" I smirked.

"You know very well that I don't stalk myself. But I admit that it is strange to see myself. If anything, I'll have to start doing something about the back of my hair. It definitely doesn't suit me," she sighed. "Come on. Let's go."

Unfortunately for both Hermione and me, the boys seemed to remember the whole Firebolt business and refused to speak to us after I made it clear I agreed whole heartedly with Hermione. Ron was fuming more than Harry, if that was possible, because Harry seemed to be losing confidence in his decision to shun Hermione and me. The next day, Harry reminded Professor Lupin about his Anti-Dementor lessons, to which the tired man nodded and began planning for their Thursday meeting. During that time, I had been waiting for Hermione to cram all her schoolbooks in her bag. Walking out behind our two former best friends, Ron commented on how sick Lupin was looking, to which Hermione, being Hermione, had to have a clever comeback. Ron, completely ignoring the fact that Hermione and I were right behind them, asked Harry what could possibly be wrong with our professor. My bushy-haired friend tutted loudly and the boys turned around.

"And what are you tutting at us for?" asked Ron irritably.

"Nothing," said Hermione in a lofty voice, heaving her bag back over her shoulder. It was so crammed full of books I would have sworn it would split in a second.

"Yes, you were," said Ron. "I said I wonder what's wrong with Lupin, and you-"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" said Hermione, with a maddening look of superiority.

"If you don't want to tell us, then don't," snapped Ron. I had to admit, Hermione was being a right pain in the ass, but Ron was no better. He was acting like such a kid.

"Fine," said Hermione haughtily, and she marched off, leaving me to face Harry and Ron all by myself.

"Hermione! Where are you going?" I asked desperately to her back. "This is really dumb," I whispered angrily.

"She doesn't know," said Ron, staring resentfully after Hermione. "She's just trying to get us to talk to her again."

"This isn't only her fault, you know," I reproached him. He turned to face me.

"Of course it is! If she hadn't told McGonagall about the Firebolt..."

"Do you really think McGonagall wouldn't have been suspicious about where the broom came from? I'm pretty sure she isn't that dumb."

"Harry would've told her that he bought it himself!" Ron replied viciously. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him.

"Really? And where, tell me, did Harry get all those Galleons to buy the most expensive broom on the market?"

"I don't know, he's got plenty of money in his vault!"

"He wouldn't empty his vault just for a broom, Ron! Harry has more sense than that!" I yelled back. I had unknowingly complimented the object of my affection, who was currently blaming two of his best friends for the loss of a broom. He didn't deserve the compliment, but I knew I was right. Ron couldn't possibly think that Harry was that stupid! Harry looked stunned. His eyebrows had disappeared under his jet black hair.

"Don't you have someone else's business to meddle in?" said Ron angrily.

"What do you mean by that?" I replied, just as angrily.

"Alright, that's it, I've had enough. I'm going to the washroom." I registered Harry leaving from the corner of my eye. I was a little preoccupied by what Ron had just said.

"Oh, come off it! You love meddling with other people's problems and going about trying to fix everything!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's disgustingly sweet, that's what! No one can be that nice all the time!"

"It's surprisingly easy, Ron! I don't enjoy yelling, you know."

"Yeah, right. You're always yelling. Seamus told me about that spat you and my brother George had on the train. Then there's you and Harry. Then there's you and Malfoy. Notice the pattern? You just looove yelling!"

"What about you, Mister I-can-talk-about-others-but-not-myself! You're always yelling at me, and you're always picking fights with Hermione!"

"Is it obvious?"

"Yes you are always- What?" I had expected him to deny any allegations, not ask if it was obvious.

"Is it obvious that I pick fights with Hermione?" he repeated, a little pale in the face.

"Kind of," I hesitated. "I mean, what's with this Firebolt whole thing? I fail to see how it affects you. And the Scabbers thing too, that's just way out of hand. You can't really expect anyone to believe that your old rat is finally at the end of his rope. That's got nothing to do with Hermione. I don't know why you pick on her so much."

"I don't know either. I just really enjoy arguing with her," he muttered, shuffling his feet. "Maybe I should apologize to her or something. Yeah." He turned and left without another single word, which left me really, really annoyed. He hurried back towards me quickly though. "Yeah, sorry about this whole fighting thing. It's really got nothing to do with you, or me, really."

"It's okay, I guess," I said, surprised.

"Good." Off he was again. _Hopefully he'll really apologize to Hermione, I know she'd like that,_ I thought. _Now I need to find Harry. _Having searched the closest hallways, I finally cornered him as he walked out of the boys' washroom.

"You! We need to talk," I said, trying to sound confident, even though I had no idea what I was going to say.

"About what, Adamina?" he replied nonchalantly. I could have just wiped that look off his face. I couldn't believe that he wasn't affected by this stupid fight as much as I was.

"About this ridiculous feuding between the four of us! It's stupid!"

"It wouldn't be stupid if it had been your Firebolt she took away!"

"Well," I hesitated, "it is quite the miraculous broom. Maybe it would be different. Hermione was a little tactless. She should have told you about it first and then gone to McGonagall..." I shook my head. He was trying to shift the blame and it would've worked. I resumed my speech, kicking my volume up a few notches. "But that's beside the point! Hermione was only looking out for your safety! Imagine what would have happened if she would have done nothing and you were hurt!" Annoyed, he looked away and began to push past me, but I grabbed his tie and brought his attention back to me. "You're not getting out of this so easily! Try and imagine the guilt she would have gone through if you had been hurt! And Ron! He'd never trust a broom again! And... and me." I paused, looking down, losing most of my anger. It was replaced by shyness but determination to push through this obstacle. When I spoke again, I hardly recognized my own voice. It was so soft, so quiet. "I would never open up again. Ever." I sighed, exasperated. "You don't understand, Harry, I've never trusted anyone before. I used to be this quiet student who would never speak to anyone, who would hide behind her long hair and impressive Potions skills. Until I met you, where I finally had the guts to become someone." I took a deep breath and plowed on. "I became me. I couldn't stand to lose you to some stupid broom, no matter how sleek, fast, and top-notch it is. It would be so stupid. Just stupid." I fell silent and Harry said nothing. Eventually I noticed I was still holding on to his tie, which I immediately dropped. It seemed to bring him out of his own trance and he looked at me strangely.

"That took real Gryffindor courage, to say what you just did," he said softly. "But I'd really like to hear it come out of Hermione's mouth, not yours." I nodded, slightly defeated that he wouldn't make the first move. And that he still hadn't kissed me yet. I sighed again, ignoring my fluttering stomach as I thought of my next words.

"If Hermione were to say she was sorry for not warning you but not for telling McGonagall, would you still accept her apology?" I asked shyly. He tapped his foot impatiently while thinking it over.

"I don't know. Maybe." He looked at his watch. "We should get going. If we're late for Potions on top of everything, Snape will give us double detentions, which would get in the way of my Anti-Dementor lessons."

"And we wouldn't want that, because you're going to teach me, right?" I asked as we began heading down to the dungeons. He stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"You are going to teach me, aren't you?" I repeated.

"No, I wasn't. I didn't know it was expected of me."

"True. But I would like you to help me learn to ward off Dementors, even if it's just the basics. It could help with my... situation," I blushed. He nervously put an arm around my shoulder. We began walking again, a little slower. It was really awkward to have him so close and to have to hurry to Potions.

"Is it getting worse?" he asked, worried. I shivered from both the memories of the Connection and from his breath on my cheek.

"I don't know. Can it get worse than being able to understand how a Dementor functions?" I laughed grimly. "It's not getting worse, but stronger, I think. Now I can actually talk with them. And I remember what happens during the Connection. Before, I would just pass out and not remember a thing, but now I do. It's really scary. Imagine being able to access everyone's most troubling memories and not being able to process them or block them out." He stayed quiet, mulling things over in his head while I tried to put the pieces together in mine.

"Why don't you ask Lupin what he thinks? Maybe he can help both of us," he suggested.

"I never thought of that," I admitted. "You know, he might even have a better solution. It doesn't really matter right now, it's not like Dementors will be close-by anytime soon. I just don't want to find myself without a means to defend myself against them, if anything were to happen."

"I know what you mean. Um, you know, I, uh, I have that sessionthingymagig with Lupin on Thursday and... well, uh, youcouldwalkwithmeandasklupinthenifyouwant."

"Huh? I didn't catch that last bit," I asked, confused.

"Um, well, uh, I said that you could walk with me and ask Lupin then if you want," he repeated, slowly this time, looking away and blushing a bit. I felt the familiar tingling sensation that normally settles in my stomach all over my body. _If I go with him, maybe he'll finally kiss me! Or even tonight in Detention, although I doubt it'll be tonight. Snape will probably have some really disgusting chore planned,_ I thought. I still smiled at the prospect of being almost alone with Harry. I doubted Snape would trust us to complete the detention.

"I'd love to! It would be a perfect occasion for me to ask him," I agreed, lost in a swirl of daydreams where Harry sweeps me off my feet, lets me ride behind him on his broom and we fly off into the sunset.

"Good." He was smiling broadly. The butterflies in my stomach chittered happily. "Since that's settled, let's hurry to Potions then. Knowing Hermione, she's already there and I don't think leaving Ron and Hermione alone to shout insults at each other is a good thing." His arm left my shoulders and I was surprised that I hadn't even noticed that his arm had still been perched there. It had felt really comfortable and normal for him to pose such a gesture.

We practically ran to Potions and found Ron and Hermione completely ignoring each other. I didn't know whether to be happy they weren't biting their heads off or to be crying that they weren't at least acknowledging each other's presence. _I guess Ron didn't get anywhere when he tried to apologize. If he did, which he probably didn't,_ I thought. Sighing, I looked up to Harry and rolled my eyes, smiling a little. I stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear. "I'd better join Hermione."

"Yeah, I'll go keep Ron company before he jinxes anyone out of pure boredom," he replied. We stood awkwardly close together, almost leaning in for that long awaited kiss. We both jumped back in surprise. I headed over to Hermione without a second glance behind me, blushing like mad. I leaned on the wall, next to her. I could tell she was looking at me with intense curiosity in her eyes.

"Your hair's doing that thing again," she stated.

"Oh," I replied. I stayed silent, bringing my fingers to my lips, trying to imagine what it would have felt like to have Harry's lips on mine. _Maybe he'd even... no! No! Now's not the time._

"Well?" she asked eagerly.

"Well, what?" I smiled, knowing very well that the suspense must be killing her. I learned I was right when she grabbed my elbow and forced me to face her.

"Is he going to apologise to me?" Apparently she hadn't noticed that he had been talking to me, which meant that we were friends again.

"Oh. Um, no, he isn't," I said. She huffed indignantly and resumed her glaring, which was directed at Ron. "Did Ron say anything to you when he got here?"

"No, he didn't," she spat angrily. "Just because you and Harry made up doesn't me that the rest of us have."

"That was uncalled for," I frowned at her. "I didn't do anything and if I recall correctly, I even backed you up!" She began to cry quietly, taking great care in hiding her face behind her hair

"I'm sorry," she mumbled sadly. "I'm just wrung so tight these days because of schoolwork and to top it off, Ron and Harry won't even look to me, much less talk to me."

"I managed to strike up some kind of bargain with Harry," I soothed. She looked up at me, eyes full of hope.

"What did he say?" she asked eagerly. "Hold on," she frowned. "What kind of bargain?"

"Well, I asked him if he'd consider talking to you again if you apologized for not running your fears by him before running to McGonagall. And he said he might."

"Wait a tic. I'd have to apologize to him?"

"Yes. But come on, Hermione! You know very well that if you apologize first, he will too!"

"No. No deal."

"But-"

"No. I won't do it. I did nothing wrong. I merely acted up on a doubt that would have nagged at my conscience had I not chosen to act!"

"And I know that! But don't you think you should have told Harry first, if not to share your theory then to warn him that you would get it checked out?" During our conversation, the rest of Gryffindor and Slytherin had arrived and were chatting in their respective sides of the dungeon hallway. I saw Scarlett and waved with a small lift of my hand. She winked back. Her arms were burdened with books, parchment and quills. Snape swiftly opened the class door. Red and green piled into the cold, mouldy classroom without a glance at each other. I sat between Hermione and Harry, Ron chose to sit next to Harry, the twit.

After supper, Harry and I marched to Snape's office gloomily. Hermione, Ron and Harry still hadn't made up and I was losing faith in my newly developed people skills. We kept quiet, both of us hoping that the eventual punishment would be quick and painless, both knowing it wouldn't be. I sighed.

"Yeah, I know," Harry sighed. "What a bummer."

"I stick by what I said Monday. You wouldn't be here if you'd kept your mouth shut."

"And you'd be here moping all by yourself," he continued. "Isn't this better?"

"For me, yes. For you, no." We laughed but stopped short when we realized we were at Snape's door. "Let's get this over with."

"Yeah. I can think of loads of things I could be doing right now other than this."

"Me too." _Most of which consist of me and you together, Harry old chap, _I giggled to myself. Harry must have been thinking along the same lines because he was looking at me with the same expression I reserve for him only. I smiled, blushing slightly, and knocked on the door, not looking away until Snape opened it looking thoroughly expressionless, not that it was surprising in the least. _He must see a dozen Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs a week for detentions like these._

My back was aching by the time Harry and I finished cleaning out the supply closet. I had bent down so much to reach the bottom shelves, and carrying all those pots and bottles full of ingredients hadn't helped either. I was too tired to even talk with Harry at all on our way back to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione was still up when I plopped on my beautiful, comfy bed, exhausted.

"Aren't you going to go to bed, Hermione?" I yawned, slowly slipping under the covers, eyes already closed, knowing Harry was doing the same.

"Aren't you going to get into your pyjamas?" she answered. I merely shrugged and winced at the pain that shot through my body. I inhaled sharply and reached for my bottle of Relaxamuscle I'd bought in Diagon Alley after vowing I'd get on my Nimbus 2001 soon. I downed a small sip and felt my body going limp. I sighed, content, and fell asleep with images of Harry Potter running constantly in front of my closed eyes.

Thursday completely passed me by. I must have been quite a sight, always staring off into space, each of my teachers, except Binns, reminding me to take their teachings seriously. I was filled with extremely livid daydreams about our first date, our first kiss, the day we'd move in together, the day he'd propose, the day we'd get married... As I had just finished naming our third child (I expected Harry wanted lots of children: I didn't mind at all, I myself wanted a handful of kids), the bell for the end of classes rang and I dreamily wandered the corridors of Hogwarts. Somehow, I found myself back in the girls' dorm and looked out the window, wondering what Harry was doing right then. Flurries of snow were lightly falling onto an already sparkling white ground. I sighed and wondered if Harry was also looking out of his window. Smiling, I quickly changed out of my school uniform and into warm Muggle clothes, sneaking Ron's Weasley sweater on. _What? It is really warm,_ I thought. I grabbed my broom and sped outside, keeping an eye out for a possible sighting of a Gryffindor third year with a thin lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

It was perfect weather. Just perfect. Hardly any wind, the snow was light and fluffy. It crunched delightfully under my boots. I hurried to the Quidditch pitch, hoping that none of the houses had decided to host a practice. Luck was apparently on my side. The snow hadn't even been touched here. I mounted my broom happily and lifted off the ground. It felt so good to be back in the air. The sun was setting behind the lake and I zoomed up and down, trying to catch snowflakes in my mouth. I squeezed the broom with my legs and let my arms fly up in the air as I sped upwards. I made a quick loop and let the broom drop as far as I dared before pulling out of the dangerous dive I had just attempted. Feeling reckless, I began weaving in and out of the goal posts and flying while hanging upside down on my broom. I was even attempting corkscrews! I blamed it all on Harry and the butterflies that fluttered in my stomach at the mere thought of him and his green eyes.

I was brought out of my fun when I heard very girly giggles coming from the entrance of the Quidditch pitch and I accidentally let go of my broom. I landed with a loud 'oompf' into a large pile of snow. My broom landed a little further away. After getting the initial shock and hoping Harry hadn't seen me, I got off to dust myself off and fetched my broom. I could still hear faint laughter and giggles coming from somewhere in the stands so I gingerly hopped on my broom and took off. I noticed the voices were becoming louder as I approached the commentary's post. I slowed down as not to get myself noticed and hovered out of their eyesight, all the while wondering if this is how Harry feels when he's eavesdropping on some important conversation.

"Oliver, isn't this going to be awkward though?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Why would it be?" he answered. I recognised Oliver Wood's enthralling accent immediately. _Any self-respecting girl would, admit it,_ I smiled to myself. I heard them kiss. For a long time. I was uncomfortable and began shifting on my broom. I was about to fly away when I heard him speak again. "It won't be too hard, even though you're a Slytherin, Scar." I gasped. _NO WAY! Oliver and Scar? Already? It didn't take them too long. Maybe Harry will come around too,_ I thought._ Maybe we'll also be sneaking around and staying out on the Quidditch pitch to watch the sunset, then falling asleep in each other's arms, only to wake up to an astounding sunrise..._ I sighed.

"Oliver, did you hear that? I could've sworn I heard someone close by," said Scar from above my head. I pressed my back to the wall, hoping she wouldn't look over the edge.

"I doubt it, Scar. No one knows we're here."

"But Mina was flying around earlier! What if she found out?"

"You know what she would do. That would be nothing. I'm sure she'd be one of the only ones actually happy for us, wouldn't you know."

"Probably. She was my main informant about you, wouldn't you know." I could hear the happiness in Scarlett's voice. She sighed. I would've been sighing too, if I'd been up there with Harry while he read his poetry to me. "She's still pining over Potter. I wish there was something I could do, but I'm shocked she hasn't got more taste than that," she laughed. _Hey! I resent that!_

"Really? Mina and Harry? I'm not all that informed on the latest gossips."

"Well, nothing's going on. If you want to know, there is a rather juicy gossip going around about you..." she hinted.

"About me? Why? Has it got to do with Quidditch?"

"No, it's not Quidditch," she giggled, quite unlike herself. I hoped Harry didn't giggle unlike himself when he thought about me. "It's about your love life, something lots of girls love to discuss."

"Why would they want to do that? Because I'm Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"

"No, silly goose, it's because to almost every single hormonal girl in Hogwarts you are absolutely dreamy."

"Me. Dreamy."

"Uh huh."

"Is that the juicy gossip then? I could've sworn it'd be more interesting."

"That's not the gossip! It's about who you're supposedly meeting with in Snape's supply closet after before every Quidditch practice."

"But I don't meet anyone in the Snape's supply closet. I hate Snape's supply closet."

"Honestly, it's a rumour! You really are innocent for a seventeen year-old," she chuckled.

"Oh, I see. So I'm the innocent one and you're the all-knowing one, is that how it is?" He joined in with the chuckling and I could tell what was going to happen next. After a few minutes of tickling, Scar finally gave up and sighed happily again. I supposed I would be sighing too if I'd just had a massive tickling war with Harry. "So who is it that I'm apparently snogging with?"

"Mina Champlain," admitted Scarlett, laughing. "Someone saw both of you before Christmas heading in there. Remember, for one of your tutoring sessions? But seeing as no one knows she's your tutor, they all figure she's your dose of daily snog." _What on Earth does snogging mean?_ I thought, confused. _Wait a minute! Wait just one minute!_ My jaw dropped open as the implications and innuendos of everything Scarlett had just said came together, on top of what Parvati and Lavender had already asked me. _A snog! That's... making out!_

"Oh. My. God." I began swearing under my breath and kicking at inexistent objects angrily.

"Mina? What are you doing here?" I looked up to see Scarlett's head dangling over the edge of the stand. I smiled awkwardly, embarrassed. I tried imagining what it would be like if Harry and I had been overheard like that.

"Uh, oh, um, I... hi," I squeaked.

"How long have you been under there?" she asked angrily. She was glaring daggers at me. If she'd had any daggers, I didn't doubt she would have thrown them.

"Scar? Who's down there?" Oliver popped along as well and added to my blush at being caught eavesdropping at what I guessed (correctly, might I add) was a very, very intimate moment. I had a brief vision of Harry and I up there. Alone. "Ah, speak of the devil," he grinned. Scarlett scowled.

"Hello, Oliver," I sighed, wondering what Harry would do if he were here with me. Bravely fight off Scarlett whilst she attempted to take my life? Wave courageously at them before kissing me passionately and riding off into the sunset on his Firebolt? If he had it, that is. For the first time since our spat, no guilt came rushing on at the thought of the confiscated broom.

"Hello," he answered. "Why don't you fly up here so we don't have to crane our necks down?" Ignoring Scarlett's impatient string of curses, I nodded and joined them on the commentary post.

"So," I said

"So," he replied. "Nice weather we're having."

"Don't you dare talk about the weather, Wood. I hate it when people talk about the weather," threatened Scarlett.

"Calm down, Scar. It's just a wee bit awkward."

"You know, maybe I should be getting back to the castle," I offered.

"Hold on. I just got an idea," smirked Scarlett. I didn't like the look on her face. Not at all.

"What?" I asked, curious none the less.

"I suppose you heard about that rumour. You know, the one about you and Oliver."

"Yeah, I heard. Strange things people come up with, eh?"

"Yeah, strange. But it gets me thinking. What if you and Oliver were to, oh, I don't know, play along?"

"What?" we both exclaimed at the same time. Scarlett sighed, exasperated.

"Don't you see? It would be perfect! You'd both sneak off and everyone would assume you'd be heading for a snog, when in reality you are either one, going to a tutoring session with me or two, distracting everyone while I sneak off too so that I can meet up with Oliver! It'd be perfect!"

"You're off your rocker. It's a stupid plan. I won't," I hissed, all my dreams of Harry flashing before my eyes. _He would never forgive me if I did it. He'd feel betrayed, let down, played. I won't do it. They already owe me a favour anyway,_ I thought angrily. "You already owe me one."

"She's right, Scar, she doesn't have to do it," agreed Oliver, placing a comforting hand around Scarlett's shoulder, kissing her temple. "Besides, we'll figure something out." I felt cornered. I wanted to help, really I did, but to actually give up any chance of ever being Harry's girlfriend just so they could live out their own fairy tale ending!

"I really wish I could help, but things with Harry have been going so well lately, I don't want to risk anything..."

"You and Harry going to get together then, Mina?" asked Oliver.

"I hope so," I blushed nervously. Oliver Wood had that kind of effect on every girl. Except Hermione who stayed blissfully ignorant about the dreamy Quidditch captain.

"That's a good thing! Maybe you'll be able to bring some smiles to him, he always seems a bit off. Preoccupied! That's it. He always seems preoccupied with something," said Oliver.

"You could distract him from his daily preoccupation," smirked Scarlett.

"I have no idea what you're on about," I mumbled, blushing as somewhat indecent situations came bubbling to thought.

"Right. Don't you have somewhere to be?" asked Scarlett.

"Come on, Scar! She can stay," said Oliver. "We're due for a Potions session anyway, we could do it now since we're all here."

"No, I've got to get going. I don't even have any of my Potions things with me," I said, raising my eyebrows at Scarlett, who winked back.

"Gee, that's too bad," she grinned. "Let us know when you can."

"Will do," I said as I hopped on my broom and left the stands. "Bye!"

"Bye Mina," answered Oliver. "Don't forget about us!"

"Don't worry, it would be hard to," I laughed.

"Wait! Hold on." I stopped and looked back at him. "Come back here," he laughed. I flew to him and he beckoned me closer. He leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "You won't tell anyone, right? About Scar and me? I don't want word getting out that I'm dating a Slytherin, especially one that's three years younger than I am."

"Sure," I smiled and flew away.

I landed on the pitch and started walking towards the exit when I heard someone walking behind me. I turned around and faced my follower. It was Ginny.

"Hey Ginny!" I smiled. She was smirking and raised her eyebrows at me.

"It's funny what kind of things you witness when you come out for a broom ride," she said mysteriously.

"Huh? What are you on about?" I asked, confused.

"I thought you liked Harry, Mina," she said.

"I did. In fact, I still do!" I exclaimed.

"Really? Then what were you doing alone with Oliver Wood?" I stopped in my tracks. She had seen me with Oliver and put pieces together. But I couldn't tell her why I was talking with Oliver for real! I'd have to admit to tutoring him in fifth year Potions, which would also mean that I'd have to admit that I have an extensive knowledge in Potions. And then she'd also ask me what we were doing there for Potions, and then I'd tell her what? We just thought it'd be nice to get some fresh air? Yeah, right. She'd never believe me. I was in a real pickle.

"I was, uh, I was..." I stuttered, trying to think of something.

"That's what I thought. Wait until Harry hears that you're actually with Oliver!" her smile broadened.

"Ginny! Please! You've got to believe me! There's nothing between Oliver and me!" I pleaded.

"Don't lie to me! You just come here with your lame Canadian accent and make friends with Harry Potter like it's the most natural thing in the world! Then you make him fall in love with you and break his heart! I won't let you ruin his life," she hissed at me, wagging her finger in my face. "He's been through enough without this on top of everything." I was on the verge of tears because she didn't understand, she couldn't understand. She thought I was merely an overemotional bitch, which I wasn't. Right?

"Ginny... please. You've got to trust me, I swear there's nothing romantic going on between Oliver and me."

"I can't take any chances, Mina, seeing as you don't even trust me enough to tell me the truth." She turned away and headed for the castle, leaving me out in the snow. A few yards away, she stopped and ran back, pushing me to the ground. I fell without even having a chance to defend myself I was so stunned. "Do you even have any feelings? At all? I told you how I felt about Harry and then all of a sudden, you like him too! And then you go and steal him away!" That was the last straw.

"Steal him away? Ginny, he's not even yours! When are you going to see that?" I yelled, tears discreetly falling on my frostbitten cheeks. It was dark out and the cold snow was soaking through my pants. I choked back my sobs. I wouldn't let her see me cry.

"You're a terrible person and I don't like you," she spat at me. "Stay away from Harry! He doesn't need any negative energy around." She kicked some snow at me out of frustration and ran back to the castle. I couldn't move. I sat there crying and crying for what seemed like hours when I couldn't feel my butt anymore. I fell backwards on my back to look at the stars.

"I guess that's it then. He'll never talk to you ever again," I whispered to myself, shattered visions of a first kiss replaying themselves in my mind like a broken record. It wasn't until I heard someone call out my name that I really realized I had been sitting in the snow for hours. I must have looked terribly pathetic.

"Mina! Where are you?" I heard someone shout. I sighed and stood up, not bothering to dust off the snow that hadn't managed to soak through my clothes. Hermione came bobbing along, smiling until she saw my decrepit appearance. I pulled up my scarf to cover up my face. "Mina, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I dismissed. She made to give me a hug but I moved away. I wasn't in the mood for her pity. "If you really want to know, ask Ginny Weasley," I hissed angrily. Any trace of sorrow I had felt earlier was replaced by an inexplicable amount of rage against the youngest Weasley. I felt hot, on fire.

"Oh, well, maybe tomorrow," she said, hesitant. I laughed hollowly.

"So she told Harry then? Bitch," I said. I felt something strange happening inside of me. Something that was familiar and out of place.

"Don't swear! But yeah, she told him." She placed a hand on my shoulder and I resumed my crying.

"I couldn't tell her though, Hermione! And she wouldn't trust me and she saw me with Oliver in the stands but she didn't see Scar so she assumed I was off making out with him, which I wasn't! I had just gone out for a ride and..."

"Come on, let's get you inside. It's almost curfew, Percy let me out to get you when you still hadn't arrived."

"Why couldn't she just trust me, Hermione?" I sobbed. "Had I given her a reason not to? I've always been nice with her! I was honest with her! And then she comes here and pushes me to the ground, acting like it's all my fault when I did nothing!" She patted my arm while I let it all spill. "She's probably been waiting for something like this! A reason to break up Harry and me!"

"Well, technically you two weren't together," started Hermione. I glared at her and she stopped talking.

"She was acting like she owned him, knew him better than anyone here. If I get my hands on her..." I made a strangling gesture with my hands and proceeded to beat an invisible head.

"You'll do nothing of the sort," said Hermione. "You'll just ignore her and try and talk to Harry."

"I guess. I'm spent. I just want to sleep. I haven't even started any homework yet," I moaned. Hermione was getting impatient as I dragged my feet up to the girls' dorms. Curious heads were popping out the door as I came in and I guessed that word had gotten around about Oliver and me.

"Look, I'm not sure what to say, alright, but if I know one thing it's that the truth will have to come out sooner or later," she said loudly. "So stop acting like it's the end of the world and grow up!" I saw Ginny in the stairs and I stopped in my tracks. I glared at her and took a deep breath, feeling more tears threatening to fall. My eyes prickled uncomfortably and I looked at the ceiling, running past Hermione and the rest of the gossiping Gryffindors. I quickly changed into my pyjamas and willed my headache to disappear. Hermione still hadn't come in to the room when I fell asleep to the muffled gossip of Lavender and Parvati.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.:**_ I know, I said this would be up last Friday, but there were complications. Mainly that I hadn't finished it... HA! But now it's here, the long-awaited Chapter 14, and I must say I'm quite proud of it. So, without further ado, CHAPTER 14! YAY! Unless of course, you entirely skipped this A.N., in which case, you're already reading it._

* * *

I tossed and turned, filled with nightmares where I was shunned from Hogwarts and by the friends I had made with much difficulty. I cried out to them, but they turned their backs and left me sobbing in the cold, wet mud. One lone figure stood, green eyes drilling holes into my head, his black hair and robes whipping madly in the wind. "Harry!" I cried. "I'm sorry!" Before I could see his reaction though, I was shaken awake.

"Mina! Wake up!" I groggily opened my eyes. I hadn't gotten much sleep that night. I brought a hand to my head, wiping the cold sweat that had formed overnight. "You look awful. I hope you can do magic with that make-up of yours," said Hermione, putting her socks on.

"I didn't get much sleep," I yawned. She let out a stifled giggle.

"None of us did. You were thrashing about pretty loudly," she informed me.

"Oh."

"I figured I'd wake you up before you tried to kill yourself in your dream," she laughed.

"Thanks. It was... a difficult dream."

"Take my advice this time, won't you?" she asked.

"And what would that be?"

"Don't dramatize this. Try to ignore it and get Harry to ask you about it. Pretend it didn't happen."

"That's what I was going to do!"

"Uh huh. Then do it."

"What? You don't believe me?"

"You just have this tendency to make everything a soap opera! You're a bit of a drama queen, I'm afraid." I opened my mouth to deny it, but one quick raised eyebrow from Hermione daring me to deny what she'd said shut me up. I pondered over what she'd said and to my horror, I had to admit she was right. Besides, Dad told me often enough that I was quite the actress...

"You're right," I sighed. "I do tend to blow things out of proportion."

"See? That wasn't so hard."

"Explain to me the whole plan." She happily hopped on my bed while I stood to get changed and glance in the mirror. _She's right. Again. You look terrible, _I thought. I was as white as sheet, my hair was flat on my head and my eyes puffy from crying myself to sleep.

"Good luck with that," said the mirror.

"Thanks." I glared at it. I imagined myself looking a bit like Hermione: her wild light brown hair, her wide brown eyes, her tanned skin, her long delicate fingers... I closed my eyes and sighed, content, when a familiar and comforting tingling spread through my body.

"Alright, so first off you ignore any giggles, laughter, shouting, pointing, snickering and the likes that the students are bound to present you with. Avoid looking at Harry. And Ron too, he'll probably be staring at you. Keep talking with me as though nothing were out of the ordinary. Whatever you do, don't agree to anything."

"You do believe me though, right? About me not being with Oliver?"

"Yes," she smiled. "I know you, Mina, as hard as it is to imagine it. You've been drooling over Harry since I've met you, and probably before that too! And I know things were going great for you and him. I doubt you'd throw it all away for a few snogs with Wood, even if he is good-looking."

"So you have noticed?" I smirked. I had kept my eyes closed until that point, where I finally opened them to look my reflection. My jaw dropped. I looked from the mirror to my bed, where Hermione was blushing and didn't seem to have noticed that I looked almost exactly like her.

"Shut up," she blushed, a discreet smile forming on her lips, playing with the embroidery on my sheets. "No girl is daft enough not to." I looked at the mirror again. I had her hair. Her eyes. Her skin colour. I looked at my fingers. Sure enough, my short pudgy fingers had elongated and become much more delicate. Just like hers.

"I'm glad," I laughed nervously. "I don't understand why Ginny doesn't believe me though." I kept my gaze fixed on my reflection.

"That's much better, dear!" said the mirror. "But the hair, try to tone it down." I stared at it.

"Let's face it," said Hermione, still oblivious to my appearance. "You weren't honest with her like you were with me: she doesn't even know you and Havok talk at all. She doesn't know you tutor her, much less Wood. And you took Harry." She raised her hand to stop any protests that would have stumbled from my mouth had I not been in major shock. "But she knows you really do care for Harry. You told her so yourself, which is the best way for her to hear it. She's also an overly jealous girl."

I merely nodded, trying to change back to normal. It wouldn't do to walk around looking like Hermione! I closed my eyes and imagined my long, dark blond, straight hair, my green eyes, my pale almost white skin. The tingling came back but focussed itself on my head and face. It felt amazingly relaxing. I opened my eyes when it stopped. I was looking at me again, any trace of puffiness gone. I smiled.

"Mina, are you even listening to me?" Hermione asked indignantly.

"Of course I am! You were explaining the psychology behind Ginny's actions," I replied giddily. _What's put you in such a good mood?_ I smiled to myself.

"Good. I don't want to go through all this again. I spoke with Ginny last night, and both your stories coincide, although she's added a few more things."

"Like what?"

"Well, when you're on your broom and you go back to Oliver, you said he merely whispered in your ear. She says that he kissed you passionately, tongue and all. Something like that." I raised my eyebrows and exhaled loudly.

"Nothing a little pretending-it-never-happened can't fix. Hopefully."

"Hopefully. Ready?" I looked back at the mirror, who winked at me. I grinned.

"Oh yeah."

Hermione had been right about students shouting, laughing, pointing among other things. Our trip to the Great Hall had been punctuated by many kissy faces, tongues, rude hand gestures from girls, giggles and snickering. It didn't stop until we sat right in front of Harry and Ron, where their noises dropped to dead silence. The only sounds were from the teachers' table and from the giggling Hermione and I were providing.

"Hello Harry, Ron," I said cheerfully, sitting down. Hermione did the same and immediately began filling her plate. "I'm sorry about not walking with you last night, Harry, I went out for a broom ride and I got carried away."

"More like someone else carried you," mumbled Ron. Hermione kicked him from under the table and they glared at each other. I rolled my eyes, corners of my lips turned upwards in the semblance of a smile.

"How, uh, how was your ride?" said Harry. I grinned.

"It was amazing. I couldn't believe how long it had been! I just kept going faster, up and down... I even tried that corkscrew you had done when we were out last time, remember that?" Harry and Ron choked on their food. I smiled, trying to imagine what kind of imagery I had just put into their minds. _They want to believe I was with Oliver? Fine by me,_ I thought angrily. I felt very playful. _I'll play along... double-entendres are always fun._

"What?" choked out Harry.

"You know, when we were playing around, when was it? Last October? A bit before Quidditch season started."

"Playing... around?" asked Ron, dumbstruck. I smiled angelically, trying not to burst out in laughter at their expressions.

"Harry, you do remember that, don't you?" I asked innocently.

"You'd think I would," he frowned.

"I was flying on my broom, you came with your broom on the pitch and we started chasing each other..." his eyes lit up as he remembered.

"Oh, that's what you're talking about," he smiled.

"Of course! What, did you think I was talking about, snogging?" I laughed, sounding oblivious. Hermione nudged me nervously.

"What are you playing at?" she whispered in my ear. I smiled at her and started on an entirely different subject.

"Started that Transfigurations project yet, Ron?" As we ate and somewhat talked (Ron, Harry and Hermione not having made up yet over that stupid broomstick incident but acting civilized around each other), I felt someone's gaze on me. I looked around and caught Ginny's eyes. We glared at each other, both accusing the other of being a backstabbing bitch. Eventually, I had enough, I simply shrugged my shoulders apologetically and resumed eating breakfast. From the corner of my eye, I registered her getting up and storming from the Great Hall. I swallowed my bite of toast with difficulty. I suddenly lost my appetite and looked over at Hermione, who was staring regretfully at the big oak doors. She caught my gaze and gave me a small half-smile.

Ron, however, seemed to blame us for his sister's odd departure and quickly ran after her. Harry stared pointedly at his plate, and that's how I knew that he knew about the whole Oliver thing. I opened my mouth but Hermione gently placed her hand on my arm, shaking her head. I sighed and left for class.

I tried getting Harry to talk to me about his Anti-Dementor lesson, but he would just shrug and say that it had been okay.

"Okay? Is that it, then?" I asked him, confused.

"Yeah. We just talked about the essence of a Dementor and all that," he avoided.

"Tell me about that, then!"

"You know, I'm rather busy with work and all right now. Maybe later."

That was it. He wouldn't say anything more. Fed up, I visited Lupin myself at lunch and in a fit of frustration, burst in his office rudely.

"Professor! I need to talk to you," I panted, having run all the way here. He had been staring out the window and startled, turned around to face me. He smiled weakly when he saw me.

"Adamina, please, sit down," he offered, pulling a rather out of shape chair.

"That's ok, I'd prefer to stand anyway," I dismissed, ignoring that he'd called me by my full name. He remained standing as well, supporting most of his weight on the chair. I frowned, almost forgetting what I'd been up here for.

"How can I help you, Adamina?" he asked.

"Mina. Call me Mina," I said. Tired out, I leaned against the cupboard where the Boggart had been held. _Hopefully it's empty now,_ I thought nervously. "I, uh, I heard you were teaching Harry to ward off Dementors." He sighed.

"I suppose he told you all about what happened yesterday then," he said.

"That's just it. He won't say a word, other than some boring crap about the essence of Dementors, but not saying anything else." I slapped my hand over my mouth. "Sorry Professor. I didn't mean to use that word, or to insult your teachings."

"That's quite alright. We all use that kind of language at one point or another," he smiled. He seemed rather amused by all this. I sure as hell wasn't. "However, the fact that Harry told you nothing is disconcerting. I would've thought... or hoped at least, that you would've been the first to know."

"Know what?"

"Harry learned a particularly advanced spell that shields off Dementors last night, although he has yet to master it."

"You mean, he has a way to ward them?"

"In a way. He can't conjure a corporeal Patronus just yet."

"A what-what now?"

"A corporeal Patronus. A Patronus is a type of guardian that shields off the negative effects of Dementors. A corporeal one is completely functional and can ward against many Dementors at once."

"Oh. I suppose you need to be in control of yourself to cast it too, then." I walked past him towards the window and sat on the windowsill, looking at the snowy landscape. "This sucks." I heard Lupin chuckle and come over.

"Lots of things... suck, as you said."

"You don't know what it's like. Not being able to control yourself... not being able to stop yourself from hurting others," I whispered, a lone tear falling on my cheek. He sighed.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." I laughed grimly.

"Yeah." I looked down, letting a few more tears slip. "It's just so unfair. I didn't want this. It's not a gift, it's a curse." He placed a hand on my shoulder and I faced him. His eyes reflected my pain so well, but how would he know what I was going through?

"Mina, if I know anything at all, and I'm pretty sure I know a lot, the Connection will be more of a gift than a curse once you can control it. If anything, the knowledge that one day you will be able to control its power should be very comforting. Professor Dumbledore has faith in you."

"How would that old man know?"

"Professor Dumbledore has a disconcerting way of knowing too much," chuckled Lupin. I smiled. "Just because he doesn't talk to you directly doesn't mean he doesn't know you," he informed me. He sighed. "I wish there was some way I could help you, Mina, but there isn't much I can do, as I've already informed your mother many times."

"Mom's been talking to you?"

"More like lecturing me," he laughed. "Ever since the Boggart incident. She believes that I haven't done everything in my power to help you, which, in a way, is true. She's always been rather persistent, your mother."

"It's strange having people talk about my mom as a teen. She hates talking about her childhood. Dad too, for that matter. My whole life's a mystery!"

"I suppose they're just waiting for you to be a little older, that's all."

"Yeah, maybe. It's still weird." I sighed, deciding I had taken up enough of his time. "Well, I had better get down to lunch before it's all gone."

"Good idea. I will see you in class, Adamina."

"Mina. It's Mina."

"Whatever," he sighed, laughing.

After Slytherin beat Ravenclaw in that Quidditch match, everything went crazy. Oliver said something about statistics to me and how the Gryffindor team needed to practice twice as much. He boot-camped the Gryffindor team to five times a week. That meant not only did I have to cram mini-sessions of tutoring with him and Scar (which was incredibly uncomfortable at times: I wished they good keep their hands to themselves for five minutes... just five minutes...), I hardly had a chance to see Harry. He was training non-stop and had his Anti-Dementor lessons once a week. _One free night a week to do homework,_ I thought grimly. Hermione was worse off than him: all those classes she was taking were finally getting to her. Every night, every spare moment of the day, she was off behind her books, working. Ron, when not around Harry, hung around Ginny and occasionally his twin brothers, but anytime that would happen he'd always return in a foul mood. He still refused to speak to me.

That left me to do practically as I pleased, not that I was happy about that. I did my homework with Neville (Hermione would be too busy to help me out anyway) and ate lunch with whoever was at the Gryffindor table. Sometimes Dean and Seamus, Lavender or Parvati. Oliver was never around: sneaking off to be with Scarlett, whom I noticed also skipped lunch. Ron, Luna and Ginny were always hanging out somewhere, and the older Gryffindor girls kind of scared me. Most of the time, I wrote to my parents, or read Muggle books for fun. Like _Lord of the Rings_. That author cracks me up. If he could get the chance to see how elves really looked like, I'd pay to laugh at his expression!

Soon enough, February came strolling around, and I was bored out of my mind of all that Muggle literature. As I was casually wandering the castle halls, I met up with Fred, George and Lee.

"I've got homework, but I'll catch you two later!" waved Lee. He waved as he past me.

"Don't you two have some homework to do as well?" I scolded comically. "I doubt you get around to doing it during the week, what with Oliver's intense training."

"I don't know, my dear," said Fred.

"Knowing the professors, we probably do have work to do," added George.

"Enough about us, though, what is a fine lady like yourself wandering the halls by herself?"

"It's a long story," I shrugged, not wanting to go into detail.

"Ah, yes. We heard about this drama in the lower years," nodded George.

"Happens to all of us."

"Shame, really."

"I agree."

"Yes, well, that doesn't solve anything," I said, hands on hips.

"Because you want to solve it."

"Of course I do!" I answered angrily. "I'm out to prove to Hermione that I'm not a drama queen!"

"Might as well give up," snickered Fred. I slapped his arm.

"Either way, she wouldn't notice she's got her nose so deep in those dust catchers. What are those called again?"

"Books."

"Right. Books."

"So what do you propose, oh Lords of the ever lasting entertainment?" I sighed loudly as we made our way back to the common room.

"I don't know, I was hoping you'd have some kind of suggestion," sighed Fred.

"I do, but the person I want to prank right now is not someone you'd allow me to," I smiled distantly, imagining the look on Ginny's face when she would wake up surrounded by urinal cakes.

"That's the funny thing about older brothers."

"Sometimes, they help their sisters out."

"I figured as much," I said, slightly disappointed.

"Now we've helped Ginny loads over the past-"

"-we think we should do our duties as your newly appointed big brothers-"

"-and help you get even with your newly appointed, backstabbing little sister."

"What?" I gasped, hardly believing that they were offering to help me prank Ginny.

"We figure she deserves it a little. We've been doing some research-"

"-and found to our surprise, might we add-" I scoffed at them.

"-more like delight. We were looking to pound the living daylights out of him for putting his hands on our sister," winked George.

"-that it wasn't you that Oliver Wood was snogging during lunch breaks." I stopped in my tracks.

"So... you know?"

"We didn't get a good look, but short brown hair is not your style, miss Long Blond." I absent-mindedly fiddled with a golden lock.

"So yes, we know. Ginny wouldn't believe us, wouldn't you know."

"The little one has strength, and quite the nasty jinxer."

"We would like to combine our strength with yours and get back at her."

"Weasley style." I debated with myself over their offer. _Ha! Maybe you'll really get to see the look on her face if she were to wake up to urinal cakes galore, _I thought maniacally. _Although that would only make her resent you more, which is not a way to go. I need to think this through before I sell my soul to those two devils._

"We'll see," I answered mysteriously. We had reached the portrait of Sir Cadogan. The twins spat the password at him in unison, and it swung aside to reveal Professor McGonagall holding Harry's Firebolt. We stopped dead in our tracks at the sight of the beautiful, in-one-piece broom.

"Ah! Champlain, Weasleys have you seen Potter?"

"No Professor, sorry," we all said.

"That boy pesters me for this broom day after day. Now that it's ready, he's nowhere to be found! If you do see him, tell him I'm looking for him. He'll draw his own conclusions," she added with a smile. Our three pairs of eyes followed the superb broom wistfully and we sighed in a similar manner. I entered the common room and noticed Hermione doing her usual load of homework in the corner and Ron and Ginny playing chess by the window. I waved at Ron, who reluctantly waved back. The twins, however, had their own agendas. Linking their arms with mine, they forced me near the youngest Weasley siblings.

"Fine day for some quality time with family, isn't it Fred?"

"Sure is, George, it sure is."

"Ginny, come with us. Ron, Mina, talk!"

"Ta-ta!"

"What am I, chopped liver?" yelled Ron to his brothers' backs. I tentatively sat in Ginny's previous spot. I stared at the chess set. "Want to play?" he asked, rather timidly.

"Not really. I'm not the mood, and let's face it, we both know you'll win anyway," I smiled.

"It's not about who wins! It's all about the strategy!" explained Ron excitedly.

"Sure," I laughed nervously. It became suddenly very quiet.

"You know, about the whole broom thing-"

"It was stupid, yeah, I know," he muttered.

"I know that, but you know who would like to hear that?" He looked at me quizzically. "Hermione. She's been losing sleep over this. I hear her toss and turn every night, mumbling about you and Harry never talking to her again." Ron looked rather ashamed of himself, which in itself, was quite the accomplishment.

"I heard. From Lavender and Parvati. I really haven't been the greatest friend."

"Ok, how about we go together and tell Hermione?"

"Ok," he sighed. "But give me a moment, would you? I'll clean this up and be right with her." I nodded and left him. I hurried over to Hermione.

"Guess what?" I said excitedly. She didn't even look up from the book she was reading. She hastily scribbled a few notes before turning the page. "Hellooo, Earth to Hermione."

"What?" she sighed, still not looking at me. Exasperated, I grabbed the book from her hands to see what she was reading. The title was a little worn, but it read _Tips for Trial and Punishments Against Innocent Creatures: How to Prove Your Pet Didn't do It_ by Emilion Hackle. It was for Buckbeak's trial, the one I had completely forgotten about.

"Hermione, why didn't you remind me?" I asked sadly. "I could have been helping you! I had loads of free time, all my homework was done."

"I didn't want to bother you," she sighed quietly. "You were so stressed already."

"Have you even looked at yourself lately? You're a ball of nerves!"

"It's getting to me, all this work, but I can't bring myself to drop a single subject." I sat down next to her and brought her into what I hoped to be a comforting hug.

"Well, if it helps, Ron agreed to apologize to you about the whole broom thing," I smiled in her hair. She looked up at me, tears shining in her eyes. She hastily wiped them away.

"Really?" she whispered happily. At that exact moment, Harry came through the portrait with his Firebolt and any apologies that would have been evaporated as everyone rushed to meet him. I nodded at Hermione who grinned for the first time in many days before coming to Harry's side.

"So you've finally got it back then?" I nudged him.

"Yeah, I do," he answered.

"Aren't you going to offer to let me ride it?" I smiled.

"I don't know. Should I?"

"Why wouldn't you? I'm your friend, aren't I?"

"That's just it, isn't it? That's all you'll ever be," he sighed dejectedly. Before I could reply, the Firebolt made its way back to Harry. "Well, want to hold it?" He was handing the Firebolt to me. The finest broom ever built, the one I'd been dying to touch since I saw it this summer, and all I could think of was how much it didn't matter right now. I laughed sadly and looked at the ground.

"I'd rather hold you," I whispered to his feet. Without looking up, I pushed my way through the dense crowd of people. I heard Ron ask why I wasn't going to hold it. I had first intended to sit with Hermione, but I saw that would be pointless since she had gone back to her previous studying. I turned around and raced through the portrait of Sir Cadogan. I wandered the halls aimlessly. _You've still got a few hours before curfew. What will you do?_ I asked myself. _Well, I could go see Professor Hagrid. Hermione says he's always up for the company since the whole Buckbeak affair. _Making up my mind and thanking the stars for the mild February weather, I hiked over to Hagrid's hut and timidly knocked on the door. I hadn't seen the imposingly tall teacher out of class since the time he found out about the hippogriff's trial. The door opened hastily, Hagrid pointing a pink umbrella at me.

"Mina, iz 'at you?" he barked.

"Yes, Professor," I nodded nervously. He smiled, looked around and hurried me inside.

"It's a lil' dangerous for ye to be comin' down alone," he reprimanded, although he seemed happy to see me.

"I know, Professor, but I was, uh, feeling a bit lonely and Hermione says often she likes to visit you when she's also, uh, feeling lonely, I guess," I explained. His smiled broadened.

"Well, I'm just happy yer not out wanderin' the grounds by yerself, then, especially with that Sirius Black on the loose. Tea? Cookie?"

"No thank you, Professor," I said. I didn't know from first hand experience, but Harry had warned me many times to stay away from Hagrid's cooking at all costs. I smiled at the memory of him comparing one of the half-giant's cookies to a rock.

"Call me Hagrid, Mina," he smiled. "Heard from McGonagall Harry's broom's alright."

"Yes, Profe- Hagrid, it is. He got it back just a little while ago."

"Why aren't you up there with 'im, then? I heard you were quite the flyer from that Wood boy," he laughed.

"It's a long story. My life has been one huge chunk of drama since we moved to England, and I've got the feeling it's going to get much worse," I mumbled. He scratched his beard stereo-typically.

"Well, I don't see why it should. Yer quite a bright student, if not a little lazy and a bit of a procrastinator," he laughed. "But I don't think it be yer grades that're botherin' ye. I'd say boy trouble."

"Unfortunately. But it's not only that. There's my whole Connection problem and the troubles it's bringing on my friends and family." I gasped. "My family! I forgot about that." My parents had been very reluctant to offer any information about the custody war they were raging against Grandmother Champlain in their letters. In fact, they completely ignored it! I didn't know which was worse: knowing, or not knowing.

"Somethin' ye wanna talk 'bout, Mina?" Hagrid frowned. "Somethin' that's a weight on yer shoulders?"

"I can't tell anyone, Profe- Hagrid," I sighed. "It's complicated, and my family wants to keep it quiet. I'm not to tell anyone."

"That's quiet some burden for a girl yer age."

"I know, but I brought it upon myself, really. Curiosity killed the cat."

"True. But it also privileges the curious ones to useful information," he winked. He leaned back in his chair and looked out the window, stretching. Crookshanks hopped on to his lap. "Lil' fella been comin' here pretty often lately. Ever since Hermione and Ron aren't talkin'." The sun was just going down. "I'd better bring ye back to the castle, Mina, or you'll be gettin' inter trouble for stayin' past curfew."

"Thank you, Hagrid. You've been very kind with me."

"Nah, it's nothin' ye wouldn't do fer a friend," he dismissed.

"I have to admit though, it's kinda weird having a teacher as a friend."

"You'll get used to it soon enough."

"I feel really guilty too, because I completely forgot about Buckbeak's trial, and I haven't been helping Hermione, who's doing lots of research for the trial, with all her schoolwork on top of everything."

"Don't worry 'bout it too much. There's still plenty o' time b'fore the trial, if ye still wanna help." His expression was hard to interpret since most of his face was hidden behind that bushy beard. "I told Hermione it was alright, she didn't wanna hear a single word of it. Got a big heart, she does, although sometimes her priorities ain't straight."

"I agree with that. I just hope things will have been straightened out between her, Ron and Harry, especially now that Harry's got his broom back."

"N'ver understood what pushed those two to turn their backs on a friend," he muttered. "Fools. Just fer a broom."

"Exactly," I nodded. "Even if it's for a Firebolt."

"Firebolt, eh? Prob'bly why there's so much fuss around it, then."

"Almost more trouble than it's worth," I mumbled.

"Almost?" Hagrid chuckled.

"Well, it is the finest broom built this decade..." I laughed as Hagrid broke out in loud chuckles. "Goodnight, Hagrid!"

"G'night, Mina! Stay outter trouble."

"Sorry, I don't make promises I can't keep," I grinned as I ran up to the Gryffindor tower. I hurriedly shouted the password to Sir Cadogan, who was trying to 'win the favours of the fair lady' that I was. I skipped through the quiet common room to the girls' dorms. I stopped short at the bottom of the staircase and carefully stepped back into the common room. Everything was quiet: and that was the problem. Nothing was ever quiet in the Gryffindor common room, especially right after curfew. The first years should be chatting nervously, the second years should be doing homework and so on and so forth. But they were all just sitting quietly, glancing at the dormitory stairs. In fact, looking around, I noticed that every other third year was down here, except Ron, Harry and Hermione. Where were my three friends?

"If you're looking for your loony buddies, you're in for quite some ride," shot Fred at me from his seat near the fireplace. George, sitting with his back to the couch's armrest, and Lee, in front of him, were absorbed in a deep conversation. Angelina, Alicia and Katie, the Chasers of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, were reading different copies of Witch Weekly and scribbling down notes on spare parchment, none of them giggling in their characteristic manner, which was really, really creepy. I walked over to them on tip-toes, not wanting to disturb this unnatural peace.

"What happened here?" I asked quietly, sitting on the armrest behind George's head. He threw his head back and looked up at me. He gave me a discreet smile. I smiled back and ruffled his hair playfully. _Wow, his hair is really soft,_ I thought. Lee Jordan snorted and I instantly withdrew my hand from George's red hair. I turned away and blushed. George cleared his throat loudly.

"Well, after you left-" said George.

"To snog your Quidditch captain," winked Fred.

"Anyway," said Katie.

"Right. So after everyone got to touch the most beautiful broom of the decade-"

"-and you ran off to find-"

"Yes, yes, we know," sighed Angelina. "She ran off to snog Oliver. Get on with it, Fred."

"Harry let Ron take the Firebolt up to their dorm," continued Fred.

"But, once up there, our little bro found blood on his sheets and Scabbers gone."

"No," I whispered.

"Oh yes. He also found long, ginger hairs that match Crookshanks wonderfully," said George.

"Poor Hermione! I've got to go talk to her! Crookshanks was just at Hagrid's hut! He can't have done it."

"You go, girlfriend," laughed Lee. George kicked him as I ran up the girls's staircase. I burst into an empty room. Hermione's curtains were closed. I turned to look for her elsewhere when I heard a faint sob.

"Hermione?" I slowly crept towards her bed. The sobbing was getting louder. All of a sudden, I was hit with a wave of immense grief, despair, sorrow and pain. I closed my eyes to try and block the rapid flow of images. My head throbbed horribly. I dropped to a knee and cringed as a second wave, stronger this time, hit me at full intensity. I fell limp to the floor as a third wave hit. I whimpered softly at the fourth. _This must be... this has to be... part of the Connection..._ I thought weakly. I opened my watery eyes. The last thing I saw before blanking out were a blurry set of bare feet walking towards me.

I breathed in deeply and quickly when I awoke. It felt like it had been forever since my last breath. I was nervous at the absence of pain. My head was clear and I felt as if I was no longer carrying any weight on my shoulders. Everything was clear. Everything here, wherever it was, was absolutely, entirely, definitely white, but there was something more... how to put it? It was calm. Serene. Like time had stopped and no problems were to be found in this tranquil place. I sat up slowly and took a good look around. White light. A small clear pond was just a few steps away. I had been resting on a large, fluffy pillow. I stood and began walking around.

A light breeze blew long drapes around and gently caressed my skin. I walked over to the pond and sighed happily. I looked at reflection in the clear water. To my surprise, I wasn't wearing my school uniform, or any of my Muggle clothing. I was wearing a simple, white robe that hung a bit off my shoulders. I had seen one like this before and just as I was trying to place it, I heard a soft laugh from behind me. I turned quickly to face the intruder. It was an average height olive skinned woman with bright grey eyes. She had a rather large nose but a kind smile. Her long, curly black hair blew with the wind. I had never seen her and yet she seemed so familiar. She wore a floor length, white one-sleeve toga tied with gold bands and belt. Gold bracelets dangled gracefully on her thin wrists.

"Alcina," I whispered in shock. She merely nodded. "How? Where? Why?"

"So many questions, so little time." Her voice was as soft as honey, with a hint of amusement. "I suppose the basics would be nice." She glided past me towards the pond and sat down. Her hair floated beautifully behind her. She patted the ground beside her. "Sit." I did as I was told. "I know you have so many questions. I see them buzzing in your eyes. You are going to be an amazing Connector, I can tell."

"How...?"

"As you know, I am Alcina. You know some of my background story. Fall of Troy and loss of my love: two elements crucial to the role of Connectors today."

"And what is the role of the Connector, exactly?"

"I'm getting to that." Her eyes were full of life, but she was hiding something behind her gaze. "It's important you understand how my actions in the past have repercussions even now." She sighed. "I've made some mistakes. Actions I'm not proud of. Things I regret. Our time together is short and always will be. I don't know if I'll be able to teach you a lot today, especially since it is your first time here."

"How come?"

"Something happened in you today. Something that opened your heart, which granted me access. Unfortunately, it also made you vulnerable to your friend's immense sorrow. Although your spirit, if you will, is here with me, in reality, you are probably lying in the Hospital Wing."

"What is 'here', exactly?"

"This is your haven, where you will find yourself any time you fall unconscious." _So that's what happened to me,_ I thought. I was surprisingly calm about all this. _Probably impossible to be nervous in here._

"It is," smiled the Greek witch, reading my mind. "This is your secret place. Every Connector has one where they retreat to when meditating." I wrinkled my nose in disbelief. _Me? Meditate?_

"I'm going to have to meditate?"

"Not yet, but eventually, yes. Right now, it is more important for you to assimilate all the information you will be given."

"You mean, I'm finally going to understand everything that's been happening with me?" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Not everything. There are certain elements that you are not ready for, but essentially everything will be revealed to you. As I mentioned earlier, my life was a deciding factor in the life and role of future Connectors. So that is where we will begin." She took out her wand and waved it over the pond. Images swirled on the surface and she narrated the story, kind of like a Muggle moving picture, with the sound and everything. "I was about your age when I was chosen to be a Connector. It was a great honour. In my time and culture, Connectors were not born, but appointed. My magic proved me worthy of the title, although Noris, my mentor, had doubts as to my capacities to control magic." In the pond, a younger Alcina with brighter, curious eyes accepted a gold chain with a large medallion dangling from it.

"I trained hard with Noris to release myself from emotions. It was the first step to becoming an able Connector. Noris was a not an unkind mentor, but very harsh and extremely demanding. He insisted I reject feelings altogether, something I could not bring myself to do. He said it would bring my downfall but to give up my training would bring shame on to my family. So I decided to hide them. In a haven very much like this one.

"I completed my training and succeeded to fool Noris in my final task. I fooled everyone, including myself, that I could not fall in love."

"Why weren't you allowed to fall in love?"

"Because the capacity to love would influence my judgement in a time of need." At my puzzled expression, she explained more thoroughly. "A Connector was a big role in Greek culture. We believed Dementors to be angels of death. When a great king, or an esteemed member of society would be dying, the Connector would summon a Dementor to take the soul of the dying and bring it to Hades, in the Underworld. Also, in wars, Dementors were used as tools to bring despair and sorrow to the other side, making them unable or unwilling to fight. If I were to be able to love, I could essentially disobey orders or be spontaneous, something Greece did not want.

"Soon, the war against Troy was announced. Paris, a Trojan prince, had apparently stolen Helen, the most beautiful woman in Greece." Images swirled and changed to show a very beautiful couple. Alcina laughed grimly. "She was only beautiful, however, because of the ridiculous amount of beautifying potions and spells she used. I met her once, and it was very clear to me she used a strong type of Amortentia. Either way, war broke out and since Noris had died, I was needed in war. That's when I met Achilles, the love of my life."

The pond showed a tall, handsome man with hair as blond as the sun and brooding eyes as blue as the Mediterranean sea. His skin was a golden tan from hours of training under a hot sun. I smiled at the reflection of the great warrior. I looked at Alcina, who was silently mourning the loss of her love, when I felt a firm tug at my navel. I immediately grasped my stomach and the pond images vanished.

"Our time is up. I will continue next time." Alcina placed a comforting hand on my cheek. "Don't fight it. It is time for you to return to reality." She kissed my forehead. "Until we meet again, Daughter of the Earth," she smiled. I closed my eyes and relaxed into a comforting darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N.:** _I know, it's been a while. I must admit to being a bit worried I wouldn't be able to surpass my last chapter in greatness, but I'm happy with this one. I hope you enjoy this one! It was fun to write... and to read over and over again. In fact, I think I'll read it again!_

**Disclaimer:**_ It's a tradition now. I have no choice but to put this here for good luck!

* * *

_

I awoke with a start in the Hospital Wing, where everything around me was dark. _It must be night,_ I thought. I began to sit up in the small bed but quickly reconsidered as the world around me spun uncontrollably. I groaned at my throbbing headache and my sore knees.

"How are you feeling?" asked a deep voice next to me. Startled, I squinted at the dark figure, trying to give him an identity. Eventually my eyes adjusted to the darkness and I could just make out Lupin's face in the shadows. He smiled, his face betraying how tired he must have been feeling.

"Professor Lupin! You look tired. Isn't it rather late for you to be here?"

"Yes, it rather is," he chuckled. He stood and advanced his chair. "I contacted your parents and they agreed, although reluctantly, that it would be best if they waited to Floo here in the morning. I, in turn, promised your worried mother I would watch over you until then."

"How long have I been here?" I frowned.

"Just over seven hours, I think," he answered. "More or less."

"So I haven't missed Gryffindor's Quidditch match?" I said excitedly.

"No, you haven't. If you play your cards right, I believe Madam Pomfrey may let you out early to let you attend it. She was very worried, seeing as she couldn't understand what could possibly be going on with you."

"How come? What was wrong with me?" I knew I had fallen unconscious, but what could have possibly made her think it was serious?

"I think explanations can wait until morning. You need your rest," he reasoned with me. I shook my head like a selfish child.

"No. I'm not that sleepy, Professor. I'm not, really!" I added at his sceptical look. "Besides, I could use a chat with you, sir."

"What about? You came bursting into my office not too long ago," he said, amused.

"That was nearly a month ago, Professor."

"Very well," he sighed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well," I hesitated, "I would very much like to know what happened while I was out."

"Alright, let's see. Hermione found you unconscious on the floor near her bed after she heard you gasp out in pain. When she tried to touch you, she was thrown back by quite an amazing amount of raw magic. Unable to touch you and very scared of what had happened to her when she had, she cried out for Professor McGonagall, who had to levitate you all the way here." He laughed quietly. He seemed much calmer now that I had awaken. "It was quite the parade. She was followed by Harry, Hermione and Ron, which is normal as they are your best friends, but they were followed by the entire Weasley clan. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, practically all of Gryffindor was here by the doors when I arrived."

"Anyway, Madam Pomfrey was in a state of shock at seeing a student being levitated here by a teacher, and refused to let anyone other than staff members into the Hospital Wing. Harry managed to persuade her to let himself, Hermione and Ron inside, which insulted the Weasleys who claimed to be your adoptive siblings and demanded to see you as well." He sighed. "Needless to say, she also let them in, thanks to the talented twins who can charm anyone with their words. However, when Professor Dumbledore arrived, he bade them goodnight and they left without another word, although severely disappointed. Especially Harry who was determined to stay by your side, but his Head of House ushered him out with the others." I was beaming at the thought of Harry braving authority and ruthlessly fighting his way to my side. I shook my head and returned to reality.

"Harry... he really wanted to stay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't he?"

"Oh, uh, no reason." Although Lupin seemed suspicious, he did not question me further, thankfully.

"Once here, the Headmaster called for me to contact your parents and let them know what happened. After assuring Talia for the umpteenth time that I would stay with you, I returned to Professor Dumbledore's side. Contrary to the rest of the staff, he seemed pleased and strangely calm about your state. He reassured us that you were fine and recommended that one of us stay with you overnight, to which I volunteered. Madam Pomfrey brewed this Sleeping Potion, which you will drink by the way, and gave last minute recommendations to me."

"And that's it then."

"That's pretty much it. You slept peacefully, undisturbed, while I attempted to read up on the Connection. Of course, Harry did sneak here with his father's prestigious cloak a few hours ago," he grinned. I blushed.

"Well, I guess it's my turn to share my story." I began explaining the fight between Ron and Hermione over Scabbers and how I felt Hermione's emotions so painfully strong when I went looking for her that I lost consciousness. I quickly told him about Alcina and everything she had explained to me. Lupin looked impressed.

"You've had quite an eventful night. I'm glad you have a way to learn what you need to know. I think perhaps now would be an excellent time for you to take your potion and go to sleep, especially if you want Pompom to let you out early." He handed me the Sleeping Potion and I drank every single drop of the disgusting purple potion with a grimace. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

"Please, Madam Pomfrey!"

"I don't know, Miss Champlain. I'm not entirely satisfied with your examination," said the Healer. "And your mother clearly refuses to let you out until I believe you to be entirely healthy again." My parents had dropped by this morning, Mom hugging me so tight I thought I'd die of suffocation. I asked for news about the custody trial, but only got a shake of the head. I realized that Professor Lupin was just leaving and that he had stopped in his tracks. Mom went to go talk to him while Dad stayed by my side. They'd left not fifteen minutes ago when Mom and Lupin came back to the Hospital Wing.

"Pompom, has she made a full recovery?" asked Lupin.

"Well, yes," she answered.

"Are there any signs that Adamina will succumb to another disease or the likes?" he continued.

"No! None at all."

"Then I think it is safe to say that she can attend today's Quidditch match, don't you?" he persisted.

"Very well, you can go, my dear. I don't understand what the fuss is about that sport! Brings more students in here from injuries than first-year students during the entire year," she sighed impatiently. "Go on! You don't want to be late," she dismissed.

I hopped out of bed happily and Lupin winked at me. We hurried to the Quidditch pitch.

"Aren't you tired, Professor?" I asked him. "You were up all night!"

"Between you and me, I dozed off soon after you did," he laughed. We separated as he headed to the teachers' stands and I joined the Gryffindor crew at the end of the pitch. I sat next to Hermione, who hugged me tight.

"I was so scared!" she cried in my ear. "I thought it was because of me, and Dumbledore said that in a way, it had been, which didn't help at all!" She let go as Ron sat on my other side and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, which in itself was awkward. I didn't think Ron was the hugging type, but I wasn't going to complain. I liked hugs and he made me feel so safe!

"You had us all so worried," he said reproachfully as he let go.

"Terribly sorry about that Ron," I joked. "Next time I fall unconscious, I'll remember that it'll come back to haunt me." Hermione had tensed up behind me and I could feel she was on the verge of tears. I placed my hand on her knee, trying to calm her. _If she bursts into raw emotions again, I don't think I'd be able to handle it,_ I thought, worried. Ron's smile turned into an angry expression as he noticed Hermione behind me. Panicking, I quickly spoke. "Are you going to sit with us, Ron? I sure could use a fellow Quidditch fan around." I felt Hermione take offense. "What? It's not as if you really like Quidditch anyway," I said to her, smiling. She smiled back half-heartedly as the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor teams headed out onto the field. Ron and I rapidly got to our feet. I cheered giddily alongside one of my best friends.

"Harry let me ride the Firebolt after practice last night," said Ron.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we stayed out really late too. Madam Hooch was mad because she fell asleep and we didn't wake her up."

"I can imagine she'd be pissed! How was the broom?"

"It was better than you could ever imagine. That broom's a miracle, I tell you. You shoulda seen the look on the Slytherins' faces when they saw the Firebolt. That, in itself, was a miracle and bloody brilliant too!" I felt Hermione ready herself to tell Ron off for swearing, but I glanced back at her and shook my head discreetly. "People from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff came to take a look too, all of them in disbelief and complete awe. It was amazing, you would've loved it."

"Yeah, I bet I would have," I smiled distantly.

"Percy's got a bet going with his girlfriend Penelope, so Harry's got lots of pressure. Apparently they bet ten Galleons, which Percy sure as hell doesn't have," continued my redheaded friend. Hermione was descending into a quiet fit of rage and depression behind us, although I couldn't understand why. _I know they're in a bit of a jam right now, with their friendship to pieces, but I thought she'd be over the whole depression part, _I sighed inwardly.

"I'll be right back," I said to Ron. I sat back down next to Hermione. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"Nothing," she hissed quietly, betraying her feelings.

"Look at me," I said. "I don't know how or why, but I can tell what you're feeling and there's evidently something wrong. You don't have to tell me why, but I'm asking you to keep it under control or I'll be out like a burnt out lightbulb again." She sighed and nodded, keeping her head down to stare at her shoes. I knew she was trying hard to not shed the tears that were prickling her eyes. I gave her a quick hug as the crowd around us booed. I stood next to Ron again.

"That Cho Chang's a right pain in the arse," said Seamus a bit further down.

"What happened?" I asked Ron.

"The Ravenclaw Seeker knows she's got nothing on Harry's broom and skill, so she keeps trying to cut him off instead of really searching for the Snitch," grumbled Ron.

"Smart girl," I sighed. Hermione, who had collected herself behind me, came to join us.

"Cho Chang? Not really," she said. "She's just got a knack for this game, I'd say."

"Who asked you, smarty pants?" spat Ron. Just as I was going to chastise him for being insensitive, Hermione, who had been looking down at the pitch, gasped.

"Dementors!" she cried. Panicking, I looked to where she was pointing and there were indeed three dark figures at the entrance of the pitch. However, I felt nothing that would alarm my senses. _They're not real Dementors, _I thought, confused. Probing under the cloak, I became enraged.

"Those filthy, lying, cheating, foul, vile pieces of shit!" I yelled out.

_Oh. They are going to get it. They're going to be sorry they messed with Gryffindor._

An odd tingling began to erupt all over my skin. I was hot but I wasn't stopping now. I had tapped into some kind of raw magic and I felt it unleash in my palms. It soon became too much for me to handle and I made a lame attempt at throwing it in the direction of those lame Dementor impersonators.

The ball of energy I had created flew over to the three cloaked figures. They were thrown back many metres in a tangled heap of dark robes. _I suppose I should be thankful for the minimal damage,_ I sighed inwardly. I was surprised, however, when they were hit a second time a few seconds later by a large amount of thick silver mist. I looked up at Harry. He had already pocketed his wand and clasped his hand around the tiny golden Snitch.

Not dwelling on the fake Dementors for another second, I jumped up and down excitedly in happiness. I hugged Hermione and Ron, both of them still too stunned to move. I grabbed their hands and dragged them down to the pitch, where the Gryffindor team had crowded around their Seeker. I fought my way through to him and noticed Lupin by Harry's side. The Defence teacher winked at me as he passed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll be talking about this new development after classes on Monday," he said in my ear. I merely nodded and smiled as I pushed all the way in front of Harry.

"Hi," I said loudly over the loud cheers.

"Hi," he grinned. He held the Snitch tight in his hand. Without thinking, I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him close. Instead of pulling away, he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight. "I missed having you around," he whispered. His breath tickled my ear.

"Me too," I answered. He grinned in my full, wavy hair. He lifted me and spun me around as I laughed joyfully.

"Aw, look at that, Fred," said George, wiping fake tears away.

"Two lovebirds in a circle of happy, victorious friends," sighed Fred, dabbing the corners of his eyes with his dirty Quidditch shirt.

"I say, why aren't they locking lips passionately?"

"Why, I do believe they need some encouragement!"

The Gryffindor Beaters proceeded to chanting the word 'kiss' until the entire Gryffindor population had joined in. Harry and I both blushed a deep shade of red and I made to let go of him, but he only held me closer. He blushed even more.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to keep you here, even though we are being thoroughly humiliated by the twins," he said.

"I don't mind," I said shyly. I brought my lips close to his cheek to kiss it, but he turned his head at the last minute and my lips missed their target. Instead, they landed on the corner of his mouth.

Surprised, I didn't move and neither did he. Our eyes had remained open and we looked at each other. I quickly closed them and enjoyed the moment. There was an eruption of shouts, cheers and wolf-whistles and as Harry pulled back, his eyes still closed, I opened mine. His fluttered open and his green eyes sparkled mischievously, something I'd expect from one of the twins.

"Wow," he grinned.

"It wasn't that amazing, Harry," I laughed. "I missed your mouth!"

"I still think it was brilliant." His grin broadened. "We'll have to do that again sometime." I began giggling uncontrollably.

"Alright," I giggled. "But not in full view of all of Hogwarts, if you don't mind."

"I'm right behind you on that one. I'm not a fan of attention like this," he smiled softly. The twins were sobbing dramatically.

"I can see it now-"

"-their wedding will be so beautiful!"

"With the bride wearing a gorgeous satin gown-"

"-and the groom in splendid dress robes-"

"You continue that train of thought, Weasleys, and you won't be invited to the wedding," I joked and rolled my eyes at them. They gasped.

"How dare you threaten us!"

"Your own flesh and blood!"

"Technically, Fred, she's not our fle-"

"It was just to get the message across, George."

"Right."

"Well, all we have to say is, don't you be expecting a wedding present from us!"

"Don't go all drama-queen on us, Fred."

"You're to take good care of her, mate."

"Or we'll take good care of you."

"Got it?"

"Yeah, I think I get it," said Harry, not bothering to look at them. He just kept smiling at me and I just kept blushing. In the distance, the Slytherins were getting a heated lecture. McGonagall was outraged at their lack of sportsmanship and their disrespectful conduct. "Want to go take a closer look?"

"Yes. Yes I do," I smirked. He took my hand and interlaced our fingers. I felt my stomach melt. I loved the feel of his warm fingers between mine. "I saw your Patronus. Good job! It was really impressive."

"It wasn't a corporeal Patronus though. It wouldn't defend me against a horde of Dementors. Oh, a corporeal Patronus is-"

"I know what it is."

"You do?"

"I went to see Lupin."

"You went to see Lupin?"

"What was I to do? You wouldn't tell me anything concrete."

"Oh, right." He ruffled his hair, embarrassed. "Because of the whole you and Oliver rumour."

"Exactly. You believed them to be true. I still can't believe you really thought I was snogging Oliver Wood in the third floor broom cupboard." I stopped walking. "In fact, last I remember, you still believed that." He took my free hand in his and continued walking, facing me.

"Well, after I heard what happened to you, I realized that I cared too much about you to let a rumour get in between us. Truth is, Mina, I was, uh, a bit jealous of Oliver." He blushed and let go of my hand to walk by my side. "And then Ron asked why Oliver hadn't come to visit you in the Hospital Wing, which he did by the way, later. Fred and George replied by saying it might be because he was currently snogging with his real girlfriend in a fifth floor classroom. That's when I put pieces together. Him skipping lunch but not you, things like that. You were hardly ever together, really."

"So you felt terrible about being awful with me for no reason."

"Exactly."

"And that's why you sneaked down to the Hospital Wing after curfew under your Invisibility Cloak."

"Yes, aft- hold on, you knew I was there? You were awake?"

"No, Lupin told me."

"Right."

"Didn't you use the Marauder's Map though?"

"Well, yes."

"Didn't you see Lupin on the map?"

"To be honest, once in front of the Hospital Wing, I didn't even check if Madam Pomfrey was up. I just wanted to see you," he admitted.

"You idiot," I laughed softly.

"That's not fair! I was in distress!"

"Aw, really?"

"Not in major distress, but I was very saddened." I slapped his arm, smiling, and he tossed my wavy ponytail over my shoulder playfully. "Since when is your hair this wavy? It almost looks like Hermione's on a good day."

"I don't know. Honest. It's got a life of its own."

"I like it."

"I'll let it know. Maybe it will stay that way to please you."

"Or maybe it will change just to tick me off."

"Why are we talking about my hair like it's a living thing?"

"Because you said it had a life of its own, so I was intrigued!" I scoffed at him as we reached the portrait of Sir Cadogan.

"Wait, weren't we going to laugh at Malfoy?"

"We were, but I guess we got carried away," he shrugged.

"Whatever. I'm sure there will be plenty of sneering opportunities tomorrow. Let's wait for Ron and Hermione in the common room."

"Did you hear about their fight over Scabbers?"

"I did, and I'm telling you right now Crookshanks didn't do it." We sat down on the sofa at opposite ends. I folded my legs and he stretched his out to poke me with his toes, smirking.

"Of course Crookshanks did it!"

"He can't have."

"And why not?"

"Because Crookshanks was at Hagrid's all day yesterday, so he can't have eaten Scabbers."

"But if Hermione's cat didn't do it, then who did?" At that moment, Ron and Hermione burst into the common room, closely followed by the rest of Gryffindor.

"Honestly, Ronald, are you completely devoid of emotions?" she yelled, frustrated. I crawled over to Harry, who had stood at our friends' entrance. I grabbed his hand and held onto it with both hands as I would a lifeline had I been drowning. Both Hermione and Ron were having difficulty controlling their anger, betrayal and hurt. Harry looked down at my shaking form worriedly.

"I could ask you the same question!" Ron answered angrily.

"Make them stop, Harry," I said. He squeezed my hand reassuringly and nodded.

"Enough, you two! Just go to bed or something to cool down. You're giving us all a headache," he told them.

"Sorry," they whispered apologetically and headed for their respective dorms. Harry sat back down next to me and testily wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I sighed as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Mental, those two," muttered Dean as he plopped on an armchair by the blazing fire. I closed my eyes as Harry began softly drawing circles on my arm with his thumb.

"So are you two, like, an item now?" giggled Parvati excitedly.

"Oliver's not going to be too surprised, I think. He should have seen this coming," added Lavender.

"Oliver and Mina were never going out in the first place, Brown," said George as he sat next to me.

"Thank you George," I said drowsily.

"No problem."

"But he's definitely going out with someone! He's always sneaking around and creeping in after curfew!" exclaimed Lavender.

"My love life doesn't concern you," said Oliver impatiently. "How about your love life, Lavender? I hear you've been snogging Seamus."

"No I haven't!" she denied.

"No? It's not as much fun gossiping when it's about you, is it?" Lavender fell silent as Oliver sat in next to Fred and George on the sofa. Although it was rather large, it wasn't big enough to accommodate five teenagers, three of them being rather built.

"Scoot over, will you?" said George. I groggily opened my eyes as Harry shifted towards the armrest. I followed him and rested my head on his shoulder again, but this time he wasn't hesitant at all. He brought his arm behind my back and placed his hand on my waist. I closed my eyes and smiled as he traced the hem of my shirt with his thumb. I threw my legs over his lap and put my arm over his stomach, like I would my teddy bear. I snuggled closer to him and he leaned his head on mine.

"I think we should get this party started, don't you think?" grinned Fred.

"Good on you, mates!" laughed Seamus. "I'm up for some fun!"

"Alright then! I call this, 'celebration of victory over Ravenclaw'."

"That's a bit redundant, don't you think?" asked Katie.

Somehow, the Gryffindor boys got music playing and some games going. It was a great party once everyone got into it. Even the first years came out of their shells to have some fun. Ron and Hermione had come back down to the common room. Ron looked like he was having a blast, but Hermione wore a mask of utmost annoyance at the noise as she picked up a textbook and sat in a corner, reading ferociously. Fred and George disappeared for a few hours as soon as the party was off and when they came back, their arms, pockets and bags were loaded with candy, several bottles of Butterbeer and pumpkin fizz. I listened to Oliver and Harry who were doing a play-by-play of every part of that afternoon's Quidditch game.

Eventually, of course, I started to feel terrible about Hermione doing homework by herself, so I poked Harry in the ribs and pointed at her. He seemed to be at a loss as to what to do.

"I don't know what else to do. They're both too stubborn to even talk to each other in a civilized manner," he sighed unhappily, toying with a loose strand of my hair absentmindedly.

"Well, go talk to her," I suggested as the twins began juggling Butterbeer bottles. "I'm sure she just wants some company, and you two haven't talked in a while."

"Sounds like a plan," he said, smiling softly at me. I returned his smile with one of my own.

"Good. Hop to it, then," I said, pushing myself away from him so he could get up.

"I might be a while. If we're lucky, maybe they'll burry the war hatchet and make up tonight," he said.

"I'll find a way to entertain myself. Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll be needing it."

I watched him weed through the crowd and sit with Hermione, who barely even glanced at him. Ginny came and sat next to me. I tensed.

"So," she said, looking ahead, back straight.

"So," I said aggressively, staring right at her. She sighed and slumped on the sofa.

"I'm sorry," she said, finally looking at me. Surprisingly enough, I knew she was telling the truth. _She's really sorry. Strange how I can tell, but she really does feel bad about the rumours she spread,_ I thought. "I never meant to exaggerate what I saw on the pitch. I just wanted to tell Hermione and see what she thought, but then I bumped into Harry first and Hermione was doing homework and it all kind of... slipped out. I'm sorry."

"You know me and Harry are working on being together, right?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, I heard. Don't get me wrong, I think it's great! You two are really great together," she smiled apologetically.

"I'm glad you think so. I kinda missed having you around," I laughed.

"I missed making fun of people with you," she grinned. "So we're okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay," I said as I ruffled her hair. She mock-gasped and opened her mouth to retort, but Ron chose that exact moment to be a jerk.

"If Scabbers hadn't just been eaten, he could have had some of these Fudge Flies, he used to really like them," he said loudly. Hermione burst into tears and closed her book. Before either Harry or I could do anything, she ran up the stairs with her book tucked under her arm.

"Ron's such a prick," said Ginny venomously.

"Yeah, he can be," I nodded. Harry got up and went to talk to Ron. It must not have gone very well because Ron left him. Harry simply shook his head dejectedly and returned to the sofa, where he sat beside me and wrapped his arm around me without hesitation. I snuggled closer to him and I giggled as he kissed the back of my head.

"What? Am I not supposed to do that?" he asked, concerned.

"No, no, it's fine," I laughed. "It just tickled, that's all."

"I see." He kissed the back of my head again. "Did that tickle too?"

"Yes, it did," I giggled. Ginny made a disgusted noise and I blushed. I flipped my hair to hide my face. Harry had ducked his own head in the crook of my shoulder, so I figured he was embarrassed as well. He snuck his other arm around my waist and placed a discreet kiss on my neck. I bit my lip to keep from giggling uncontrollably.

"I think I'm going to go talk with Fred and George. You two lovebirds have fun," Ginny waved as she left.

"Did you two make up?" Harry asked, sitting straight again. I leaned my head back on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Yeah, we did. What exactly had she told you, anyway?"

"Well, she was a bit out of breath because she had been running. She'd run right into me and lost balance a little, so I was holding her up while she caught her breath. She asked if we were together, and I said no, although I'll admit to maybe having said that too quickly so she wouldn't get the wrong idea. Anyway, she became all nervous and started babbling nonsense about you in the Quidditch stands. I didn't hear about the rumours until Ron told me," he explained. "She probably went right to him," he added thoughtfully.

"If I'm honest with you, part of that was true. In fact, a large part of the rumour was true," I said sheepishly.

"What? You really are with Oliver?" he asked, slightly panicky.

"No! Not at all," I denied. "But he was in the Quidditch stands while I was flying, and we did talk together. Ginny just assumed a lot because of the other rumour."

"What about that one? Any of that true?" I hesitated to tell him about the Potions lessons I was giving Oliver, and decided to say nothing for now. Well, almost nothing. I figured since I was admitting some truths, I might as well tell him almost everything.

"Somewhat. I had been meeting with Oliver secretly, but I'd rather not say why right now," I said shyly. "It's... not something I'm ready to share, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." He had started drawing circles on my stomach again, and playing with the hem of my shirt. I turned to rest my head on his shoulder without straining my neck. I slipped my arm over his stomach. I sighed, content, and closed my eyes when Harry placed his chin on my head.

No one went to bed until McGonagall came bursting through the portrait and forced everyone to calm down and head to their dorms. I was a little glad, because I had started falling asleep, and I could feel Harry struggling to stay awake. I didn't, however, want to move out of Harry's embrace.

"Yes, Professor, that is a very good idea. Come on now, everyone to bed!" said Percy in his pompous manner. I groaned.

"Mmm, I don't wanna," I mumbled to Harry's chest.

"Me either," he grumbled in my hair.

"Let's just fall asleep like this. Maybe they'll forget about us," I whispered.

"Doubt it. I'm the Boy Who Lived," he yawned. "No one forgets about me."

"You're arrogant."

"You like me that way."

"Unfortunately."

"Come on, Mina, off to bed!" exclaimed Fred as he dragged me away from Harry.

"NO!" I said childishly, smiling at my own idiocy.

"Harry had enough lovin' for today, I think," added George as he pushed me towards the girls' stairs.

"Let me at least say goodnight!" I pleaded.

"No."

"Sorry."

"Time for bed, as Percy the Big Head Boy said."

"Because you always listen to Percy," I said sarcastically.

"Why wouldn't we?"

"He's the Big Head Boy."

"Enough! Off to bed, Fred, George. And you too, Mina, Harry," added Percy.

"Goodnight Harry!" I blew a kiss lazily as Harry headed over to the boys' dorm stairs.

"Goodnight, Mina," he answered softly and I smiled as best I could, being as tired as I was. Fred and George finally let me be and began dancing towards their own dorms, singing some sappy love song, by Celestina Warbeck, no doubt.

Up in our room, Parvati and Lavender had pulled the curtains over one of their beds and were whispering to each other quietly. Hermione was laying on her bed, still dressed. I was in a daze, my head spinning from replaying my intimate moments with Harry. "So, I see things with Harry finally worked out," sighed Hermione from her bed. She sniffed a little. I could tell she was terribly sad and did not want to discuss my relationship with Harry. In fact, if anything, that's what was putting her in such distress!

"They did. But that's not what you want to talk about, is it?" I asked softly, sitting on her bed. Her heart pounded painfully loud in my ears. _Poor thing, she's heart broken! She isn't also in love with Harry, is she?_ I thought drastically.

"I'm happy for you, I really am, but you're right. I don't want to hear about it," she sniffled. "I'm not in the mood for sunshine and ponies and rainbows and first kisses..."

"Harry and I haven't really kissed yet. Move over a bit." She moved to the side of her bed and I layed down next to her. With a flick of my wand, the hangings surrounding her bed closed and I muttered a quick Silencing spell to keep Parvati and Lavender from overhearing anything they could distort for their gossiping purposes. I didn't think even Oliver's harsh words earlier could put them off gossip. I looked over at Hermione, who was entranced by the top cover of her four poster bed. I followed her gaze upwards and gasped quietly as her eyes filled with more tears.

"Hermione..." I began.

"It's ridiculous. Completely, entirely stupid," she whispered as her silent tears fell from her puffy eyes.

"It's not. It's completely, entirely understandable," I answered. She sat up while I continued to gaze at the top cover of her bed.

Pictures of Ron littered the roof of her little cocoon. Her and Ron, Harry, her and Ron, just Ron, Ron and his family... There was a Daily Prophet clipping from the trip his family took to Egypt, for example. There were also large bits of parchment with notes they had passed in class, or where she had doodled his name in the margins. I sat up next to her.

"I charm it whenever I leave my bed so that no one can find it," she said, wiping her wet cheeks. I didn't know what to say, so I settled on letting her pour her heart out. "He doesn't see me that way. I'm just the ugly bushy-haired Muggle born they saved from a troll in first year. The smarty pants that got herself petrified in second year and now I'm the rat killer from hell. I'm know-it-all Hermione Granger, only good for correcting his schoolwork." She waved her wand carelessly and her collage disappeared. "I use a fourth year disillusionment charm to hide it," she laughed humourlessly. She sighed and I felt my heart reach out for her._ That's why she seems so down about you and Harry. She wants that to happen between her and Ron,_ pitied a small voice in my head. _Hermione doesn't want pity. She wants understanding, a comforting shoulder to cry on and a comprehensive ear to tell her story to,_ I told myself. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and she leaned her head back on mine. "You must think I'm so pathetic. Or even hypocritical, after all I told you about being over dramatic, because here I am, bawling my eyes out over Ron Weasley, of all people."

"It's okay, I don't think any less of you for crying. Why would I?" I comforted as best I could. I let go of her and she turned to face me. "And you're right, as usual. I do tend to be over dramatic." She laughed softly, looking down at her hands that were folded neatly in her lap. "If anything, it's almost a relief to see you in this state."

"Why is that?" she asked, curious.

"It proves you're not a homework mason."

"A homework what?"

"A homework mason. You know, those metallic Muggle inventions in the shape of a box and they do all those things for them," I explained.

"Oh! A machine. You mean a homework machine."

"Yeah! That's it." We laughed. "I guess I really should pay more attention to what Dad tells me about Muggles."

"You know, maybe you could spend a week or something at my house this summer," she suggested. "That way, you can live a real Muggle experience."

"Dad would love that, and so would I, but it all depends on the cu-" I clamped a hand over my mouth. I had been about to let slip about the custody trial.

"On the what?" she frowned.

"On the current plans he's made. I know he wants to travel a little over the summer, what with being in Europe and all," I lied.

"Oh, well, I'm sure we can arrange something," she smiled. "I think it's time for bed now." She pulled the curtains open and we stumbled off her bed. We changed into our pyjamas. "Goodnight, Mina," she said as she slipped under the covers.

"Goodnight." I pulled my own curtains closed and pulled out some parchment and quill to write to my parents. _I want to know what's going on with custody and if there's anything I can do. That, and I've got to tell Mom about me and Harry! She'll be so excited,_ I thought. I wrote almost an entire roll before finally deciding it was enough. I sealed it with a quick charm and scribbled my parents' names and address. I hid the roll under my bed, knowing Arianell was not going to be overly excited about flying home.


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N.:**_ For those who read the reviews, notice the wonderful flame that now graces the rest of them? I really had wished that person would have bothered to leave a reply link, so I could properly thank them for their opinion. Anyway, here's chapter sixteen, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I thought I should mention I use a lot of direct quotations from the book in this one._

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I sat up at the distant scream. _What on Earth...?_ I thought as I scrambled out of bed. I could feel the panic and confusion coming from the boys' dorms. I tried to focus on it, but anything I could notice was lost in the loud thumping of my own heart. Hermione fumbled with her hangings and grabbed her housecoat. I put on a sweater that was draped carelessly over my chair and snatched my wand from my night table. We ran out to the common room, quickly followed by the rest of Gryffindor girls. The common room was still a mess from the Gryffindor celebration.

"Excellent, are we carrying on?" said Fred Weasley brightly. I almost giggled at the look of childish delight on his face.

"Everyone back upstairs!" said Percy, hurrying into the common room and pinning his Head Boy badge to his pyjamas as he spoke.

"Perce - Sirius Black!" said Ron faintly. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"

The common room went very still. _Oh Merlin,_ I thought, dreading the worst. My heart stopped as I looked for Harry and thankfully, he was standing behind Ron, pale as a sheet and eyes staring into space in front of him.

"Nonsense!" said Percy, looking startled. I couldn't believe Percy wouldn't believe his own brother, or at least consider it! "You had too much to eat, Ron - had a nightmare-"

"I'm telling you-"

"Now, really, enough's enough!"

Professor McGonagall was back. She slammed the portrait behind her as she entered the common room and stared furiously around. She was scary and I instinctively stepped back.

"I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"

"I certainly did not authorise this, Professor!" said Percy, puffing himself up indignantly. _Git,_ I thought. I was using this extra time to find my way to Ron, try and see what had happened and make some sense of it. "I was just telling them all to go back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare-"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!' Ron yelled. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

Professor McGonagall stared at him, disbelief clearly written on her face.

"Probably a nightmare, Mr. Weasley," she said.

"Please, Professor," I spoke gently. All eyes turned to face me and I boldly walked towards her as the crowd broke. My cheeks burnt, embarrassed, but the genuine fear in Ron's heart could not have been provoked by a mere nightmare. "He's telling the truth." Whispers erupted all over the room.

"Quiet everyone! What is this you said, Miss Champlain?" asked McGonagall, walking towards me in a careful manner, as though afraid I would bolt from the spot where my feet remained rooted to the ground.

"Ron, Professor. He's telling the truth," I repeated, more confident this time. I locked my gaze onto Ron's fearful face.

"Don't be ridiculous. How could you possibly know that?"

I shrugged slowly, keeping my eyes on Ron. "I just can, Professor," I sighed, closing my eyes tiredly. Hermione squeezed my hand and I looked at her anxiously. "Ron's right, I know it," I whispered to her. She paled.

"Ask him!" said Ron, pointing a shaking finger at the back of Sir Cadogan's picture. "Ask him if he saw-"

Professor McGonagall glared at him suspiciously before heading outside. The common room became eerily quiet as they leaned forward to hear the exchange.

"Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan. I gasped. _How could a portrait be so foolish?_ I thought angrily. There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room.

"You - you did?" said Professor McGonagall. "But - but the password!"

"He had 'em!" said Sir Cadogan proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"

I couldn't help but feel a bit smug with myself for having known that Ron was right, but the gravity of the situation hit me full in the face as Professor McGonagall returned, her face as white as chalk. _Who would be dumb enough to do that, though? Honestly,_ I thought, but I was brought out of my silent giggles as I felt a large amount of dread coming from behind Ron and Harry. I couldn't help but sympathize with this person. _Oh, oh poor, poor Neville._

"Which person," she said, her voice shaking, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?" _Poor Neville,_ I thought again as his dread became stronger. I flinched a little and used Hermione's arm for support. She looked at me worriedly and I shook my head, meaning that I didn't want to talk about it right then and that I'd be fine. I looked at Neville and tried to give him my courage and encouragement. Determined, he lifted his hand bravely, still shaking from head to toe.

He was banned from Hogsmeade, he got detention and we were all forbidden to give him the password. Sir Cadogan was replaced by the Fat Lady, and trolls were set up as extra protection. Neville had to wait while they glared menacingly at him. Ron became an instant star. For once, people forgot that Harry was the Boy Who Lived and focussed their worshipping on Ron, who enjoyed the attention. I was happy for him, he was such a great person and deserved to be in the spotlight. Harry and I heard Ron's tale at least a dozen times.

"Why'd he scarper though?" asked Ron after finishing the tale yet again. "He hadn't hesitated to kill innocent bystanders all those years ago." We sat in the common room, each of us lost in our thoughts. It had been two days since Black's attack and Harry had grown rather distant with me. _With everyone, really. Always staring off into space, his eyes filled with thoughts that I can only imagine,_ I thought as I watched him from my armchair across from Ron. He finally blinked, startled, and looked at me. I smiled discreetly at him and he returned it.

That's when I felt an odd presence in the room. I got up and looked around suspiciously. I crept closer to the boys' staircase and the presence became stronger. I concentrated on it and a picture had begun forming in my stunned mind when I was snapped back to reality.

"Woah, you okay Mina?" asked Ron from his armchair. Harry looked back at me slowly. I ignored them and tried in vain to capture the magical presence again. _Whoever it was, it was not someone with noble intentions,_ I thought nervously as I sat next to Harry. He was staring into space again.

Harry and Ron were invited to Hagrid's hut the day Neville got a Howler from his grandmother. I myself decided to pay Hermione a visit in her usual dark, gloomy spot in the library, where she was scribbling ferociously, her face hidden behind her thick bushy hair.

"How about a break, Hermione?" I said. She remained silent, so I repeated my question. Still, she kept quiet but she stopped writing. She dropped her quill and looked at me. Tears streaked her pink cheeks and she was having difficulty keeping her emotions under control, yet it didn't worry me much. I had somehow been able to close my heart off, which made me almost unable to feel anything. _Almost being the key word in there,_ I thought.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" I asked, worried, placing a hand on her shoulder. She threw her arms around my neck and I patted her on the back awkwardly while she cried on my shoulder. "Hermione? You can tell me," I persisted softly.

"He could've died, Mina," she said. "He could've been killed by Sirius Black that night, oblivious to how I feel about him and how sorry I am about Scabbers's death."

"You know, if you're sorry, you probably should apologize to him."

"You can be as dense as Ron and Harry sometimes," she huffed, pulling away and wiping her wet cheeks on her sleeve.

"And why's that?" I asked heatedly.

"Because I can't admit to being wrong, I just can't! Especially to Ron, of all people! I'm a know-it-all, I'm supposed to be right about everything!" she said loudly. "Being right is what I do best! If I don't do that, then what am I good for? It's my identity, my personality. It's ... me." There was an awkward silence as I digested what she told me. _It makes sense, I suppose,_ I thought. _It's a shame though, their friendship would be mended in a heartbeat._

"I see," I said from lack of anything better to say. The awkward silence was soon filled by Hermione's quill scratching rapidly on her parchment. "Where have you been all weekend, Hermione? You can't have been doing homework this whole time."

"I was at Hagrid's," she muttered, embarrassed, although I didn't see why.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked, frowning. "I was at Hagrid's on Friday after supper."

"It's just weird, that's all," she mumbled. "I mean, Hagrid is a great listener, but I'm just a little ashamed I didn't confide in you first." Startled, I didn't understand why she was ashamed. _What does it matter who she confides to first? As long as she tells me eventually,_ I thought. "Ginny told me best friends are supposed to confide everything to each other, but I... I couldn't." She blushed and avoided my eyes.

"How come? Was it something I said or did?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, alright?" she warned, exasperated. I nodded. "Sometimes... it's just that... well... oh bugger, here goes nothing." She turned in her seat to face me and took a deep breath before placing her calculating eyes on mine. "You close yourself to others too much. By that, I mean that it's hard to get to know you because you're always closing everyone around you. I feel like you don't trust me because you won't let me in, and I don't know why," she explained. " It's almost as if you're afraid to let people see who you really are." I looked down at the table, away from her perplexing gaze. She sighed and I took that as a sign that she was hoping I'd explain what was going on in my head. _Either way, she doesn't really have time or the emotional capacity to listen to my fears as a Connector, the troubles about the custody trial or my relationship with Harry,_ I thought. _But maybe, if I just let her in a bit at a time, it won't seem like so much... I could use someone to confide in. _"Perhaps another day." She returned to the position I found her in, eyes fixed intently on her parchment, ignoring my presence. I mulled over what she had just explained to me and I understood what she meant. Then I remembered some of her earlier words.

"Do you... do you really consider me as your best friend?" I asked timidly. She seemed surprised and taken aback but she quickly recovered. She became thoughtful.

"I never really thought about it much, but yes, I do believe that you are one of my best friends," she answered truthfully. I nodded by lack of anything meaningful to say and blushed, embarrassed. She noticed my expression and frowning, she asked what was wrong. I almost said 'nothing, everything's just peachy', but if I was to start opening up to people, I had better start somewhere.

"It's just.. I've never had a best friend before." I tried to act nonchalant about it, but it was not a casual matter.

"How come?" she asked. "You're such an easy-going and laidback person, I can't imagine you having a hard time making friends!" When I hesitated, she rolled her eyes. "Come on, spill! You've got to learn to open up to me! And Harry and... and Ron, too."

"OK," I sighed. "I've never had a best friend, or a good friend, or a friend. I've had acquaintances, people I sat with at lunch or that I hung out with once in a while, but never... never called anyone my friend, because no one ever knew me well enough for that. I have a bit of a trust issue, as you've noticed."

"Because... of the Connection?"

"Partly," I said. "I never really had time for friends. I was always keeping myself busy with infirmary work, extra credit Potions classes, Quidditch practices and helping Mom at the shop. At best, I had two free nights a week, and one of them was always spent reading in the living room while Dad watched hockey on TV. And of course the Connection always got in the way."

"I've never really had friends before Harry and Ron either," she confided. "Part of the bookworm, smarty pants role. No one wanted to have anything to do with me."

"So we're sharing a first!" I exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood. "Well, apart from Harry and Ron. But yay!"

"I guess so," she giggled. _First time she giggles in a long time. Or laughs in any way,_ I thought. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you and that you can trust me."

"Do you... do you trust me?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Yes. With my life, I swear it," she said without hesitation. An odd but not unwelcomed sense of pride filled my chest and I smiled.

"Thanks. It means a lot to me," I admitted. I felt suddenly compelled to tell her that I trusted her as well, but I wasn't entirely sure._ Do I trust Hermione with my life?_ I thought, searching for an answer. I closed my eyes and opened them when I found my answer.

"I trust you too, Hermione, with my life. It's myself I don't trust," I told her. Although her eyes lit up considerably, she seemed satisfied and disappointed at the same time. "I promise you though, it's nothing you've said or done," I added with a small smile that she matched with one of her own.

"Adamina, stay behind please," said Lupin after class as the rest if the students filed out. I waved to Harry, Ron and Hermione as I walked to the professor's desk, where Lupin was sifting through a massive pile of papers for something.

"Do we have to do this, Professor?" I whined.

"Yes," he chuckled, still searching. "We've put this off for long enough now." His face fell and the laughter died when he lifted his head and his eyes landed on me. I looked down at my wringing hands.

"Mom told you, didn't she?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," he said softly, his greying sandy hair obscuring his face. The reality of the custody trial hit me then and I raised my eyes to keep from crying in front of a teacher I admired so much. He started to circle his desk and out of reflex, I took a few steps back. I sat on a close-by desk and slumped my shoulders, head bowed.

"She can't win, can she?" I asked hopefully, looking at anything but him. He had leaned back on the front of his large wooden desk and crossed his thin arms over his chest.

"I wish I knew," he sighed bitterly. "I'm afraid I've never had to experience what you will have to go through." A few tears slip down my pale cheeks and I couldn't stop a stifled sob from escaping. I hated crying in public, so I made a foolish attempt at hiding my pain. I noticed Lupin shift uncomfortably and I sighed, looking up. I was surprised to see him so serious and saddened.

"If she were to lose the custody trial, Professor, would that be it?" I asked.

"Your mother wishes me to remain silent on this, Adamina," he said quietly. His response angered me and I breathed in heavily trying to control the strong emotion that was rage that wanted to burst out of my chest. "She has her reasons," he added quickly, unfolding his arms and raising them in an attempt to calm me. "She's got your best interests at heart. She loves you, Adamina, you know she does."

"Love. Yeah, she loves me, but she doesn't trust me!" I replied bitterly. "She keeps me in the dark like some kind of child!"

"You are still a child, Adamina! But most importantly, you are her child," he said hotly.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are, and your current behaviour proves it. But it doesn't matter." He sighed and ran his hands over his face, fatigue written all over his worn features. "She just wants to protect you."

"She can't protect me from this though," I said wisely. "She can't protect me from the Connection because it happens to me by me, and the custody trial will happen, whether she wants it to or not!"

"You have no idea what your mother, and your father, have been going through to keep you out of this business!"

"Of course not, because they won't tell me anything!" I yelled, standing up as the same tingling from the Quidditch match tickled my fingers. "I take time to ask questions and to write them meaningful letters and all I get is a play-by-play of what a certain Muggle student said in Dad's classes or what odd customer came into Mom's shop! They think me incapable of anything!"

"That's not true, and hardly fair-"

"SHUT UP! Who are you, anyway, to come nosing into my family's business?" The look of hurt on his face was enough to snap me out of my rage and the tingling stopped. I clamped a hand over my foul mouth as my own eyes widened with shock. He lowered his face and his white knuckles showed how hard he was gripping the desk. My eyes watered as a fresh wave of tears arose at my shame.

"Professor, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean it. I'm sorry," I sobbed quietly. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "I should go," I whispered, avoiding looking at him. But as I turned to leave, I was surprised and relieved to feel his cold hands on my shoulders. I closed my eyes and faced my teacher.

"Mina." I almost smiled. _He used my nickname,_ I thought. "Please look at me," he demanded. I sniffed and did as I was asked. His face was cold and distant, but his eyes were soft and understanding. I understood that his face was merely a mask, one that he must have used many times over the years to hide his true feelings. I looked away, ashamed of my hurtful words to him. He lifted his right hand hesitantly, took my face in his hand and forced me to look at him. "I understand your pain, especially with the Connection, when you lose control. I understand your issues with trust and I know in how much confusion your mind is. But trust me when I say that-" he paused, closed his eyes and took a deep reassuring breath before he ploughed on, "trust me when I say that I care about you." My attention focussed on him in an instant. I had expected a sermon, an admonishment, detention and minus house points, but not this. I blinked.

"Why?" I asked bluntly, confused as to how he could possibly care about a whiny, dramatic, annoying pre-teen like me. I sniffed again.

"It's hard not to," he chuckled softly and I smiled a little. "You draw people to you, through your jokes and your smile. People trust you and all they want is for you to trust them as well. You care about everyone, you're optimistic... most of the time, anyway." I wrung my hands nervously, my heart swelling with pride. "You're a wonderful person, Mina. I wish you could see it."

"I'm a terrible person," I scowled painfully.

"No you're not. Absolutely not," he insisted as he squeezed my shoulders.

"But I was so cruel earlier! I had no reason and no right to question your motives," I continued.

"Everyone loses control sometimes," he dismissed.

"But when you lose control, Professor, is there a possibility that you will hurt, or even kill the people you love?" I asked, confident he would admit the negative.

"Yes," he whispered distantly. "Once a month."

Shocked, I raised a hand to pat his shoulder but I knew a simple pat wouldn't be enough. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tight, pressing my cheek against his chest. Caught off guard, it took a few seconds before he gently placed his hands on my back and rested his chin on my head.

"I'm sorry you have to go through that," I whispered to his chest. "Especially so often."

"I'm sorry you have to go through that at all," he smiled. I pulled back a bit and grinned up at him. "Let's call it a night. All this emotion has tired me out."

"OK," I nodded as I hugged him quickly. "Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight, Mina."

"So you're going into Hogsmeade then?" I asked Harry casually on Thursday night after a rather demanding Potions lesson with Scarlett and Oliver. I had to jinx them with a Tickling Charm twice (_twice!_) for them to stop snogging. I had just walked into the common room after talking with Hermione, who was concerned about Harry sneaking into Hogsmeade. I made a point of telling her it was Harry's decision, and that I was not going to risk angering him by trying to persuade him not to. _Besides, I would sneak out too, if I wasn't afraid of... losing control,_ I thought.

"Yes," he nodded from across the sofa where he was lying down. I sat at the other end, facing him. "And-"

"I won't try to dissuade you," I interrupted, using Hermione's words. _'Dissuade',_ I laughed mentally. _Who uses a word like that? Oh, right. Hermione does._

"Thanks," he smiled as he flipped the page to a photo album. I rested my hand on his crossed legs. "I wish you would come with me," he added warmly as his eyes stared fixedly at a page.

"You know I would if I could," I sighed as I imagined Harry and I holding hands in the Three Broomsticks, although I doubted my picture was very accurate; I'd never been in there before. I imagined we were drinking Butterbeer. My parents had bought a few bottles over Christmas holidays. "Can you bring me back a Butterbeer, Harry?" I asked lazily as I stretched and snuck over to him. I lied down next to him and he slipped an arm under my head as he flipped the next page in his album. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, relaxed.

"Of course I can, if you give me the money for it," he smirked. I opened my eyes and slapped his chest in mock-anger.

"I will not give you money for that! You can very well afford to buy your girlfriend a Butterbeer," I laughed.

"Is that what they're calling you these days?" he smiled casually, not looking at me. I blushed. _Oops. I hadn't meant to say that... is he supposed to ask me to be his girlfriend, or is it kinda an unspoken, obvious fact?_ I thought nervously.

"Uh..."

"Are you... you do want... to be called that?" he asked, his stutter betraying his nerves. The beat of his heart against my hand quickened. He looked down at me and I up at him. I nodded timidly and we both smiled. He closed his album and placed it beside him. He slipped his other arm around my waist and gently pulled me closer as he shifted on his side to face me. He carefully placed an errant strand of blond hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead nervously. I closed my eyes as he kissed my nose longingly. I tilted my head upwards and felt his warm breath on my lips. I inched closer. We were hit by a large fluffy pillow.

Startled, I sat up, lost balance and fell off the sofa. Pain shot up my butt and my back.

"Mina! Are you alright?" asked Harry as the Weasley twins laughed loudly. I glared at them.

"Watch your proximity Potter!" wheezed George.

"Especially in full view of the entire Gryffindor populace," laughed Fred. I blushed furiously and got up. Harry, also blushing, had sat up on the sofa and he patted the spot next to him, his photo album on his lap. I plopped down gracelessly and stuck my tongue out at Fred and George. Dean and Seamus were also laughing, until Hermione spoke.

"Shut up, will you?" she said irritated. She rolled her eyes as they walked away and continued her homework.

I felt really uncomfortable with Harry now, because we had come so close to kissing on the lips, which might have led to...

"Can I look at your photo album with you?" I asked shyly, pointing at the brown book on his lap. He hesitated before nodding slowly. He opened it and I scooted closer. I leaned my head carefully on his shoulder as I looked at pictures of his parents. _They look so happy,_ I thought.

"Aren't they beautiful?" he said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. He was looking fondly at the moving pictures, his eyes full of love, grief and something like envy, but not quite. I licked my dry lips.

"Harry, they're wonderful," I whispered. I was at a loss for words. _What am I supposed to say? Sorry they're dead? That you never had a chance to know them? That they never had a chance to see how amazing you are?_ I thought frantically.

"I wish I had known them," he said softly. "I used to dream that being at Uncle Vernon's was temporary, that my mum would come get me some day. That my dad would..." he stopped talking. I was painfully aware that this could not be easy for him and I slipped my hand in his. Looking at him and encouraging him to go on, I squeezed his hand. "It hit me over Christmas break, just now, that they were really, really gone, and that I would never know them. All because of a traitorous, murderous..." He squeezed my hand hard, almost painfully. I bit my lip to keep from gasping out. I covered our hands with my other one and he relaxed.

"Don't shoot me for asking," I began, "but... why is Sirius Black so intent on killing you?"

"Something about finishing Voldemort's work," he grunted angrily. "Stupid, son of a-"

"I see," I interrupted. "Harry? You know when you snuck out to Hogsmeade before Christmas?" He tensed. "Hermione said you had learnt something important that... well, that put you in quite a state, but you never told me what that was." I looked at him expectantly, and with a sigh, he explained how Sirius Black had apparently been best friends with his dad, James Potter, and that Black had been the one to betray his parents to Voldemort. I gasped and clasped a hand over my mouth in shock.

"He's also my godfather," hissed Harry coldly. "If it couldn't get any worse. My dad's best friend, best man at his wedding," he pointed to his parents' wedding picture where stood Sirius Black, laughing merrily, "my godfather... and traitor. Betrayed my parents as soon as they went into hiding after they made him Secret-Keeper of their location." He let go of my hand and both his hands curled into fists. He was having difficulty controlling his boiling rage. "It's because of him I never had parents! That I had to live with hate-filled relatives for eleven bloody years! That at every Christmas and birthday, I had to watch my cousin open mountains of presents that he'd eventually break or grow bored with but that I still couldn't touch! That I had to imagine what it was like to be really hugged, or comforted, or loved!" I cried for him then. Wrapping my arms around him, I cried on his shoulder and he fell silent, staring at the fire. Eventually, everyone, even Hermione, left the common room as I sat next to him. I sniffed discreetly and wiped my tears. "I didn't mean to say all those things," he said bitterly.

"I'm glad you told me. I wanted to know," I replied, placing my hand delicately on his cheek and turning his face towards mine. I argued with myself whether I should tell him that I could very well lose mine over a stupid custody trial, but I decided against it. _Right now, he needs to know that I care for him,_ I thought."I won't pretend to understand how it's made you feel over the years... but Ron's here, Hermione's here and I- I'm here for you, now, and I know I don't intend on leaving any time soon," I said, smiling a little. I brought my hand down to his chest and he covered it with his.

"Thank you," he whispered as he lowered his head carefully, painstakingly slow to brush his lips on mine. "It means a lot to me," he said just as softly when he pulled back. I kept my eyes closed, relishing in the wave of happiness that spread from my lips to my toes. "You meant a lot to me," he added as he kissed me again. And again until I began giggling and he was smiling.

I barely registered Hermione leave the dormitory as I woke up on Saturday morning. Too lazy to actually get up, I stretched and sighed. Although I didn't want to leave the warm covers of my bed, I knew that if I wanted to say good-bye to my friends I'd have to eventually leave this soft mattress. I got dressed quickly in Muggle jeans and a large blue turtleneck sweater and brushed my hair to get the bigger knots out. I didn't bother putting make-up on.

Harry made a show in the Entrance Hall saying bye to Ron, probably to get Hermione off his back. I didn't blame him or her, both of their sides being understandable. _As long as they speak to each other soon. I hate them not talking,_ I thought as I followed Harry up to the third floor. We held hands as we hurried to the creepy one-eyed witch statue, laughing at the looks random students shot us. He checked the Marauder's Map to see if anyone was coming and to his disappointment, Neville was heading our way. We ducked behind the statue, giggling, but Neville spotted us.

"Harry! Mina!"

We groaned and came out of our hiding space. "Hello, Neville," I said as Harry stuffed the map away.

"I'd forgotten you two can't go into Hogsmeade either! This is going to be great, we can hang out all day!" Harry and I looked at each other. I saw that Harry was rather anxious to be getting on his way, and the look of annoyance was so adorable I stifled a laugh.

"Harry and I were just going-"

"Odd place to meet for three Gryffindors," sneered Professor Snape.

"We're not - meeting here," said Harry, glaring at Snape. "We just - met here."

"Indeed?" sais Snape. "You have a habit of turning up in unexpected places, Potter, and you are rarely there for no reason. I can simply deduce that your," he paused, running his eyes over my body in disgust, "girlfriend is no different... I suggest the three of you return up to Gryffindor Tower where you belong."

We set off for the tower without another word. Harry looked back at Snape. Once at the tower, I nudged Harry in the ribs and winked at him. "Oh, shoot," I said. "I forgot to go to the library and get that book for Ancient Runes. Do you think you could go get it for me, Harry dear?" I said, batting my eyes at him dramatically. I could tell he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Of course, darling," he said, bowing his head a bit. "Anything for the love of my life." I almost burst out in loud laughter just then, but I was silenced by a quick peck on the lips. "Be right back."

"Thank you so much," I said, hugging him to whisper in his ear. "You'd better get me that Butterbeer, Potter," I whispered. I blew a kiss at him as he turned the corner of the hallway. Neville seemed a bit uncomfortable. He was shifting nervously from one foot to the other when I sat in the common room sofa.

"So - uh - umm - you and Harry - uh - seem to be getting along great," he finally said. I laughed and he calmed down a bit.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Really great, actually."

Neville and I didn't do much that day. We worked on our vampire essays and played Exploding Snap with Ginny and Colin Creevey. It wasn't until lunchtime that Neville noticed that Harry wasn't around. I shrugged as Luna came to eat with us.

"He probably just got caught up in some homework while he was there," I lied.

"He could have come back up to the common room and worked with us," said Neville. "He would have been loads of help."

"I don't think he would have been. I would've kept him quite... occupied," I said as an embarrassed blush crept up my neck. Neville, wide eyed, kept rather quiet from that point on, so I chatted with Ginny about magical beauty products and with Luna about Cricklerdons, whatever those were. The sun had set when Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to the Gryffindor tower, all of them with decrepit pale faces. "What is it?" I asked, sensing something wasn't right.

"Hagrid lost. Buckbeak's going to be put to death," said Hermione, voice cracking. My face fell.

"Oh no! How come?"

"Malfoy's dad's frightened the Committee into it," she said, wiping her eyes. "You know what he's like. Well, you wouldn't, Mina, but he's awful, trust me. And the Committee! They're a bunch of doddery old fools, and they were scared. There'll be an appeal, though, there always is. Only I can't see any hope... nothing will have changed."

"Yeah, it will," said Ron fiercely, determination etched on his face. "You won't have to do all the work alone this time, Hermione. I'll help." At first, it looked like she didn't believe him, but then her eyes lit up and she smiled broadly. Her eyes filled with tears again, but this time, I doubted she was sad.

"Oh Ron!"

She flung her arms around his neck and broke down completely. Ron looked terrified so he patted her awkwardly on the head as she sobbed, but something nagged at me that it was more to this odd reconciliation than it seemed. Finally, she pulled away from him.

"Ron, I'm really, really sorry about Scabbers..." she sobbed. _What?! Now it's okay to say sorry?? _I thought, shocked and happy at the same time.

"Oh - well - he was old," said Ron looking thoroughly relieved that she had let him go. "And he was a bit useless. You never know, Mum and Dad might get me an owl now."

"See? Was that really that bad?" I asked, stunned at how easily they reconciled. "Honestly!"

"You'll learn to ignore their fights, trust me," said Harry, chuckling.

We didn't get any other details until Care of Magical Creatures class because of the tighter security wards since Black's last attack.

"S'all my fault. Got all tongue-tied. They was all sittin' there in black robes an' I kep' droppin' me notes and forgettin' all them dates yeh looked up fer me, Hermione. An' o' course all them moral examples yeh gave me, Mina, I jus' couldn't get the werds out. Seemed silly comin' from me. An' then Lucius Malfoy stood up an' said his bit, and the Committee jus' did exac'ly what he told 'em..." I felt terrible for Hagrid. He hadn't stood a chance against someone as well spoken as Lucius Malfoy, although I hadn't met the man personally. I was sure, however, that Draco Malfoy was his spitting image.

"There's still the appeal!" said Ron fiercely. It surprised me how serious Ron was taking this all of a sudden. I nodded, agreeing with Ron. "Don't give up yet, we're working on it!"

We were walking back up to the castle with the rest of the class. Ahead was Malfoy, who was walking with Crabbe and Goyle, and they kept looking back, laughing derisively. I had a sudden urge to punch him. And then kick him where it hurts to prevent him from having children.

"S'no good Ron," said Hagrid sadly as they reached the castle steps. "That Committee's in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. I'm jus' gonna make sure the rest o' Beaky's time is the happiest he's ever had. I owe him that..."

Hagrid turned round and hurried back to his cabin, his face buried in his handkerchief. I felt a wave of sympathy for that caring man.

"Look at him blubber!"

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had been standing just inside the castle doors, listening. We turned to face them.

"Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" said Malfoy. "And he's supposed to be our teacher!"

I was too stunned by what he had said to attempt to stop Harry and Ron when they both made furious moves towards Malfoy, but apparently I should have gone after Hermione: she got there first - SMACK!

She had slapped Malfoy around the face with all the strength she could muster. Malfoy staggered. Harry, Ron, Crabbe and Goyle stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again. I discreetly took out my wand, in case it was needed, smirking slightly at the look of surprise and pain on Malfoy's pale face. Hermione's red hand mark could be seen on his cheek.

"Don't you **dare** call Hagrid pathetic, you foul - you evil -"

"Hermione!" said Ron weakly, and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back. I admired Ron's courage to try and stop her in this state. I had a feeling all this time travel she was doing to attend her classes was finally getting to her mental sanity.

"Get off, Ron!"

Hermione pulled out her wand. Malfoy stepped backwards. I sneaked behind her to be there should she need my help, but I doubted it. She was angry enough to take them on herself, and too tired and stressed to think of consequences. _Note to self: don't play a prank on Hermione when she's stressed out,_ I thought. Crabbe and Goyle looked at the blond Slytherin for instructions, thoroughly bewildered.

"C'mon," Malfoy muttered and they left into the passageway next to the dungeons.

"Hermione!" Ron said again, sounding both stunned and impressed.

"Harry, you'd better beat him in the Quidditch final!" said Hermione shrilly. "You just better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin win!"

"We're due in Charms," said Ron, still goggling at Hermione. "We'd better go."

We hurried up the marble staircase towards Professor Flitwick's classroom, and somewhere along the way Hermione disappeared. _Time travel, what a waste of time,_ I said, shaking my head.

"You're late, you three!" chirped Professor Flitwick reprovingly. "Come along, quickly, wands out, we're experimenting with Cheering Charms today. We've already divided into pairs, one of you will have to go and work with Longbottom-"

"I'll go," I said. "Goodness knows how terrible it is to work with Neville," I added quietly to them, with a smile.

"Why don't you work with Hermione?" asked Harry, turning round, but she wasn't there.

"Where'd she go?" said Ron, frowning. I shrugged, but inside I was buzzing with the same question. _She should be here by now. She never misses a class,_ I thought.

"Who knows? Washroom?" I offered. Hermione didn't show up at all, and I was getting worried. From across the classroom and in between dodging awfully bad-aimed Cheering Charms from Neville, I kept glancing at my friends, who also seemed preoccupied by Hermione's absence. I was hit by one of Neville's charms, and was sent flying into a pile of ill-placed chairs. Regardless of a sharp pain in my back, I began giggling and laughing loudly. Soon, half the class had joined in, although Flitwick was trying to weed through the crowd to get to me. I looked around, laughing at anything I saw. And Flitwick has quite the amusing appearance. I pointed and giggled, much to my horror and content. Frowning, Flitwick tried removing the charm but only managed to stop the giggles. I was still overly cheerful and would still burst into quiet sniggers when I saw something particularly funny.

"She could've done with a Cheering Charm," said Ron, as the class left for lunch, all grinning broadly - the Cheering Charm had apparently left them all with the same feeling of great contentment as me. I doubted that any of them were suffering from such a high level of giddiness as me. _It's like last Thursday, when Harry kissed me in the common room,_ I thought happily, _but like, THREE times better!_ I giggled out loud thinking of Harry's kisses and reached out for his hand, swinging my hips exaggeratedly.

Hermione didn't come at lunch either. By then, the Cheering Charms on Harry and Ron were starting to wear off and they both looked rather worried, but I was really, really happy. I arranged the food on my plate to look like a smiley face and my desert was rearranged in the shape of a rainbow. I took out my wand and with my face scrunched in concentration, I changed my food's colour to match an actual rainbow. It would sparkle a little. I giggled at my genius and wanted to spread my joy!

"Look, Harry, Ron! A rainbow!" I said cheerfully. They looked away from the oak doors to peak down at my plate at my beautiful art work.

"That's nice," said Ron distantly and Harry nodded.

"I wish Hermione was here, she'd love this!" I said happily.

"I'm really starting to get worried about her," said Harry and Ron agreed.

"Who? Me? Or Hermione?" I asked, not really paying attention, too busy marvelling at the colours of my rainbow dessert.

"Hermione," said Ron at the same time as Harry said, "both."

"I'm sure she's fine," I said optimistically. "And I'm definitely fine! Now, to eat this rainbow!"

"You don't think Malfoy did something to her?" Ron said anxiously as they hurried and I skipped up to the Gryffindor tower behind them. I sang the password to the Fat Lady ("Fliiiibertigiiiibeeeet," I sang in an opera voice I found quite amusing) and I scrambled into the portrait hole after Ron and Harry. Hermione was sitting at a table, fast asleep, her head resting on an open Arithmancy book. The boys sat on either side of her and I sat on Harry's lap. He seemed a bit surprised and the look on his face was so priceless I giggled. Then I poked Hermione repeatedly in the stomach to wake her up.

"Wakie wakie!" I said childishly.

"Wh-what?" said Hermione, waking with a start, staring wildly around. I pointed and laughed at her face. It was just so funny! "Is it time to go? Wh-which lesson have we got now?"

"Divination, but it's not for another twenty minutes," said Harry. I laughed.

"Divination," I repeated, shaking my head happily. "Dumb subject."

"What's wrong with her?" she asked, seemingly terrified of this new me. Harry ignored her question.

"Hermione, why didn't you come to Charms?" he asked.

"What? Oh no!'" Hermione squeaked. "I forgot to go to Charms!"

"How could you forget?" said Harry. "You were with us till we were right outside the classroom!"

"Not true!" I grinned. The effects were slowly starting to wear off. I was starting to feel a bit embarrassed about my sitting position on Harry's lap. Not to mention every other stupid thing I'd done before I got there. "She disappeared a bit before that." Ron stared at me like he thought I was mental. It was mildly entertaining.

"I don't believe it!" Hermione wailed. "Was Professor Flitwick angry? Oh, it was Malfoy, I was thinking about him and I lost track of things."

"Thinking about him, eh?" I winked, nudging her suggestively before I could stop myself. Harry wrapped an arm around my waist, almost as if to restrain me from escaping. I looked down at him and he too, looked quite terrified. "It's that Cheering Charm Neville sent my way," I sighed.

"You know what, Hermione?" said Ron, looking down at the enormous Arithmancy book Hermione had been using as a pillow. "I reckon you're cracking up. You're trying to do too much."

"I agree with him," I said in as serious a voice I could manage. Harry nodded under me and blushing, I made to get up but he kept me down on his lap. I was uncomfortable because I was so sure I was cutting the circulation in his legs. I was a bit bigger than he was, although shorter. He was skin and bones, poor guy.

"No, I'm not!" said Hermione, brushing her hair from her eyes and staring hopelessly around for her bag. I spotted it and pointed to it. She grabbed it quickly. " I just made a mistake, that's all! I'd better go and see Professor Flitwick and say sorry... see you in Divination!"

"Yeah, ok," I said sarcastically as I waved goodbye. "I"m gonna go too, Arithmancy's next and I need to reread my homework from last week that's due today."

"I'm glad to know that you're just as last minute as the rest of us," laughed Harry as he kissed my chin.

"Thanks, Harry, that makes me feel really great." I rolled my eyes sarcastically, a small smile tugging at my lips as I headed to Arithmancy, hoping that this time, Hermione wouldn't screw up her Time Turning schedule.


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N.:** _Goodness gracious, it's been so long. I'm terribly sorry for the wait, I was home for reading week last week and forgot to bring my chapter with me to type it. And of course those darn midterms! However, I'm thinking this chapter really makes up for the time it took to write it, review it and edit it. Thanks to Kyle for pointing out little details (sorry I haven't replied yet... I will!) and even more thanks to JO for her objective advice and the long nightly efforts she put in to better my ideas._

* * *

Easter holidays were not relaxing at all. _Too much homework,_ I grimaced. Mom and Dad sent me a large package of Muggle chocolates to share with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley sent us copious amounts of fudge. We had loads of fun with that, seeing who could stuff the most fudge in their mouth. Ron won, of course, but it was still fun. However, we soon grew sick of the taste of chocolate and Hermione and I could hardly touch a sweet at all. Harry and Ron seemed unfazed. _It's the growing boy syndrome,_ I smirked.

Any time after the Easter Holidays, mentioning the word 'Quidditch' would make anyone go crazy. Gryffindor was playing against Slytherin on Saturday, and the tension between the two houses was excruciatingly painful. Harry kept being followed around by the entire Gryffindor house by fear that Malfoy or any other stupid Slytherin would try to harm him. _Oliver Wood's orders. Not that he's any better,_ I thought as I stomped to Potions. _Honestly, you'd think being seventeen would give him a higher maturity level. But no! Even Scarlett's getting irritable._ Last night's Potions session hadn't gone well. Neither of them could concentrate long enough without snapping at each other. _Which was,_ I thought guiltily, _almost better than them snogging in front of me._

Speaking of, uh, snogging. Harry and I still hadn't done any of that. In fact, since I broke down in tears by the fireplace _(perhaps not the best reaction, _I reasoned_, but I was tired_), a few days before Hermione finally dropped out of Divination,; he avoided me as much as he could. I wanted to ask him about Sirius Black too, but the little bugger somehow kept slipping away as soon as I approached him. Hermione was no help, of course. Even without Divination, she had more work than anyone. So I spent most of my time in the library with Ron, looking for books to help Hagrid at Buckbeak's appeal.

I pushed the door to the Potions classroom and knew instantly that I was very early. _What time is it anyway?_ The classroom was empty. _This place still gives me the creeps, even without Snape,_ I thought._ Might as well go join Ron in the library. _I was about to leave when-

"Miss Champlain," sneered Snape from his desk. _Where'd he come from?_ "I see you have somehow escaped the crowd of bodyguards that the famous Harry Potter rounded up for himself."

"Harry didn't have much choice," I said hotly. "Oliver Wood was afraid that the recent attempts by Slytherin students to injure the Gryffindor Seeker would eventually succeed, sir." I glared at him, knowing he was doing nothing to stop his students from their tricks. He smirked slowly and I almost cringed in disgust.

"Insolence does not serve a student well, Miss Champlain. Five points from Gryffindor," he said. "Professor Lupin, as per usual, must have taught you that," he added, a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Meaning?" I replied angrily. "If you are insinuating something, sir, I want to make it clear that I simply enjoy his company and his advice."

"You would," he said detachedly. "Now get out of my sight, class isn't for another twenty-five minutes." _I would have gladly left before this entire conversation, _I seethed._ You greasy, slimy son of a..._ I stalked off to the library and sat beside Ron when I found him at our usual table. He looked up at me, running a hand through his hair.

"Found anything?" Ron asked hopefully.

"I just got here, Ron," I answered sharply, but immediately felt guilty. _It's not Ron's fault Snape's irritating. _"But I'll go look," I added in apology. I walked through the library, not finding much that Hermione hadn't already taken out. I picked up a few of the most interesting ones and brought them with me. "Here. It's only a few books, and apparently Hermione has already taken them out," I sighed as I put down my pile of books.

"We'll read them over again, in case she missed something," he said forcefully. "She might have fallen asleep while reading them."

"I don't see why you're into this all of a sudden," I said. "But I like your dedication."

"Yeah, well, that's a good thing, right?" he said, the tips of his ears turning a bit red.

"Embarrassed, Ron? Can't handle a compliment?" I joked, nudging him. He pushed me back playfully.

"Not used to it," he laughed nervously, running his hand through his hair again.

"Then I'm going to change that. You can be an idiot sometimes, actually pretty often, but you're okay," I shrugged.

"Do you really think so? Because seems to me you hate my guts."

"If I hated your guts, do you think I'd be here right now?"

"Probably not, no."

"Exactly."

"But you're always snapping at me, and pushing me aside."

"Well... I guess I didn't realize I was doing that. I didn't mean to, honest."

"Oh. Okay then."

"So, uh... we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

"Good."

_Awkward silence,_ I thought.

"Alright, back to business. We don't have much time before Potions, although I'd love to skip it."

"You wouldn't want to do that, I've already lost Gryffindor ten points for going early," I muttered.

"What?" he asked loudly.

"He was being a slime ball, as per usual," I said, mimicking Snape's voice.

"If only we could take points off Slytherin for being slime balls," Ron sighed dreamily.

"**Counter** clockwise, Longbottom," sighed Snape, in an exasperated voice bordering on irritation. "You can't really be so dense as to be unable to read instructions off a blackboard."

Neville shrunk in his seat and kept his eyes on his fermenting potion. How his potion came to ferment was beyond me, but as I was sitting near him, so I decided I'd help him out. I quickly eyed his cauldron and noticed he hadn't shredded the black winged beetles properly. They were bobbing around, too big to be properly dissolved into the solution. When Snape finally moved on, I whispered to Neville to add a few pinches of knotgrass to counteract the effects. He looked at me gratefully when his Basic Healing potion turned to its correct blue, albeit with a greenish tinge, and I winked.

"Miss Champlain, refrain from helping Longbottom and giving those ridiculous winks. Well done, Miss Havok. You've improved tremendously, your tutor should be awarded house points for their work," said Snape from the back of the classroom. I couldn't suppress a grin at Snape's unintended compliment.

"Hell yes," I whispered to Hermione, who glared at me for disrupting her.

"Such a shame your tutor wishes to remain anonymous," continued Snape, fake despair lining his voice. "Such talent, such waste." The Potions master stalked slowly towards the table where Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were sitting. "So... modest of this student," he sneered from right behind me. It made a chill sneak up my spine. "But perhaps modesty is only a ruse, and this student believes he, or she, is too good to be acknowledged as a simple Potions tutor. Who could that possibly be?" he said. "Who could it possibly be... Miss Champlain, who do you think would believe themselves higher than everyone else? Above the crowd?"

He was provoking me. He wanted me to break down, either to humiliate me or to make me unable to continue with this important lesson. _The fourth step to the Basic Healing potion is..._ I revised, ignoring Snape.

"Always so quiet, aren't you? Fake modesty would suit your - personality, if you had one; girlfriend to the famous Harry Potter, best friends with the know-it-all in your year..." he persisted, circling our table. _... add three drops of pomegranate syrup before turning the heat up thirty degrees..._ I continued reciting in my head, biting the inside of my cheek to keep from bursting out in anger. The entire class seemed to have stopped what they were doing. Dean and Seamus were holding their wands over their cauldron and hadn't moved a muscle since Snape started taunting me. Malfoy's grey eyes followed the exchange with distant curiosity. Harry and Ron were staring in equal anger at Snape and Hermione seemed eager to stop it. She raised her hand but Snape didn't acknowledge her.

"Please, Professor, I have a question," she said anxiously.

"Miss Granger, I've got a question myself that I am waiting for Miss Champlain to answer," he said. Hermione dropped her hand quickly and looked down at her cauldron.

"I'm sorry, sir, what exactly was your question? I'm afraid I was trying to follow the steps to brewing a perfect Basic Healing potion," I sighed with a hint of annoyance.

"Another five points from Gryffindor for your disrespect," he said, pleased with himself at getting a reaction out of me. "That's a total of fifteen points in one day, Miss Champlain."

"Fifteen?!" gasped Lavender. I shrugged.

"As I was saying, answer my question, Miss Champlain," continued Snape, who looked too smug for my taste.

"As I was saying, Professor, could you please repeat your question?"

"Five more points from Gryffindor," he sighed. "Will you not learn?"

"Is that your question?" I said. "Because if it is, then yes, I will eventually learn, I suppose."

"As I said earlier, Miss Champlain, insolence does not serve a student well. Detention, Saturday morning, 7 o'clock," he smirked. _Ugh. Detention before a Quidditch match. But I didn't break. I don't want everyone to find out about my Potions level this way,_ I sighed to myself.

"But sir! The Quidditch match is that afternoon!" exclaimed Harry.

"Quidditch is not important in the comparison to teaching Miss Champlain proper manners, Mr. Potter, even if I do not doubt her terrible manners were what attracted you to her in the first place," dismissed Snape. Harry was fuming. He looked just about ready to explode and my head began throbbing painfully in a familiar way. I brought a hand to my head, then to my chest as a wave of pain gripped it. Something changed in Snape's manner and he stalked away.

"Not now," I hissed to myself as I breathed in shallowly. _It's supposed to be closed off, _I thought angrily. I was panicking. _I shouldn't be feeling what others are feeling! _Hermione put a hand on my shoulder, concerned.

"Mina? Are you alright?" she asked. The pain was dying down, but I was still terribly aware of it there.

"I can last until the end of this class," I said quietly, trying to muster a small smile. Sweat glued my hair to the back of my neck and to my forehead. "Then I'll go see Madam Pomfrey. Headache," I lied.

"Oh, okay," she said, disbelief on her face. "Are you sure?" I looked around, making sure no one else was listening and I decided to trust her.

"It's happening again," I said. "Those weird waves of pain."

"You mean, the ones that made you pass out last time?" she asked. I nodded.

"Only not as bad," I said truthfully.

"This isn't good. Are you sure you can last until the end of class?"

"Yes, it's dying down already."

"Alright." Doubt lined her features but she didn't press the matter. "I'll come with you to see Dumbledore after class. I won't have you pass out on your way there."

"Thank you," I smiled gratefully. "And you know what, I think I'm done with all this. Third year Potions is way too easy, I'm going to ask McGonagall if I can't be put in fifth year classes."

"Professor McGonagall, Mina. But- I thought you liked being here, in this class."

"Normally, yes, but as long as I have to be in the same class as Snape, I might as well be learning something, rather than reviewing stuff I already know."

"You'll probably need Professor Snape's permission, you know, and I doubt he'll be so kind as to accommodate you."

"True." I sighed deeply as I absently stirred my potion three times in each direction before tapping the cauldron with my wand. "It's just that Potions isn't as... fun anymore."

After I'd labelled a sample of my perfectly shimmery deep blue potion, I headed over to Snape's desk. His lips pressed together in a thin line.

"Put it here," he said sharply. "I'm going to have to postpone your detention to a later date, Miss Champlain. There's a full moon coming soon."

"Which means...?" I said, confused, but silently thanking the silver orb.

"Don't play innocent with me. I know you know," he hissed. "Now run along. I've got better things to do than take more Gryffindor house points away from an fanatical Canadian witch."

I didn't to be told twice. I ran out the classroom as if I was being chased by a Chimaera. Hermione, Harry and Ron were waiting for me.

"My detention's been postponed," I grinned.

"I expected as much," said Hermione.

"How come?" frowned Ron.

"Oh, with the Quidditch match and all. I doubt even Professor Snape wants to miss out on the game," she dismissed quickly. I knew she was lying.

"Right. Er, Hermione, are you coming with me?" I hesitated.

"Where are you going?" said Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore's office," said Hermione just as I said, "Hospital Wing." She glared at me and I bit my lip.

"Well which is it?" said Ron. Hermione looked at me again, pleading with me to tell them the truth.

"Dumbledore's office," I sighed, looking at the floor. "I - uh - I had another one of those dizzy spells again."

"From your anger, Harry," explained Hermione. "You need to get your temper under ropes, you know."

"Not now, Hermione," I said. "Anyway, I thought I had managed to - how to explain?- Cclose my heart off or whatnot. I thought I'd be safe from other people's emotions, but apparently not."

"We shouldn't be too long, so we'll meet you at the Great Hall for supper," said Hermione, dragging me away.

Outside the statue guarding Dumbledore's office, Hermione assured me she'd simply wait for me to return. She sat down and pulled out her Muggle Studies textbook.

"Practically pointless for you to take Muggle Studies," I laughed.

"It's very interesting to study Muggles from the Wizarding world's point of view," she said, offended.

"Whatever," I said. "So how do I get up there?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I've never tried."

"Never tried what?" asked a soft voice.

"Professor! Mina was just coming to see you," said Hermione.

"Really?" said Dumbledore, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't this convenient then? I was just coming back from the kitchens. I've always had a soft spot for Fairy Cake at this time of day. Please, after you." He motioned for me to step forward as the steps began to appear. The old wizard walked slowly to his desk and sat down before addressing me again. I was so lost in watching the previous Headmasters' portraits snore I almost forgot why I was there. "I heard about a certain misunderstanding that went on between you and Professor Snape just now, Mina," he said.

"Yes, well, he started it," I said, on the defensive.

"Professor Snape can be a little - difficult," sighed Dumbledore. "However, he is aware of your exceptional talent in Potions and is ready to take you in his fifth year class for the rest of the year, if you pass certain tests…"

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "Why?"

"There aren't many students of your calibre in his fifth year class, and even if it is quite late in the year, he hopes that you will somehow manage to subdue a nameless pair of redheaded twins," Dumbledore chuckled softly.

"I don't know, sir, it's so sudden. And I'm almost finished this year, with an exceptional grade. Then there would be OWLs to consider. I haven't even started to review for those..." I rambled. _Is it too much of a coincidence that I was just thinking about this?_ I asked myself.

"It is your decision. It would be wise to think it over," nodded the Headmaster. "Simply put, you should have been studying at sixth year level according to your placement tests. As it is, you were put with fellow third-years to help the transition from Queen Maeve's to Hogwarts. Let me know by next Monday if you wish to transfer." I sat in a nearby chair, calculating and thinking of the consequences were I to transfer into a higher level. _It would be easier to teach Oliver, for one thing. I'd actually be able to experience first hand what he would be needing to prepare for his OWLs, and he'd make a dedicated study buddy,_ I thought. _And it's not like Scarlett wouldn't benefit. Hermione could lend me her notes from third year. Oh, but if Fred and George are in that class, they're likely to target me and make it harder for me to concentrate. Not to mention the extra work load, and OWLs in themselves..._ "Perhaps you should think it over later," mused Dumbledore, bringing me out of my debate. "Why not tell me what brought you here in the first place?"

"Hmm? Oh, that." I felt my cheeks redden and fiddle with my watch anxiously. It changed to an odd orange-gold colour and I frowned, trying to remember what that meant. "Well, uh, the thing is - the thing is I - I don't know how to come out with this."

"Any way is fine."

_THAT was useful,_ I thought sarcastically.

"Right. It's got to do with the Connection, sir."

"Really?" He seemed slightly intrigued.

"I can still feel what others are feeling and it's driving me insane. When Snape-"

"Professor Snape, Mina."

"When Professor Snape was breathing down my neck and making Harry angry, I could feel Harry's anger. Not like, see it, but I was almost angry just by feeling him being angry and it was painful like last time - well, not like last time. I mean, I didn't pass out, obviously - but it still clutched at my heart and it hurt and I'm not making much sense, am I?"

"Some what," he smiled. "You might not ever be able to close your heart off if you keep wearing it on your sleeve, Mina."

"Eh?"

"You care about Harry. It's natural for you to be Connected to him. Try and search a little deeper. Look for your parents." I stared at him. _What the...? He wants me to do what now?_ I thought, confused. "Close your eyes. Imagine your parents at home, in your living room." I did as I was told and I was surprised to see a very vivid image of Dad reading a Quidditch magazine and Mom absentmindedly doing some paperwork for the shop. I was hit with a soft wave of sadness as my mother smiled.

"She's sad," I said, more to myself than to the bearded man behind the desk.

"Why is that?"

"She... she misses me," I said, letting out a disbelieving laugh. "I can feel her - I can actually feel her miss me. The way I would sit with her and read quietly while she filed out her paperwork. How I would help her close the shop every day after school let out. She's worried about the custody trial. She's afraid." Just as I said those words, the feeling was gone. I frowned. "Mom's never been afraid of anyone, ever."

"She's afraid because she risks losing the most important person in her life," said Dumbledore as if it was the simplest explanation. I raised my eyebrows.

"What about Dad?"

"That's a different situation. Your father has already grown, his mind has been shaped. Yours can still be affected by living with your grandmother."

"Uh, yes, that, but I meant, why didn't I feel him?"

"Perhaps Adrian can keep his emotions a bit more under control, therefore making it harder for you to access them." He sighed. "As much as I admire your mother for the work she does, Talia should have explained the trial with you in more detail during the Christmas holidays."

"I guess you know they wanted me to 'ignore' the Connection."

"Not the most rational or sensible decision to take," he agreed.

"How do you know all this stuff? Honestly, it kinda freaks me out."

"You know all this 'stuff' as well, you simply never really take the time to ponder about it," he admonished, blue eyes twinkling with silent laughter behind his half-moon glasses. "Take a few minutes before bed to empty your head of all negative thoughts. You'll find it easier to fall asleep." Relief flooded through me. _Goodness knows I could use a trick to fall asleep,_ I thought. "And it should deprive you of nightmares, which, apparently, come frequently, if I am to trust Misses Parvati and Lavender."

_HA! No one should trust what those two gossips say,_ I snorted.

"Thank you very much, Professor. I'll try it out."

"Good, if that is all you wished to discuss, then I will not keep you any further."

I stood and hastened to the door when I remembered what Snape had offered as an excuse to postpone my detention.

"Professor, I do have - one more question."

His eyes sparkled, giving me permission to speak.

"What makes Professor Snape so busy around full moon?"

A small mysterious smile formed on his lips.

"I cannot answer truthfully without breaking the trust of someone I hold in high esteem, I'm afraid."

My mind was working double time to process this bit of information.

"What if - I had a theory? One that's almost too crazy to even make sense."

"In that case, you should test this theory. Find proofs that support it and others that don't."

"Pros and cons. Then weigh them out."

"Precisely. And always keep in mind that no one wants their deepest, darkest secrets discussed lightly."

"Sure. I'm pretty sure I know that, sir."

"Yes, I'm pretty sure you do. Do remember to think over Professor Snape's generous offer on letting you skip ahead."

"Will do! Thanks again for your time."

This time, I rushed out of his office, wondering how on Earth I had missed something has huge as that deep, dark secret.

"Hermione, I need your help with something."

"When does anyone **not** need my help?"

"It's important. It's about Lupin."

"Professor Lupin, Mina."

"Whatever. Weeks ago, when Ron and Harry were mad at us about the Firebolt, you told them it was obvious what was wrong with him."

"Which one? Ron or Harry? Because I said lots of things were wrong with both, obviously, and-"

"Lupin, Hermione! I've started to notice things and I think I've put the puzzle together now. I was in his office talking about the custody trial and the discussion came around to the Connection and how I lose control and how he couldn't possibly understand and he said he loses control too. Once a month, conveniently at the same time that the full moon comes out."

"At least you're not as daft as Ron and Harry. You know then, don't you? Of course you do, if you're asking me this."

My theory had just been proven correct. I paled. _Remus Lupin is a werewolf, _I thought, struck by an new sense of awe and admiration for this man. _No wonder his robes are so shabby! He can't keep a decent job because of those stupid regulation laws they have here. It might not be better in Canada, but still!_ I couldn't believe it had taken me so long to figure it out. I was normally very good with these kinds of things. I had, however, been horribly distracted by all the going-ons this year, what with Sirius Black on the loose. _I have to talk to Lupin._ I turned to make for Lupin's office when Hermione gripped my arm forcefully. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes darted suspiciously.

"Mina, whose custody trial were you discussing with Lupin?" she said slowly and I paled. I hadn't meant to slip up about the custody war raging between my parents and awful grandmother. Her grip on my arm tightened at my silence. "Mina?" I sighed. _I shouldn't have to hide it from her, or Harry, or Ron. I'm tired of bearing this alone._ I came to the conclusion that I trusted them.

"Mine," I whispered. Her arm fell limply by her side. She opened her mouth but I cut her off. "Not here." I looked around. "Find Ron, find Harry and meet me in Lupin's classroom ASAP." She nodded and sped down the hallway. I hurried to Lupin's office and burst in unannounced. He looked up, surprised and put his quill away. "We need to talk," I panted, out of breath. He chuckled as he stood,; rolled the parchment he had been writing on and sealed it. _He's not laughing at me, is he?_ I thought, looking down at myself to see if my shoes were untied or my robes not buttoned properly.

"You look fine," he said, laughter dancing in his eyes. "It's just... those four words." A few more chuckles erupted. "They seem to be your way of announcing yourself. They remind me a bit of your mother, actually." I wasn't laughing. _He knew what it was like to lose control, to have a killing beast take control of your body, _I thought. Memories of past encounters in this very office resurfaced where he might have said comforting words that I hadn't understood at the time but I pushed them back. I glared at him.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"You're a werewolf."

All blood drained from his face and he dropped back into his wooden chair. He covered his face with his elegant hands, trying to wipe away the premature lines that graced his face. I continued, trying to ride myself of my anger. "You're a werewolf, and you never bothered to tell me!" I threw my hands up in irritation. I felt a little guilty, because Lupin had no obligation whatsoever to let one of his students know his deep, dark secret. But I still felt somewhat betrayed. _And he was the one to talk to me about trust,_ I snorted. "You know exactly what it feels like to lose control, to be unable to stop yourself from hurting others and you **never** told me." He stared at me blankly while I fumed.

"I have tried to offer comfort, but I didn't want to expose myself. I don't suppose saying I have no obligation to tell my students about my lycanthropy will help this situation," he sighed.

"I know that!" I spat. "But I thought - well, I guess I thought I wasn't just any other student." My voice had gone from angry yelling to barely a whisper. "My bad." I offered an awkward smile. He sighed again, resigned.

"You aren't just any other student, Mina, but telling you was simply out of the question. It could jeopardize my position here."

"I know." It was my turn to sigh. I looked away. "I'm sorry. Now I feel awful because I need to ask you a small favour." He raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"And what might that be?"

"I was wondering... could I borrow your classroom?"

"What?"

"May I borrow your classroom?"

"Whatever for?"

"I'm going to tell my friends about the custody trial."

I looked at him then and was surprised to see an understanding smile grace his scarred face. If he had been about to chuck me out of his office, I doubt he would have done it with a smile.

"I see. Well, seeing as I have no immediate need for the classroom, I don't see a problem. As long as you're not using it to fulfill certain - hormonal urges - that arise between Harry and yourself," he smirked. My jaw dropped to the ground and my cheeks blazed with embarrassment.

"Personally Professor, I'd rather do that in the privacy of a broom cupboard where Ron can't stare and Hermione can't scold me," I answered back cheekily, despite my rapid heartbeat. Lupin laughed heartily. _Personally, I can't believe I just said that! To a teacher, no less,_ I thought, horrified. I might like Lupin as a friend more than a teacher,; he was still... so much older than me. It was somewhat disconcerting that he would talk so nonchalantly about -_what did he call them?_- 'hormonal urges'.

"When are they coming?"

"Soon. As soon as Hermione finds Harry and Ron. I wanted to speak with you before I spoke with them."

"I see."

"Professor?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think... do you think they'll still want to be friends with me? Even if I'm not... not... normal?"

"What do you think?"

"I think... I definitely hope they will. I think they will. They are still friends with Harry, after all, and he's a bit weirder than I am in the past history department."

"Besides, what is 'normal'?"

"I don't know. Whatever I'm not, I guess."

"Mina, you have the advantage of having friends that don't seem to understand what 'normal' is either. As you pointed out yourself, Harry would be considered somewhat strange, and I don't doubt Hermione has had her fair share of rude comments about her... obsession with schoolwork, and I say that with the kindest intentions."

I bit my lip, avoiding his pale blue eyes. He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, which reminded me faintly of Dad and how much I missed him right now. I felt a pang of nostalgic knots down in my stomach area.

"I've never been so open before," I said, half smiling. "I'll be the first to admit I hadn't thought I'd pour my heart out to an adult, much less a teacher."

"It's good to let these things off your chest, Mina. At least you're not yelling. I heard Harry has quite the temper when he's in the mood to share things that are bothering him."

"He does," I laughed quietly and sighed. "Can you, uh, stay here? In case I might need help explaining things?"

"Of course." He smiled warmly, and I wondered briefly what was going on in his head.

"Does my mom know you're a..."

"I never considered the possibility, but now that you mention it, she would always respond to our monthly owls two days after the full moon, without fail. Smart woman," he smiled, distantly running his hand over his chin. He shook his head. "Go on now. Your friends will be here soon."

"What? You don't want me here anymore?" I joked. "It's not like I won't be able to hear them come in from here."

"Mina?"

On cue, Hermione's voice echoed through the office door. Lupin winked and I hurried down to meet my friends. I gulped and fiddled with the watch Harry had given me. Hermione sat behind a desk near the front while Ron, tie drooping around his neck, sat cross-legged on the desk next to her. Harry, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, leaned casually against the desk on Hermione's other side.

"You can trust us," Hermione encouraged, sensing my hesitation.

"Trust us with what?" asked Ron. Harry simply raised an eyebrow at me, mirroring Ron's question. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and prepared to share my deepest, darkest secret of the moment.

"I don't want to be a sap but I know everything meaningful I try to say turns out sappy so bare with me, okay?" They nodded. "Good." I breathed in deeply again. "You're my first real friends and I'm not sure if I'm doing this right. When I was in Canada, life was so different. I didn't have friends, for one thing, and I went home every day after school to my parents. Here, the only contact I have with them is the odd owl here and there. Things have been a little - hectic - at home since Christmas, so I'm lucky if I even get an owl every month. They used to be my only comfort, my safety net and as much as I love it here, I miss them.

"They taught me the meaning of trust. It seemed natural they would. I mean, they're my parents; it's what they're supposed to do. But I noticed, once separated from them, that I can't rely on them forever. That they wouldn't always be here like they assure me they would. It shattered my ability to trust. It took near-death experiences and slip-ups for me to open up and trust again, which makes me realize that I trust you three with my life.

"I've never purposely lied to any of you, but I haven't been - completely honest either."

"Hate to interrupt your monologue, but are you getting to the point?" interrupted Ron. Hermione slapped his arm, scowling. "OW! Don't hit me, Hermione! Look, it's fascinating to get this view of your thoughts and all, really, it is, but if you don't get to the point soon, we'll miss supper."

"Shut it, Ron," said Harry. "Can't you see this means a lot to her?"

"Thank you, Harry. See, Ron? Harry gets it," scolded Hermione.

"But Mina, Ron's got a point, so do get on with it," he added with a small smile. I silently thanked him for lightening the atmosphere.

"Right. The thing is, you've all been so kind, so accepting of me and I feel like I haven't been returning the favour. You guys know all about the Connection and you still hang out with me."

"Yeah, about that," Ron interrupted once again. _I can always trust Ron to interrupt at insensitive times and ask insensitive questions,_ I thought, slightly amused. "I'm not sure I get it. I mean, I know what it does. You get all crazy and stuff when you're near Dementors - " Hermione slapped his arm again, harder this time, and he winced " - but it'd be nice if you told us exactly what you know."

"I hate to say it, Mina, but I agree with Ron," said Hermione. He shot a disbelieving look that she misinterpreted for disagreement. " Oh Ron, that came out terribly. It's not that you're never right, I just don't want to sound... insensitive. Anyway, all the books on the Connection are in the Restricted section."

"Probably with good reason," muttered Ron under his breath. Hermione raised her arm to smack him and he cowered. Looking smug at his reaction, she didn't slap him.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm about as clueless as you three. I mean, the last time I passed out I went into this coma state kinda thing where I met Alcina."

"Really? Who is she?" asked Harry, intrigued.

"Was. Who was she. She was a Greek witch during the time where Greece raged war against Troy. She was a powerful Connector." I went on to explain what I had experienced during my time in that little peaceful haven. _I should try imagining being there before going to bed,_ I thought. _It's sure to bring me into peaceful, quiet dreams._ "As far as I know, the Connection is exactly that. A Connector connects - by lack of a better word - with other people's presences. It comes easier with Dementors because they search out people's presences too, so it's like Connectors plus Dementors clicking together. Does that make sense?"

Hermione nodded and Harry frowned, shaking his head. Ron looked completely lost.

"Think of when you are in the presence of a Dementor," said Lupin from behind me. I jumped, startled. I hadn't heard him sneak so close. "I doubt you don't remember how that feels. How do you think it leaves you without joy, without hope? By accessing your mind, to put it simply. It - borrows - your happy memories, leaving you with the impression that there's nothing to live for." He placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently to support me. _Or himself? The full moon is soon, after all,_ I thought, concerned for him.

"A Connector does essentially the same thing. Mina will be able to access feelings, thoughts, memories and emotions from humans and animals alike."

"Will?"

"Mina is unnaturally young to possess signs of such a skill. Most aren't born with it, but learn to harness it over long periods of time."

"And I can't control it," I said softly, bummed that I couldn't control it at all. But then I brightened. "Except for today! I was in Dumbledore's office and he told me what to do and I could feel my mom's emotions! It was really weird, but sort of - right. Of course, now that I look back on it, Dumbledore's such a sneaky old man he probably helped me out a little."

Hermione looked utterly appalled that I'd referred to our Headmaster as a 'sneaky old man', but Harry and Lupin looked amused. Ron was bursting with laughter.

"That's rich," he sniggered.

"There are - darker - aspects to the Connection, but essentially, as Mina said, a Connector connects. And of course, there are complications when one can't control it."

"Like what?" asked Hermione, sitting on the edge of her seat with curiosity.

"Well, for one, a Connector can act as a link between two minds, and if he, or she in this case, make such an attempt, they might make the two minds permanently linked together."

"Meaning?" said Ron.

"Meaning if she wished it, she could break into your mind and show Hermione everything that was going on inside and vice versa." Both Ron and Hermione looked horrified at the idea. "The complication would be that the other could permanently access your thoughts and vice versa, of course."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't," I assured them, although I couldn't help but wink at Hermione, who shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"There are many myths and legends about the true power and purpose of Connectors. Unfortunately, as Hermione pointed out earlier, the few books containing information on Connectors are stored in the Restricted Section, and as Ron pointed out, for good reason."

_And cue the awkward silence!_ I thought in grim amusement. Sure enough, it seemed my best friends were busy sucking up the overload of information and attempting to process it.

"Alright, I think I get it. Now that that's done with, what did you want to tell us, Mina?" said Ron, clapping his hands together. _This is it,_ I thought.

"Harry, remember what I told you in the Hospital Wing, after the Quidditch match where your Nimbus 2000 broke?" He nodded. "I told you why I'm the only foreign student here, especially since all Wizarding schools either are or have a boarding school program."

"Because back in Canada, you were filed as a dangerous half-breed," said Harry, body tense.

"Meaning you wouldn't receive an education," gasped Hermione.

"Exactly. Although they've sent a letter of apology to my parents now and have let my parents know that if they wish the board to reconsider, they can apply for my reinstatement into society," I said bitterly. "Anyway, the original plan was for me to stay at Queen Maeve's under their boarding program while Dad taught for his two-year contract with the (Muggle) London International High School. Mom was going to take two-year leave, popping back at the shop every few weeks while her managers were in charge. I was going to spend the summers here in England." I sighed. "But then came the Connection: I was filed under Notoriously Dangerous Magical Folk and expelled soon after. I'm surprised they didn't come to break my wand."

Lupin shifted, clearly uneasy but remained silent as I continued.

"Dumbledore offered to take me in at Hogwarts and Mom was so relieved she packed up our things and sold the shop in a jiffy. We moved to England a week after Dumbledore's proposition. The rest, you already know how it goes."

"But I already knew all that," said Harry, frowning in irritation. "And I told Ron."

"I didn't know," hissed Hermione and Harry looked down, ashamed. Hermione's features soften at his apparent guilt. "But I had a feeling it was something like that. There hasn't been an exchange student in twenty years, at least."

"Mom was here around twenty years ago," I said. "But I don't know what brought her here."

"Mina, what the hell are you trying to tell us? You keep going on and on and not getting to the point! I'm bloody hungry," asked Ron, exasperated.

"Ron!"

"Don't slap me, Hermione! I'm merely expressing my disdain for long speeches with no point!"

"Swallowed a dictionary, Ronald?"

"Don't call me Ronald, Hermione, or I'll..."

"You'll what?"

"..."

"That's what I thought. Carry on, Mina."

"Why thank you, Hermione." My voice oozed with sarcasm but I dreaded the explanation to come. "My grandmother Champlain is an avid pureblood supporter. Dad was disowned when he proposed to Mom. According to them, however, that's the least of their worries. I've never met her, but... well, she's about as vile and repulsive as that Lucius Malfoy you guys talk about. She knows about the Connection, of course, and she wants to help me harness it. Apparently she sent me a Christmas gift but I don't know what happened to it.

"She was enraged when my parents moved out of Canada along with me. She tried to get the Canadian Ministry involved, stating they were fleeing the country through overwhelming guilt about their crimes. She claimed Mom had me under a Dark Spell. I don't remember what it was."

Hermione gasped and Ron's jaw dropped.

"That's awful!" said Hermione through the hand she had clamped over her mouth.

"It can't have worked though, right?" asked Harry anxiously. I shook my head.

"The Canadian Ministry can't act outside their country, even if they wanted to. Over Christmas hols, Grandma filed with the British Ministry. Apparently she has citizenship." I shuffled my feet.

"She filed what?" Harry egged on. I glanced at Lupin, who nodded in encouragement. I looked over my friends' faces. Ron and Harry's both showed the same anticipation, but on Hermione's face dawned realisation and her eyes locked onto mine. I could only nod at her and her head fell into her hands. Her eyes stared at the floor in shock.

"A custody claim. On me."

If I had thought the silence was awkward before, it had nothing on this one. All three of them were not moving a muscle in complete shock. I couldn't lift my head I was so terrified of Ron and Harry's reactions. Even the wind, which had been howling irritatingly loud earlier, had quieted to a whisper. _I could cut this tension with a knife._

"What?" whispered Harry.

"Grandma is trying to get custody of me. Not only to get revenge on my parents, but to use me in her unhealthy obsession with the Dark Arts." I hesitated on whether or not to reveal what Dad had said about Grandmother Champlain handing me over to Voldemort. _Too complicated, and it would be way too much information in one go,_ I thought. _Later._Ron jumped down from the desk as Harry paced angrily. Hermione kept sat, eyes shifting and surprisingly void of tears. _She must still be in shock_, I reasoned, not wanting to think it was because I didn't mean that much to her.

"Isn't there something we can do?"

"When's the trial?"

"They can't accept a claim like that!"

"It's so unfair!"

"Unethical!"

"The trial hasn't been set. There are a few steps before that. First of all, the Ministry needs to check that Grandma's telling the truth. My parents will be evaluated this summer, three days with me and three without me."

"That's perfect! Your parents are off the hook. They'd never mistreat you," said Ron eagerly. Harry stopped pacing to look at me and resumed pacing when I shook my head dejectedly.

"If my parents do pass the preliminary inspection - "

"When they pass," corrected Lupin.

"When they pass, there are a few secondary inspections, like me with them out of the house, in the community, me without them, with friends..."

"Why does that matter?" asked Ron. Harry seemed to have lost his voice. _As long as he's not blaming all this on himself. It's got nothing to do with him,_ I thought desperately.

"Mina's got to show the Ministry that she's a normal witch with proper manners to prove her parents have raised her correctly," explained Hermione for me.

"Really?" said Harry in a small voice.

"Yes. If I pass all of those, then yes, technically, Grandma's claims will be rejected. But if she insists, she can file a second report and we'll have to go through the first two steps all over again. But so does she. She'll go through the same kind of inspections as we will."

"So it would just keep on going? A never ending cycle?" said Ron.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "My parents don't tell me much."

"Eventually, if Mina's grandmother is persistent enough - which I don't doubt she is -, the Ministry will have no other choice than to hold a trial." Remus stepped beside me and motioned for me to sit. I slumped to the floor and brought my knees to my chest. I rested my chin upon them. "After a maximum of five cycles, the trial will be held. The decision then, though, is final and practically irreversible," he continued. Harry was still pacing and Ron looked as though he would very much like to join him. "It will make it difficult seeing as Mina is constantly away at school. Talia and Adrian are hoping the Ministry will put it off over and over again until she is of age."

"It would've been nice to hear this from them," I said softly to no one in particular, but too drained to hide the disappointment that laced my voice.

"I've told you before, Mina, they want to protect you," sighed Lupin, tiredly running his hand through his greying hair.

"There's only so much parents can do to protect their children from," I scowled. "You should know that, Professor." I shot him a pointed look and he lowered his head.

"It's getting late. I'll escort you down to the Great Hall for supper. We haven't missed too much," he said quietly and made for the door. I felt a small pang of guilt that I might have accidentally brushed a sensitive nerve.

"Does this - does this change anything between us?" I asked hesitantly as I wrapped my arms around my legs, securely tucked in close to my chest. Ron and Harry squatted in front of me and Hermione sat on the floor next to me.

"No," she said, placing an arm around my shoulder. "Absolutely not."

"Definitely not."

"Never in a million years."

"Not even if-"

"I think I get it, guys."

"Oh."

"Alright then."

"Anyway, what kind of friends would we be if we didn't stick by you when you need us most, love?" grinned Ron, winking. I grinned back and stood. They mirrored my actions and we stood in an awkward circle.

"Aw, you guys!" I squealed in perfect Lavender fashion and fanned my eyes dramatically to dry non-existent tears as I attempted to warp my arms around all three of them. We laughed and Ron's stomach grumbled. We laughed even harder, especially when his ears turned bright red from embarrassment.

"And if we don't hurry to supper, Ron's sure to die of hunger," I teased.

"Hey!"

"Come off it Ron, you know it's true."

"If you keep poking fun at a growing boy's stomach, I might have to resort to eating you, Mina."

I yelped and ran laughing out of class, past a Lupin-who-must-have-been-eaves-dropping-because-he-looked-amused, chased by Ron, with Harry and Hermione close behind him.

* * *

**A.N.2:** _Alright, I normally don't like writing notes at the end of the chapter, but I'm making an exception. Over the next two weeks, I'll be re-writing and re-editing earlier chapters (I recently re-read them and thought: "Goodness! This is terrible! No wonder no one reads past the first chapter...") and fixing a few kinks in others. I'll let you know which ones in my author's note for the next chapter._

_Also, don't hesitate to contact me about questions or things you don't understand in my fic. It's my baby, and I'm biased, but I want to help it grow into the masterpiece I want it to be!! And again, thanks for reading._


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N.:**_I can't believe it either, I FINALLY got this up here. But to compensate, it's a little longer than my chapters normally are. And I've decided to leave the first chapters as they are, the only thing I've changed are the seperations in between parts. Also, the first chapter has minor changes. Anyway, big thanks to JO, the ever-believer, and Nat, for whom I started writing this in the first place._

_

* * *

_

The night before the Quidditch match was dead stressful. The entire Gryffindor team was positively on edge, which made the rest of us students on edge as well. Oliver Wood sat in his corner, mumbling to himself while prodding a Quidditch replica with his wand, the twins were causing more ruckus than usual and the three chasers laughed unbearably loud at their antics to deal with their nerves. Harry, for his part, sat calmly by the fireplace, but I knew he was dreading tomorrow's match. I kept snapping my fingers to distract him when he stared into the fire for too long.

"It's not good for your eyes, Harry," I said every time.

Meanwhile, Hermione tried to finish up her work, but soon gave up when a particularly loud burst of laughter caused her to spill her ink all over. I played chess with Ron, or at least I tried to, anyway.

"So, when are you planning on making your move, Mina?" sighed Ron, his head held up by his hand as he rubbed the boredom from his eyes. "I've been sitting here for hours waiting for you to play!"

"Ron, be patient, it's only been a few minutes," said Hermione.

"I have to think about this," I frowned at the board, tapping my chin with my index. I reached out to my black bishop, but quickly withdrew my hand when I noticed his Ron's white knight smirking. The knight stuck his tongue out at me and I did the same.

"I think you're trying to find a way to 'weasel' your way out of finishing the game," said Harry, looking over and grinning tiredly.

"As glad as I am that you're not staring at that fireplace like it's got the answer to all your problems, don't bother me… I swear I can beat him," I said, not taking my eyes off the board.

"Three Galleons says you can't," he answered.

"I'll pass on that," I said distantly as I reached out for my tower. "I'm not **that** sure."

"Ha! Checkmate," exclaimed Ron triumphantly and I groaned.

"Team! Bed!" shouted Oliver. The Gryffindor team got up, stretched and headed to the dormitory stairs. I got up to hug Harry quickly before he left.

"Get some sleep, Harry," I said as I kissed his cheek, blushing. It still felt sort of strange to be able to do that. Fred and George let out a few wolf-whistles and I glared at them.

"Jealous?" I asked angrily.

"Very much so," replied George.

"Do we get one of those?" Fred questioned.

"Let me think about that." I tapped my chin thoughtfully, looking at the ceiling. "No."

"Come on, Mina-"

"-tis but a kiss!"

"And only on the cheek!"

"A goodnight kiss-"

"-to keep the nightmares away. We're so out of love-"

"-we're so lost without you-"

"Weasleys, I said bed!"

"But Oliver, my good man-"

"- surely not without a goodnight kiss?"

"We won't sleep!"

"Terrible nightmares, don't you know ?"

"Normally, we can do without, but on the eve of such an important game..."

"Mina, help me out here," begged Oliver. The poor guy looked helpless, and his brown eyes called for mercy...

"Yes, Mina-"

"-help the poor fellow out."

Grinning, both pointed to their cheek. I crossed my arms over my chest and glanced at Harry for advice. He merely shrugged and trudged up the stairs. I looked at Hermione, but she decided to stick her nose in her book instead of helping me out. Ron was determined to examine the ceiling. I rolled my eyes and sighed forcefully, shaking my head.

"On the cheek, and that's it. I don't want any funny business," I warned as I walked over to plant a light kiss on their respective cheeks. They swooned and skipped up the staircase, singing off-key about the wonders of love. I plopped down on the sofa next to Hermione, who seemed to be struggling to keep a grin from her face.

"What's so funny?" I asked her, a bit angry with being put on the spot by Fred and George. And Oliver too, with his big brown puppy-dog eyes. I was more angry by the fact that I enjoyed being the centre of attention than anything.

"Oh, nothing," she said, smiling freely.

"Whatever," I muttered.

"So, Mina, up for another round against the king of chess?" suggested Ron, ever so arrogantly.

"I will beat you," I said as an answer. I stood, turning around to leave. "Some day, you'll see."

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

As soon as Harry caught the Snitch, I ran down to the Quidditch pitch dragging Ron down by the hand while Hermione followed closely. Surrounded by crimson-clad students,

I laughed and I screamed.

"We won! We won!"

Seeing no sign of Harry in the large crowd, I threw myself at Ron, who, stumbled backwards, still in shock over the outcome of the match, especially since Slytherin played so roughly. I pulled away to throw my arms around Hermione before he even registered I'd hugged him.

"Can you believe it? I can't believe it!"

Hermione laughed while Ron and I made a victory dance. Soon enough, she joined in and the three of us sang happily together. The team was hoisted on Gryffindor shoulders and the Cup was handed over to a sobbing Oliver, who could hardly believe that the Cup was finally back in Gryffindor hands. He grinned through his tears before handing the Cup over to Harry, who stared at it in shock. His face lit up immediately and he lifted the Cup over his head as Gryffindor cheered even louder than before.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

"Are you still replaying the match in your head?" I laughed. Harry shrugged with a dreamy smile plastered on his face. "You definitely are. You've got that far-off look in your eyes."

"T'was a hell of a match," said Ron, grinning like mad.

"That it was," I agreed. "Especially Malfoy's face when Harry knocked his arm away to catch the Snitch. Priceless."

"And Wood!"

"Ah, Oliver, crying like a baby with a lollipop."

"Or a child who found out Christmas came early."

"Or..."

"Alright, I get it, you get it, he gets it, we get it. It was great," interrupted Hermione. The four of us sat at our favourite spot in the library, when we went there with Hermione, which was too often for Harry and Ron. I didn't mind too much, until Hermione would force me to do work. "Now, can we please get to work?" _Like now, for instance,_ I thought happily.

"You know, I don't fancy doing any work today, Hermione," said Ron, stretching his hands behind his head.

"I don't think it matters what you fancy doing, Ronald, your work must get done!" she answered loudly. "It's not going to get itself done, you know."

"Come on, guys, enough's enough," I sighed. "Hermione's right, Ron, we've got to get at least this History of Magic essay done."

"Thank you Mina!"

"Or we could let Hermione do hers, wait until the last minute and copy what she has," said Harry, grinning.

"I would not let you copy!" she said, indignant.

"You'd let Ron copy," I whispered in her ear. Her cheeks burnt red and she stared daggers at me as I laughed.

"What? What's so funny?" asked Ron, looking from Hermione's blushing face to my hysterical expression. Harry frowned but said nothing.

"Oh, nothing," I said innocently. "Hermione just agreed to do your Potions homework, that's all."

"I did not!"

I frowned. _Potions... isn't there something to do with Potions I have to do?_ I thought. _Shit! Scar!_

"I gotta go," I said, stuffing my parchment rolls, quills, ink bottles and textbooks in my messenger bag.

"Where're you going?" said Ron.

"I've got this mad headache," I lied.

"You've had 'this mad headache' all week," he said reproachfully.

"Who are you? My mother?" I replied defensively.

"You're always running off somewhere," he shrugged nonchalantly, but inside, he was boiling with rage at being kept in the dark. He felt betrayed and I didn't understand why.

"Why do you feel betrayed?" I asked tactlessly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"How'd you know that?" he said loudly, paling.

"I, uh, I took a little peak inside your heart," I muttered, looking at the ground, feeling incredibly ashamed at what I'd done. Dumbledore had warned me not to. Ron paled even more and this time, it was fear I found in his heart. I cringed and mentally berated myself for giving in to temptation again. _But what is he afraid of? What is Ron hiding?_ I wondered. Suddenly, he stood in front of me and grabbed my arm painfully, his face red with suppressed rage. _Now what did I do?_

"Stay out of my head," he threatened, but he wouldn't meet my eyes. He let go abruptly and stalked off. I slumped back in my chair, put off by Ron's strange actions.

"I'll see you guys at supper," I said quietly. Hermione and Harry exchanged looks, but did nothing to stop me as I headed to the dungeons to meet with Scarlett and Oliver.

I walked slowly, despite the fact that I would probably be late to meet up with my two students. I replayed Ron's reaction to my incursion in his spirit, and I tried to remember what exactly I saw, if only to help me understand what had pushed him to threaten me. I knew I shouldn't have tried to find out that way in the first place, Dumbledore had warned me not to, but it was so hard to resist taking a peak, especially since I seemed to be able to control my gift more and more nowadays. _I still shouldn't have looked,_ I thought, filled with remorse. _He has every right to be angry with me. How would I have felt if he had read my feelings, without my permission on top of that?_

"Mina! Hold up!"

I turned around to see Harry sprinting towards me. Pushing aside any thoughts of my probably ruined friendship with Ron, I forced a smile. "Hey."

"Uh, so." He ruffled his hair nervously. "What was that about?"

I pursed my lips. I wanted to avoid this conversation. "What was what?"

"That scene with Ron in the library."

"Oh, that." I rolled my eyes. I was in a bad mood. "Ron had to stick his nose in my business and he payed for it."

"Woah, wait a tic. That's not how I see it," he replied, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"And how do you see it, Harry Potter?" I hissed. "I bet you think it's all my fault, don't you? Ron's got nothing to do with it, who can blame Ron for what happened?"

Harry looked positively mortified, but I could sense his temper rising. I groaned as he opened his mouth to retort and leaning against the wall, I slipped to the floor. I rested my head on my knees. "Now what did I do?" I heard him whisper.

"You didn't do anything," I sighed. "That scene in the library... I didn't mean to look, it just happened. A second nature, you know? Sixth sense or whatever. I can't help myself. Looking at someone's feelings for me is the same as looking at the colour of their hair." I felt suddenly very desperate. I wanted and needed him to understand me. To see I wasn't a selfish, incapable, weak little girl. "I don't know what to do anymore, Harry. Every day it gets worse. I fall asleep listening to someone else's worries, I wake up to someone else's nightmare, I eat breakfast to someone else's happiness or anger... it's just too much emotion for one person, and hardly ever my own emotions. I'm tired of this, you know?" I looked up at him. He was still standing, without a clue as what to say. _Of course he doesn't know. Someday, I'll be able to show him, but until then, I just have to deal with it,_ I thought. "Never mind."

"Look, I have no clue what's going on with you, alright? But I'm your... boyfriend, and boyfriends are there for their girlfriends," he answered, albeit shakily. "That's what Hermione said, anyway."

"Hermione needs to mind her own business sometimes," I muttered, more to myself than him as I stood with his help when he held out his hand. "Well, thanks then."

"Uh, no problem."

"I'd better get going, I'm meeting Oliver and Scar for tutoring."

Harry stiffened, but thankfully said nothing against Scarlett. "Oh, well, have fun then." We stood there awkwardly. I fumbled with the strap to my heavy bag while he ruffled his hair nervously. Again. "Do you reckon we ought to kiss now?"

I stared at him. "Huh?"

His cheeks turned red. "You know... like... couples do."

"Oh." I thought it over, deciding we probably ought to. "That. Well, we probably ought to, yeah." However, neither of us wanted to initiate aforementioned kiss and we both stayed rooted to the spot. "Or, we could not and say we did!"

"Alright. Maybe later then." If I thought I was relieved, I had nothing on him. He relaxed instantly. _Dodged a bullet there,_ I thought.

I opened the door to the classroom, only to find Scarlett fuming over her cauldron and Oliver glancing over at her every once in a while. _Oh Merlin, another lover's spat,_ I groaned inwardly.

"Hey guys," I greeted them.

"Hey," they both said.

"How did you find the Quidditch match, Scar?" I teased.

"Rather interesting," she avoided.

"Is that it? Rather interesting?" I said, astounded. "None of your little jabs today? What happened to your Slytherin pride?"

"It got flushed down the drain when Potter cheated and knocked Draco's arm out of the way to steal the Snitch," she said, smiling a little.

"There! That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"No," she sighed. "Bit too easy to jab at Potter."

"I'm glad Gryffindor got the Cup," I said, changing the subject, "but I suppose now isn't the time to gloat. I can do that after I see the progress on your Swelling Solution."

"I still don't understand why I have to do this. I passed second-year Potions," she grumbled.

"I know it's a second-year potion, but it seemed to be giving you a fair bit of trouble last week, so you're just going to have to keep practising."

After I helped her find the few kinks in her potion instructions, I walked over to Oliver's cauldron, which was giving off a rather calming scent. I frowned as my body and mind relaxed.

"I thought I told you not to attempt a Draught of Peace without my help," I said reproachfully. "You were supposed to attempt a Strengthening Solution this week."

"Sorry. It's just, I could really use a Draught of Peace and a Strengthening Solution isn't all that useful now that Quidditch is over-"

"I didn't say it was a bad thing, Oliver," I stopped him. "In fact, your potion actually looks… good." He beamed when I ruffled his hair. "I think you'll be ready for your OWLs this year."

"That's a load of my chest," he sighed happily. "I hadn't been able to properly enjoy Gryffindor's victory because of this." Scarlett snorted and I felt a wave of resentment hit me, but I didn't have time to register it before Oliver kissed my cheek gratefully. "You're my saviour."

"Oh," I managed. "That's nice." There was something about Oliver Wood that made even me a little shy.

Scarlett left soon after she finished her Swelling Solution with much more ease than last time, saying she had lots of homework to finish. I thought this odd, seeing as we always just hang around afterwards, no matter how much homework awaited us.

"What's with Scar?" I asked Oliver.

"She's angry with me," he explained.

"Why? Because Gryffindor won against Slytherin?"

"Partly. I might have been a little too happy about it," he admitted sheepishly. "Mostly because we'd made a deal."

"Deal? What kind of deal?" I asked, eyes wide with wonder at what they could possibly have wagered.

"Nothing like that!" he rushed, shaking his head rapidly. "It was just about who would announce it to the school."

"Announce what?"

"That we're together. Although it looks as though we might not be together anymore."

"I don't see the problem with keeping it secret."

"I know you and Harry are really good at sneaking around. I mean, I never hear about either of you being spotted heading to the Astronomy Tower, for example."

I blushed at the embarrassment that image brought to mind. I had never snogged my boyfriend, especially not in the Astronomy Tower! Was that something all couples did? Oliver mistook my red cheeks for guilt at being found out. _It's so weird that 'Harry' and 'my boyfriend' mean the same person,_ I thought with a frown. _Shouldn't I be used to it by now? And shouldn't I want to snog him in a broom cupboard, or something?_ The fact was, I didn't. If anything, being around Harry was sometimes stressful nowadays because it was almost as if people expected us to hold hands, or kiss in hallways, or something! I just wanted to be with Harry, without all that physical mumbo-jumbo. _Does that mean... do I want to break up with Harry?_

"... and Scar's tired of sneaking around. Frankly, I am too. I almost kissed her before breakfast the other day, right in front of her friends. Merlin I wanted to, but I couldn't. I hate that I can't kiss my girlfriend in hallways."

I hardly registered his words. The only thing playing in my head was that one question: did I want to break up with Harry?

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

"I still don't understand why you didn't accept Snape's offer," sighed Hermione. "He probably won't offer it again, you know."

"Probably not, and I don't expect you to understand," I replied.

"Didn't you want to study in fifth year?"

"When I said that, it was more like - wishful thinking - than anything else," I said. "Besides, now I can help you out when you get in a jam."

"I do not need your help getting out of a jam," she scoffed. "Fifth year level or not."

"I'm just surprised at how well Harry and Ron took it," I said.

"I might have hinted at it in passing," she said guiltily.

"I thought you might have."

Madam Pince shushed us loudly and we fell silent. We worked on our many essays and exercises. Well, Hermione slaved away while I doodled absent-mindedly on a spare piece of parchment. I began by drawing a prissy Draco Malfoy running away from a huge depiction of Crookshanks. Satisfied, I tapped it with my wand three times to make the image move. Every once in a while, Crookshanks would catch Malfoy and he would sink his pointy teeth in Malfoy's rear end. Malfoy would cry, get up and start running again.

I chuckled evilly, but after the fifth or sixth time of seeing my picture of Malfoy cry, I snorted happily, tears of laughter forming in my eyes. Hermione, distracted from her work, leaned over the enormous pile of books between us to take a look at what was amusing me. She raised her eyebrows questioningly and I raised mine, challenging her not to laugh.

"I'd have thought you would doodle Harry's name or something," she said with in a fashion that made me believe she thought she knew something I didn't. I shrugged, but inside I was squirming. I did not want to discuss Harry with Hermione. In fact, I didn't want to discuss Harry with anyone until I figured out exactly what it was that I wanted.

"And why is that?"

"Aren't you in love with him?" she asked, even if her eyes knew the answer. I felt irritated that she figured it out so easily.

"Maybe I am," I said defiantly. "I'm just getting used to the idea of being loved back by Harry." However confident I wanted that to sound, I doubted it had worked.

"You've been together for nearly two months. You don't hold hands, you don't kiss in hallways, you don't snog in broom closets or the Astronomy Tower," she listed. "And I know, because you hardly ever sneak out of our dorm, not even to meet him in the common room."

"I know," I mumbled. "It's just... it feels weirder than I thought it would. Half of the time, I don't even know what I'm doing!"

"Frankly, Harry has even less of a clue than you do," she said. "He doesn't tell me, of course, but I can see it."

"Look, I just need time. Things will come around."

"I sure hope so, Mina, because it can't be a good thing for two people in a relationship to be utterly clueless about their own feelings towards each other."

_Like you're one to talk, _I thought.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

Exams rolled about. Harry and Ron finally noticed that something was fishy about Hermione's classes when they checked her exam schedule. She had both Arithmancy and Transfiguration at nine o'clock and at one o'clock she had Charms and Ancient Runes. She didn't tell them anything, of course, even if I did nudge her a couple times. _They're really not all that bright, are they? _I sighed to myself. We also learned that Buckbeak's appeal was set for the sixth of June.

"And they're coming up here to do it," said Harry, still reading the letter. "Someone from the Ministry of Magic and - and an executioner."

"An executioner?" I repeated blankly. "But that means..."

"That means they've already decided," said Hermione grimly.

Transfiguration on Monday was terrible. My teapot looked like a tortoise for the most part, except that it kept the white and pink flowery design. Charms went rather well; Professor Flitwick did decide to use Cheering Charms after all, and I was thankful I'd gotten loads of practice when I used a few on Fred and George last week after they tried pranking me again. Care of Magical Creatures, Potions and Astronomy were set for Tuesday. I didn't bother revising for Potions or Care of Magical Creatures. Potions was in the bag, and as for Hagrid's class, he would probably do something really easy like Flobberworms. Plus, seeing as I lacked knowledge in Astronomy, I figured I should probably spend most of my time reviewing charts of the night sky.

Turns out I was right about Hagrid using Flobberworms. I spent most of that exam passing notes with Scarlett while Ron, Harry and Hermione spoke to Hagrid about Buckbeak's trial. It's not that I didn't care about the Hippogriff, but I could feel Hagrid's sorrow from far away. I was afraid that if I approached him, I would drown in his emotions.

As for Potions, I was also right. It was in the bag. I knew all the shortcuts to brewing a Confusing Concoction. I didn't even bother following the instructions on the board. Snape might have been a bit displeased, but I couldn't care less. I was sure I'd get top marks for the great work I'd done. _Although now that I think about it, since I didn't follow instructions, he could and probably will deduct points, _I thought, horrified. Harry struggled through the entire ordeal; his Concoction refused to thicken. Astronomy that night was alright, but not my best. I couldn't find Orion's Belt! Also, History of Magic Wednesday morning flew by. I was surprised at how much information I remembered on medieval witch hunts and by the looks of it, so did Harry. Herbology that afternoon in the blaring sun was a suffering trial. I couldn't concentrate on the task at hand because sweat kept trickling down my neck… I was pleasantly surprised to find that my hair shortened itself as to not stick to my neck, and whatever force of magic did that had my thanks. I was a little afraid that it wouldn't grow back, but as soon as I finished the exam, it had grown back to all its waist length glory. Of course, leave it to Hermione to notice something as trivial as that. I grinned at her as it grew back and she didn't say anything. _Probably figured it was some kind of beauty spell, although I do wonder what it was,_ I thought.

I was rather apprehensive about Defence Against the Dark Arts, however. I knew Boggarts would figure among the creatures we'd have to face, but I had not learned to conquer my fear of losing control, or found a way to ridicule it. It was with last minute hope that I headed to Lupin's office a few days before the actual exam.

"I'm surprised you came at all," he said, not bothering to look up.

"Yes, well, I just realized that I still can't face a Boggart, Professor," I replied.

"Then we'd better get started."

We spent that entire evening facing a Boggart. Whenever it looked like I wouldn't be able to subdue the creature, Lupin would place himself in front of it and confront it. It wasn't long until I realized that I wouldn't be able to face it by myself.

"I can't do it," I sniffed. "It's just not possible."

"I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore and see if you can't be exempt from that particular part of the exam."

"No!" I exclaimed. "It wouldn't be fair to every other student."

"However, it's not fair to you the way it is now," he answered. "Your Boggart takes a much stronger form compared to most students. Compared to most people, actually. Normally a Boggart doesn't actually try to harm the witch or wizard facing it."

"I'll just have to try it again tomorrow, and we'll see how it goes," I said firmly. Lupin looked at me in disbelief, but nodded.

"Here, have some chocolate," he said, handing me a large chunk of dark chocolate, my favourite.

"I'm fine," I answered quickly. I blushed, realizing that Lupin would most likely know why I refused it. He sighed and took my hand, forcing the chocolate in my palm. To be honest, I didn't put up much of a fight. I really did love dark chocolate.

"You are lovely the way you are," he said knowingly as I nibbled on the yummy chocolate.

"Thanks," I mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Has anyone ever said otherwise?"

"No," I said, hesitant.

"Then you have no reason to doubt my words."

"Until someone does say otherwise, at which point I'm probably going to believe them," I joked. Then an idea struck me. "Professor, my Boggart, it's me, right? Losing control?"

"Yes, as far as we can tell," he answered.

"So, it's practically human, then?"

He pondered on that for a moment. "Yes."

"So to use Riddikulus, if I imagine something that would embarrass me, then it would embarrass the Boggart too, wouldn't it?"

He seemed taken aback by my logic. It made me doubt myself until his face relaxed into a proud smile. Behind his eyes the wheels in his mind turned quickly. "Yes, I think it would work. Being practically human might be why it isn't as easy to defeat than as or than the others."

"Sweet! This could be it, Professor!"

"We'll just have to wait and see."

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHP_

In the Defence exam, which was set up like an obstacle course, I had no trouble with any of the creatures and I got passed my Boggart, no problem. _It's funny how a large bucket of ice cold water makes a Boggart wearing a white dress embarrassed,_ I thought, amused. It was with a bit of sinful glee that I watched Hermione rushing out of the trunk where we had to face a Boggart, terrified and muttering something about McGonagall saying she failed everything. _Like that's even possible._

Before lunch, however, any happy feelings evaporated as we spotted Minister Fudge. Harry spoke to him, but having never spoken with him, Hermione, Ron and I stayed behind. Harry looked like he wanted nothing better than to avoid any conversation with the Minister for Magic. Ron and Hermione were straining their ears to catch bits of conversation.

"Where's that executioner they wrote about?" said Ron, hoping they'd changed their minds. Unfortunately, two wizards soon joined them. Ron tried to give them a piece of his mind, but Hermione nudged him hard. Harry respectfully joined us while we walked through the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron bickered like two five year olds.

"Shut up, will you?" I said to both. "Hermione's right, Ron, you can't just go yelling at your dad's boss. I wish she wasn't though," I added, biting my lip. While students in the hall chatted eagerly about the end of exams, the four of us sat quietly, grimly poking at our food, thinking about Hagrid and Buckbeak.

Harry and Ron still had Divination while Hermione headed off to Muggle Studies. I had Ancient Runes, even if Hermione had her exam for that class on the previous Monday. She had to get special permission from Professor Babbling to write it before everyone else. I struggled with the ancient texts through most of the exam, seeing as Hermione had blatantly refused to tell me what had been on it. I had to use the full allotted time, which was a first for me.

It was while walking back to the Gryffindor Tower after I finished that I felt it first. It was a hard pressure that applied itself on my chest, constricting my breathing. I heard a deep, harsh voice reverberating through my body, painfully loud:

_It will happen tonight._

I closed my eyes, willing the pain to leave, to get this presence away from me. I heard someone call my name in panic, but it seemed so far away, so quiet compared to that booming voice. I cried out to that person, tears streaming from my tightly shut eyes as the harsh voice continued to speak, but it was too loud for me to hear at this point. Suddenly, just as it came, the voice and the pain left me. I would have fallen limply to the ground if it hadn't been for a pair of arms holding me up.

"Fred! Fred, hold on, she's coming around," I heard. "Mina, come on, it's alright. I- we're here."

"George? F-Fred?" I stammered, bringing a hand up to my head. "Whoa, headache." I blinked rapidly, getting used to the bright light.

George, down on his knees, was holding me up by my waist. Fred was kneeling on my other side, supporting my head. Both looked concern, but something in George's eyes was different, more intense than the concern on Fred's face.

"Headache would have been the least of your worries if we hadn't been here to catch you," joked Fred. "So much for these water balloons, George. We'll have to find someone else."

"Shut up, Fred. Are you alright?" George asked, worry sketched onto his face. I pushed down the unusual butterflies that fluttered nervously in my stomach to try and reassure him. I smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I think so. But I've got one of these headaches..."

George looked unsatisfied. "But you're alright?"

"Yes, George, I'm alright. Help me stand, would you?"

Fred carefully dropped his support on my head and stood. He grabbed my arm to pull me up. George kept one arm around my waist as we stood at the same time. "What happened?" he asked while I dusted my bum.

"I don't know... I just finished my Ancient Runes exam and I was walking back to the tower when..." I stopped talking and frowned. _What had that voice said?_ I thought, searching my memory. _It will happen tonight. But what does that mean? What will happen tonight?_

"Go on, give us the details," urged Fred excitedly.

"Well, I know you think I'm weird and all-"

"What? No, of course we don't think that," said George, looking much better than before.

"We know you're 'special'," motioned Fred, grinning.

"Anyway, this isn't going to help at all, but I got these awful chest pains and I heard this voice in my head saying 'it will happen tonight'," I told them. "But I have no idea what that means."

"You know, hearing voices isn't a good thing, even in the Wizarding world," said Fred wisely.

"He's right, you know."

"I know that, I was raised into this, but I'm telling you the truth, not that I want to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't trust us?" asked Fred in mock shock.

I stomped my foot and pointed from Fred to George. "See? See that? That's why I don't trust you. You make light of every situation, and this is NOT something I want to be made fun of, or made jokes about. This is really happening, and it's happening to me." I turned and left them both, their jaws dropped open, but I didn't care. _I mean, honestly, here I am, having just experienced this awful sensation that something terribly wrong will happen, and they're just laughing it off,_ I thought angrily. I mumbled the password absentmindedly to the Fat Lady and stumbled into the common room to find Hermione, Ron and Harry sitting still on the sofa. They looked up at me as I skidded to a halt.

"Hagrid lost the appeal," said Hermione thickly, passing me the note.

"What? They can't do this," I replied, violently grabbing the note from her to read it. I couldn't believe it, but the truth was staring at me right in the face. "We're going to go down and see him, right?"

"Can't," said Harry. "I still don't have my Invisibility Cloak."

"Where is it?" interrupted Hermione. Harry told her about the passageway under the one-eyed witch that leads right into Honeydukes.

"But if Snape sees Harry there, he'll be in a lot of trouble," I said.

"If Snape sees Harry, yes," said Hermione. "So I tap it with my wand and say 'Dissendium', is that it?"

Harry looked surprised. "Yes, but..."

He never finished that sentence because Hermione rushed out of the common room. The three of us stared dumbstruck at the spot she had been standing in a few moments ago. "She... she hasn't gone to get it, has she?" said Ron.

"I'd say she has," I answered, smiling disbelievingly. She returned about fifteen minutes later with the Cloak folded inconspicuously under her robes. "Nicely done."

"Hermione, I don't know what's got into you lately!" said Ron, astounded. "First you hit Malfoy, then you walk out on Professor Trelawney-"

Hermione looked flattered at Ron's compliment. _And there's a little boost to Hermione's ego, _I thought. Harry seemed completely oblivious, but who can blame him.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

We headed down to supper, Harry hiding his Cloak under his robes, even after I offered to do it. He was terribly attached to it. It was his father's, after all. We sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table, eating in silence until Fred and George trotted along and sat on either side of me. I sighed. "Hello," I said.

"Hey there, nice to see you're alive and kicking," said Fred.

"You gave us quite a fright earlier," added George.

"And then you got all in our faces for trying to lighten the mood."

"Not cool. But we wanted to make sure you were alright."

"So here we are."

"I'm fine, guys," I sighed. I looked back at my three friends, whose faces were a mix of curiosity and concern.

"What happened, Mina? Are you alright?" asked Hermione, placing her hand on my arm.

"Walking back from my Ancient Runes exam - you were no help, by the way Hermione, there was nothing about primitive Egyptian hieroglyphs - I heard this loud voice in my head saying something about 'it will happen tonight', but I have no idea what it's all about."

Harry dropped his fork and stared at his plate. We turned to face him, but he didn't look up right away.

"You ok, mate?" asked Fred.

Harry rapidly regained focus. "Yeah, it's just..." He glanced at me and I frowned at him. "I've got this mad headache."

_Liar,_ I thought, frowning even more. _That's the same excuse I used all week to go tutor Scar and Oliver, he knows that._ However, I kept my mouth shut, respecting Harry's decision to say nothing, but promising myself to question him later. I was tempted to take a peak in his mind, but remembering what happened when I'd done that earlier, I decided against it.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

After supper, we hid out in a chamber looking out onto the Entrance hall. Hermione kept watch, and when the coast was clear, we huddled close and Harry threw the Cloak over us. We hardly fit under it. Hermione used some kind of Disillusion charm on our legs, in case someone happened to spot us, especially after what happened when Malfoy saw Harry's head in Hogsmeade.

Getting down to Hagrid's hut was painstakingly slow. Ron, taller than all of us, kept stepping on our feet. He had to keep his head bent low for the Cloak to skim the ground. Harry knocked at the door and waited. When Hagrid opened the door, Harry spoke. "It's us."

"Yeh shouldn've come," he whispered, but let us in anyway. As soon as he closed the door, I wanted to leave. There was someone here that didn't belong, and it was that same presence I had felt in the Gryffindor Tower all those months ago. _How I can tell is beyond me, but it's the same person,_ I thought. Harry swept the Cloak off and rolled it in his arms.

"There's someone else here," I hissed.

"Wha was that?" asked Hagrid.

"Hagrid, there's someone else here," I repeated. "I've felt him before, and he's not a friend."

"Mina, look around. There's no one here," said Ron, as if I was a child.

I grabbed the Cloak from Harry's arms and threw it over me angrily. "Eyes are easily deceived, Ron."

"I woulda seen 'im, Mina," said Hagrid. "This is my home, ; I woulda seen 'im enter."

I said nothing, still uneasy. Hermione squeezed my hand briefly to reassure me. I offered a small smile. Hagrid's hands were shaking as he attempted to make tea. Hermione took over when the milk he was trying to pour into a jug slipped from his grasp and shattered all over the floor.

"There's another one in the cupboard," Hagrid said, sitting down and wiping his forehead on his sleeve. Harry and Ron tried to help, really they did, but I could sense how hopeless the whole situation was, even without Hagrid's sorrow pounding at my body. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to steady my concentration so I would be able to keep out his emotions.

"You a'right there, Mina?" the half-giant asked.

"I'm fine," I said softly, smiling up at him. "It's this whole situation. It's simply maddening."

"There's nothin' more yeh coulda done," he croaked. "As I said, Dumbledore tried, but-"

He was cut off when Hermione shrieked. "Ron! I-I don't believe it! It's - it's Scabbers!"

Ron gaped at her. "What are you talking about?"

She brought the milk jug over to the table and turned it upside down. With a frightened squeak, Scabbers was dumped onto the table. Even as Ron picked him up, he struggled, letting off terrified squeals. I stared blankly at it. Scabbers looked awful; thinner than ever, and patches of hair missing all over. Ron stuffed him in his pocket unceremoniously as Hagrid stood, looking out the window. His normally ruddy face became the colour of parchment. "They're comin'."

Sure enough, an odd assortment of men was heading toward Hagrid's hut. Dumbledore, Minister Fudge and Macnair, and the executioner were among them.

"Yeh gotta go," said Hagrid. His entire body was trembling. "They mustn' find yeh here... go on, now..."

We kept trying to stay, to be with Hagrid, but the man would hear nothing of it. No matter how much we protested, he pushed us off towards the castle. Finally, Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and mine to pull us away, while Ron fiddled with Scabbers in his pocket. "Scabbers, come **on!** It's just me, it's Ron... will you stop fidgeting?"

"Ron, come on!" I urged.

"It's Scabbers! He's gone mental," he said. "Ow! He bit me!"

I looked around but saw no trace of anything menacing that could possibly frighten a rat. Sighing, I asked Ron to take Scabbers out of his pocket, which he obliged. Scabbers was struggling like mad. "I'm... I'm going to try to look into his mind and see what's scaring him, alright?" I didn't want Ron to be angry. He merely nodded. "I don't guarantee anything; I've never tried this with animals."

"Been practising on humans, have we?" growled Ron. I felt a guilty flush creeping up my neck but said nothing. Yet. I closed my eyes and focussed on the little creature wiggling in Ron's hands. I snapped my eyes open, unsure of what I'd felt.

"Ron, if Scabbers escapes, let him run," I warned, a sense of foreboding lurking in my mind.

"What do you mean if he - Scabbers, come back here!" Ron ran after his rat.

"NO!" I yelled, running after him.

"Mina! Ron! Get back here! You're going to be seen!" hissed Hermione. The sun was just setting behind the Whomping Willow. I finally managed to grab Ron and sit him down while he hugged Scabbers to his chest. Harry and Hermione kneeled beside us and attempted to hide the four of us under the Cloak. In the distance, there was a jumble of male voices then silence. Following that short silence, came the unmistakable thud of an axe.

"They did it!" Hermione whispered to Harry. "I-I don't believe it! They actually did it!"

We stood still, our minds blank. _They did it,_ I thought. _They just slaughtered an innocent beast because Malfoy wanted to humiliate and hurt Hagrid. That vile, selfish son of a-_

"Hagrid," muttered Harry as he dashed towards Hagrid's hut, but Hermione held him firmly back.

"We can't," she said.

"If we go back now, it'll be worse for him," I soothed as I grabbed Harry's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The next moment was a blur. For one moment, time stood still. The next thing I knew, Crookshanks was slinking out of nowhere and making a grab at Scabbers. Then, this huge, shaggy black dog grabs Ron's arm and drags him to the base of the Whomping Willow. Ron stuck his foot out and hooked it under a large root to keep from being dragged any further. Next I heard there was a loud crack when his leg broke and Ron disappeared under the tree. "Ron!"

"RON!" yelled Hermione and Harry simultaneously as the three of us lunged forward. I heard Harry yelp and Hermione screamed painfully. I stopped but soon was whacked back with force.

"The branches! We've got to find a way to stop them," I said loudly. No matter what we tried, the branches of the violent tree refused to let us to its base. Suddenly, Crookshanks slithered under the branches and pressed a knot in the roots with his front paws. The branches slowed to a stop.

"Crookshanks!" gasped Hermione. "How'd he know?"

"He's friends with that dog," replied Harry grimly. "I've seen them together before. Come on."

He crawled into the hole and we followed suit. Crookshanks was a little ways away and I grasped Harry's hand, squeezing it painfully. Even with Lumos light streaking from the tips of our wands, the tunnel was dark and Merlin, was I afraid of the dark. Anyway, sometime later we ended up in a dusty, crumbling room, with the wallpaper peeling off and the furniture broken in pieces; stains on the floor and furniture; and the windows boarded up.

"I think we're in the Shrieking Shack," said Harry. "And ghosts definitely did not do this."

There was a creak overhead. We snapped our heads up. Harry glanced at me.

"What?"

"Do you think... could you tell if Ron was up there and okay?" he asked slowly, keeping eye contact. I stared blankly in his emerald-green eyes as I thought it over.

"Maybe. Normally I have to see the person, but..." I breathed in, closed my eyes and felt around for Ron's spirit. _Good thing I know what that feels like,_ I thought. _It'll be easier to trace._ Sure enough, Ron was in a room just off the staircase on the second floor, but my eyes snapped open in terror. "He's alright, but he's not alone."

Harry and Hermione paled, but determination was etched on their faces. "Then let's go," ordered Harry, stepping forwards.

I hesitated. "Harry, is that really smart?" His head snapped towards me. "I mean, shouldn't we get a teacher, an adult, someone to help us out? We're _thirteen_, for Merlin's sake, we're not super heroes."

"Ron's in danger," he said hotly, as if that explained everything. "We don't have time to go get someone. If we go now, whoever's up there with my best friend - that vicious dog, for instance - might decide to finish him off."

"Alright, but we really should be careful," I said.

"We're losing precious time. Come on," he whispered forcefully.

We crept up the staircase, slowly, while my mind revised every spell, hex, jinx, curse and charm I'd ever learnt. My heart beat faster and faster. Adrenaline flowed through my veins as I realized how dangerous this could be. A large, mad, vicious dog had just dragged one of my best friends into the Shrieking Shack, all the way in Hogsmeade. I silently sent thoughts resembling prayers to Alcina, begging for her help and vigilance.

We reached the second landing with only a few stairs creaking, but no one came out to check what had made the noise, thankfully. Harry went first and stood in front of a closed door. In the dust, there was a wide, brown streak, indicating that Ron really had been dragged through this door. We extinguished the tips of our wands with a whispered 'Nox' and Harry nodded to us both. Dropping my hand, he kicked the door open and we rushed in to find Ron alone on the floor, with Crookshanks purring on a magnificent yet dusty four-poster bed.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed.

"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione and I rushed over to him. His leg stuck out at an odd angle. _Definitely broken,_ I thought as I examined his leg. _We've got to get him out of here._

"We've got to get him to Madam Pomfrey, I don't know how to heal broken bones," I stated as I stood.

"Where's the dog?" asked Harry, standing behind Hermione as she checked Ron's arm, the one that the dog had bitten.

"Not a dog," said Ron through gritted teeth. "Harry - it's a trap-"

I stood and looked over my shoulder, eyes wide in horror at who I saw hidden in the shadows behind the door. "What?" said Harry, confused.

"He's the dog," moaned Ron. "He's an Animagus..."

I couldn't move. His sunken, shining eyes were fixed on mine as he pushed the door closed with a bang. His filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. The waxy skin stretched tightly over the bones of his face. His yellow teeth showed as he grinned. It was Sirius Black.


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N.: **_Oh my freaking Merlin it's been so long. I was debating as to whether or not I should continue this or not, but as you can see, it's staying. Chapter 20 will be in the works as of tomorrow and chapters 21 and 22 have already been started. Writing this particular chapter was really hard because I had to put in the Connection without overdoing it. Anyway, I hope you like this. Many special thanks to JO; without you I'd be lost._

* * *

As I descended into the tunnel behind Harry, I didn't know what to think. The past few hours were confusing, exhilarating, mind-boggling. I just hoped we had done the right thing. 

_The adrenaline that had kicked in on our way up the staircase suddenly left me. My heart stopped as I considered that this could very well be my last minute alive. What could a bunch of third years do against a convicted mass-murderer? I was panicking. My instincts weren't kicking in. This wasn't good._

"_Expelliarmus," Black croaked, pointing Ron's wand at us._

_There was nothing to be done as our wands flew into a graceful arc, right into his open hand. I grabbed onto Harry's arm with both my hands, scared shi- witless. Hermione was backing up against the wall. The lunatic's eyes were fixed on Harry's._

"_I knew you'd come and help your friend," he said hoarsely. He sounded as if he hadn't actually used his voice in a long, long time. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful... it will make everything much easier..."_

_I forced myself to close my eyes and draw in a deep breath. Despite the dust and filth that drifted up to my nose, I felt more in control and that was extremely important; that I remain in control of my emotions, of my thoughts and consequently, of my actions. I hardly noticed Harry's boiling rage at the mention of his dad. Despite my obvious lack of practice, I was going to try to enter Black's mind, steadily becoming terrified of what decay and horror I would find._

Of course, looking back it would make sense, it would all click.

I hadn't been able to enter Black's mind. He must have been really good at blocking Dementors, then. Or maybe I was just really bad at Connecting. Because of the lack of Connectors in magical history, there are no clear lines to define the Connection, so I didn't know how well I was doing. It was pretty much a trial-and-error kind of deal. I still wished I didn't have to deal with it all. Screw the Connection, honestly. I just wanted to be a normal thirteen year old witch.

I marched in the tunnel with Hermione at the end of the slow procession. She was numb from what we had learned. I wanted to tell her she was lucky she couldn't feel the emotions running through the atmosphere while up there, but I didn't think it would make her feel any better. I thanked my lucky stars I had some practice (sort of) under my robe at blocking out unwanted emotions.

We eventually fought Black to get our wands back. Well, I didn't really do much; I was a terrible fighter and to be honest, I didn't know what to do with myself. It was, however, rather spectacular to watch. Even Ron, with his broken leg, joined in although, to my defence, I did help him steady himself. Once we had our wands back, I felt much safer and we definitely felt much more confident. Hermione got a busted lip, for one, but it made us look much tougher.

Blood trickled into my left eye. I hadn't gotten around to fixing the cut in my eyebrow. I still wasn't sure how I'd gotten it. My right ankle hurt a lot. I stepped on it lightly, limping a little to keep the pressure from it. Merlin knew I had my fair share of twisted ankles; this would be another to add on that list.

Strangely enough, during the entire confrontation I had a hard time concentrating. I felt like a wave of something invisible but strong hammered at my chest, making me want to puke. It felt a lot like when I went to my cousin Andrew's house and he played his Muggle music super loud. Bass, he'd called it; I called it a nightmare. Anyway, I hadn't had the chance to really understand what had transpired during the last hour, more or less. I leaned forward to catch a glimpse of Lupin at the head of our odd group. Something was off, and even if I couldn't quite tell what it was, it bothered me to no end.

_As Harry, wand drawn, towered over the fallen form of Black, who had Crookshanks hanging on his chest, I made a last ditch attempt at looking into Black's mind. Just as I wondered why it wasn't working, he turned his skull-like head towards me, frowning a little._

"_I spent the last twelve years with Dementors trying to get in my head," he whispered. "Why do I feel like you are one of them?"_

_I stopped trying. __**How does he know it's me? **__I thought. Then, shuddering came my next thought: __**It feels like a Dementor when I enter people's minds? **__Harry wasn't moving; he was obviously battling with himself. To kill, or not to kill the traitor responsible for his parents' deaths? I didn't think revenge was a good enough reason to kill someone. Black, however, seemed unconcerned with Harry at the moment. His brow furrowed even more as his sullen eyes raked over my face. "Why do I feel like I know you from somewhere?" he asked, confused. _

_Distracted, I felt someone enter the Shrieking Shack. Panicked, I burst into the person's mind and almost cried when I recognized Lupin. __**Help us, **__I thought desperately. I didn't know if I could send thoughts to anyone, but I figured my helplessness must have gotten to him because he hurried. I also didn't break contact, too afraid to let him go. Saying nothing, I stopped fidgeting as to not alert Black to the presence of another person in the Shack. Hermione must have heard Lupin because she began screaming for help. After came the sound of quick, thundering footsteps up the staircase. Lupin came hustling into the room, his face bloodless and his wand at the ready. __**I wouldn't have expected anything less,**__ I thought with a small, grim smile. His next move was__, however,__ completely unexpected and brought tears of despair to my eyes._

"_Expelliarmus!" he shouted, sending not only Harry's wand, but mine, Ron's and Hermione's into his hand. "Adamina, I'd appreciate it if you pulled out of my head."_

I remembered the confusion, the hurt, the betrayal. How could Lupin, a friend of my mom's, have disarmed us? In front of a demented criminal, no less! Harry had stood there, unable to believe he was wandless and that he hadn't gotten rid of Black. I felt awful for him and I wanted to be able to sympathise. Then I remembered he'd lost both of his parents to Voldemort and I prayed and hoped I would never have to go through the kind of pain and loneliness he did. Feeling rather useless at the time, I had squeezed his hand quickly to bring him back to reality.

Lupin had ignored our presence, which fuelled my confusion and hurt. He spoke with Black, muttering some nonsense I didn't understand but seemed to make sense to the two adults in the cramped room. When he embraced Black like a brother, however, that was the last straw for Hermione. Even if I hadn't completely understood what on Earth was going on, I believed that both men deserved a chance to explain themselves. Well, Lupin did. I hadn't been so sure about Black.

But Hermione had interfered, as she normally did, trying to warn Harry from non-existent danger. Lupin had tried to calm her, to explain. I wanted to help, but I felt so weak. I thought that maybe it was because their emotions were much stronger than my own. _It's my only explanation either way,_ I thought grimly.

"_NO!" Hermione screamed, "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too - he's a werewolf!"_

_**Oh no she didn't. **__"Hermione, just because-" I was interrupted by Lupin with a raised hand. Even if it looked bad, I refused to believe that Remus Lupin - caring, logical, trustworthy Remus Lupin - wanted to harm Harry just because he was a werewolf. I would have felt it, I would have known! Right? _

_I thought about Hermione's accusations. __**How can you even suggest that, Hermione? Am I not a Dark creature too? Does that mean I also want Harry dead, just because of something I can't control? **__I wanted to tell her I was ashamed of her reasoning. _

_My shame towards her changed target when Ron said, "Get away from me, werewolf!"_

_I jumped off the bed heatedly to tower over him. "How dare you talk to him that way, Ron!"_

_Surprised, everyone turned to face me. __**Oh, forgotten I was there, had we?**__ I thought in irritation. Ron paled and clutched his rat even closer to his chest. He didn't seem concerned by how he had just addressed a brilliant teacher. "What?"_

"_What? What?!" I shrieked. "Don't you dare speak to him that way, that's what! You didn't have a problem with him before now; what does it matter that he's a werewolf?"_

"_Adamina-" I ignored Lupin's use of my first name and continued verbally attacking Ron._

"_If I happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, would you accuse me immediately, calling me a Dark Creature like I'm some kind of animal-" _

"_Adamina, please-"_

"_-simply because there's something in my nature that I occasionally can't control? Something I never wanted in the first place? I didn't ask to be a Dark creature, Ron, and neither did Professor Lupin! No one deserves to be judged that way." Breathing heavily, I turned to face Hermione."And you!" I exclaimed, pointing at her angrily. "You should know prejudice better than anyone!" She had the decency to look slightly ashamed of herself. _

"_Really, Adamina, I'm losing my patience-" I kept ignoring Lupin. This was my rant, damn it!_

"_Hermione, you try harder than anyone just to prove you belong in a world that is prejudiced against Muggle-borns! Something you obviously didn't control at the time of your birth! Does that mean that you, too, want Harry dead?"_

"_Of course not!" she shot back._

"_Talia Donavan," said Black. The room fell silent as Black stared at me. "Especially with your hair like that. And your eyes, they're certainly hers; righteous anger was something I remember most of Talia. Although if I remember correctly, her eyes were blue, not dark brown."_

_First thought in my head: 'I have green eyes, moron.' Second thought: 'Of course he would know my mother, if he had been friends with Lupin.' I stared back at him. I ran a hand through my hair. My normally ever-present ponytail was useless. The elastic had snapped and it didn't hold my hair back. __**My curling hair**__, I thought as I brushed strands from my sweaty forehead. __**And much darker than it should be**__. I chose to ignore the dust, grime and twigs knotted into the strands. "Am I right, Remus?" Black tore his eyes away from me to look questioningly at Remus, who nodded._

Walking down the tunnel was slow. As I stared at the back of Sirius Black's head, I wondered what he really thought of Mom. How had he come across that righteous anger, anyway? Had they been close friends? Or even more than friends? I didn't know much about how my parents met. Dad became distant when I asked about his childhood. If I wanted information about their past, I had always asked Mom. She was eighteen, Dad twenty when they met. Apparently, they both attended a Wizarding school ball and shared a dance. They married a year later and had me a year after that. She never told me why she left England after she graduated. Before we moved here, anything about her life in Britain was off limits. Everything else was an open book.

Lupin, Black and James Potter had been friends with Lily and Mom, that much I knew. I smiled. Mom was fond of the saying, 'it's a small world', and I understood why now. It seemed everyone was somehow connected, despite the distance. I pursed my lips as my thoughts strayed to the one responsible for the Potters' deaths.

"_What's my rat got to do with anything?" Ron asked._

"_That's not a rat," croaked Sirius Black suddenly._

"_What d'you mean - of course he's a rat -"_

"_No, he's not," said Lupin quietly. "He's a wizard."_

"_An Animagus," said Black, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."_

"_I knew it," I whispered triumphantly. Black jumped, taken aback. "Well, I didn't know he was a wizard, even less Peter Pettigrew, but I knew there was something off with Ron's pet. Unfortunately, not early enough to warn Ron but-"_

"_She's a Connector," explained Lupin to Black, cutting me off in my ramblings. His eyes widened and he frowned. Again. Honestly, why did this man frown so much?_

"_There was talk of a Connector," Black said slowly, "back in Azkaban." He looked at Lupin again. "They know of her existence, Remus."_

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH SCABBERS?" shouted Harry. "Look, we know Mina's a Connector. It's old news now. I want to know what the deal with Ron's rat is."_

"_That's not a rat, Harry," repeated Lupin carefully. "He's a wizard, and more importantly, an Animagus called Pettigrew."_

_It was silent when Ron spoke again. "You're both mental."_

_I faced him and crossed my arms over my chest. "I happen to believe them, Ron."_

"_Then you're mental too. This is a RAT! Not some wizard. A dead one, at that."_

Eventually, my three friends settled down enough that Lupin was able to tell us about their Hogwarts years. We were astounded, Harry especially, that they had managed to become Animagi illegally. Lupin was quite the avid storyteller. I could feel the suspense building and I couldn't wait to see how it ended... until Snape showed up. Stupid Snape.

_I collapsed to the floor at Snape's excessive rage. I closed my eyes and hugged my knees to my chest. There was just too much rage. Snape's cold, violent rage, one I had never felt from him or from anyone, for that matter, was seeping out towards me, filling every nook and cranny in the room. He argued, he sneered at Lupin. He kept talking, saying that both Black and Lupin would be handed to the Dementors. He refused to listen to reason. He kept talking in his cruel, insane voice. I wanted him to stop._

"_Professor, please, you don't understand-"_

_But my plea fell on deaf ears. Soon, Black joined and that's when the animosity went out of control. Unable to stop it, I gasped as their mutual hatred filled me. I opened my eyes to look pleadingly at Lupin. Tears of pain blurred my vision as his eyes grew wide, but he could do nothing as he was tied up. Hermione sat next to me, shaking my arm as Ron and Harry tried to talk with Snape._

"_Mina? Mina, talk to me!" she ordered, worried._

"_It's t-too much, Herm-Hermione," I stuttered, "their hatred... it's just too much... I don't understand it... but at the same time, I feel it..."_

_When Harry began to shout at Snape, who shouted back, it was enough to send me over the edge. I lifted my hands towards the Potions master and I yelled. "ENOUGH!"_

_He blinked once before crumbling to the ground, unconscious. Harry simply stared at Snape while Black's eyes shifted from the form of Snape to me. I didn't really care what either of them was thinking at that moment. Finally, there was silence and I let out a shaky breath as I realized I could think again. Eyes wide with surprise at what I'd just done, I looked up at Ron, Harry and Hermione, all three standing shocked with their wands drawn, pointed at the spot where Snape had stood not too long ago. None of them moved._

"_That was... unusual," Ron said. "I really wished you could do that again, Mina. Like when he's breathing down our necks during Potions."_

"_Really, Ron, do you think Mina meant to do that?" replied Hermione. "She wouldn't consciously attack a teacher-"_

"_Please," I interrupted. "The three of you," I pointed to Harry, Ron and Hermione, "were getting ready to hex Snape, by the looks of it. I just sped up the process, apparently." _

"_I would have attacked a teacher... oh, we would have been in so much trouble..." Hermione whimpered. During that time, Black untied Lupin, who raced to kneel in front of me._

"_Are you alright?" he asked, a hand on my shoulder. I smiled a little and nodded._

"_I'll be fine," I answered. "There was just... too much." I gestured vaguely, then shrugged apologetically. "I don't know how I did it. I just wanted it to stop and then-"_

"_Don't worry about it," he waved impatiently. "Here, have some chocolate."_

_**Trust Lupin to offer chocolate when I just attacked a teacher.**_

Black resumes the story after my loss of control, seeing as Lupin didn't know certain parts. Even I was sceptical at times; there was only so much 'what ifs' I could take. We needed proof, something to put the pieces together. Lupin and Black offered to prove their story by forcing Pettigrew to reveal himself.

"_On the count of three," said Lupin icily, completely uncharacteristic of him, "One - two - THREE!"_

_A flash of blue-white light erupted from both wands; I stared as Scabbers, who had been frozen in mid-air, dropped to the ground. Ron yelled. There was another flash of light and I closed my eyes from its intensity. When I reopened them, the rat was no more. _

_Peter Pettigrew stuttered preposterous nonsense when Black continued to tell his story and, surprised, he even answered Hermione's polite but timid questions. But when Lupin agreed to help Black kill Pettigrew, my blood ran cold. I stared at Lupin. Would he really kill someone for revenge? Would he risk Azkaban to settle a score?_

_The rat-like man scrambled to Ron, then to Hermione, asking them to protect him, telling them he'd been a good friend - a good pet -, even flattering Hermione. Both were horrified. When he approached me, I didn't move. I studied his features; I didn't turn away. It was a terrible experience, to be so close to someone who would rather sacrifice his friends than himself, but I was fascinated in a grim kind of way._

"_Powerful girl... please... you wouldn't let them... Talia was always kind... your mother, she wouldn't want this..." Lupin swiftly strode across the room and stood between Pettigrew and myself. He pointed his wand at the traitor's forehead. I placed my hands on Lupin's back, peeking around him to look at Pettigrew._

"_Don't speak to Talia's daughter like you know her," he said coldly._

"_Talia is still kind, you know," I said softly to Pettigrew. "She hasn't stopped being kind and loving her friends." As the man turned away, Lupin turned around to give me a small smile. I wanted to tell him Talia would never want him to become a killer, but who was I to reproach him? I also didn't know if I wouldn't react the same way if I had been in his shoes._

"_HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" roared Black._

_I closed my eyes. I just wanted everything to turn out okay. I sat next to Ron, who hadn't said a thing since Pettigrew addressed him. "Feeling alright?" I whispered. He didn't say anything. "Ron?"_

"_Yeah, I'm just peachy," he hissed. "My rat isn't really a rat. He's a wizard who pretty much killed my best friend's parents. My leg's broken and it hurts like hell. I'll be fine."_

_I was about to tell him there was no need for sarcasm, that I was just worried, but Lupin scared me when he spoke; "You should have realised," he said quietly, "if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Goodbye, Peter." That was it. They were going to kill him. I had to stop them, they just couldn't kill him, no matter how much he deserved it. Harry ran forwards, placing himself in front of Pettigrew. "NO!" he yelled. _

"_You can't kill him. You can't," Harry said breathlessly._

I smiled, remembering how Harry had intervened, telling both Lupin and Black that his father wouldn't have wanted them to become murderers just because of worthless scum like Pettigrew. I agreed wholeheartedly, of course. Black would have gotten the Dementor's kiss, instead of having a chance at a proper trial and a life. He would surely invite Harry to live with him, seeing as he was his godfather, and Harry would finally have a real home. Lupin would have gone to Azkaban as well, along with increasing prejudice and fear against werewolves, even if the murder would have been done with wands. I didn't want that for Lupin.

I climbed out of the hole and helped Hermione. There wasn't much light, and she had hurt her hand when her and Harry had fought Black in the Shack. Suddenly, a cloud shifted. Hermione dusted herself off while I glanced at the sky and froze. Tonight was the full moon.

"Harry! The moon!" I said anxiously. Sirius flung out an arm to make us stop. Lupin had gone rigid. Then his limbs began to shake. "Hermione, he didn't take his potion!"

"Oh my -" she gasped. "He's not safe!"

"Run," whispered Sirius. "Run! Now!"

Harry didn't move and neither did we. We stayed rooted to the spot; it was like watching a train wreck. Terrifying, not safe or wise, but you couldn't tear your eyes away.

I wanted to help. I knew I could try and contain the conscious part of Lupin's mind while he transformed. I had been trying to isolate certain memories in my own mind and I figured it was pretty much the same process, although I wasn't exactly having the best results with that experiment. "Sirius, I can try to-"

"Leave him to me - RUN!"

I ignored him. I closed my eyes and immediately dove into Lupin's mind, the path being familiar to me. As my weightless spirit blended with the older man's, the rest of the world faded. No barking from Sirius or panicked yelling from Harry and Hermione. I looked around to take in my surroundings, a silent replica of the Hogwarts grounds. As I hurried forward, a breeze arose behind me, carrying a soft, calming scent associated with only one person I knew: Alcina.

"Be careful, Adamina," she warned. "If he bites you in your mind, you will still be cursed. Make contact with his human self. It is not too late. I am slowing the transformation but it must still take place eventually."

I ran ahead but saw no sign of Lupin's human form. "Professor!" I yelled. Thankfully, his consciousness had not yet evaporated and I saw him up ahead. "Professor!" I called again. He turned to face me, his face etched with sadness and hopelessness. I reached out to him. "I can help!" I grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled him back to where Alcina stood, the breeze becoming wind. Her white toga blew with the force of the wind. Behind her was a small cabin.

"Bring him in there," she instructed. I nodded and dragged him there, but he was so heavy. He kept glancing over his shoulder at the full moon.

"Hurry Professor!" But he stopped moving. He tensed and began to tremble. The pull of the moon was too strong.

"Let him go," urged Alcina calmly.

"No!" I hissed. "If I let him go now, he will lose control!"

"There is nothing more you can do. He will understand," she soothed. "Rejoin the world."

I blinked back tears of frustration. "I'm sorry, Professor," I whispered painfully as I let go of his hand.

My eyes snapped open when my spirit rejoined my body. There was a terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. As the werewolf reared, Sirius transformed into his large black dog form. The werewolf wrenched itself free of the manacle binding it just as the dog seized it about the neck and pulled it backwards, away from Ron and Pettigrew. They were locked, jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other-

We stood, transfixed by what we were witnessing; too intent upon the battle to notice anything else. I tore my eyes away when Hermione screamed, alerting Harry and I that Pettigrew was diving for Lupin's dropped wand. Ron, unstable because of his leg, fell to the ground. There was a bang, a burst of light and Ron lay motionless on the ground. Another bang went off and Crookshanks flew into the air, landing back to the hearth in a heap.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Harry and Pettigrew was disarmed. "Stay where you are!" he warned. But Pettigrew transformed before any of us could do anything. Hermione and I ran over to Ron. "Sirius, he's gone, Pettigrew transformed!" yelled Harry from behind us. Sirius was bleeding a lot. At Harry's words though, he scrambled up again and he pounded away across the grounds. Harry dashed over to Ron.

"What did he do to him?" whispered Hermione, her eyes fixed on Ron's paler than pale face. His eyes were only half-closed; his mouth hung open.

"I don't know," said Harry.

She slapped his cheeks, tears forming in her eyes. "Ron! Ron, wake up!" she said forcefully. He was definitely alive though, we could hear him breathing, but he didn't seem to recognize us.

"He's alive," I told her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. "He'll be fine, we need to get him to the Hospital Wing." Snape was the only one around, still hanging in mid-air, unconscious.

"Mina's right," said Harry, pushing the hair out of his eyes. "We'd better get him-"

"And Snape," Hermione reminded, even though I wished the greasy git would just spontaneously combust and die. _Well, wishing death to someone is a little harsh,_ I thought guiltily, _but I really, really wish we could just leave him here for someone else to find and deal with._

"-and Snape up to the castle and tell someone. Come-"

Then I felt it. The Dementors were getting closer. I hardly registered Harry and Hermione sprinting towards the lake but I followed them anyway, fighting the Dark creatures as they attempted to Connect to my mind. We arrived at the lake to find Sirius crouched on all fours, his hands over his head.

"Nooo," he moaned. "Noooo... please..."

This was the Dementors' work. I decided to confront them.

"Harry, think happy thoughts," I warned. He didn't seem to understand right away. "I'm going to distract them as much as I can."

Before he could reply, I sought out the Connection. Power scorched my veins. It felt of hot lava. I closed my eyes. I relished the feel of that power. I smiled. I inhaled deeply. I confronted them.

_What are you doing here?_

_We come for the Criminal and the Boy Who Lived. And perhaps the girl._

_Keep away. They are not yours to take._

_We want the Boy and the Criminal!_

_You cannot have them._

_We have a right to the Criminal._

_He is innocent. You cannot have him._

_You have no claim on that. You are nothing. We will take him._

_You will not. Have you forgotten my Power? My word is final._

I broke the contact. But not the power. I grinned. I had made my point. As long as I stood, they could not take them. As long as I stood. They raged above us. Around us. But I kept them at bay. I remembered their last attack. With the memories. The cold, cruel, painful memories. I braced myself. Alcina guided me.

"They will attack. You can fight them. Put up your barriers," she said softly.

"Can't." I gasped. Their first onslaught of memories. So painful. So real. "Too many. Too painful."

"There is someone. He can help," she suggested. "Give him your strength, he can protect you."

"Who?" I croaked. I dropped to my knees. Too weak now.

"The Boy Who Lived," she said. "Give him your strength, your happy thoughts, your trust, your love. Send it out to him. He can cast a Patronus."

"Merlin help me," I prayed. I closed my eyes to concentrate. I searched for Harry's mind. I became confused. It was so far away. Had I not been standing just beside him?

I had no time to wonder. I projected everything. Every good thing I had towards him. Towards Harry. My friend. My best friend. Only my best friend. Nothing more. I smiled. I slipped into darkness. I hoped we would be alright.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

I opened my eyes and felt no pain, despite the blinding yet refreshing whiteness that surrounded me. I almost laughed in relief. "Well, I'm not dead if I'm here," I said to Alcina, who was leaning over me.

"No, you have not died," she said, amused. "If I am correct, your body is once again in the Hospital Wing, with your three friends."

"What about Lupin? And Sirius?" I asked, slightly concerned. My haven was already cleansing my worries away. Alcina looked saddened and I couldn't fathom why.

"You will know when you return to the world," she avoided. "For now, while your body recuperates, we will continue my story from where we left off. Do you remember where we were?"

"Yes. You had just introduced Achilles," I answered as we both sat next to the pond. Alcina flicked her wrist elegantly and images appeared on the water's clear surface again to show Achilles. "Are these your memories?"

"Yes." She sighed. "In this pond are stored the memories of all the Connectors before you. Yours will also be added as you live on."

"Oh." I made a face. "All my memories? Even my really embarrassing ones?"

"Even those," she laughed softly. "Through the memories of others, you can learn to grow, but you will only be able to access them when you are ready."

"Which isn't now, I suppose," I sighed.

"No, not yet. I doubt it will be any time before you reach adulthood." She dismissed that thought from my mind with a wave of her hand. "I do not wish for this to drag on, therefore you will forgive me for speeding up the story." On the pond Achilles was timidly approached by Alcina. "The first time I spoke to him, it was to introduce myself. He was honest with me; he thought my job was bogus. I could not get into a heated argument with him on deck, of course, but inside I boiled with repressed rage and humiliation. He seemed to sense my reaction, however, and during the voyage to Troy, amused himself by 'pushing my buttons', as Muggles would say.

"One day, he tripped me, but he reconsidered and caught me before I hit the deck." Rather than watching Alcina's face, I lapped up the moving scenes on the surface of the pond. "Something changed right at that moment; as I looked into his eyes with his arms supporting me around my waist, I knew I had made an irreparable mistake." I watched as Achilles kissed Alcina tenderly. The images stopped and faded. I looked back at the Alcina sitting next to me, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "I had fallen in love with him." She didn't wipe her tears away and I watched them fall gracefully into the pond. She couldn't look me in the eye.

"I avoided him after I realized it, trying to fight what I was feeling but at the same time relishing every moment of my disastrous secret. I couldn't resist him; but what surprised me most and made me throw tradition to the wind was how much he couldn't resist me. I was his; he was mine. I don't remember how long the war lasted. Too long, perhaps, even with the Dementors on our side. Both sides were suffering from exhaustion and exposure to the Dementors. One night, the Greeks came up with an infallible plan; the Trojan horse." She smiled briefly, but it didn't reach her sad eyes. "A Seer came to find me soon after the plans were finished, warning me that Achilles was destined to die if he battled to the end. Doubtful, I went to find him and questioned him. He admitted that he had been told by his Seer mother that if he went to battle, he would surely die; but he would have eternal glory. Angrily, I demanded he stay behind. He refused. We entered a heated debate, but in the end, I couldn't bear the thought of living without him. I swallowed my pride for the first time in my life and begged. I begged and pleaded for him to stay. He left in the morning.

"One of the first rules a Connector learns is never to bargain with the Dementors. Although we believed them to serve the Gods, they did so unwillingly. I had already broken another rule but in my blind, love-filled state, I forgot my logical teachings. I became desperate to stop Achilles, or at least to protect him from harm. I learned, in a very painful way, that we cannot change the destiny of others; it is for them to change their fate if they wish to.

"Before the Trojan horse left, I Connected with the Dementors and spoke with my heart. They sensed my weakness as I should have known they would have. The mind and the heart are not to be mixed. I ordered them to protect Achilles at all costs, to keep him safe until the end of the battle.

"If I had thought the screams of death and pain were awful before, nothing compared to standing on my platform behind our lines and listening to Troy awake to our soldiers' weapons. I could watch the battlefield from Dementor eyes; I wanted to tear my eyes out at the sight of bloodshed. Soon we had taken over. Achilles had not died and I ran to him when I saw him exit the gates of the fallen city. Suddenly, he stopped running towards me and his smile faded. He fell forward and I-

"I am sorry," she choked, her shoulders shaking from the force of her silent sobs. "Every time I must tell this story, I must relive the memory and the pain of losing him is just as fresh as it was on that day."

"But time heals everything, doesn't it?" I whispered frightfully. _What if it didn't?_

"Time does not exist in this realm. Not in the way it exists in reality. I do not know where I go, but when I am not with a Connector, it is like I do not exist at all. It is hard to explain; it feels as though I am stored, conserved, until I am needed to initiate a new Connector. I am a recycled being."

Horrified, I tried to understand how come she was forced to stay here. "But then, what brought you here?"

"The Dementors did not protect my Achilles because I had failed in my duties as Connector. I let them sense my weakness. Achilles was shot in his only weak spot by an arrow, the coward's way. I confronted them, but it was all in anger. I became consumed by hatred for all living things. How could they live when my love had died?

"Suffice it to say, Greece and neighbouring countries drowned in my sorrows. I used my powers to destroy hope and life. In hate, I took away the will to live from everything; plants refused to grow, animals didn't mate; humans let themselves waste away because I had chosen to live through hate. I made a choice, one that you will have to make yourself; to protect and encourage life or to destroy hope and happiness. The important fact is that I shrouded Greece in a cloud of the thickest darkness for many years.

Needless to say, it is a part of our history that is not recorded anywhere because no one wanted to remember. Sometimes, the earth remembers and refuses to let crops grow in memory of a long-forgotten sorrow."

"But if that's true, then how come you are here today? And why is Greece such a lively country now?"

"I found hope at a time when I thought hope did not exist. One night, exhausted, I let my guard down to rest and cry out at the injustice of the world." She smiled a little, but it looked painful. "As I wallowed in a shroud of self-loathing and heart-break, a family approached me. Confused, I stared them down, but I was too tired to call up my defences. The children came towards me, unafraid; I quickly moved away. I had grown unaccustomed to human contact, be it magic or Muggle, and these children, no older than nine years, were holding their arms open to me. I did not understand their gesture until they hugged me. I wanted to pull away, to curse them, but it felt unbelievably good. I began to cry in earnest for the first time since Achilles died. The little boy and the two girls were born on the same day he died. It seemed perfect that my mourning would start and end with them. I calmly sent the Dementors away.

"I felt at peace. I learned that the family, taking a leisurely stroll in the woods, had felt an intense sorrow and had followed it to me. In letting my guard down, I let the comfort of others back into my heart and I realized then how much I had missed it. I set out to make things right. I spent years encouraging farmers to return to their farms, promising to help their plants grow. They called me a miracle-worker. Cities expanded, philosophy and art evolved, people laughed and danced; but still in my heart I felt guilty. I knew I was the cause of their depression and it did not seem right for me to enjoy this new peaceful life. So I called back the Dementors."

My voice was barely a whisper. "Why?"

"I needed to do more to repay the debt of nine years of pain and depression I had brought upon Greece. In a complicated ritual, of which, thankfully, I have left no trace, I bonded my existence to theirs, so I could live on to teach future Connectors in the hope that one day, one of them would have the power to set me free of my guilt."

"Oh." I pondered on that. I wondered if I would be the one to free her. It'd be pretty cool. "How would a Connector set you free?"

She looked taken aback. "No one has ever bothered to ask me." She smiled at my gaping face. "Connectors are never born, Adamina. They always attempt to become a Connector for their own selfish purposes. This makes you unique." She fiddled with one of her gold bands. "I cannot tell you how to free me because I do not know. I believe the Dementors do, but they chose not to divulge that information during my bonding, which leads me to believe there is no exit for me."

Silence fell over the haven. The breeze continued to drift from wherever. It smelt like laundry day at home. I thought over Alcina's life story. I hoped that was it, mostly because it was such a drama and in the haven, I wasn't equipped to deal with it.

"Whoa," I sighed loudly, leaning back. "That's one hell of a story."

"You will understand its full meaning back in the real world," she smiled and then tipped her head to the side, looking at the sky. "I wonder why it is taking so long for you to be pulled back."

"Does it really matter?"

She nodded. "The longer you are here, the warier you are out there. Body, spirit and mind must rest, but this is taking much longer than I expected. I am thinking it is because it is the first time you tried controlling the Connection rather than just letting It happen."

I shrugged. "Meh. I really just want to stay here."

"This is no life, Adamina; merely a semblance of it."

"But it's perfect here! No homework, no evil grandmother trying to ruin my family life, no stupid Dementors... and I'm ready to bet you could use the company." I stretched lazily. She gave me a stern look, fighting off a small smile.

"It does not do well to dwell in dreams," she said. "Or something like that."

I closed my eyes and sighed, content. Until I felt that odd tugging at me navel, which felt a lot like the tug of a Portkey. "Aw, man! I thought I'd at least get to take a short nap before leaving."

Alcina only laughed softly while I was carried off to reality. Bummer.


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N.:**_ Ahoy mateys! I have finally finished this! FINALLY! dances with joy I absolutely love this chapter. Please note that it is the last chapter to year three, and I will be starting a new story with year four. I dedicate this, as usual, to JO for her more than amazing beta skills and encouragement, and Nat, for keeping me grounded and annoying the hell out of me to finish it :P._

_**IMPORTANT:** There has been a MAJOR change to chapter one! Go read it to understand the ending to this!_

_

* * *

_

"-and that's how we did it," finished Hermione.

I closed my eyes, not only from the blinding afternoon sun, but also from what Hermione had told me. "Well," I croaked, "I s'pose that Time-Turner was useful."

"Now that's an understatement," yawned Ron. He looked longingly out the window. "Do you know when Pomfrey will let you out of here?"

"Probably never," I said. "How long was I out? Almost two days?"

"Something like that," said Harry distractedly.

I wasn't a complete idiot. I knew I had to talk to Harry about our 'relationship' or whatever. I remembered what had transpired during the Connection and the revelation that came to me. I thought of Harry as just a best friend and nothing more and I knew I had to tell him. I was just so afraid of being alone. I felt as though if we broke up, we couldn't be friends anymore, and Ron and Hermione would side with him. It'd be just like when I lived in Canada, my only friends being my parents, and they didn't even live with me during the year anymore.

I had to think of a way to talk to him without Ron and Hermione around. That would have been much too humiliating; I would never hear the end of it from Ron. I looked at them both before clearing my throat. "Could you two go ask Madam Pomfrey if I can leave soon? I'm getting really sick of being here."

I looked pleadingly at Hermione. She nodded discreetly before dragging Ron out of his chair. He opened his mouth to retort but was promptly hushed by a beautifully timed glare from Hermione. Once out of sight, I could hear them bickering quietly. I sighed and glanced at Harry. He sat still as a statue, staring into space. "You feeling okay?" I asked. _Smooth, Mina, really smooth._

"I don't know. I mean, I know it was ridiculous to get my hopes up and everything, but I really thought it was my dad I was seeing across the lake," he sighed dejectedly.

"How is that ridiculous? You've never met your dad, and then you think you see him. So then you think there might be a chance you will get to meet him after all and finally have a family." He said nothing so I continued. "Am I right?"

He looked away. "You really shouldn't go in other people's heads."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't. I said those things because I imagine that's what went through your head at the time. It would have been the same for me if I had been in your shoes, that's all. It's called empathy." I nudged him. "Besides, give me a little credit, won't you?"

Harry said nothing and I thought for a brief moment that I had offended him somehow until he patted my hand awkwardly. "Thanks."

I sighed again. "You know what, Harry?"

He looked at me with fearful eyes at my tone of voice. "What?"

"I don't... uh... that is, I..." I suddenly lost my confidence. I sat up straight. "It's weird, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"This. Us." He blinked. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again. Instead, I gestured vaguely from him to me. "You know, us. Together." My cheeks heated from embarrassment at the thought.

"Oh, that." He swallowed and I was happy to see his cheeks burn too. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"I wonder why. Why it's weird, that is." I hoped Harry would get the hint that I wanted us to be just friends. Of course, being Harry, he probably wasn't very observant when it came to girls. "Well, maybe it's... do you ever want to kiss me, Harry?"

He took off his glasses and wiped them on his jeans, slowly. "Uh..."

_So much for Harry getting the hint,_ I sighed inwardly. "Because, well, as of late, I don't know if you've noticed, I mean, I hardly noticed myself, what with everything going on, but... I don't really want to."

"Want to what?"

"Kiss you. I don't want to kiss you anymore."

"But boyfriends and girlfriends have to kiss."

"Exactly."

"I don't see what this has to-" He stopped himself mid-sentence. "Oh. Oh, I get it now." He suddenly looked very relieved, as if a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Part of me felt a little hurt that I was a burden to him but I squished that thought. I had thought he was a burden too, after all.

"Yeah. It's... well, do you agree?"

This time, I didn't need to explain anything. He caught on. "Yeah. Yeah, I reckon I do." He shifted in his seat and frowned worriedly. "We can still be friends though, right?"

I grinned, happy that Harry still wanted to be friends with me. "Duh! Only the best," I winked. We then started talking about the summer vacation and things weren't forced or awkward anymore. Saying I was relieved was an understatement. Harry didn't want to talk about his summer much, but once I said I'd help him escape the Dursleys, he opened up. Ron and Hermione came back a few minutes later with Madam Pomfrey hot on their heels.

"-and stop pestering me about her release! I will tell her myself when she's ready to leave!" she huffed angrily.

"Madam Pomfrey, I am feeling a lot better now," I said as energetically as I could.

"Nonsense! Your hair is still black and until I figure out why and how to fix it, you're not moving."

"But look! It's fading back to its original colour as we speak!"

The strict woman bent down and picked up a few strands of my dark brown hair. Sighing, she handed me a large piece of chocolate. "Eat this and we'll see."

I eyed the chunk of brown mass in her hand with disdain. I had eaten more than enough chocolate in the past few hours than I would ever want to. "Couldn't I just do a jig or something?"

"Don't push your luck, girl. Eat the chocolate."

It was several hours until I could finally go join my friends down by the lake. Walking in the Entrance Hall, I saw Harry run past me. I yelled his name, but he just kept going. Shrugging, I continued my trek down to the lake, where Hermione and Ron sat quietly, whispering together. "I saw Harry on my way here," I said to them. They both looked preoccupied. Hermione was biting her lip and Ron was ruffling his hair nervously. "What's the matter?"

"It's Professor Lupin," she said. My eyes went wide, thinking that maybe he had bitten someone or- "Oh no, it's not that. He... he resigned his teaching post here."

My heart stopped beating. "No... You're kidding. Tell me you're kidding."

Ron and Hermione shook their heads. _No wonder Harry was in such a hurry,_ I thought distractedly. "Apparently word got out about his lycanthropy," continued Hermione.

Ron scoffed. "Snape told the Slytherins this morning after he found out Black had escaped. He probably thought Lupin helped him."

"So he's resigning just because of that?" I said, my throat tightening. My eyes began to sting and I rubbed them impatiently. Ron and Hermione remained silent, both avoiding my gaze. "I've got to find him..." I turned away from them, heading towards the castle. "I have to tell him it shouldn't matter..." A few tears slipped down my red cheeks as I saw Lupin, levitating his trunk behind him. It flew into the carriage and he looked back at the castle dejectedly. "Professor! Professor, wait!" I called out. He turned to face me and I ran at him, throwing my arms around his waist. He stumbled back a little but quickly regained his balance. "You're not really leaving, are you?" I said, sniffling. He squeezed me tight and patted my back, which was answer enough. I knew it was true.

"I'm afraid so," he whispered. "I have no choice."

"Yes you do!" I cried. "You don't have to go, there's nothing that stops you from staying!"

"Unfortunately there is. As I've explained to Harry, tomorrow morning Hogwarts will be swarmed with owls from angry and worried parents, requesting an explanation from Professor Dumbledore as to why he would ever consider hiring a werewolf."

"But-"

"Ever heard of Dolores Umbridge?" he asked. His eyes blazed as he spoke the woman's name. I shook my head. "Ask your parents about them and you'll understand."

"Will I be able to owl you?" I looked up and he smiled down at me.

"I'm not sure. It depends what the future holds in store for me. I've been in worse scenarios than this, although that's hardly comforting. I'll survive, I promise you that."

I let go of him and stepped back, wiping my eyes furiously. "S'not fair."

"It never is, but moments like these make it alright." A watery laugh escaped me and we both laughed. His amber eyes sparkled and I almost sobbed again when I remembered it might be the last time I ever saw him.

"Thank you, Professor. For everything."

"It feels as though I should be thanking you, Mina. You and Harry have been the best things in my life for a long time, and with the help of Ron and Hermione, you gave me my best friend back, even for a short time. Therefore, I thank you."

"Consider it even, Professor."

"Also, I think you can stop calling me Professor, as I am no longer your teacher."

I frowned. "But what would I call you?"

"I'm not sure," he laughed, pushing his fringe of greying hair out of his eyes. "I never really thought about that. We'll discuss it next time we meet. Goodbye, Mina."

I quickly hugged him before he climbed aboard the Thestral-drawn carriage. "Goodbye!" I waved, chasing down the carriage until I could no longer run. I waved energetically, hoping I'd see him again.

I finally returned down to the lake, where Ron and Hermione were talking. Ron, laying on his back, pointing occasionally to the sky while Hermione craned her neck up. I remembered Hermione denying any crush on Ron she might have (which she told me she didn't have) and when I looked at the roof of her bunk, the Ron collage was gone. Knowing I'd never figure out the spell to make the pictures reappear (if they were still there, which I'm pretty sure they were), I let it slide.

But now, watching her across the lake, I had that nagging feeling that told me she did. Still crush on Ron, that is. I'd never seen Hermione flirt, and I doubted I ever would, but her shy smile was as close to flirting as she'll ever get. Even more shocking, she was tucking her hair behind her ear! Tucking her hair! Behind her ear! _Ladies and gentlemen, please stay calm,_ I thought. As I got closer, I could vaguely hear their conversation.

"You're kidding," Ron said, laughing.

Hermione flushed angrily. "No, I am not kidding, Ronald. I've never been one for such childish games as skipping rocks over vast expanses of water."

_Hey! I skip rocks over vast expanses of water too, _I thought. Funny the things people say when they're insulted.

Ron tried to stop laughing, he really did, but, well, it was Ron. "Sorry, Hermione," he laughed. "It's okay, you know. Not to be able to skip rocks." He sat up and Hermione dusted his shoulders absentmindedly. He stiffened, and turned to look at her, eyes wide. Hermione's hand stilled, and she looked up at Ron with the same wide eyes. I didn't understand what was so horrifying about dusting a friend's shoulder off. I dusted Harry and Ron's shoulders all the time.

"Sorry," she mumbled, turning away from him, hand retreating to her lap.

"Don't worry about it," he muttered, his cheeks Weasley red.

Dumbfounded by their odd display of discomfort, I resisted the temptation to smack them both across the head and ask them what was wrong with them. Instead, I sighed and decided to turn to head back to Gryffindor Tower and maybe start reading The Chronicles of Narnia.

I scrambled into the portrait hole. Just as I reached the other end, Katie Bell and her Chaser friends, Angelina and Alicia, were making their way out. She raised her eyebrow at me and I crawled backwards, jaw clenched. "After you, Katie," I said stiffly, bowing dramatically.

"Thank you so much, Mina, you're a dear," she said sweetly, patting my head. I swallowed any smart retorts whendid this start. Kinda caught me off guard.

It wasn't that I had a problem with bullies. Katie Bell was just... hostile towards me. I figured if I was nice to her, she'd be nice with me. Of course, going through a year of giving honey only to receive vinegar has taken its toll on me so to speak. At first, it was hardly anything, but this last month went from bad to worse. It became a general rule that we avoided each other. That was easy enough; she was a year ahead of me, Quidditch player, popular with everyone. I hung out at the library with Hermione of my own free will and was officially a school weirdo because of my Connection display at the Quidditch match. Not to mention I was friends with Ron Weasley, the ordinary every-day guy that wasn't anywhere as cool as his brothers, and Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. My gang of friends consisted of a bunch of misfits, but they were MY misfit friends.

I came back down to the empty common room, _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_ tucked safely in the crook of my elbow. I sat down in an armchair by the open window overlooking the lake, to see if Ron and Hermione were still there, which they were. I watched them for a few minutes, but they soon bored me and I began reading.

Over the next few days, I didn't really know what to do with myself. Harry sat by the window most of the time, lost in thought, while Ron challenged everyone and anyone to chess games (never mind that he would always win; it was how he slaughtered everyone that mattered). Hermione ran from the Gryffindor tower to the library, bringing back books she'd forgotten she had, or hurrying to see a Professor about a certain question she realised she never asked. I stuck around each of them in turns. It was too early to start packing (except for Hermione, who was already done) and I didn't have the second Chronicles of Narnia with me. I didn't think I'd get that far in my reading list, but all that extra time in the Hospital Wing helped.

"Where is that book?" muttered my best friend under her breath as I sat on my bed, leafing through the latest copy of _Witch Weekly _with Parvati and Lavender.

Lavender popped her Drooble's Everlasting Gum loudly and rolled her eyes. "Which one, Hermione? You must have had a dozen or two in here."

Parvati snickered. "Oh, more than that. A dozen wouldn't last till lunch, and two would hardly get her through the day!"

Hermione flushed but ignored them. I closed the magazine and handed it to Parvati. "I'm done, thanks."

Parvati seemed surprised to have me finish reading it so quickly. In all honesty, I didn't feel like being near Lavender, and even though I wasn't quite finished reading the magazine, I didn't want to anymore. Their giggling was getting on my nerves. Shrugging, Parvati dragged Lavender off my bed. "Come on, Lav. Let's go see what Seamus and Dean are up to."

Once they were gone, Hermione flopped on her bed. "Honestly, two dozen books in one day? Hardly truthful."

"Well, it was during exam period, and when you had projects to hand in, or when you wanted to do extra credit work and even when-"

"Alright, I see your point," she sighed. There was a slight pause before she spoke again. "I just have to give it my best, all the time, no matter what."

"It nearly wore you out, Hermione! Even after you dropped Divination, it's like you took on more work to compensate for it. Well, if this year was bad, I don't know how you're going to do it next year."

She sat up in the blink of an eye. "Goodness! Next year? I could never go through that for another full year!"

I sat up and swung my legs over the side of my bed. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"I-I don't know," she stuttered, panicked. "I suppose I have to drop a subject, but which one? Not Arithmancy, that's for sure... Muggle Studies, maybe? Oh, but it's so interesting..." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. Sighing, she stood and picked up her bag. It was still loaded with textbooks and parchment rolls. "I'm going to talk with Professor McGonagall about it. I'll see you at lunch!"

"Yeah, see you at lunch," I waved. She tripped over a stack of books and fell. Trying not to laugh, I asked if she was alright.

"Yes, I'm fine." She got up and dusted herself off. She picked up one of the textbooks from the floor and read the title. "Muggle Studies? I thought I'd brought these back already. Would you mind bringing these back to the library?"

"Yes, actually, I would mind."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please, with a cherry on top?"

"Make it a strawberry and I'll go."

"Done! Thank you!"

"Yes, yes," I said, mockingly reluctant, small smile tugging at my lips.

"Bye!"

I waved again distractedly, wondering how I was going to bring back seven large Muggle Studies textbooks all by myself without using magic. Sighing, I piled them up and heaved them into my arms.

I walked slowly down the steps, occasionally stopping to make sure I didn't trip over something. Once in the common room, I noticed a slight problem: the portrait hole. _How on Earth am I going to crawl through with these books?_ I thought. The portrait hole swung open and Fred and George fell through, laughing. I thanked Merlin I hadn't been standing closer or they would have fallen right on me.

"Poor, poor Filch," wheezed Fred, clutching his sides.

"No matter how hard he tries-" said George.

"-he'll never get the best of us!" they said together, both cracking up. Eventually their laughter died down and they noticed me standing there, face hidden behind a tower of books. "Ahoy there, Mina!"

"Ahoy there, Cap'ns," I said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What be you doin' with 'em books, lass?" continued George.

I rolled my eyes, not that they could see me doing it. "I be bringin' 'em back to ther home, Cap'ns," I said. "The library be me destination. But I be finding meself in a bit of a pickle, see. Can't get through that there portrait hole."

"Aye, we be seein' that," agreed Fred. "Methinks we can help the lass, Cap'n."

"Me be o' the same opinion, Cap'n," said George.

"Okay, enough," I laughed. "No more pirate talk."

"Nay, lass, pirate talk be the way in these here castle walls."

"But please, let us Cap'ns unburden yer load."

As soon as George had said it, five of Hermione's books were lifted from my arms and I could finally see the twins. Fred with three books, George with two, their hair was askew, robes windswept. They grinned at me. I decided as curious as I was, I didn't want to know. _Which is the case most of the time,_ I thought, amused. "Come along then, lass," said Fred.

Once in the halls, the boys went into pirate-mission mode. One twin on each side, I tried walking as though I didn't have two goofballs circling around me, ready for anything.

"We be the crew o' mighty Gryffindor, but you can be sure slippery Slytherins be bound fer our destination," whispered Fred. I shook my head, hugged the books to my chest and sped up, head bowed.

"Matey Mina be on the move, Cap'n!"

"Aye aye, Cap'n! Wind in the sails, says I.."

I hoped they would stop once in the library, but once again, that proved to be too much to ask. I was almost at the drop-off place for books when I heard Fred lunge at another student.

"Y'argh! If it ain't Cap'n Jordan," said one.

"Aye, havast!" said the other. "T's got a ring to it, it does, Cap'n Jordan."

"What's with the pirate talk, lads?" asked a confused Lee. He glanced at me and I shrugged.

"I have no idea, but they're having fun. Mind keeping them busy for a while?"

"Nah, I don't mind at all. I've been wondering where they went anyway, after we set that trap on Filch and his awful cat."

"Boys, thank you for taking Hermione's books here for me, but now off you go to play pirates elsewhere before Madam Pince catches you." I turned them around and pushed them off towards the door.

"We can't be leaving you! You be needing protection from them slippery Slytherins!" said George.

"Trust me, George, I can take on a couple of Slytherins."

"Aye, we be a-goin', Cap'n George. Where be your loyalties?" demanded Fred.

"My loyalties lie with the damsel, methinks. See you scoundrels and black sheeps at lunch-hour at the Great Hall Port!"

Fred and Lee left the library, singing some absurd song about rum and swaying back and forth. George took it upon himself to take Fred's share of the books from my weakling arms. We dropped them in the drop-off chute. Madam Pince shot George a dirty look and when he opened his mouth to explain, I told him I didn't want to know. He merely grinned cheekily at me before grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the library when I took interest in the Muggle section. "What other chores did Hermione give you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't taking Muggle Studies, so I figure Hermione told you to bring these back for her."

I stopped walking. "'Told' me? She _asked_ me," I said indignantly.

He threw up his arms in surrender. "Alright, alright, I believe you," he grinned. We walked in silence, which was a feat in itself. I didn't know where we were going since lunch wasn't for another hour or two. "So."

"So," I repeated.

"I hear you and Harry broke each other's hearts."

"That's kinda dramatic. We, uh, just fell apart in the romantic sense. We're still best friends."

"You can't be friends with your old lovers, even I know that," he smirked.

"We weren't 'lovers'! Not really," I added at his disbelieving stare. "I mean, we kissed a few times, but it... it really wasn't... wasn't amazing, you know? It was nice enough, pleasant even, but no spark, no fireworks... nothing other than lip-to-lip contact."

"Well, I'm happy with that," he said, slinging his arm over my shoulder and smothering me into his side. It was oddly comforting, not that I needed comforting in the first place. "That means I don't have to kick his arse for breaking your heart. Although having to kick the arse of the Boy Who Lived could have some unwanted side effects."

"It probably would," I agreed. "The entire Wizarding population would want you dead, and since they wouldn't be able to tell you and Fred apart, they'd do you both in."

"Probably would turn out that way," he chuckled. His arm dropped back down to his side, frowning slightly. "It gets a bit annoying, sometimes."

"Being a twin?"

"Being a ninety-nine percent-ly identical twin. Physically, anyway." He sighed deeply and he was smiling again. "Hey Ginny," he called out, waving her over.

"Hello brother, hey Mina," she greeted. "What are you up to?"

We shrugged. "Nothing much, really. George helped me bring back Hermione's Muggle Studies textbooks and now we're just wandering. You?"

"Hermione made me bring back her extra Dark Creatures books," she groaned, rubbing her shoulders. I patted her arm sympathetically. "Anyway, I was going to go and borrow a school broom. Up for a little Quidditch?"

George laughed. "Yeah, right Ginny. You don't play Quidditch."

"Shut up, George!" she huffed and slapped his arm. She crossed her arms over her chest, challenging him. "For all you know, I might."

This made George laugh even harder. "You might... NOT!" He continued to laugh while Ginny fumed. "Well, have fun trying to fly! Flap your wings, little Weasley! I believe in you! Ta!" He left heading for the Entrance Hall.

"Sometimes I could just kill him," said Ginny angrily, pacing the corridor. "He's never even seen me on broom!"

"How come? Don't you play Quidditch with them?"

"No, I don't," she snapped. "None of them will let me near their brooms, and Mum thinks that Quidditch is a guy sport. She doesn't make them share. Ron has a hard enough time already to get them to share."

"That sucks," I said. Somewhere inside I felt guilty being allowed to play when I didn't want to, and her and Ron couldn't.

"We don't have enough money to buy brooms for all of us either, so just imagine if I wanted to play too. You're lucky to have your own broom."

"Yeah, I know."

"Still want to play? Colin, Neville and Luna are going to play too, and they're out looking for other players as well. I had to really beg Neville, and I doubt Luna will be any good, but Colin's alright most of the time."

"Sounds good. I haven't played in a long time," I grinned. "Maybe I'll get Harry, Ron and Hermione to play too."

"Great! We'll meet you at the pitch. I reserved it, so we won't be bothered."

I hurried to my trunk in Gryffindor Tower. I grabbed my Nimbus 2001 and ran to the common room. Ron was playing chess against Hermione while Harry stared out the window. "You guys up for scrimmage Quidditch? Ginny reserved the pitch," I said breathlessly.

Ron stayed still, made a move and grinned at Hermione. "Checkmate," he said. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest angrily. Still grinning, he looked at me. "What's this about Quidditch?"

"Wanna play? There's a bunch of us getting together at the pitch to play," I repeated.

Ron's face lit up. "Really? That'd be great! You coming, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "No thanks."

Hermione sat next to him. "Harry, it would do you a lot of good to play a bit of friendly Quidditch."

"Friendly?" Ron snorted. "Hardly. Scrimmage games are just as rough as any, almost more."

"You're kidding?" said Hermione, surprised.

"Look, Harry, this is one of the last chances you'll get to fly before being sent off to the Dursleys'." Ron and Hermione stared at me as if I'd gone mad. None of us really ever mention the Dursleys but this was a desperate way of getting Harry out of his thoughts. "Merlin knows how long it'll be before Mr. Weasley can get you to the Burrow. Shouldn't you be enjoying your few days here rather than skulking around and wasting them?"

The common room was eerily quiet and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Not only was what I'd just said completely hypocritical since I tended to skulk myself, but a bit out of line. Harry stood and faced me, his face unreadable. Then, he grinned. "Fine," he sighed, with mock dramatic. "If you're going to force me to play outside, I might as well go willingly."

"Oh, Harry, it'll do you the world of good," beamed Hermione.

Harry smirked. "But Hermione has to play too."

Hermione paled. "No. No, no, no. I won't do it," she squeaked.

Laughing, Harry went to get his broom.

Ginny and Colin were arguing about something. Luna was staring dreamily at blades of grass while Neville stood there awkwardly. Dean was there too, surprisingly, as well as Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff.

"Two Chasers, one Seeker and a Keeper!" shouted Colin.

"Three Chasers and a Keeper!" yelled Ginny, her face red.

"I wonder if they'll ever decide," I said to Dean.

He looked over and checked out my Nimbus. "Nice broom," he said.

"Thanks." I glanced towards Ginny. She wore a murderous look. "What are they arguing about?"

"How we should assign positions. Ginny wants to play with three Chasers and a Keeper, but Colin thinks we should have a Seeker," explained Susan.

"Personally, I think we should play with three Chasers, in case none of us can catch the Snitch," suggested Hannah loudly.

"There!" said Ginny triumphantly. "See, Colin? That's common sense right there!"

Colin flushed. "Fine! Three Chasers and a Keeper," he agreed reluctantly.

"You know, we could play with Seekers. Harry's coming down, and I'm pretty sure one of us is as good as him. Maybe. Kinda... not really, but we'll have enough players for Seekers as well as three Chasers," I said.

"Harry's coming?" asked Ginny, her face betraying little emotion.

I nodded and she nodded too, but more slowly, as if thinking.

"How do we pick teams?" asked Neville timidly.

"We'll make two Captains and then they'll pick," said Ginny at the same time that Colin said, "By talent so it's fair." They looked at each other and looked like they were going to argue. Hannah, Dean and Susan groaned.

"By Merlin, let's just get two teams and play!" I said impatiently.

"If you've got a better idea, tell us," replied Colin hotly. He clamped his hands over his mouth when he saw me. "Sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you!"

I stared at him. "Whatever. How about Ginny, Neville, Dean and me on one team and the rest on the other? At least until Harry, Ron and Hermione come down."

Susan shook her head. "No, that wouldn't be fair. We've seen you fly a bit, and you're pretty good, and Dean's a fast flyer even if he can't catch worth a Knut."

"Yeah, and I'm no good at all," said Neville in a small, defeated voice. "It balances out."

I turned to face him. "Don't say that, Neville! You just need a bit of practice."

"Besides, the only reason I can't catch is because I'm used to football and no one uses their hands in football!" said Dean.

"Yeah, they do," I said, having watched a bit of football at a Muggle friend's house in Canada.

"No they don't," snorted Dean. "I would know. You kick the black and white ball around, eleven players on the field, does that ring a bell?"

"Oh! You mean soccer, don't you?"

"I don't understand why you folks call it soccer. I mean, where's the connection?"

Luna stood slowly, swaying a little. "Yes, I think it is very strange as well."

That coming from Luna made everyone break out in laughter. "We'll never actually get to playing at this rate," said Dean, laughing.

Eventually, when Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived, we split into teams. Hermione refused to play. She became the referee, both feet planted firmly on the ground. Ron, Hannah, Dean, Luna and Harry played against Neville, Ginny, Colin, Susan and me. Needless to say, Luna was simply terrible. Neville wasn't bad, but he was much too scared of falling off the broom to pay attention to the Quaffle. Hannah had trouble with her balance. Susan and Colin weren't too bad; they just lacked good reflexes. True to his word, Dean was fast with quick reflexes, but couldn't catch. Harry was brilliant, of course. He must've caught the Snitch a dozen times to end each game but the last one. Ginny caught it, meaning our team won a single game. She played wonderfully as well; she wasn't a fast player, but she could see strategies better than anyone. The person who surprised me the most was Ron. He played Keeper on Harry's team and he made fantastic saves. Unfortunately, he let our teasing get to him. Ginny was the worse for that, but all's fair during scrimmage Quidditch!

We picnicked out on the pitch after Ginny and Colin went to the Great Hall to grab sandwiches for everyone. They stuffed food in a picnic basket Hermione conjured. Thank Merlin for that or we would have starved! We continued to play until supper time, at which point we dragged our feet to the Great Hall, laughing and yelling happily.

Exam results were posted on the last day of term. Harry, Hermione, Ron and I had passed every subject. Harry seemed surprised that he had passed Potions.

"I bet Dumbledore had a hand in this," said Harry, still in shock.

Ron shrugged. "Probably. Snape really hates you now, doesn't he?"

"Ron, Professor Snape does not hate anyone," she scolded. "He just has a certain... dislike for Harry, that's all."

"That doesn't really make it any better, Hermione," I laughed.

Gryffindor House won the House Championship, thanks to the Quidditch Cup. When we entered the Great Hall, I gasped. It was extravagantly decorated with scarlet and gold. I sat between Ginny and Hermione, Ron and Harry were in front of us. We cheered loudly, ate lots and when it was time to head to bed, I was hardly tired at all. In fact, the entire Gryffindor house seemed ready to party a little. Even Percy, Head Boy enthusiast, let loose. Oliver Wood and him, who were surprisingly, close friends, rallied the younger students into loud choruses of the Hogwarts theme song. I hadn't heard it before, but quickly learned the words. Finally, the less organized ones started heading up to their dorms to do some last minute packing and the less spirited ones went to sleep. Hermione pushed Ron and Harry up to their dorms and dragged me to ours for a full night's sleep.

Of course, once up there, Lavender and Parvati were still packing. Their things were haphazardly stuffed into their trunks. They were worse than I was. When Hermione had forced me to pack yesterday, I kept getting distracted by school notes, books, wizard and Muggle pictures (courtesy of Colin Creevey) and the like. She shouldn't have left me to my own devices, as she learned when she returned. She stared, dumbstruck, until her body tensed into a determined stance. With her help, I had finished packing in less than an hour, a personal record.

Lavender and Parvati were giggling like crazy at a photo album. "You've got to come look at these," said Parvati to us, patting the space next to her on her bed. I walked forward and sat, taking the album from her hands. I flipped back to the beginning to see Quidditch pictures, as well as some from Halloween, Christmas and Easter. I wasn't in any of the Christmas ones, nor was Hermione. One of the Easter pictures had Hermione, bunny-eared, hiding chocolate eggs around our dorm. I laughed out loud.

"Look at this one, Hermione!" I said, laughing. "It's from Easter!" I tore my eyes away from a hopping picture-Hermione to see that the real Hermione stood alone in the doorway, looking rejected.

"That's okay, I'll just... get ready for bed," she said quietly. She turned away and grabbed her pyjamas, heading for the washroom across the landing. I handed the album back to Parvati to go after her.

"Hermione!" She was through the dorm door and on the landing when I grabbed her arm. She stared decidedly at the ceiling. "What's the matter?"

She yanked her arm back forcefully. "Nothing! Nothing's the matter," she said. "It's just... well, I didn't belong there, that's all," she sighed.

"In the dorm? Of course you did! Do," I corrected. "It's your dorm as much as everyone else's."

"No, I meant... I meant with them. Parvati and Lavender." She gestured vaguely towards the dorm door. "On the bed, reminiscing about the good times. I was hardly a good dorm mate this year, and I don't fit in with beautiful and popular girls like them."

"And you think that I do?" I snorted. _I fit in with them like an Erumpent among unicorns, _I thought bitterly. "For all you know, you could have lots of things in common with Parvati and Lavender."

"Highly unlikely," she said. "All they care about are boys and make-up."

"And all you care about are books and homework?" I retorted, raising my eyebrows at her in question.

She opened her mouth to retort, her finger pointed at me. "No," she sighed. "I see your point."

"Ha!" I laughed. "Even the great Hermione Granger lacks a bit of perspective."

"Stop that," she said, smiling.

I grabbed her hand. "Come on, you've got to check out the Easter page."

Once the train pulled out of Hogsmeade station, Hermione announced to the guys that she had dropped Muggle Studies, meaning she'd have a normal timetable next year. At least they were supportive, despite Ron's comment about the amazing note she had on her exam (_Come on. Who gets three hundred and twenty percent in a class? Honestly._).

Ron invited Harry to the Burrow for the Quidditch World Cup; that cheered him up considerably. It probably gave him something to look forward to. The atmosphere on the train was more relaxed this time than when we were heading to Hogwarts. After a few games of Exploding Snap with my friends, I decided to go look for Scarlett, with whom I had not spoken since the study session we did together for Potions.

I made my way past several compartments, most of them full to the brim with laughter and joyful ruckus. It annoyed me to no end that I couldn't just walk up to someone and ask them if they'd seen her. It would be so much easier that way. Stupid house rivalry.

I wasn't surprised that Fred and George's compartment was the loudest. The curtains were drawn so I couldn't see what was going on, but I could hear them. For once, I let my curiosity get the better of me and I opened the compartment door. Along with Fred and George, who were balancing spoons on their noses, Lee, Oliver, Alicia and Angelina were encouraging them with loud whoops and yells.

"Come on, Fred, come on!"

"One more, George, you can do it!"

"Go Weasley!"

"Very specific, Alicia."

"Shut up, Lee!"

I smiled at the sight. They looked like such wonderful friends. I wiped the smile from my face. "What's going on here?" I snapped, trying my best to sound like McGonagall.

Their reactions were priceless. Angelina and Oliver jumped up. Alicia shrieked, Lee gasped and both Fred and George lost control of the spoons on their noses. I couldn't help it, I laughed. I laughed hard.

"Shite, Mina!" exclaimed Lee.

"Don't do that!" said Alicia, hand over her heart. "You sounded just like McGonagall right then."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," I shrugged, a chuckle or two escaping once in a while. "I was wondering what was going on in here."

"You just happened to walk by?" asked Angelina, eyebrow raised. "What about your friends?"

"Harry, Ron and Hermione are still in their compartment. I was looking for Sc- another friend, but I'm not sure which compartment she's in." I glanced at Oliver. "I just wanted to talk to her. I haven't seen her since exams."

"Who is it?" asked Alicia. "Maybe we've seen her."

I shifted uncomfortably. "Uh..."

Oliver stood rapidly and put his arm tightly over my shoulder. "You know, I think I know who you're looking for. Come on, I'll help you find her." He turned me around stiffly. "Gentlemen, ladies." And out the compartment door we went.

"I really need to work on my evasion skills," I sighed.

"No kidding, lass. Anyway, Scar's close-by."

"How did your Potions OWL go?" I asked excitedly.

"It went pretty well, if I do say so meself," he winked at me. I beamed.

"Both parts? The theory and the application?"

"Well... the theory went better. I might have cut my ingredients a little sloppily," he said sheepishly.

"Which potion did you have to make?"

"The Babbling Beverage. I wish we could have tried them, but some people's potions weren't the right colour, unlike mine," he said smugly. I rolled my eyes, but I was thrilled.

I followed him to some of the last compartments on the train. Most of them had the curtains drawn. He knocked on the door of one of them. "How do you know it's that one?" I whispered.

Scarlett opened the door, eyes shifting suspiciously from side to side before letting Oliver and me in. "Good to see you, Mina," she nodded. _That girl really is distant,_ I thought. _I haven't seen her for weeks, and that's all she can say? Ah well._

"Same here. How did your exams go?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," she said. "Yours?"

I laughed. "That's a little hypocritical, don't you think?"

She shrugged. "Only if you really think about it."

I hung out with Scarlett and Oliver for a little while longer. I told them a little about how I ended up in the Hospital Wing again (without many details). We talked about our summer plans. I had no idea what we were doing. I knew Mom and Dad had a surprise for me, or rather us, but I wasn't privy to any details. Oliver was going to travel to Puddlemere to visit with the manager of the team to settle his contract for the reserve team. Both were hoping Scarlett would be allowed to go with him and his parents, but they didn't look very hopeful.

"Our families aren't exactly close nowadays. They just ignore each other," explained Oliver. "My sister Ciara used to baby-sit Scar." He nudged her playfully when she glared at him.

"Not that I needed babysitting. My older sister Talisa was always around," she said to me, crossing her legs elegantly.

"Talisa might have been there, but she wasn't all there, if you get what I'm saying," he laughed. Although she fought a smile, she whacked him hard. Rubbing his arm, he winced. "Besides, she might have been around, but she wasn't going to be waiting on you hand and foot."

"That's not the point."

"And Ciara wasn't noble or anything, so it was alright if she took care of you while your parents were out," he continued. Scarlett tensed.

"You know that doesn't mean anything to me," she hissed.

The atmosphere suddenly changed from playful to tense. Neither of them moved, and I was certainly not going to bring attention to myself. Oliver sighed and slipped his arm around her waist, bringing her close. He kissed the top of her head. "I know, Scar, I know."

As it neared one, I went back to see Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were building a card castle with the Exploding Snap deck. I walked into the compartment just as it exploded in Harry's face. Ron and I guffawed loudly. Hermione sniggered, hand clamped over her mouth. Harry was shocked into a stupor, but soon began to laugh himself. The witch with the trolley came by soon after. Harry bought a bit of everything and I bought a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans to share with my friends. That entertained us for a while. Watching Hermione squirm when her hand would dive into the pack was absolutely hilarious.

But the thing that really put Harry, and consequently all of us, in a good mood came much later. Sirius wrote him a letter and had attached his Hogsmeade permission slip to it. Sirius even let Ron keep the minute owl! Ron seemed pleased with that, despite the owl's... energetic attitude.

"I bet you'll be able to join us this year too, Mina," said Ron excitedly, watching his tiny owl fly about. "What with the Dementors gone and all."

"Your parents will have to sign the permission slip," agreed Hermione. "And Harry won't be breaking any rules, set up for his safety, when he comes along with us," she added, staring pointedly at Harry. He threw his hands up in surrender, rereading his godfather's first letter to him.

I was a bit disappointed my parents weren't right on Platform 9 ¾ when I got off the train. Ron and Hermione went through the wall first. I paired up with Harry. I saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waiting with my parents. Dad looked at his watch anxiously while Mom, frowning, bit her lip nervously, looking for something (hopefully me) in the crowd. She spotted me and we both waved happily. I started jogging with my trunk dragging behind me. I dropped it when I got close and jumped in Dad's arms.

"Oh, pumpkin, we're so glad your home!" laughed Mom, a watery smile gracing her face.

"Ten months! I can't believe you were gone for ten months," said Dad, twirling me around. "You're a bit heavier than I remember."

"Hey!" I said, indignant. He winked at me.

"You've grown so much since Christmas," said Mom, wiping her eyes.

"Almost a grown woman," smiled Dad, eyes twinkling.

I looked around to find Harry. He was speaking with a huge man. And I mean _huge._

"That's probably his uncle," said Dad carefully.

"Harry!" I called out to him when his uncle grabbed his arm to drag him away. "Harry, hold up!"

Although his uncle seemed reluctant to acknowledge Ron, Hermione and I following them, he did eventually stop, muttering to Harry he'd wait by the car, red in the face. "He's just angry 'cause I told him about my murderer of a godfather," said Harry cheerfully.

"Oh," said Hermione.

"Listen, we will get you out of there," I said, putting my hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"She's right. There's no way we'd let you rot in that bloody hole," agreed Ron.

"Ron!" reprimanded Hermione. He ignored her.

"Quidditch World Cup this summer. Not sure who's in the finals, but it's Quidditch; who cares?" he grinned. Harry grinned back, thanking him.

"There's going to be lots going on, and we'll be sure to owl you as often as possible," Hermione assured him.

"Hermione!" called her mother.

"Coming, Mother!" She turned back to Harry, hugging him. "See you soon."

I hugged Harry as well and Ron clapped him soundly on the back. Harry hurried out the station. We walked over to Hermione and her parents. They seemed a bit... stiff.

"Very well, Hermione. Your mother wants to stop at the office before heading home. Please do not be long," said Dr. Granger.

She nodded and pulled me aside. "Father said I could invite you over this summer, if you'd like to experience real Muggle life," she said brightly.

"Dad will be pleased to know I want to live the Muggle way," I answered. "And of course I want to spend some time at your house! I'll have to ask Mom and Dad first, but I'll owl you their answer."

She shifted. "You wouldn't mind using the telephone, would you? My parents really can't get used to the owls."

Surprised, I assured her I'd try to figure it out. We hugged quickly and her family left.

I joined Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Percy near our trunks as our parents were talking hurriedly together. "What do you reckon they're talking about?" asked Ron.

"Who knows?" I shrugged.

"Maybe they're planning to have you come to the Burrow this summer," offered Ginny.

"I hope not," I whispered, glancing at my parents. Mom looked close to tears and Dad's face was unreadable. He tended to do that when he wanted to hide his rage.

"What, is the Burrow that bad?" said Fred.

"Oh, no, I love the Burrow," I waved impatiently. "It's just... that would mean the custody battle is starting.

I looked at them calmly and tried to smile reassuringly. They didn't buy it. "What custody battle? For who and between who?" questioned Percy. "Changes of custody are really rare in the Wizarding World."

"Don't you think I know that, Percy? I could be taken away from my parents and be shipped off to live with my grandmother," I sighed, looking down at my feet.

"Her evil grandmother," corrected Ron.

Their faces formed a silent 'o'. The Weasley kids nodded their respective heads, although I could see questions waiting to be asked.

"She must want you really badly," said Percy finally.

"I wonder why," said Ginny.

"I'm not sure if I want to find out," I said, shivering.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, Mina," said Dad. "We're going home."

I nodded and picked up my trunk. "We're taking the car, right?" I asked. "I don't really want to Floo with my trunk and Arianell's cage."

"We took the car, pumpkin," smiled Mom, running her fingers through my hair.

"'Kay. See you all this summer," I waved to the Weasleys, glancing at my parents' sober expressions. They didn't say anything; they didn't need to. I knew the battle had begun. Dad took Arianell's cage. She hooted happily, something she hadn't ever done with Dad. Once buckled in the car, I asked the one question that had been bothering me. "She's here, isn't she?"

They said nothing. It was answer enough.

This is the scene that concludes my first year at Hogwarts. I suppose looking back on it, I probably missed a few details, or added some, but it doesn't matter now. You have a good idea of where my story really began. I wonder if it will push you to tell me your perspective, but I doubt it. Eighteen owls I've sent you now, over many years, all of them returning with my letters opened but returning with none from you. Where are you? Why did you go? Why won't you write back? I know you read them! The seal is always broken!

It doesn't matter now. I feel defeated. I'll continue to write you my life story until either you write back, or you come home. Either way, writing what happened helps me put order in my chaotic life.

Forever yours,

Adamina Champlain.


End file.
